


Shadow & Strength

by MotherOfRodents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm bad at tags okay, It's basically a romance disguised as super powered shit, Iwaizumi is basically Luke Cage, Kuroo can turn into a cat because what else would his power be, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of Rape, References to super heroes, Romance, Super power AU, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i'll add more later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 115,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRodents/pseuds/MotherOfRodents
Summary: In a super powered au, Iwaizumi finds himself in the middle of a power struggle between two factions: one hoping to bring about a better society and equality for those with abilities and one who wants only the strongest to survive.When his life is saved by a shadowed Akaashi, he decides to act.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Eden

Iwaizumi Hajime knew he wasn't like everyone else in Oikawa Tooru's ever growing criminal syndicate. He wasn't covered in tattoos; in fact, he had none. He didn't talk about women profanely; instead respecting them because women brought life into the world. He was quick to anger, like the rest, but often tried to calm down enough to make a rational decision; he had grown bored of the "punch first, ask questions later" schtick the others still clung to. His body was a temple, while the rest shoved as much poison into themselves like there wouldn't be any left.

So. The question he was asking himself as he walked through the dimly lit streets at midnight, with just the slightest buzz, was: _Why am I still hanging around with Shittykawa?_

And then he remembered.

_Oh. Yeah. Because I'm fucking bulletproof. What better use for that than a bodyguard?_

He rolled his eyes. A bunch of people around his age had started discovering they had some weird superhuman abilities all over the world during their teens and early twenties. He just happened to be a real life Luke fucking Cage.

He was pulled from his thoughts by some footsteps close by. To him, it sounded like they were following him. _Good fucking luck, dude. I'm in no mood tonight_. He scanned his surroundings and ducked into the next alley. He hid in the shadows, lying in wait. He really didn't want a confrontation; but if one happened, he would be sure to teach the dumbass a lesson.

The person turned into the alley and pulled what looked like a gun from his jacket. Iwaizumi waited silently, like a predator watching its prey. He sneered as the man walked by and silently stepped behind him. He grabbed the guy by the shoulder and pulled his fist back to punch him square in the face. Right as his fist made contact, the man fired his gun.

Iwaizumi chuckled as the guy hit the ground. He turned back around and felt a sudden pain in his arm. He touched his shoulder and drew his hand back. There was blood. For almost thirteen years, not a damn thing could penetrate his skin.

He turned back around and bent over to pick up the gun from the unconscious man. He rummaged through his pockets and found a small box with bullets. Nothing else mattered other than those things.

He stood up and immediately felt something was wrong. Suddenly, he was falling. His eyes weren't closed yet, but darkness enveloped him. He could have sworn he saw a pair of blue-green eyes staring at him.

And then nothing.

*****

He woke up in his own bed, his own house. But he had no recollection of how he got there. He sat up quickly and regretted it almost instantly. There was a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He reached up with his left hand and felt gauze bandages and tape. He winced as he got up. Everything hurt. He suddenly felt hands on him, keeping him in bed. He groaned and the hands disappeared. He saw something in the corner of his eye and turned. There was a stranger standing in his doorway holding a tray of food and two coffee mugs.

The man walked in and sat on the bed. Iwaizumi sat up and the man put the tray in his lap, taking one of the mugs.

"Mind telling me who you are?" He took a bite of the rice.

The man took a sip from his mug. "I'm Akaashi Keiji. I was following the man who shot you. He was testing new rounds that are being made. And what better way to do that then to test them on the Bulletproof Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi scoffed. "Of course he was. Well, it got me."

"There's more, I'm afraid."

"Of fucking course. Can I at least drink some coffee before you continue?" He sighed in relief when Akaashi nodded.

He took this time to study him. His face was very sharp and angled. His blue-green eyes were just as sharp. His hair was somewhat unkempt, but that might've been the length combined with the slight curl. He was muscular, but in a lean way.

Iwaizumi kept going back to his eyes. There was something about them that simultaneously excited him and made him cautious. _This is literally the prettiest fucking person I have ever laid eyes on._

He picked up his mug and drank. And drank. And drank. If only to make himself stop staring at Akaashi. He set his empty mug back on the tray.

"Would you like more?"

He nodded and watched with a slacked jaw as his shadow extended from the room and came back with the carafe. The shadow refilled his mug and Akaashi's before extending back out and coming back to its original resting place.

"Huh. So that's what I saw last night." He took another sip of his coffee. "Okay. You said there was more."

"The bullet was coated with a poison meant to infect those with abilities like ours."

He scoffed and took another bite. "Of course it was. I assume you've taken care of that. Or are in the process of."

Akaashi nodded. "Yes." He finally looked at Iwaizumi. "Most people wouldn't like waking up to a stranger in their house."

"Most people haven't saved my life. And as you said, I'm Bulletproof Iwaizumi. No one is stupid enough to come after me. Not unless they want broken bones. Because my skin is so tough, it makes my punches a little bit heavier and stronger. The only thing that scares me right now is those bullets." He shrugged and took another bite.

"Fair enough. The bullets aren't yet mass produced. The man who made them is... Fanatical. He wants a culling of sorts. The man who shot you is an acolyte of his."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. _Great. Just what I need_. He sighed. Now, he needed the protection the organization gave him. He finally wanted out and found himself pushed back in full force. "Fuck," he whispered.

Akaashi studied the other man. He didn't seem distraught about what happened to him, but rather the ramifications the actions caused. He wondered what was bothering him but decided it was best not to push it. After all, the man was only welcoming him into his home because of the help he was providing.

"Do you know where my phone is?" Iwaizumi held his head in his hand. He watched from the corner of his eye as the shadow extended to the corner of the room and came back to give his phone to him. He made the call he really didn't want to make.

"Iwa-chan! How are you on this glorious morning?"

He groaned, glad he put the call on speaker rather than to his ear. "I got shot."

"You get shot all the time, Hajime." Oikawa's tone changed at hearing his friend. "This went differently, didn't it?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"You could say that." He looked up at Akaashi. "It's a long story and I'll fill you in later. I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be around for a few days. Maybe more."

Silence. Because of how well he knew Oikawa, he knew the man was fuming and plotting the demise of whoever did this to his best friend.

"I'll be okay. I promise." He cocked his head at Akaashi. He mouthed 'can he come see me' and smiled when he nodded. "You can come see me tomorrow. How's that sound, Tooru?"

"Fine. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." There was a short pause. "And I'd like to meet whoever just made you smile." He hung up. He didn't dare look up at Akaashi, mostly because of the growing blush up his neck to his face.

Akaashi couldn't help but smile. _Their friendship is kind of like Bokuto-san's and mine. I wonder if he has to wrangle in Oikawa any..._ He thought about what he had learned from his _chief,_ as Bokuto often called her, about the pair. And from what he understood about Oikawa, he was pretty sure Iwaizumi had his hands full most of the time.

Finally, after stuffing food into his mouth to the point of him wondering why he even did it in the first place and swallowing hard, Iwaizumi spoke again. "I figured you had until tomorrow to explain everything to me." He finally chanced a glance at Akaashi.

His eyes narrowed. "What else do you need to know?"

He scoffed at the indignant tone. "Considering I got shot and poisoned, I think I'm _a little fucking entitled_ to know what the fuck is going on."

He studied the other man. _He's determined. If I don't tell him, he'll find another way._

Another voice popped into his head. _Might as well tell him. Also, I'd like to study him. If he's who I think he is, then I'd also like to see him. My face might be different but we'll see if he recognizes my eyes and voice. After muddying his mind a little, of course... Well, eye I guess rather than eyes plural._

He chuckled to himself, mostly at her jokes about herself. "Fine. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

*****

Iwaizumi was unprepared to travel by shadow. Akaashi's ability was cool as shit, and fucking terrifying at the same time. He could go to and fro with such ease and without being seen. The short travel also made Iwaizumi slightly nauseous.

"You'll get used to it."

Iwaizumi glanced at Akaashi as he lead him down a hallway. _Where the fuck are we?_ He watched as Akaashi placed his hand on a biometric reader and the door opened. Akaashi walked in first, holding the door for Iwaizumi. He stepped in and looked around the strange lab as Akaashi walked past him.

"I brought him."

There was a rattling sound, something akin to pans falling from a cupboard and someone popped up from what looked to be under a table.

"Wonderful. Come here." The woman gestured for them to come over to her.

When they walked over, there was a sterile try of medical supplies and a stool for Iwaizumi to sit on. He sat down and eyed the woman. She was wearing thick goggles that made her eyes appear bug-like. He noticed they were two different colors and that one had an unnatural shine to it.

"Pretty fancy eye." He took of his shirt, figuring that's what the tray was for.

"I lost it in an accident in college. When I started working here, they gave me this one to help with my abilities."

"And what are your abilities?" He cocked his head at the woman as she took off the bandage and prodded softly at the wound. He frowned, mostly because even when someone did manage to pierce his skin, he would've already been healed by now.

"I'm a telepath. If you're into comic books, I'm considered an Omega level telepath."

"No shit? Like fucking Jean Grey?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. But a little edgier and stronger." She cleaned the wound with something that smelled rancid and bandaged it. She turned to Akaashi, who held out a bag with the blood covered bullet. She studied it for a couple minutes and sighed. She turned back to Iwaizumi. "You sure you wanna know?"

He groaned. "Nothing hurts me. And _this_ fucking did. I'd like to know what the fuck is happening here."

 _"This,"_ she held up the bag for him to get a closer look at the dented and broken bullet, "was made from _someone like you_."

He sat there for a moment in silence. "That's... Not possible."

"Afraid so." She rolled her stool over to where the biggest and fanciest microscopes he had ever seen were. She pulled the bullet from the bag and looked at it a moment.

Iwaizumi was about to say something until the blood-- _his_ blood started floating away from the bullet. When it was finally clean, his blood floated into the opened bag and she put it on the counter in between the microscopes. She waved them over and he rolled next to her. He watched intently as she put the bullet under the microscope and zoomed in onto it until he could see a strange pattern emerge. She lifted his left arm onto the other microscope and zoomed in. The pattern on his skin was almost identical to that of the bullet.

He sat there stunned. He vaguely listened to Akaashi and the woman talk.

"Guess now we know what happened to Nakamura."

"She might not have been our best agent, but she didn't deserve whatever happened to her, that's for sure."

"And you're _sure_ that you couldn't hear what happened after we lost contact?"

"My guess is they have an equally powerful telepath or someone who has figured out how to block out telepaths."

"You know who this was?" Iwaizumi whispered and wasn't even sure they heard him.

"Yes."

He looked up at her, mostly because her tone of voice had changed.

"She was a friend." She turned back to the screen that showed the bullet and touched it. "She was like you. Not as strong, but thick skinned." She turned back to him. She studied his face, for what he wasn't sure. "You want to help us."

"Considering I might be next, I'd rather help than continue doing nothing."

She began to study him again. And if he was being honest, it made him uneasy. Mostly because he knew what that eye was capable of; on top of being in the head of a telepath, it was dangerous. And if he was to continue to be honest with himself, it made him uneasy because he recognized her other eye. But he wasn't sure from where.

He was pulled from his train of thought when she took off the neoprene gloves and put out her left hand for him to shake, which he was thankful for because he could barely lift his right. He shook her hand and was surprised by how tight she gripped his hand.

"I'm Reina Tsukishima." She let go of his hand and rolled to a table were she had set out some paperwork. She waved them over once more.

Iwaizumi put his shirt back on, once again needing Akaashi to help him as he had before they left his house, and they walked over to her.

"You'll need to sign some forms and stuff."

"And stuff? So professional." He rolled his eyes at her as he looked down at the papers. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Oh, I know all about you and the organization you're a part of. We've been wanting to reach out for awhile, considering what Oikawa Tooru can do. I'd rather have him on our side than against us."

He looked up at her incredulously. Not many people knew what Oikawa could do. It was the organization's closest guarded secret. _How the fuck does she know?_

"Assume I know everything."

He was about to question her further when someone walked in. He turned to see who it was. It was a tall, blonde man, probably not much younger than him. He _vaguely_ recognized him.

"How is everything in here?"

"It's going. You walked in as I was about to make the proposal."

The man nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and Iwaizumi noticed the tension in her almost fall way.

"Relax a little. Can't have our best _agent_ have a breakdown." He smirked.

"Kei. I swear to God, I will kill you."

"Want to put your power against mine?"

"I'll win every time." She looked up at him.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Focus. Please."

She turned back to the paperwork and he took his hand off her shoulder and crossed his arms.

"So, Iwaizumi. I'd like to meet with Oikawa." She turned to him as she handed him a pen.

"Why?" He was so confused.

Her entire demeanor had changed once this bean pole had walked in and all he wanted to do was find out why. He wasn't sure as to why he was so curious though. He studied them and then noticed upon further inspection that he was wearing a wedding ring and she wasn't. Then he noticed a ring on a necklace she was wearing.

Well, that was one puzzle solved.

He moved on to why she wanted to meet with Oikawa and how she knew about his ability. _Who would fucking talk? I swear to God if I find out who did, they are dead fucking meat._

"No one talked, dumbass. I told you. Assume I know everything." She sighed, exasperated.

He studied her again. "Why do you want to meet with him?"

"As I said before, I'd rather have him on our side."

He pulled out his phone and dialled Oikawa, for the second time that day. Which is two more times than he was comfortable with for the time of day. He put it on speaker and waited for him to answer.

"Iwa-chan! Two times before noon? Is it my birthday?"

He groaned. "No, dumbass. Are you alone? Do you have me on speaker?"

There were some soft shooing noises and a click. "Now I'm alone and off speaker. Hajime. What is this about?"

"Let's just say me getting shot was part of some seemingly fucked up shit."

Oikawa hummed and sighed. "The people helping you. They want to meet with me?"

"Not only that. They know what your ability is."

There was a long silence.

"No one talked. They have a fucking strong telepath."

A sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought I was gonna have to have to do a purge." He laughed. "Well, then. Where will I meet these people?"

"You know where." She smirked at Iwaizumi.

"Reina Toshinori. Been a long time."

"Too long, Tooru."

He stuttered somewhat. "Hajime. Take me off speaker and give her the phone. _Now."_

Iwaizumi was stunned. Mostly because Oikawa _never_ talked to him like that. And he had never sounded so angry. He did as told and she walked away before speaking in a hushed voice. After a few minutes, she walked back over and put the phone back on speaker.

"God damnit, Reina. How are you always mixed up with such fucked up shit?" Oikawa was still angry.

"Just a magnet for trouble, I suppose. We _did_ used to be friends."

"I still hate you."

"You aren't doing this for _me."_

Iwaizumi cocked his head at her. Her tone shifted almost imperceptibly for an instant. _Was that... Regret?_

A sigh. "Fine. He better be okay after all of this."

"I'll make sure of it." She handed the phone to Iwaizumi.

"Tooru. What the fuck is happening?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Another sigh. "Let's just say our past caught up to us. For now, let them protect you. They can do it better than we can. Try not to kill anyone." He hung up.

He opened his mouth to ask her the questions that raged in his head, but Akaashi spoke first.

"I suppose I'm to be his protector, oh fearless leader?"

Iwaizumi turned to see disdain on Akaashi's face. The man had previously been hard to read, but now he was an open children's book.

"If you're up to it." She shrugged and finally removed the goggles. "We'll meet with Oikawa at fifteen hundred."

"Where?"

Iwaizumi could tell that Akaashi previously had unshakeable faith in her and now it was the opposite. He turned back to her.

She smirked. "Aren't you defiant now." A statement. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. "About time you started questioning me. Made me nervous that you didn't." She waved a hand at Tsukishima. "Darling, would you mind telling the others?"

He nodded and left. Iwaizumi just stood there speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. _What the actual_ fuck _is happening?_

"You have entered the circle. Welcome to hell."

*****

Iwaizumi followed her as they walked through the college campus. The students were on break so there was no one around. In front of him, was Reina, behind him was Akaashi and a man named Bokuto. The man somewhat reminded him of Oikawa, except possibly on amphetamines. At first he wasn't sure of the other man, but when he saw how he had made Akaashi smile, the worries were immediately put away at the beautiful sight. _He really is pretty._

He saw Oikawa and Kyoutani standing under a tree in the middle of the quad. He sighed. The kid was an angry one but was a good replacement for him in a pinch. He wasn't bulletproof, but made others think he was. He noticed Oikawa looked pissed. He watched as his friend walked up to Reina, frowning down at her while she smiled up at him.

"Been awhile, Tooru."

"Not long enough." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Right to the chase then. My, how you've changed." She cocked her head. "There's a war coming. And what's the saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Oikawa tensed. "You're not serious? He's back?" He scoffed. "Thought that fucker died."

"No. Ushijima is very much alive and well. And angrier than ever."

He glanced at Iwaizumi, noticing how his right arm was more slack compared to his left. "He behind this?"

"Yes."

"You were stupid to get involved with him in the first place." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm not risking your men or ours until we know for sure."

He nodded. "You were always more level headed than me." He eyed her. "I'd heard about this special ops powered group making moves. Didn't realize it was yours."

She smiled widely. "Let's just say we have a generous benefactor who wants to see people like us thrive. He's hoping for a more... Powered society."

"And how do you feel about it?"

She shrugged. "If that's how we evolve, then sure. But no one knows what caused all this. Whether it was evolution or some Chernobyl like accident is all relative."

He rolled his eyes. _God, what did he see in you?_

_I was pretty and good in bed._

His head turned sharply in her direction. "So it's true then? You left because of your abilities?"

She shrugged. "They came later than most people's."

"Just how strong are you?"

She grinned widely. "That's _my_ organization's closest guarded secret."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He looked back at Iwaizumi and felt awful about the confused look on his face. _Are you sure not telling him is wise?_

_Rather him rage when it's all over than now. I think that's something we can both agree on._

He sighed. She was right. Iwaizumi was more than a powerhouse when he was angry. If he had realized who she was and that Ushijima is the reason she has a new face and prosthetic eye, it's possible that he would destroy half the city looking for him. And then kill him in horribly brutal ways for shooting him. If he were to find out after the fact, he would still be angry but not level the city angry.

"Are you sure your man can protect him?"

"He's the best. If I trust him with my life, I can trust him with Hajime's."

He studied her. She was being truthful. She trusted this man with her life and wouldn't put anyone lesser in charge of Iwaizumi's safety.

"Fine. And when the time comes, we'll help you." He held out his hand.

She took his hand and turned around. "Your turn, Bo."

Bokuto strode up and put his hands on each of theirs. Both winced slightly and Oikawa stared awestruck at the red ropes that appeared around their hands and sank into their skin.

"It's done, chief." He walked back over to Akaashi and leaned his elbow on his shoulder.

"I hate when you call me that." She finally let go of Oikawa's hand. "Think of this as a contract." She rubbed her wrist where the red rope had wrapped around and sank in like a tattoo. "If one side doesn't hold up their end... Let's just say it's unpleasant."

"What an interesting ability." Oikawa held his hand closer to his face and studied the rope tattoo over his others.

"He likes it when people keep their promises. There will be hell to pay if we don't."

"Fair enough." He walked over to Iwaizumi and hugged him. "Call me when you can. Be safe, Iwa."

He chuckled and pat his back. "I always am. Aren't I?" He held him a little tighter. "I'll call you when I get the chance. Promise." He smiled at the sigh of relief Oikawa let out. He let him go and watched him walk over to Kyoutani. Kyoutani nodded at Iwaizumi and held out his hand, summoning a black hole like opening and the two men stepped through it.

"What now, chief?"

Iwaizumi turned to look at Bokuto, who was grinning widely and had an eyebrow cocked at Reina. He turned to back to her.

"We wait. Hajime must be well for us to move forward. Until then, we continue as planned. _No one_ moves without my say so." She looked over her shoulder at the white haired man. "Understand? No fuck ups this time. We can't afford it."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm serious Koutarou. Keep that dog of yours on a tight fucking leash."

"Anything for you." He smirked.

She turned to Akaashi. "Take him home. You should have everything you need. Let me know if anything changes."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, but was once again wrapped in darkness. The shadows dissipated and they were standing in his bedroom.

He sat on the bed. He could feel Akaashi's gaze pouring into him. "I assume you're part of the 'let's keep Iwaizumi in the dark' loop." He groaned softly as the other man remained silent. "Super cool."

Akaashi sat next to Iwaizumi. He studied the man's profile. He could see he was deep in thought and waited a few minutes before speaking. "I don't know much, either. I only know the few details she's told me."

Iwaizumi shook his head as he scoffed. "And what are the few details?" He finally turned to look at him.

Akaashi tried not to be visibly unsettled by his gaze. It was the angry type of gaze meant to make one cower in fear. But Akaashi got the sense it wasn't entirely directed at him. He sighed and ignored her protests on the matter. "All I know is that you knew each other in college. Something happened near the end of your time there and it changed her. Not just mentally, but physically. She had to have facial reconstruction surgery and that's how she got her eye."

Iwaizumi sighed. He was silent a few beats before quietly asking, "Did I do it?"

"No. You were the one who found her."

He nodded. "Well, now I get why Oikawa was pissed. Probably thinks I'll level the fucking city to find out who did it. Because if she's covering that up, then whoever did that to her," he gestured to his arm, "did this to me."

"That's my assumption as well. The only person we'd be able to ask is..." He tried his best to think of a good way to describe the man without saying batshit crazy or letting it slip he was missing. "Not entirely coherent at the moment."

Iwaizumi sighed as he laid back. "This is so fucked up." He shook his head. He chanced a glance at Akaashi and tried not to look away from his eyes. "What do you know about the rest of it?"

He shrugged. "The leader of the group we're facing is probably the person who hurt her based on Oikawa's reaction. And it seems he was under the impression the guy was dead. She was too, at least for awhile. But after she got married a few years ago, that changed. The objective of the group changed. We started doing reconnaissance on this rising group with an opposing ideology compared to ours." He sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

He sat up and gently rubbed his right shoulder. "Yeah, man."

"They operate under the objective to... Strengthen society. To allow _only_ the strongest to survive. They started killing off people without abilities first, then those with weaker abilities, or what they _deemed_ to be weak. We have the objective to make society stronger by creating a bond between those without abilities and those with them.

"The past year or so, things have gotten more violent. They're the ones behind the bombings that have been happening. But we haven't been able to predict their moves anymore. Reina suspects they have an equally strong telepath on their side. We've had several people go missing and turn up dead. And that's only angered her more.

"She sees us a a familial type group. She treats us all equally even if our positions are low in the group. She cares deeply about all of us and it's been hard on her. And now for someone she used to care about to be dragged into it... It's lit a fire in her that I haven't seen before."

Iwaizumi took in his words. All he could do was let them soak in. He sighed and finally spoke. "We'd heard about the murders and bombings. Oikawa might be a dick, but he cares about the people, too. He had us go out to help the families of those affected." He sighed again. "Did I know him? The guy behind this?"

"I believe so."

He hummed. He sat in silent contemplation when something nudging his leg grabbed his attention. It couldn't be Akaashi because it was the leg opposite of him. He looked down and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a black cat. He was about to kick it away when Akaashi's shadow pulled it onto his lap. Iwaizumi watched as he scratched the cat's head.

"She said you were supposed to be on a tight leash. Why have you come here, Captain?"

The cat then jumped from his lap and Iwaizumi watched as it transformed into a man. A man he recognized.

"What the actual fuck is happening?" Iwaizumi muttered to himself as the man straightened his jacket.

"What? No hugs, Iwa-chan?" He chuckled when Iwaizumi looked up angrily. "I know, I know. Only Tooru calls you that." He waved a dismissing hand at him and turned to Akaashi. "I was told to come check on him." He ignored Iwaizumi's mutters about being a double agent and continued on. "Tooru wanted to make sure he was okay. And I'm sure she's pissed with you for spilling the beans _so_ willingly."

He scoffed as he watched Iwaizumi stew from the corner of his eye. "She can be mad all she wants, Kuroo. She should've been more specific when she said to protect him and provide company."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. "Regardless." He turned back to Iwaizumi. "I can see you have questions. Go ahead."

Iwaizumi looked up at him. "Does Oikawa know you work for her?"

"I was allowed to tell him before the meeting. He was pissed. Almost told me to jump off a cliff." He chuckled. "But I wasn't on assignment when we met. I fell in love with him on my own. So don't worry your pretty little head about that." He smiled softly as Iwaizumi relaxed a little.

"He still should have told you to jump off a cliff," he grumbled out.

Kuroo didn't miss the sly smile Akaashi hid behind his hand as he chuckled.

Akaashi lowered his hand. "What exactly can Oikawa do?"

Kuroo smiled proudly. "He can make anyone do whatever he wants. If he commands you in a certain way, you have no choice but do it."

He nodded. "Like Tsukki."

"Tsukki has to smile at the person and they have to see it. Tooru just has to say the words."

Iwaizumi contorted his face in confusion. "Who's Tsukki?"

Akaashi leaned his head towards Iwaizumi. "The tall blonde you saw earlier. Her husband."

Iwaizumi hummed. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"Nah. Tsukki doesn't like _anyone._ He _barely_ likes us and we're his friends. Fucking groomsmen, we were."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "And he immediately regretted that about you and Bokuto the minute you both agreed."

Kuroo laughed. "Ah, that was a fun time." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go. Tooru is expecting me back."

"Troubles of being a kept man." Akaashi deadpanned and Iwaizumi chuckled.

Kuroo shrugged then saluted. He turned back into a cat as a black hole appeared and he stepped through it, the warp gate closing behind him.

Iwaizumi laid back down as he groaned. "That fucking guy is more exhausting than Oikawa."

Akaashi sighed. "He is certainly draining." He could feel Iwaizumi's gaze roving over him as it had been most of the day. It was flattering. It had been awhile since someone looked at him like that.

"Are you hungry?" He turned to Iwaizumi.

"Let's just get takeout. I don't feel like going to the store this late in the day."

Akaashi nodded and smiled as Iwaizumi pulled his phone from his pocket. They talked about what to get and settled.

He continued to eye the other man as the night progressed, finally settling on the fact that he didn't mind him and his blatant staring.

_Maybe it's something I could get used to. I get the feeling that she picked me to do this knowing the probable outcome._

He took her boisterous laughter in his head as confirmation.


	2. Heads Will Roll

Akaashi kept his eyes on Reina as she led him and Iwaizumi down the hall. She had summoned him earlier in the day and asked him to come by. She seemed shaken and he wondered why. Nothing shook her. In his mind, she was the unbreakable foundation of their group. And whatever happened made her scared. And he hadn't seen her that scared in a long time.

She was walking in an uncharacteristically hurried pace. He had never been in this area of the compound and didn't even know it existed. She placed her hand on the biometric reader and practically ran in the room as soon as the door opened. He peered in, with Iwaizumi peering around him.

The room was sparsely decorated, only holding the essentials of a bed and a table in the center, where a man sat with his back to them. She crouched down next to him and smiled warmly at him. The man turned his head and he recognized his profile.

"Asahi," he muttered softly. He watched as Iwaizumi walked around him and stood behind her.

"He's been _here_ this whole time?" Iwaizumi asked her softly as she reached up to stroke Asahi's cheek. He knew those Karasuno guys had been looking for him for years.

"Yeah. About nine years ago, he got a vision that... It shook him. And he's barely spoken since. He hardly even acknowledges me. Looks like today's a good day." Her smile widened at the faint smile on Asahi's face. "Do you remember Iwaizumi?"

Asahi glanced up at Iwaizumi and stared for a minute before looking back down at her. "What happened? You're usually so calm."

She sighed as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just got worried about you."

He hummed. "He finally made a move." A statement, not a single air of a question.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. You're safe. I got you."

He hummed again. Her smile faltered as the far off expression returned to his face and he went back to his drawings. Her arm fell from him and she sighed. She stood up and kissed the top of his head. She gently pulled Iwaizumi away and led him out of the room. She leaned against the door after it closed.

"He has visions?" Iwaizumi finally broke the silence with a soft tone.

"Yeah. Of the future. They would sometimes shake him, but he always pulled through. There was one that just... It rattled him being anything. And he retreated into himself and away from me. And I brought him here. I was worried about him. I waited and waited for him to get back to being himself, but it hasn't happened. I've tried so hard. I even went into his head and I couldn't... I couldn't bring him back." She looked up at Akaashi. "You have questions."

"I didn't know he was here. I knew you did something to protect him, but he's been _here?"_ He was shaken. He thought she trusted him. He was a lieutenant in her organization, only two held higher positions than him. Even her husband was below him.

She sighed, somewhat shakily. "You spend most of your time in the field. As much as I trust that you'll always come back, I have to be prepared for the day if you don't." She shrugged.

"They think he's dead!" He yelled back at her, getting in her face. He could see his shadows shrouding around her, lapping at her skin.

"They used to. I told them when they came here. I was concerned about the love of my life. Do you know how many people have tried to get him? Who wouldn't want a psychic on their side?"

He stepped back. He could see her point. "Doesn't make it right."

"I know it wasn't. And I made up for it. I brought his friends into our organization. Daichi rose to be a captain."

"What about Tsukki?"

She exhaled loudly. "What about him?"

He eyed her. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a dismissive hand.

"He knows about Asahi. He has the unfortunate thought process that he is a place holder. And I don't like that. But how can I correct him when he isn't wrong?"

The tension in the silence was palpable. Iwaizumi finally broke the silence.

"What exactly happened?" Iwaizumi looked at her as he crossed his arms.

"I got a visit from Ushijima. Their telepath is strong. He put him in my dream. He made the... Insinuation that he knew where Asahi was. I sent a few out to check out the place." She scoffed. "The moron didn't realize that as long as I had a hold on him, I could keep him in my dream. And I figured out where they are. Or were."

"I assume Daichi led the mission?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "He took Tadashi and Tanaka."

He nodded. "A strength, protection and a reconnaissance type." He chuckled. "You expected a fight."

She rolled her eyes and began to lead them away before Akaashi's shadows swallowed them and dissipated to reveal the courtyard outside of the compound's main building. "Yeah. Or at least some kind of confrontation." She turned to see Daichi approaching as the other two walked into the building. "How'd it go?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Place was trashed. Your doing?" He sighed when she nodded. "I get you were angry but, Jesus. I'd have bailed, too." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled and folded piece of paper and handed it to her. "Found this. It's for you." When she took it, he immediately backed away.

Akaashi could tell by his body language that whatever the note contained would make her angry. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Iwaizumi looked at him with a confused expression. All three men flinched at the small exploding boom in front of them. They all turned back and saw the almost two hundred centimeter wide crater that surrounded her. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and one held the crumpled piece of paper.

Akaashi tried to stop Iwaizumi from walking into the crater and up to her. He took the paper from her hands and read it. In neat penmanship read: _You should've picked me. The men you've loved will die and there's nothing you can do about it._ It was signed with a heart that left a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That includes me, doesn't it?"

Without looking at him, she turned to Akaashi. "Move him into the compound for the time being. You are _not_ to leave his side. I don't care about privacy or boundaries." She turned to Daichi. "Put a barrier around Asahi's room. Now." She sighed as he bowed his head and walked away and into the building. She turned to Iwaizumi. "I'm sorry for this. I truly am. But you wanted to be involved. And I promised to protect you. The best way I can do that is if you're here with us at all times. Sight and sound, motherfucker. Now, go. Get what you need. I'll have a room ready when you two get back."

He walked back over to Akaashi and the shadows surrounded them. When they faded, they were back in Iwaizumi's bedroom. He mindlessly walked around pulling clothes from drawers and the closet and throwing them onto the bed. He saw Akaashi walk out of the room from the corner of his eye.

"She said sight and sound," he chuckled softly at his joke with her words. He smiled when he heard Akaashi laugh.

"She is just looking out for you. Which often comes off as overbearing." He walked back into the room with a bag of toiletries. "But then again, I've been at the receiving end of Bokuto's ability and it is..." He shivered. "Painful."

Iwaizumi grimaced. "Remind me to never make a promise around that guy." He relaxed, the tension in his shoulders releasing, at Akaashi's calming presence. _I'm getting too used to him being around. It's been a week... Maybe when this is all over I'll ask him out... Maybe._

Akaashi smiled. "He doesn't do it all the time. Just when..." He sat on the bed as he tried to think of the correct phrasing. "It's like Reina said. It's a contract. It's binding, quite literally. And if the terms are broken, the consequences take effect."

Iwaizumi nodded as he pulled a couple duffel bags from his closet. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since high school." He took the bags from Iwaizumi and began to fold the clothes so they could neatly fit into the bag. "I was probably the only one who could deal with his antics." He sighed. "He was prone to mood swings. He's since grown out of that."

Iwaizumi hummed. "I get that. Fucking Oikawa was always a fucking drama queen. I might've been the one to get into fights, but that guy was a magnet for trouble. Like he was inviting conflict. And I was always the one to clean it up."

Akaashi chuckled lightly. "Seems like not much has changed on that front."

He hummed. He couldn't disagree. He was the one who had to tell Oikawa if a deal he was thinking about was stupid or not, and then had to clean up the aftermath if it turned disastrous.

He walked over to the bed to add more items to the bags and heard Akaashi mutter to himself about whether she would put his stuff in the room or not, and if so it would be one less thing for him to do. He smiled softly as he stared down at the other man deep in thought.

Akaashi turned to look up at Iwaizumi and didn't miss the pink tint he took on. He smiled and chuckled at the awkward smile he got in return. "You played volleyball, right? We sometimes play at the compound. Most of us used to play."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Sounds fun."

Akaashi stood up as Iwaizumi clumsily zipped the bags closed. The shadows onced again enveloped them and dissipated to reveal a hallway. Iwaizumi followed Akaashi as he walked past what seemed like a hundred doors before stopping. He didn't miss Akaashi stop with his hand on the knob and mutter quietly to himself before finally opening the door. He sighed in relief as they walked in.

Iwaizumi looked around the room. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room. One side looked to be claimed, he assumed with Akaashi's things, so he walked over to the other bed. He laid down on the bed and watched Akaashi close the door to go sit on his bed.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?"

Akaashi chuckled dryly. "Fun? Ha."

Just then, the door burst open, a small redhead _speeding_ up to Akaashi. "Will you come play now?"

Akaashi chuckled and nodded to Iwaizumi. "He comes with. Orders from above."

Iwaizumi and the redhead stared at each other until they seemed to recognize each other.

"Wow, Shorty. You haven't changed."

"Is the Great King here too?"

Iwaizumi grumbled at the old nickname. "No. That moron is not here."

It seemed Hinata didn't care either way. "Okay. Want to come play with us?"

"Play what?"

"Volleyball."

Iwaizumi grumbled and looked to Akaashi, who smiled and shrugged. "Fine."

******

Iwaizumi forgot how much he loved to play. He really did. He hadn't had much time after college, since Oikawa had big plans and needed him at his side. What he liked best about the games he was playing now was that Akaashi played at his side.

He tried his best to keep his thoughts away from the other man as they walked back to their room. There was someone waiting outside their room, a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Kunimi!" He smiled. "Didn't know you were here." He pat the younger man on the shoulder.

He smiled back. "Now you know why I turned you guys down." He shrugged.

He hummed. "All in the past. It's good to see you regardless. I'm sure Oikawa will be glad to know you're doing fine."

He nodded. "Heard about what happened. Can't imagine anything hurting you."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I'm finally healed up. That's all I care about."

Kunimi studied him intently. Then quickly jabbed his fingers into the still open wound. He pulled his hand back when Iwaizumi winced. "Still a shitty liar."

Iwaizumi grunted as Kunimi turned and walked away. "I forgot that little shit was a human lie detector."

Akaashi tried to keep himself composed as he opened the door and closed it behind them. And that's when he started laughing _hysterically._

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Will you just bandage me back up? Pretty sure he made it bleed."

Iwaizumi took off his shirt and tossed it aside as he sat on the bed. Akaashi grabbed the first aid kit and wiped a tear from his eye. He was still giggling as he walked over to Iwaizumi. He took off the bandage and saw that it was indeed bleeding again. The poison was long gone from his system, but the wound wasn't healing as fast as it should. He cleaned it and put a new gauze bandage on it. He threw the old bandage and soiled supplies in the trash.

"Don't be so sulky." He chuckled as Iwaizumi grumbled swears at him. "It doesn't suit you."

"Uh huh. And what would suit me better?"

Akaashi hummed as he sat next to him. He tapped his chin in thought as he felt Iwaizumi's gaze tracing his features. He turned to look at him and smiled at the blush that settled over his features. "That." He chuckled as Iwaizumi's blush deepened.

"Oh, fuck you."

His chuckle turned into a laugh. "Not today." He got up and went over to his bed. He didn't have to look back at the other man to know he was even redder than before. "I'm going to take a shower."

Iwaizumi watched as he grabbed some clothes from a drawer and went into the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and began to text Oikawa.

_Kunimi turned us down to work with her. I saw him earlier._

_Oh ho! I would've never guessed. How are you holding up?_

_Learned a bunch of shit today. Remember the tall ace who looked like Jesus from Karasuno? The one everyone thought was dead. He's here. Basically a vegetable. She also had me move into the compound._

_You were threatened._ A statement. No question.

_Yeah. Guy left a note at a place they used that she found. Said "you should've picked me. The men you've loved will die and there's nothing you can do about it." It was signed with a fucking heart._

_Is she okay?_

_She's pissed. She created a crater the size of a small meteor when she read it._

_That's not good... I think I'll reach out to her. I doubt there's anything we can do to help, but I'd rather be useless than do nothing._

_That might be a good idea. I'm worried about you. I thought about asking her to bring you here._

_Oh, Iwa-chan. I'll be okay. But this isn't really the reason you texted me. Do you need my sage advice?_

_I regret texting you._

_No! No! I'll be nice. So. What's happening with the shadowy cutie?_

Iwaizumi groaned and told him about how he thought Akaashi was flirting with him, including the conversation prior to him getting in the shower.

_Hmm. He's interested._

_Wow. I never would've guessed. Thanks for that obvious statement._

He didn't mean that. He really had no idea if Akaashi was just being nice or flirting.

_Stop that. You need advice on how to proceed?_

_I hate you so much._

_Rude! So, just keep doing what you're doing. Just be you. Him making the comment of "not today" meant he is most definitely interested. And he sees you shirtless every single day. You're a babe. Own it. Just flash that pretty smile of yours. It'll knock him dead for sure._

_Thanks, Tooru._

_Anything for my Iwa-chan!_

He tried to keep his eyes on his phone as Akaashi came out of the bathroom while putting on his shirt. He finally chanced a glance when he saw him lay in bed.

"I left the light on because I didn't know if you wanted to take a shower." He turned his head lazily to Iwaizumi. "I can turn it off if you're not going to."

He sighed. "I will. I just have to will myself to get up."

After a few minutes, he finally got up and grabbed some clothes from one of the bags. He walked into the bathroom as Akaashi got up.

"I'll put your clothes away. Gives me something to do."

He nodded and shut the door most of the way. He stripped, took off the bandage and put it in the trash, and turned on the water, stepping in when it warmed. He tried to keep his thoughts free of his new roommate, but failed miserably. His mind was flooded with the other man as he washed away the sweat and grime of the day.

He turned off the water and leaned his head against the tiles. He took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the shower. He dried off and put on his pajama pants. He opened the door and saw Akaashi sitting on his bed and looking down at his phone.

"The handle in between the sink and the shower."

Iwaizumi looked confused at said handle. He pulled it open and held his towel over it, as if waiting to be told he was wrong. When that didn't happen, he dropped the towel in the chute and let go of the handle. He walked out, shirt in hand, and sat on his bed. He looked up at Akaashi, who held up a finger as if to say just a moment.

Akaashi set his phone down and walked over to Iwaizumi. He cleaned the wound again and bandaged it. He took his time, more than he normally would. He just wanted the man to look at him as he had since they met. He liked it, come to depend on it.

He had texted Bokuto on the matter and that was of little help or use. That man was a disaster bi at his best. He then turned to Reina. Her words now echoed in his mind as he felt Iwaizumi's skin under his fingers. _Just be yourself, friend. If he doesn't see how amazing you are, then he's a moron. But trust me when I say that he's no moron._ In that one statement, she confirmed everything for him. And that was all he needed.

He finished bandaging the wound and sat down next to him. Without thinking, he leaned his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder lightly. He didn't expect Iwaizumi's arm to wrap around his back and settle on his hip. He hummed contently.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was in a panic. Internally, of course. He did have his reputation as a badass to uphold-- even if there was no one around. The only external clue to his inner turmoil was the blush that crept across his features.

His mind was racing. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like an inexperienced teenager again. And he didn't like that. He was always so sure of himself and his actions when it came to his feelings in the past. And now, he was confused and conflicted.

Then, Oikawa's words popped into his head. _Just be you... You're a babe. Own it._

He turned and looked down at Akaashi. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. He felt his troubles melt away at the sight. He kissed the top of his head, earning a soft hum.

"This is nice."

"Yeah." Of course he had to _sound_ like an inexperienced, lovesick teenager.

Akaashi raised his head slightly, resting his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "We should do this more often." His smile grew at Iwaizumi's blush as he nodded. "Goodnight, Iwaizumi."

He got up to walk away but felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned and stood in front of Iwaizumi, their knees touching. He watched as he let go and laid down. He smiled as he laid next to him.

"You probably shouldn't lay on that shoulder."

He laughed slightly as he draped his arm over his waist and pulled him closer. "Shut up for a bit."

"Oh?" He cocked a defiant eyebrow at him. "Make me."

To say he was surprised at the tenderness of the kiss was an understatement. He was surprised by most everything Iwaizumi did or said, but did his best to hide it. And now, he couldn't do anything about it.

He moaned softly as Iwaizumi slid off his shirt with soft fluttering touches. He smiled as Iwaizumi's tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for access. He parted his lips more and let out a breathy giggle at Iwaizumi's eagerness. He gripped his hips tightly as Iwaizumi slid on top of him. Another soft moan came from him as Iwaizumi kissed across his jaw and down his neck. One of his hands tangled in his hair as Iwaizumi parted his legs.

To say the friction between them was delicious was the understatement of the century. A louder moan than before rose from his throat as Iwaizumi grinded his hips against his. He giggled softly as he bit down on his collar bone.

They were _rudely_ interrupted by a knock on the door.

 _I am going to teach someone about fucking manners_. Akaashi cleared his throat as Iwaizumi continued undeterred. "Yes?" He shouted at whoever was now at the top of his shitlist.

"Hey, we just wanted to invite you guys to the usual. No big deal." Daichi shushed someone giggling next to him.

 _Probably Suga..._ "Okay. Thanks." He waited until he heard their footfalls down the hall. He lightly tugged on Iwaizumi's hair. "You asked what we do for fun around here. Care to find out?" He smiled as Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at him.

He placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Fine."

*****

_This... Is not what I was expecting._ Iwaizumi looked around the cafeteria like room. Everyone was drinking. Even Reina sipped casually on a beer as she stood a respectable distance from a taller man with a face mask on while they talked. Or maybe she was just talking _at_ him. It was honestly hard to tell. There was someone singing a horrible rendition of an American country song. Everyone was laughing.

"Huh. I didn't think she'd let this kind of thing," Iwaizumi gestured to whatever was happening in front of him, "happen. At all."

Akaashi chuckled. "Whenever a mission is completed successfully, or in this case _somewhat_ successfully, we celebrate. It's good for morale." He smiled as Reina walked up to them.

"Having fun?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We just got here." He rolled his eyes at her.

She hummed as she glided away. She found Tsukishima and jumped into his back. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Akaashi led Iwaizumi to where Daichi, Sugawara and Kiyoko were talking. He sighed as a couple of beers floated their way. "Was what happened today really this big a deal?"

"You know Reina. Any mission complete." Sugawara shrugged and smiled.

"Keeps the peons happy." Kiyoko muttered under her breath as she took a sip of her beer.

"Now, Kiyoko. That's no way to talk about your husband."

She chuckled behind her hand. "He is precious, isn't he?"

Akaashi snorted. "That's one way to describe Tanaka." He rolled his eyes as he felt an arm slink around his shoulder. "Hi, Bokuto."

"Hello." The word was drawn out and the syllables heavily enunciated.

"How you are able to get this drunk so fast is beyond me." Sugawara took a few steps to study him. "I think you should go to bed."

"But, mom," still drawn out and enunciated. "I'm having fun."

"Just do it," Akaashi muttered under his breath. Bokuto was leaning all his weight on him.

Sugawara sighed and placed two fingers on Bokuto's forehead. The man then crumpled on the floor. He stepped backwards to reclaim his place by Daichi.

Iwaizumi peered around Akaashi and looked at Bokuto. "Should we move him?"

"Should we? Yes. Will we? No." Kiyoko shrugged. She sighed softly as Tanaka strolled up to her proudly.

"Did you like the songs I sang for you?" He smiled happily at her.

"You sing every song for me." She stared at him blankly as he started to wither. "They were all lovely." She smiled fondly as he excitedly ran over to Nishinoya and they high fived.

"It's fascinating how he still acts likes he's courting you." Akaashi rolled his eyes at the two men, still excitedly celebrating.

"It's sweet." She sighed.

"I think I figured out a way to close your wound."

They all turned to see Reina still being carried by an annoyed looking Tsukishima.

"And?" Iwaizumi questioned, waiting for her to say more.

"You're not gonna like it."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "No. I'm sorry, no. We'll figure something else out." He ignored Iwaizumi's questioning glance.

She hummed. "Your disdain for him was always clear. But that doesn't mean he is incapable of doing the job right."

 _He's a traitor. Plain and simple. He's not going anywhere near Iwaizumi._

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. Have it your way. I just figured he could at least stitch it closed. Fine."

"Will you get off me now?"

"No, my love. I wish to be carried."

Tsukishima groaned as he walked away.

"That guy seems to put up with a lot." Iwaizumi cocked his head as he watched them walk away.

"He does. But that's what you do when you're in love." Kiyoko sighed. She turned and watched Tanaka excitedly point to her and yell "that's my wife!" and sighed loudly.

The music suddenly turned down. Akaashi looked for Reina and saw her eyes darting back and forth. She was no longer on Tsukishima's back. She ran to him.

"Take me outside now."

He did as told, bringing Iwaizumi with them. He watched her run into the courtyard. He heard footfalls behind him and saw Daichi and Tanaka going to her.

"Daichi, the perimeter. Tanaka," she turned to him with an apprehensive look on her face, "I need you to throw me." She pointed in the direction she wanted.

He picked her up and she got into a crouching position on his arm. He wound his arm back and threw her into the air.

"Shit."

Akaashi looked in the direction Iwaizumi was and saw it. What looked to be bomb was headed for the compound. He watched as she approached it with almost the same amount of speed. He watched her arms extend out and the bomb slowed before it went further up in the air. It exploded and he couldn't see her anymore.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he stepped away from Akaashi. He found where she was falling and it seemed no one else had spotted her. He crouched down and launched himself up. He knew he could get himself pretty high up, but he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to make it to her.

He almost missed her but was able to grab her hand. He pulled her close and looked her over the best he could in the darkness. There were some scrapes on her face and he felt something against his stomach. He braced his knees for the landing as she finally came to.

She groaned when they landed and he put her down, mostly because she fought his grip. She looked around as she held her side. "I know you're there!" She yelled into the darkness.

There was a deep laughter that unsettled Iwaizumi right down to his bones. He felt a hand take his and he turned to see Akaashi looking at Reina with a terrified expression.

"How I've missed you." A tall, broad man appeared in front of her, but he was rather opaque.

"It's been eleven years. You should've moved on by now." The anger was radiating off of her.

He hummed softly. "Why are you like this, my love?"

"I was never _yours."_

"Did you like my surprise? I have another for you. It involves an old friend."

She turned quickly to Akaashi. "Go to Kuroo. Now. Leave him here."

Iwaizumi turned to him, but he was gone.

"Daichi, get the medics ready. And get as many of them out here as you can." She turned back to the man. "Ushijima, why are you doing this?"

His sneer sent shivers down Iwaizumi's spine. "You were mine. Now suffer the consequences." His sneer took on a new shade of psychotic, as if that was possible. "Or you could join me and avoid all this bloodshed."

"How do I know you can keep your word?"

Before he could respond, Akaashi returned with a beat up Kuroo and Oikawa. "It's bad. Kyoutani is trying to get everyone together and I'll bring them over."

She turned back to where the opaque Ushijima stood, but he was gone. "Are there casualties?"

"Yes."

"Bring them." She turned back around. "Looks like we get to talk to a traitor after all." She walked over to them and cupped Kuroo's face in her hands. "I'm so sorry." She turned to Oikawa. "I know someone who can bring your men back. Let's just hope he can bring _himself_ back because I might kill him."

She turned towards the group that ran towards them. Iwaizumi watched as the tall man with the facemask she talked to before came flying towards her extended arm. She gripped his shirt tight when he reached her and she pulled him close. "Where's Osamu?"

The man seemed nervous under her glare. "I-I don't know."

"Where's Atsumu?"

Oikawa reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Reina."

"Don't, Tooru. This one and Osamu have been double agents for a long time. I didn't want to do anything unless someone was in danger. But _clearly_ Ushijima doesn't care if his own men die. I do. And now, I need to know where the other one is."

Oikawa leaned in closer to the man. "Tell her where he is."

"He's trying to figure out how to get Tendou out. Atsumu doesn't know anything."

She dropped the man. "Tanaka, Daichi. Bring them to me."

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa. "Tooru, what happened?"

He sighed. "We were ambushed. There were three of them."

"Probably Semi and Reon, based on their abilities. Ushijima wouldn't let a lackey do something so important."

"I didn't recognize the other one. But then again, I didn't get a good look at him."

"I'll look at the memory later. Right now, we tend to the wounded. How are you doing?"

He stared at her incredulously. "You have a piece of metal in your side. I'll be okay."

She turned to see Akaashi return with more wounded. He looked like transporting that many people was draining him. "Yachi! With us."

The small blonde ran over and looked down at Reina's side.

"I'm fine for now. We're going to Oikawa's base. I need your healing smoke."

She nodded as Akaashi slowly joined them with Kyoutani, who was bleeding heavily from a head wound and his ear. The four disappeared into the shadows.

Iwaizumi watched as those with healing abilities and medical knowledge tended to the wounded. He looked over at the lifeless bodies of his friends and immediately looked away. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If she said she knows someone who can bring them back, then she's telling the truth. She wouldn't lie about that." Oikawa's words gave him hope, but his expression was grim.

"But what if they can't? What's Makki gonna do without Matsun? Or Kyoutani without Yahaba?"

He sighed deeply. "We'll figure it out if we have to. Until then, we have hope."

Iwaizumi turned to see Daichi and Tanaka dragging two men, one fighting Daichi's tight grasp and the other just seeming to accept his fate of being dragged by his ankle.

Oikawa turned to them and inspected the two being dragged. "Which one can help?"

Akaashi and Kyoutani reappeared, coughing as they brought back the rest of the injured and dead. Yachi was holding up Reina.

"Osamu," she growled as she stepped away from Yachi and stumbled forward. She grabbed him from Daichi and he immediately stopped fighting back. She pointed to the bodies lying aways from them. "Bring them back, _Reanimator_ , or we're going to find out if your ability works on _you."_ She threw him over to the bodies, being careful not to hit any of them.

An angry Kyoutani stood over him and pointed down at the lifeless Yahaba, whose middle was covered in blood. "You're starting with him."

Yachi apprehensively approached Kyoutani and began to clean his head wound. He leaned down slightly so she could reach better, eyes not leaving Osamu as he worked.

Reina turned to Daichi. "Watch him." She watched him walk over to the other three and turned back to Tanaka and the other man. "Satori."

The man lifted his head from the ground and he sat up more at seeing the state she was in. He kicked away Tanaka's hand and jumped over to her. "What the fuck did I miss?"

"Your man tried to bomb the compound. Still wanna side with him?" She stumbled forward and he caught her.

"No. I've been locked up here for how long and he hasn't come to get me? And now he wouldn't have thought twice about killing me?" He scoffed dramatically and it bought him a small smile from her. "Let's get you patched up, chief. I'll do what I can out here."

She nodded as Tanaka and another man took her from him and laid her on the ground. "How bad is this gonna hurt, Ennoshita?"

He smirked at her. "A whole lot."

She groaned. "Before anything, Satori, stitch Iwaizumi up. We're gonna need his strength to help get everyone inside."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to the man she was talking to. Iwaizumi sat on the ground and Oikawa sat next to him.

Tendou approached them cautiously. "What am I stitching up?"

"A bullet hole," Iwaizumi ground out.

"Ah. Of course. Because Bulletproof Iwaizumi got shot. Cool." He sat down in front of them.

Iwaizumi watched in slight horror as Tendou grabbed a long spike of his hair and pulled it off. He was even more horrified when Tendou looked at him expectantly as he broke the spike into a few smaller but just as sharp pieces.

Oikawa groaned. "Hajime, take off your shirt."

Iwaizumi did as told, but only because Oikawa _made_ him. He winced as Tendou pulled off the bandage. Tendou prodded the wound and whistled as he began to push the spikes through his skin and tied them together to close it.

Iwaizumi needed to look anywhere else other than this _weird fucking guy_ and his _weird fucking hair_. He looked around and saw Akaashi wave off Yachi, only for her to run off to someone else. Akaashi looked exhausted. Akaashi looked around for a moment before their eyes met.

Akaashi cocked his head and studied what he saw. He didn't like it, but he knew it was the best option. He also didn't like how easily Reina forgave him. Although, he knew _forgive_ wasn't really the best term. At best, Tendou was given temporary immunity and amnesty.

Akaashi willed himself to get up and walked over just as Tendou finished. He sat down next to Iwaizumi as Tendou got up and went to find someone else stitch up. He looked over at Reina as Tanaka held her down and Ennoshita did his best to tend to her wounds without taking the large piece of metal out of her side.

"You'll have to pull it out to heal me." Her voice was low. She was finally coming off of her adrenaline rush.

"I know. I'd just rather not do it outside."

"It won't matter either way." They had a little staring contest before she finally reached down and pulled it out.

Akaashi was genuinely surprised at how little blood came out when she pulled it out. But when he looked to her face, he saw a look of utter concentration. She was keeping her insides, well, inside.

Ennoshita groaned and began to heal her as fast as he could.

He turned and watched Osamu bringing the dead back to life. And then some of the pieces he had clicked into place. "That's why you thought he was dead."

She grunted in response and he turned back to her. The wound wasn't healing as fast as it normally would, meaning there was a lot of internal damage.

"Tendou! Come stitch up Reina." He yelled and was surprised at the speed the man came running over with.

He looked away as she whimpered in pain. He was genuinely surprised to see someone walking amongst the chaos so calm. And then he realized who it was.

"Asahi."

As if the man heard him, he walked over and looked down at Reina. "It seems you're hurt."

Akaashi watched as she _withered_ under his gaze. He watched Asahi sit on the ground by her head. He leaned down and whispered something to her and she closed her eyes.

He turned away from them, feeling as if it was an intimate moment meant only for them. He turned to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi get up and run over to someone who had just been brought back to life. The disheveled and bloody man sighed happily as they hugged him. Akaashi didn't miss how he looked at another man with reddish brown hair nearby with nothing but love in his eyes.

He finally felt his energy return to him. He got up and helped take the injured inside.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a shit show_.


	3. Beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist of music that's inspiring me to write this. If you guys want it, I'll post the list or make it public or whatever.

Shit show was a _massive_ understatement.

The days following the failed bombing at the compound were chaotic and emotional. Oikawa and his organization had moved in temporarily and they breathed a different kind of life into the place.

Akaashi honestly didn't know how Iwaizumi had put up with them for the past ten years. For men in their thirties, they had enormous amounts of energy. And most of them where chatoic personalities. He watched how Iwaizumi's demeanor changed around them, the previous calm he had gone as he became a lecturing and angry father to men the same age as him.

On top of that, Bokuto and Kuroo were back together and up to their normal antics. Only now, they had found allies in Tendou, Nishinoya, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. And it seemed that the latter two had made it their life's mission to make Iwaizumi as annoyed as humanly possible without coming to bodily harm.

And then there was the matter of Osamu and Sakusa. He felt bad that Atsumu had to be put in the middle of that since one was his twin brother and the other his boyfriend. But he had seemed to convince the latter of switching sides and telling Reina all he knew about whatever Ushijima had planned, but it didn't seem like he knew much.

Osamu, on the other hand, was tight lipped and angry. Akaashi had noticed before how he had a slight distaste for Reina, but still followed her. Now, that façade was gone, replaced with a similar sneer he had seen Ushijima sport when he was astral projected to the compound.

He was tied to a chair, bound by Bokuto's red ropes, which Akaashi had no idea he could even make them corporeal. Akaashi wasn't even sure why he was there to begin with, but then soon realized Reina planned on using him as a human sensory deprivation tank. He could operate in his shadows, but those he transported could not. Periodically, when Osamu wouldn't answer questions, she would have Akaashi take him into the shadows and keep him there. He could slowly see the man breaking down, but he wasn't sure if it was in the way she wanted.

He was even more confused by her questions. She could easily obtain the answers. She's a telepath, and a damn strong one.

And then it hit him.

Osamu was somehow blocking her out.

She cocked her head as she looked over the bound man. He just sneered up at her defiantly and silently. Akaashi watched the silent glaring from the corner of the room. He looked to the opposite corner and watched Bokuto's serious expression as he took in the scene playing before them.

She took a step closer to Osamu and the man tried to distance himself as much as possible. He seemed even more displeased when she sat in his lap. His mouth was moving, as if to voice his disdain, but no noise came out. His expression changed to horrified. He became even more scared as her hands slowly rose up to his temples. She pressed her fingers into his temples with such force that her knuckles turned white.

Akaashi sighed as both of their eyes clouded over white. She was going into his head. He wasn't sure how much she'd be able to get from it if someone was protecting his mind from her. He watched with mild amusement, knowing full well that Osamu was in pain. He had been on the receiving end of her "dives" and knew it was a painful experience, especially the longer it went on.

After almost an hour, she was finally finished. She rose from his lap, a smirk on her face. Osamu immediately started to hyperventilate and look around the room.

She bent over so her face was level with his and his eyes went wide in panic. "I know your dirty little secret now," she mocked him with a sing-song tone. "Too bad. It was a good one." She stood straight and gestured for Bokuto and Akaashi to leave. "And now you'll rot here."

Akaashi took them from the room Osamu was kept in, because it had no windows or doors. She leaned into Bokuto and Akaashi noticed faint bleeding through her shirt on her side. She held a hand to him. "Bring Oikawa to the med bay. It's time he and I had a long talk. Bokuto, take me to the med bay. I may need you to carry me."

Bokuto crouched down slightly and she leaned further into him until he had her on his back. She nodded lazily to Akaashi before Bokuto carried her away, as if to say she'll be okay.

Akaashi sighed, mostly because that woman is so wrapped up in taking care of others to the point of neglecting herself. He transported himself to Oikawa. He sighed as he walked over to an annoyed looking Iwaizumi and smug looking Oikawa. He chuckled softly at their conversation as he approached.

"You're cutting him slack. It's okay, Iwa-chan. Just don't let him get used to it."

"I don't think I can. I mean, he _died,_ Tooru."

Akaashi placed a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder and smiled at him. "You are allowing Matsukawa to run a _little_ wild, Iwaizumi." He chuckled as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"See! I told you. He's gonna make you regret it." Oikawa smiled widely.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Maybe so. But if anything, he deserves it."

Akaashi smiled at his soft expression before turning to Oikawa. "Reina said she'd like to speak with you."

Oikawa's expression turned serious. "Did she? Guess she learned something from that twat." He snorted softly. "Alright, Iwaizumi. Let's go."

Akaashi studied him a moment. "If you're bringing him, it's only fair that Kuroo and Daichi are there. Iwaizumi's your right hand. They're her right _and_ left."

Oikawa looked stunned for a moment. "I didn't realize Tetsurou was that high up." He hummed softly. "Very well."

Akaashi transported them to the med bay and wasn't too surprised to see that Kuroo and Daichi were standing by her bed as Ennoshita healed her wound a little more. Because of the internal damage she had received, it was hard to heal it all at once. Almost everyone else injured from the raid at Oikawa's were healed up save for a few, who were asleep at the other end of the med bay.

The three of them walked up to her bed as Ennoshita walked away, looking more annoyed than usual. Akaashi tried to stifle a chuckle as she spoke.

"I'd like to speak with Akaashi alone for a brief moment before we have this little meeting. And unfortunately, it will have to be here. As I have been told to stay in bed." She rolled her eyes as the four men walked a few beds away and talked amongst themselves. She smiled at him and pat the bed next to her.

He sat down and gave her a questioning look. He was ready to leave, knowing full well he wasn't meant to hear the conversation.

"I do believe it's long overdue, but I want to... _Promote_ you."

He chuckled. Mostly because he knew she hated to use that word. This wasn't exactly a job. She just used it because there wasn't exactly a better term for it. "Well, thank you."

She sighed. "You've earned it. And also, Hajime was going to tell you everything anyway. Might as well let you _actually_ be here instead of getting the information second hand." She shrugged.

He hummed. "When will you let him have his memories back?"

She stayed silent for a few beats before taking a deep breath. "Probably soon. It's too late to keep him in the dark about a lot of things. Oikawa and I have spoken about it a little and we do agree on that bit." She smiled softly at him. "Well, _Captain,_ what do you say we start this meeting? And maybe tonight, we'll have a usual in your honor." She waved at the other men and they made their way over.

Chairs were pulled from several different areas of the room for the men to sit around her bed. Each man sat down with a somewhat serious and grim expression on their face.

"Well, first and foremost, I'm glad everyone is _physically_ okay. We made it through another shit show." She took a deep breath and sat up. "Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi, for the time being, you'll obey Tooru's orders as if they were mine. Hajime, you'll do the same for me. For the foreseeable future, we are all going to be one big happy and dysfunctional family under this big roof of ours. Everyone seems to be getting along well. But I may set Tendou, Nishinoya, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki on fire. As well as you and Bokuto, Kuroo." She sighed as the man in question laughed.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Anyway. I went into Osamu's head today. I didn't learn all we wanted to, but I did learn a lot." She took a deep breath and pulled her mouth to the side. "From what I could gather from his memories, Osamu is actually the leader of the group, not Ushijima. It seems he just lets him be a figurehead of sorts."

"If he's also doing this because you denied his advances, I swear to God that I will take you to him myself." Oikawa crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, that's why Ushijima is doing this? You rejected him?" Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned forward. "You're fucking serious?"

She sighed. "Human emotions are a fickle and complicated thing. I met him in college at a party, someone slipped something in my drink and he came to my rescue. He took me home. He tried to make a move on me, but I was already seeing someone. And he didn't like being told no. I got the impression that he had never heard it before. He started stalking me. He got my phone number and started calling and texting day and night. I changed my phone number ten times in the span of three years and he got it every single time. He kept finding out where I lived too.

"So, my boyfriend had me move in with him." She smiled softly at Iwaizumi. "I'll return your memories after this when it's just the two of us. It can be... An emotional experience, getting them back." Her smile faded when he nodded. "He found me again. We moved so many times. I got a restraining order and we thought we'd be free of him. But we were wrong.

"I was home alone one afternoon after classes. Hajime was at practice. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and there he was. And he was..." She took a deep breath and her expression turned cold and lifeless as she continued on. "He was angry. He came in and started yelling at me. Like, super crazy shit like I was cheating on him and just... It was intense and insane.

"He finally pushed me. And my head hit a table. I tried to get away from him, but he pulled my ankle to bring me closer to him. He got on top of me and started hitting me with one hand... And undoing his pants with the other. I tried to fight him, but he was so strong. He ended up breaking both of my arms. Almost the entire right side of my face was broken and caved in. He broke my jaw on both sides.

"I knew that I was going to die there. But I also knew that he wasn't going to let anyone find me. I had to do something, _anything._ Suddenly, I started hearing his voice even though he was no longer speaking. And he just kept saying how much he loved me and needed me and all this other shit. But I couldn't say anything back. I knew I needed to do _something_ or I was going to die.

"I started hearing this... Rattling and humming and rumbling. And then the sounds of metal sliding against metal. And metal flying through the air. And I could see him flinching, a little at a time. Finally, he fell on top of me. I somehow got him off of me and I saw every sharp object we had in the apartment in his back. I tried to crawl away to the door, but he just crawled after me. I even watched him grab some of my teeth that had been knocked out as he tried to get me. Eventually, he bled out.

"Eventually, Hajime came home and found me. I was in the hospital for a really long time. They couldn't save my eye. Half of the bones in my face are reinforced by metal plates. I had heard that his body went missing from the morgue and that scared the shit out of me. But I knew this time, I could defend myself." She took a deep breath.

"I didn't know that's what happened." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. "When you get you memories back, we're going to have a talk. I didn't know most of that." He turned back to Reina. "What about Osamu?"

"He was hurt, but not by me. At least, I don't think so. And he just began to resent me. And then it turned to hatred. But he also wants to kill me for other reasons as well." She shrugged.

"And that would be?" Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He has... Dossiers on almost every powered person in Japan. And he seems to think that I am the strongest. He thinks if he can kill me, he'll be the strongest. But there's nothing we can do. We can't hurt him."

"Like hell, we can't, Reina." Kuroo snorted as he crossed his arms.

"No. We _can't._ If we do, then every person he brought back will die too. And I'm not doing that to our men."

A silence fell over the men as they contemplated the information given to them.

"What do we do?" Iwaizumi turned to her.

"I don't know. The best thing I can suggest is going on the defense for now. Osamu seems to have given Ushijima free reign over the planning, just keeping the end objective being my head on a pike. It's going to be difficult, but it's doable. Reon's their bomb maker, his super intelligence making it an easy feat. Semi's the trigger man, or knife man, if you will. They will almost always be key in any attack they'll make."

"If Reon's ability is super intelligence, then why is he part of the attack force?" Oikawa cocked his head at her.

"He is the pinnacle of knowledge. He only needs to see or hear or read something _once_ to be able to replicate it perfectly. That includes fighting techniques. If a fight breaks out with him, we have to pray a long range fighter is the one facing him. They are the only ones with a chance at surviving."

"Did you learn all this from your dive?" Daichi propped his elbows on his knees.

"I knew the basics of their abilities. I knew Reon had super intelligence and Semi had knife like fingers. But now I know what they really are. Semi can turn any body part he wishes into a blade and even summon them to use independently in his hands. That's why all the murders were being called Ripper copycats. Because it looked like he slashed them until they were gutted."

"What are we to do with Osamu? If he's really their leader, they'll come for him." Akaashi rubbed his temple.

"He's explicitly told them not to if he were to ever be captured. If he gets killed, then yes, they'll come get him. Because there is a way to bring him back. But if we just keep him prisoner, they won't. We're okay on that front."

"I don't like this. I don't like this one fucking bit, Reina." Oikawa sighed. He rubbed his eyes before looking back at her. "What about the third one who attacked us?"

"Shirabu. He controls the wind. You said at one point, it felt as if all the air was sucked from the room? It probably was. He can do that." She sighed when he groaned. "They are few and strong. But we are many and even stronger. We have worked for years here to get our abilities to what they are. We push them constantly to see if we can do something else. _We_ are the elites. They are children trying to sit with the adults."

Oikawa smiled softly at that. "Sounds like me and mine have some catching up to do."

"That they do. But tonight, we celebrate." She smiled when Kuroo chuckled and Daichi groaned. "We lived to fight another day..." Her voice trailed off as she stared down to the end of the med bay.

The men around her all turned to see. Asahi was walking slowly up to them. He was walking slowly because he studied each person he walked past. Daichi stood up and walked over to him. They talked briefly before Daichi turned back to them. He had a dejected look on his face as he sat back down.

Asahi finally joined them. "You over exerted yourself." As usual, a statement, not a question.

"Yes. I did. I had to."

He hummed softly. "He won't keep his word."

Akaashi didn't miss how she tensed at the words. And he also noticed Oikawa turn to her with a grim and angry look on his face. _He heard what Ushijima said to her the other night..._

"I had to weigh all the options."

Akaashi wasn't even sure if she noticed that they all turned to stare at her with either questioning looks or angry glares. She just kept her eyes on Asahi.

"Don't. He'll kill us all. He doesn't just want you. He wants you to be _broken."_ He turned and walked out of the med bay.

"You said you weren't actually considering it." Oikawa was pissed.

"I lied." She kept her eyes on Asahi until he was out of sight. She sighed. "I had to be prepared to make a sacrifice if it would stop all the bloodshed. Now I know it won't."

"Always the martyr. You haven't changed."

She scoffed. "I have, old friend. I _had_ to. But if one life can be exchanged to stop many more from being taken, I had to consider it. Whether it was mine or not."

He studied her. "Fine." He stood up. "If that's all, then I'm taking my leave."

"I still think we should celebrate tonight. It might be good for everyone."

He studied her again. "I agree. We'll make the arrangements. You stay here and suffer." He turned on his heels and walked away.

Kuroo and Daichi stood up. "We'll go and check around the perimeter. It's about time to redo the barrier."

She smiled softly at them as they walked away. "And then there were three." She turned to Akaashi. "I assume you want to be here for this, but you should ask him. Like I said, this will be an emotional experience for him. And rather unpleasant."

Akaashi noticed how she kept looking to the end of the med bay, as if waiting for someone to appear. He turned to Iwaizumi, who was deep in thought, staring at the floor.

"I'd like to wait. At least another day, if that's alright. There's just... A lot going on. And if it's going to be too much, then--"

"It will only be too much for a few minutes. And only right after I do it." She finally turned away from the end of the bay to him. "It's nothing to be afraid of. Although I know emotions are hard for you."

"They used to be. I get the feeling you made it easier."

She hummed softly and smiled. "Well then, if that's what you wish. Just let me know. Although, Ennoshita will probably have my head if it's in the next few days." She turned back to the med bay entrance. "If that's all, gentlemen, I'm exhausted. I should probably take a nap or something... How does one take a nap?" She shrugged.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi stood up. Akaashi bowed his head slightly to her before taking them back to their room. He sat on his bed as Iwaizumi almost immediately began to pace. He was muttering to himself unintelligibly.

He laid down and pulled out his phone. He wanted to tell Bokuto the news of his promotion but decided against it. His mind wandered to Tsukishima. He decided to text the man. He wasn't one for many words, but every so often, he'd actually talk to someone about his feelings. It usually ended up being Tadashi or Kuroo, occasionally Akaashi.

_Asahi walked in on the meeting._

_I know. I was standing outside the med bay._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_No._

He sighed softly as another text came in.

_But thank you. I appreciate it._

He smiled at that. It's not that Tsukishima was impolite or rude, but he just usually nodded in thanks. Or actually said "thanks" not "thank you." Maybe that made Akaashi feel like a good friend.

He turned back to Iwaizumi, who was now scratching at his right shoulder. Which was a good sign. It was healing. Unless the bandage was itching. He should probably just replace it anyway. He got up and put a hand over Iwaizumi's and he stopped scratching. Akaashi pulled Iwaizumi over to his bed and Iwaizumi sat down.

Akaashi grabbed the first aid kit as Iwaizumi took off his shirt, still somewhat muttering to himself. Akaashi tried to listen as best he could while changing the bandage. It seems he was just weighing the pros and cons of getting back his memories, switching back and forth from pro to con.

When he finished, he threw the soiled bandage and supplies away and sat next to Iwaizumi. He leaned his head against his shoulder and Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How did it look? I've almost been afraid to look at it since Tendou stitched it up... With his _hair."_

Akaashi laughed at the shiver that went through Iwaizumi. "It's starting to close up. So that's good."

He nodded. He stayed silent for a few beats. "I hope you don't take offense to me saying that I don't want you there when I get my memories back. You can be near, like outside the room. But I have a feeling that's it's going to be a somewhat emotional reunion...." His voice trailed off.

Akaashi turned his head so his chin was resting on his shoulder. He studied Iwaizumi's profile. "Why's that? The emotional reunion bit. And no, I don't take offense. I understand."

He sighed. "Something Oikawa said. I think she might've left me and that's why he was so pissed at her when he first heard her voice and saw her."

It was Akaashi's turn to be silent for a bit. "You have questions about the whole ordeal."

"I think I've had questions for years. And part of me thinks that's why Matsun has been acting the way he has. I've known him and Oikawa and Makki for years and years. They probably know about her and what happened. And he often tries to deal with things in a... _Humourous_ way, even if it was something serious. I think he's trying to make me feel better or get my mind off it. And of course, my best friends would do something like that." He laughed softly.

Iwaizumi turned and kissed Akaashi's forehead. "I think this is something I have to face alone."

*****

After hearing Iwaizumi's words about his friends' antics, he was starting to see how true they actually were. He noticed that Matsukawa had a serious look in his eyes, despite the smirk on his lips. Hanamaki seemed to mirror the expression. The two cared deeply about Iwaizumi and he was glad the man had such good friends.

He sighed happily as he looked around the cafeteria. This usual was unlike the others, probably because Oikawa had a hand in it. Iwaizumi said his best friend had a flair for the dramatic and he had somewhat noticed it. But now, it seemed even moreso. There were _actual_ decorations. And Oikawa even made the small announcement that this was mostly in Akaashi's honor, with just the footnote of being that they all were still alive.

He got congratulations from his friends. Kuroo and Bokuto were very proud, almost like fathers. He was even surprised to see Reina had showed up and gave him a hug, before Ennoshita shoved her into a wheelchair.

What he was most excited about though, if he was being truly honest with himself, was the fact that Iwaizumi had glued himself to his side the whole night. If his friends tried to drag him away, he'd pull Akaashi with him or vice versa. He got to meet all of Iwaizumi's friends. He couldn't help but smile at the proud looks of Iwaizumi's face as he said "this is my boyfriend" and then again when he introduced his friends to him and talked of their abilities.

After the usual was over, Iwaizumi had practically dragged him to their room. Before the door even closed, Iwaizumi was all over him. He didn't mind it though, as Iwaizumi's lips greedily found every inch of his skin possible before taking off his shirt. He laughed softly as Iwaizumi's teeth nipped at his neck as he pulled him to the nearest bed.

He smiled up at Iwaizumi as he got on top of him. "What's gotten into you? Not that I mind." He hummed softly and slid a hand up Iwaizumi's abdomen as he sat up and took off his shirt.

"I want to do something for you," was all he said before he continued what could only be described as soft mauling.

*****

Iwaizumi startled awake. He tried not to wake Akaashi as he got dressed. He smiled at the man as he reached into his pocket for his phone. The time read 0245. He groaned softly as he silently crept from the room. He was hungry.

As he walked to the cafeteria, knowing there were unlocked fridges there, he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he recalled the nights events. The soft smile Akaashi had everytime he introduced him to one of his friends as his boyfriend. The slightly confused smile he had as he kissed him when they finally got back to their room. The way his skin tasted. The way he tried to stifle his moans. The bittersweet taste his orgasm had left in his mouth.

He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of metal groaning and creaking. He stopped when he saw Tsukishima storm from a room and around a corner away from him. He slowly approached the room and peered in. He saw Reina standing in the room, surrounded by metal shelves that were either bent over or curled entirely in upon themselves on the floor. She raised her head slightly and he saw tears in her eyes.

She slowly walked from the room, trying to compose herself. "Hajime. Out for a late night snack, are we? Work up an appetite?" She tried to laugh but it fell short.

He leaned in closer to her. "Want me to kick his ass?" He smirked when he got a small smile from her.

"No. He deserves to be angry. But I appreciate the offer." She was able to laugh, even if it was more of a breath than a laugh.

"Maybe so. But I don't think that means he deserves to make you cry." He straightened up and stretched his arms out.

She sighed. "Maybe so." She repeated his words.

"Why is he mad? If I may ask."

She smiled softly at his words. "You may. I told you before that he feels himself a place holder. I do love him, I truly do. I just... Don't love him as much as I love Asahi." She looked defeated, as if she just admitted something she'd been previously afraid to.

He nodded as he put an arm around her shoulders and they began walking to the cafeteria. "Does he know that you love him?"

"I don't think he believes me."

"Do you think Asahi will be..." He tried his best to find the correct words.

From what Daichi had told him, it seems that most of the last nine years, Asahi had been in a catatonic state, simply drawing his visions as they came to him. Every so often, he'd come out of it, but never longer than a week or so before going back to being catatonic. And it seemed to break Reina a little more each and every time. Daichi had told him that she kept her emotions close to the vest, hardly allowing anyone to see. And the only time she couldn't keep them under control was when it came to Asahi.

"I don't know. He's trying really hard to be himself again. And I'm glad. But, I know it's a good possibility that he'll just go back to being withdrawn. And everytime he has, for the last seven years, Kei has had to pick up my pieces and put me back together. I think he's tired of it." She shrugged as Iwaizumi opened the fridge and she opened the freezer.

He smiled as she reached in for a candy bar. "What exactly did he say to make you think that?"

"It wasn't what he said, but how he said it." She sighed as she watched him take a container of his favorite agedashi tofu from the fridge before they closed the doors. She watched in mock horror as he broke it apart and ate it with his hands. "I think he's just done with my shit."

He hummed as he chewed the bite and swallowed. "Playing second string for seven years will do that to a man." He watched as she nodded, wolfing down the candy bar in two bites. "Just try to tell him how you feel. Although he strikes me as an actions speak louder than words kind of guy."

She sighed. "He is. But how can I do what he wants without hurting Asahi? Or myself, for that matter?"

"You can't. You have to choose. That's what it seems he wants. It's not fair to any of you to keep going on like this."

"I know. That doesn't make it an easy decision."

He studied her for a moment. "You've already made it."

She sighed, deeply and shakily. "Yeah. I have." Her voice was soft. "I have to let Asahi go."

"Even though he's the love of your life?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. If I want to keep what I have with Kei, I have to."

He smiled softly as she looked up at him. "Sounds like he's not the love of your life anymore."

She smiled just as softly back. "Yeah. I guess not." She sighed again. "I just don't know if Kei will believe me."

"Maybe not at first. But he will. He seems like a smart guy."

"He is. Since you've forgotten, I don't exactly like dumb guys." She laughed softly.

He studied her more intently this time. "Can I have my memories back?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She turned to him. She reached out and touched his temple.

Everything came flooding back to him. The images of her laughing at his dumb jokes. Her and Oikawa talking conspiracy theories. Her playing jokes on Matsun and Makki and him laughing hysterically at them. The way she'd look in the morning, bathing in the sunlight from the window above their bed.

Her covered in blood when he came home. Ushijima lying next to her with knives in his back, his outstretched arm reaching for her. His hand gripping something tightly while her teeth laid next to it. The way she looked in the hospital bed.

The feeling he got when she didn't come home. When she didn't return his texts or calls. The police had told him that Ushijima's body was stolen from the morgue. The feeling he got when he realized why she had left.

Iwaizumi looked up at her. Her back was to him and she was looking over her shoulder. Her face was so different than what it used to be.

"Niamh. You could've at least told me why you left." He saw the tears streaming down her face.

 _"Niamh._ That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. You and my parents were the only ones to ever call me that."

"It _is_ your name."

She scoffed. "A half Russian, half Japanese girl with a Gaelic first name." She shook her head. "A name no one can pronounce when looking at it." She sighed. "If I'd have told you, you would've followed me."

He knew it to be true. "Maybe. When did you realize he was back?"

"I always knew. I heard nurses talking about a body going missing. I snuck out of my room to look at the footage. Ushijima was being held up by a man in a hat and hood. A man I later figured out was Osamu. I thought they had moved on. Until I got married."

"What happened?" He stepped closer and she finally turned to him.

"I got a package in the mail. It was a box beautifully wrapped in white paper with a silver bow. I thought it was a belated wedding present. We were still sporadically getting them and this was a couple months after we got married. I opened the box and it was my teeth." She took a deep breath. "I moved us here without telling Kei why. He eventually figured it out. He was pissed, but understood that all I wanted to do was protect him."

"Your way of protecting people is pretty fucked up. I hope you know." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe. But the people I've loved most in this life are still alive. Aren't they?"

He scoffed. "You left me without a word after three years and let everyone believe Asahi was dead. Seems like we both would've been better off not meeting you." He didn't mean the words and he knew she knew that.

But they still hurt her and he could tell. "Maybe so. But you're both alive. And that's all I wanted. Hate me all you want." She turned and left without another word.

He walked back to his and Akaashi's room in silent contemplation. She was right. That was an emotional experience. It was overwhelming getting all those memories back. The love he felt, the anger. It all came back like a tidal wave over him. He was honestly a little proud of himself for not crying.

He noticed someone leaning against the wall by the door to their room. He cocked his head at them as he approached. It was Tsukishima.

"She give you back your memories?" The man turned his head slightly.

"Yeah." He crossed his arms defensively.

"Figured she would. She won't admit it but she's proud of what you've become."

He wasn't expecting those words. He didn't even have a real response for that.

The man sighed softly. "Did you guys talk about me?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi eyed the man cautiously. He knew he could do something similar to Oikawa, but he had to smile at the person to do it. And it didn't seem like he smiled often. In the time he'd been at the compound, he'd seen it maybe twice and both times had been at Reina.

He nodded. "I know Reina's not her first name. It's her middle name, a weird thing that is." The man scoffed slightly. He turned to Iwaizumi fully. "What's her first name? I know you called her by that."

He studied the man intently. He wasn't smiling, but he was curious. Iwaizumi got the feeling that if he didn't tell him willingly, he'd see that smile and just how his ability worked first hand. "Niamh."

 _"Neeve?"_ He enunciated the syllables, as if trying to get used to the sound, the way it felt on his tongue.

"Yeah. It's Gaelic. Irish. It means bright." He continued to study the man as he nodded. "Her parents named her after a friend they had who died. You know she grew up in the UK, right?"

He nodded. "She talks about it sometimes."

Iwaizumi watched the other man as he stared off in thought. "Do you want to know what she said? About you?"

"You're not really going to tell me. You and I both know that." He waved off his words.

"Maybe. But she _does_ love you."

That seemed to stop whatever train of thought the man had. He just seemed stunned by Iwaizumi's words. _She was right. He doesn't believe it._

"Believe it or not, she does. I'd get back to her, if I were you. You two have much to discuss." He pushed past the man into his room. He waited until he heard him walk away before stripping off his clothes and climbing back into Akaashi's bed.

He draped an arm over Akaashi's waist as the man rolled over and snuggled into him.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you," Akaashi mumbled against Iwaizumi's chest.

"It's okay." He kissed the top of Akaashi's head.

"How was it?" Akaashi lifted his head and peered around the room in the darkness. "What fucking time is it?"

Iwaizumi chuckled as he snaked his arm under Akaashi's head before it plopped back down softly. "About four. Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

He groaned. "It is fucking morning. You and Tsukki weren't exactly quiet. I'm probably not the only one who's pissed," he grumbled softly as he stretched. "It's almost time to get up anyway. Oikawa wanted us to train you all. Most of you have strength based abilities and will be training with Tanaka. I don't envy that. He gets intense during training."

Iwaizumi hummed softly. "Sounds like a blast."

A silence settled over the room and Iwaizumi thought Akaashi had gone back to sleep until he spoke, his voice more alert and awake than before.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" He sat up and stretched his arms out.

Iwaizumi reached out and ran a hand up and down his back. "It was... Not what I was expecting."

Akaashi turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"It was, uh..." He tried to think of the words to describe it. "Intense. Everything came flooding back. Niamh's still a bitch, nice to see that hasn't changed." He rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly at Akaashi's confused face. "Her first name is Niamh. She goes by Reina. She thinks Niamh is just visually weird to look at and even more weird to say." He shrugged as he sat up. "We talked and it was... I got my questions answered, at least."

Akaashi studied him for a brief moment. "You didn't think she would?"

He shook his head as he laughed. He kissed Akaashi's shoulder. "No. No, I did not. But she did." He sighed. "I can't believe that fucker sent her her teeth. That's fucked up."

Akaashi was wearing an expression of slight horror. "Her _teeth?"_

"Yeah. Before she killed him, Ushijima grabbed some of her teeth. He sent them to her when she got married."

"Jesus. That's why she moved us all into the compound. We all spent a lot of time here anyway, but not long after the wedding... She was different. I guess that's why." He rubbed his face.

He kissed Akaashi's shoulder again and was glad to see the small smile on his lips. "You'll have to tell me how you got involved with her one day."

He chuckled. "It's not much of a story. Bokuto had met her while she was with Asahi, towards the beginning of their relationship. He introduced us. When she started this," he gestured around them, "we joined up. She likes to be mysterious about how we started, but it's just because her parents left her a bunch of money when they died. She doesn't like to talk about it. I have my suspicions that they were murdered by Semi and Reon."

Iwaizumi hummed. "She was really close with her parents. I know that when Ushijima was stalking her that she got a text from him saying how happy her parents looked together. And that really shook her."

He sighed. "I guess that confirms my suspicions." He closed his eyes. "How fucked up does someone have to be to convince their friends to help him go after a girl who said no to him? And how fucked up do they have to be to follow them?"

"My guess? They're following the ideal Osamu holds about being the strongest. To take down someone like her and this group you guys have built up would be quite a feat. Just like you all follow her ideals to help make society better, building bonds between us and normal people. It's not so different."

Akaashi hummed. "I suppose you're right about that."


	4. Soul Wars

Akaashi was right. Tanaka was _really_ fucking intense when he trained. Thankfully, Iwaizumi could keep up just about effortlessly. He was a little bit of a slave driver, but Iwaizumi could tell he had the purest of intentions, only wanting them to get stronger.

But by the time lunch rolled around, they were all already exhausted. Tanaka seemed impressed with their abilities at first, but then started calling them moronic scrubs by the time they started getting tired.

He sat down, rather slowly, next to Makki after he got his food. He looked over at the other man and it seemed he was equally as exhausted.

"Kiyoko run you ragged, too?"

"God, yes. She's intense. You know what she can do?"

Iwaizumi shook his head as he took a bite. "Enlighten me."

"She can control metal. Like fucking Magneto. That's why everyone around here wears metal belts. So in a pinch, she can pull them to her. The few who don't wear metal belts have metal implants like pins and plates."

Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa and Matsun sat down across from them. They looked just as exhausted as he felt, but somehow Oikawa still had that annoying pep in his step.

"I've decided that I like Tsukki-chan. He's funny." Oikawa smiled at them. "How has training been for all of you?"

"The Tanakas are killing us," Iwaizumi and Makki said in unison.

"I was _actually_ having fun with Tadashi. You know what that fucker can do? He can pull out his eyeballs and pull off his ears and send them flying anywhere. I mean anywhere. It's cool and fucking weird at the same time." Matsun chuckled.

They watched as Kyoutani and Yahaba sat down with them.

"Kyoken, Yahaba-chan, how was training for you?"

Kyoutani glared at Iwaizumi. "Your boyfriend is trying to kill me. He may be pretty, but he's an asshole."

Iwaizumi chuckled, along with the rest of the group. "What did he do?"

"We fuckin' warped all over the goddamn city. Do you know how fucking _exhausting_ that is? It's fucking awful. And then he goes, "let's go to your childhood home." And that was a nightmare in and of itself. My fucking parents were fucking and I am scarred for life." He glared as they all laughed. "Don't fucking laugh. It was _mortifying."_

"You'll be fine, babe. Chill." Yahaba put his free hand on Kyoutani's shoulder as he ate. "At least you weren't stuck with Kuroo. Did you guys know he can just make _parts_ of him cat-like? Like have claws and shit? I did not enjoy that. He's expecting me to be able to do the same at the end of the week."

"I have faith in all of your abilities." Oikawa smiled at them. "I kind of like it here. I was talking to Reina about staying permanently." He chuckled at the horrified expression of the two younger men. "Oh, you'll be fine. Training will get easier."

"And what have you been doing all morning, oh fearless leader?" Matsun smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Learning how to use my ability on a group of people."

They all looked at him in horror as he continued to eat with a sick smile on his face. They've all seen what he can do to a _single person_. If he was able to use his ability on a _whole group_ at once, the world was in trouble.

Suddenly, Oikawa got up and walked out of the cafeteria. The rest of the group stared at him, rather confused. Iwaizumi shrugged and went back to eating, figuring if he was needed, he'd be summoned. That belief was confirmed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kuroo.

He sighed and got up, following the man from the room. He followed him to the front doors of the building and stopped when he did. He followed Kuroo's gaze out into the courtyard and saw Oikawa putting a comforting hand on Reina's shoulder as they looked into a box.

He heard a grunt and turned to see Kuroo holding Bokuto back with a tight grip.

"Bo. You don't want to see that."

Iwaizumi's heart broke a little at the look on Bokuto's face. In his time of knowing the man, he hadn't seen anything but smiles, even when shit was getting tough. He seemed to be a pillar of emotional support for the group, seeing how they all turned to him and smiled upon seeing his. And to see him with tears in his eyes and the broken expression on his face...

Akaashi appeared and put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Let's go, Bokuto." He sighed softly when Bokuto turned to him. "Let's go." He put an arm around him and the shadows took them away.

Kuroo sighed and looked back out at Oikawa and Reina, still whispering over the box. "It's a hand. It belongs to a woman named Suzumeda. She's been missing since... Probably not long before you got shot. They know it's hers because of a tattoo she got. Her and Bokuto were close."

Iwaizumi nodded as he watched Reina pick up the box gently. "Just a hand?"

"Yeah. But my guess is she's dead. Wouldn't be the first time they've done something like this." He watched as the pair walked over to the building housing the labs.

He studied Kuroo. "Is that what happened last year? When you were all fucked up?"

Kuroo nodded. "My best friend. He went missing. Turned up a month later dead. We'd known each other about as long as you and Oikawa have. I was _so pissed_ at her. I blamed her for a long time. That's why I went to be with you guys just about full time. I couldn't stand being around her." He sighed. "Little did I know she was working her ass off to find Semi."

"Thats why Oikawa had us start the relief work and shit."

"Yeah. He thought it might make me feel better. Helping others who had lost people like I had."

"Did it?"

"Fuck no. It made me want to find him more." He chuckled dryly. He turned to Iwaizumi. He studied him briefly. "She gave you your memories back. You don't look as lost."

He smiled softly. "I looked _lost?_ That's... Awful." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, man." He hummed softly. "Come on. We're gonna go see Asahi. I think it's about time you had a talk with him."

He followed Kuroo back into the building and down into the lower floor. He brought him to the same room Reina had brought him to before but the door was open now. He watched as Kuroo turned into the black cat and pranced into the room. He watched the Kuroo cat jump up onto the table in front of Asahi.

Asahi scratched behind the cat's ear. "You finally brought him. I was expecting you sooner." He gestured to the open chair next to him.

Iwaizumi walked into the room and sat in the chair. He studied Asahi as the Kuroo cat sat in his lap. "You just let him do that?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah. I don't mind. We all have our ways of coping here. Kuroo just likes belly rubs and that's more acceptable when he's in his cat form." He obliged the cat as he rolled onto his back, giving the wanted belly rubs.

He hummed. "Why did he bring me here?"

"He wanted me to show you the vision I had. The one that made me... Withdraw into myself."

Iwaizumi stuttered slightly. "Why? Has Reina seen it?"

"No. I didn't want to show her. When this one rose up high enough to know about me, he asked me about it. So I showed him. He's been trying to talk me into showing others. I believe he thinks that you'll succeed where he failed."

Iwaizumi studied him intently. "You already know I will, don't you?"

Asahi hummed softly. "Yes." He smiled down at the cat. "You're so cute when you're like this. Why doesn't that translate to your human form?" He laughed as the cat jumped from his lap and walked out of the room. He finally looked up at Iwaizumi. "Would you like to see it?"

Iwaizumi sighed. If Kuroo thought it was important enough for others to see it, it _actually_ had to be. He nodded. He watched apprehensively as Asahi held out his hand.

"This is gonna suck. Isn't it?" Iwaizumi's hand hovered over Asahi's. He groaned when Asahi nodded. He put his hand in the other man's and was surprised by the tight grip.

He suddenly felt a pain in his side. He looked down and saw a piece of rebar sticking out of him. He was kneeling on top of rubble and it hurt his knees. He wanted to pull the rebar out but found his hands were bound. He noticed someone kneeling next to him. He looked up to see Asahi, staring forward. He turned to his other side and saw Tsukishima. His glasses were missing and he had a cut under his eye.

He looked around and saw the battered and bloddied bodies of their friends. He finally looked in front of him and immediately regretted it. Ushijima and Osamu had Reina kneeling in front of them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she had a smile on her face. Even though Ushijima was running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," she said sadly. Iwaizumi noticed she was looking at Tsukishima. Ushijima slapped her sharply, but her head didn't turn from the force.

Her smile faltered for a split second as Ushijima's hands wrapped around her jaw and throat. _Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she making them move away...? Are her powers not working?_ He saw another man with a black bowl cut standing behind Ushijima and Osamu.

The sharp snap of bones brought his attention back to her as she crumpled to the ground. He noticed both men tense next to him. _This isn't good. With her gone, we are fucked._

He watched as Osamu bent over and grabbed her by her hair. He touched her face in a way that made Iwaizumi's skin crawl. _He's going to bring her back. They're just going to kill her over and over again._ He watched with horror as Osamu blew gently on her face.

She took a deep, ragged breath and started coughing. Osamu laughed loudly. "How the mighty have fallen." He sighed. He chuckled as the rubble beneath them started shaking. "Goshiki, if you will."

The man with the bowl cut stepped toward and touched her forehead. It looked like he was electrocuting her. The rubble stopped shaking and Osamu laughed again. He bent over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'm growing bored of this. Kill them."

Reina started to fight against his grip. She stopped when she heard Tsukishima's voice as he called her name. She looked over at him.

Iwaizumi glanced at him as he spoke. He was smiling. "Be okay."

He turned back to Reina as it felt like every cell of his being was on fire. All the air left his lungs. His brain felt like it was melting.

He watched as Osamu carried a calm looking Reina away and he fell the ground.

The pressure on his hand was gone. He was back in the room with Asahi. He stood up, knocking the chair he was sitting in over.

"What the _fuck?"_ He ran his fingers through his hair as he took in sharp, ragged breaths. He felt Asahi's eyes on him as he started pacing. "Why the fuck haven't you told her?" He didn't look at him, for the simple fear of beating the shit out him and then Reina beating the shit out of him in retaliation.

"How do you tell the person you love that they're going to die? Over and over again? That she has to lose her family all over again before that happens? That she has to watch as the people she loves most are killed in front of her?"

"We have time to _change_ it!" He was yelling, and normally it made people flinch, but Asahi didn't move a muscle. "You've been sitting on that for almost _ten fucking years_! And you've only showed two goddamn people?" He grabbed Asahi by the collar. "You're going to show her. _Now."_

He dragged him down the hall and up the stairs. _Reina, if you can hear me, call a meeting. I don't give a shit where. Just tell me where to go._

_We're all in the labs. Is everything okay?_

_No. It's fucking not._

Akaashi appeared before him moments later. He stuttered a little at the sight of Iwaizumi gripping tightly to Asahi's shirt and half dragging the stumbling man. The shadows enveloped them and they reappeared in the lab.

Iwaizumi looked around the room before turning to Akaashi. "Get Tsukishima. Now."

Akaashi turned to look at Reina and she nodded hesitantly. He disappeared and moments later he appeared with Tsukishima.

Iwaizumi finally let go of Asahi and pushed him towards Reina. "Show them." He was _pissed._ He was _beyond_ pissed. As much as he resented Reina and everything she did, she did everything because she wanted to protect the people she loved, that included Asahi. He was pissed because if he was in Asahi's shoes, he'd have showed her _immediately_ and wouldn't have sat on it for _ten fucking years_. He was willing to go through that bullshit again so she could see it.

Asahi showed them the vision, but let it play out a little longer than he did for Iwaizumi.

Osamu was carrying Reina over his shoulder, tears streaming quietly down her calm face. "My, now. Did he really use his ability on you with his dying breath? That's love. Such a shame he had to die. Oh, well." He sighed. "Now, let's go have some _real_ fun, just the two of us."

A shadow wrapped itself around them, then almost immediately disappeared. Akaashi stumbled backwards and looked down at the blade in his stomach.

Osamu chuckled as he watched Akaashi fall the ground. "Of course, you'd be the final sentinel. Always her favorite, you were. But, I figured you out. I swiped that from Semi before the cat got him. His blades could cut through _anything._ So I thought, _maybe_ they'd be able to cut through the shadows and get you. Lucky gamble."

He walked past Akaashi as he lay dying, followed closely by Goshiki and Ushijima. Reina reached out weakly to him, the calm still on her crying face.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and looked over at Akaashi. He was breathing hard, his hands over his abdomen. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but knew this was neither the time nor place. He looked over at Reina and Tsukishima. He was looking down at her with a soft smile on his face, and a look Iwaizumi could only describe as pride. She was glaring angrily at Asahi standing before her.

He looked around at everyone else in the room. Oikawa was rubbing his face and Kuroo had a comforting hand on his shoulder. Daichi was leaning against a table and looked ready to kill someone, probably Asahi. He was the first to break the silence.

"And how long have you kept that to yourself? Just how fucking _long_ have you been sitting on _that?"_ He was even more pissed than Iwaizumi.

"Nine years. Almost ten." Reina's voice was calm. It didn't match her angry demeanor. And Iwaizumi knew from experience, that was never good. She turned slightly to Kuroo. "Why didn't you drag him in here like Iwaizumi did?"

He sighed. "I wasn't even allowed to _talk_ to him. How would you have reacted if I just brought him in and said "watch his fucking vision"? You would've ripped me a new asshole."

"You could've showed anyone else in this room. It didn't have to be me. Another person would've given it validity."

A silence fell over the room. Oikawa and Reina seemed to be having some silent conversation. Finally, he spoke.

"What's the plan now?"

She sighed. "It doesn't change. The future isn't set in stone. There is still time to change it." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Part of me wants to show our people. They should have the choice to stay or leave."

Oikawa sighed. "I agree." He took a deep breath. "Can you do that? Show the whole group?" He nodded when Asahi did. "Good. But I do think that should be an unanimous decision. Everyone here should agree on it. You and I might agree on it, but do our captains?" The two looked around the room.

There was another silence as each man thought about it. Iwaizumi was the first to nod. Daichi and Kuroo looked to each other for a brief moment before nodding in unison. They all turned to Akaashi, who finally seemed to have calmed down. He looked to Iwaizumi and nodded.

"That's settled." Reina looked to Oikawa. "I think we should see Osamu."

"You want to show him _that?_ Why?"

Her mouth turned up in a sinister sneer. "Oh, ye of little faith."

"You are _genuinely_ terrifying sometimes." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

Her smile lost its menacing tone. "I have to be. You understand that. Akaashi, Asahi. Let's go."

The group met around Asahi, then the shadows took them away. The remaining four men immediately deflated and looked around at each other.

"I guess we're really in the shit now." Kuroo sighed as he rubbed his face.

"That's a fucking understatement, Kuroo. Jesus. What the fuck?" Daichi crossed the room in record time and pushed Kuroo. "How long have you fucking known?"

Kuroo sighed as he steadied himself against a table. "Since her and Tsukki started dating."

Daichi groaned. "Fuck you, man. Just... Fuck you. Don't talk to me for the rest of the day." He turned and walked out of the room.

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. "You mad at me too?"

Tsukishima chuckled. "Why would I be? You adopted her fucked up way of protecting people. You wanted to tell us. I understand, man. But I do agree with what she said. You could've told any of us. Literally, any one of us. And you didn't. That makes me a little frustrated. But I get it. She's really protective of him." He shrugged. "She definitely would've ripped you a new asshole if you'd have come to her about it by yourself."

Iwaizumi sighed. "What are we gonna do now?"

Tsukishima sighed. "We wait for our fearless leaders to decide." He chuckled softly. "Until then, we continue on as planned. We train. We do what we need to do."

******

"Now, that it's just us, the crazy and the silent one, why the fuck do you want to show him?" Oikawa had surprisingly held his tongue until they had been transported to the area where they were keeping Osamu.

She chuckled. She turned to Asahi and Akaashi, who just shurgged at her. "Because my ability still worked in the vision. I heard what he had planned for me. I heard how he was planning on killing Ushijima and Goshiki. I heard how Ushijima was planning on trying to make him bring back Semi and Reon and Tendou."

"Jesus. What the fuck..." Oikawa rubbed his face. He studied her. "What are you planning?"

She hummed. "Not sure yet." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't go in there so mad."

"You're probably right." She shrugged again. "But what _fun_ would that be?" She cocked her head at him. "Shall we?"

Oikawa groaned and nodded. He looked at Akaashi. The shadows swallowed them and dissipated to reveal the room Osamu was being kept in.

Osamu raised his head at looked at them as he continued to lay on the cot. "Well. What do I owe the pleasure?"

The chair from the corner moved to the center of the room. Osamu sighed, got up, and sat in the chair. He looked up at her with the same defiant sneer he had when he was being questioned.

She sneered back down at him. "I have a surprise for you," she used that same song mocking tone. She waved her hand at Asahi. "You know what he can do, right?"

Osamu eyed Asahi. "He's your psychic, right?"

She chuckled, somewhat menacingly. "You and I both know the truth here. Don't pretend."

His eyes quickly darted back to her. "What is he about to show me?"

"A possible future. Pay close attention to the ground." Her sneer grew as Asahi stepped closer and pressed his palm to Osamu's forehead.

Akaashi looked over to Reina. She watched with morbid fascination as Asahi showed Osamu the vision. He tried to think of what she was talking about. He couldn't think of what she had meant as the vision played over and over in his head. _I'll just have to wait and see how he reacts when he comes out of it._

When the vision was over, Asahi took a step back. Osamu immediately turned his angry glare to Reina.

"You fucking bitch."

She chuckled as she stepped closer. He stayed seated even as she traced his jaw with her finger. "Didn't like that did you? I didn't think you would," she stage whispered in his ear. "How does it feel knowing that your hatred will kill the one person in this world that you _truly_ love, hm?"

"Fuck you," he spat out sharply as she straightened up.

She hummed softly. "Wouldn't you like that." She smirked as all the emotion and color drained from his face. She hummed softly as she studied him. "And here I thought the three of us leaders could have a nice chat."

"Oh, dear Reina, I don't think that's possible from this one." Oikawa stepped forward and leaned an elbow on her shoulder. "You see, I personally don't believe this one is actually their leader."

Akaashi watched as the two of them continued to go back and forth belittling him. _What's the point of this? What purpose does making him angry serve?_ He could see Osamu growing angrier and angrier the more they spoke.

Finally, he bolted up, knocking the chair over. He stared down at her with nostrils flared. "Make him leave."

"Now, why would I do that?"

Oikawa chuckled. "I quite like having an empath around."

"He doesn't need to be involved."

She laughed and it made Osamu take a step back. "It's his choice. Not yours. If you didn't want him here, you shouldn't have brought him with you. You dug his grave."

She waved her hand and pulled Akaashi and Asahi towards them. Akaashi took that as she wanted to leave. The shadows surrounded them, falling away to reveal the hallway outside of Osamu's room.

"That was low. Even for you." Oikawa looked down at her.

"Everyone has a weakness." She looked up at him. "We need to see the whole battle."

"I'm so glad we're on the same page."

Both turned to Asahi, who just looked defeated. "Fine."

She smirked. "Akaashi, you all are free to do whatever the rest of the day." She waved a hand at him as the three of them walked away from him.

Akaashi decided to actually walk back to their room. He needed to think about all he just learned. She wanted Osamu to see Atsumu dead. She played on the love he had for his brother to break him down further.

_What's the point of him being in that state? I would think that would only push him further to the future we saw, especially with all the rage he had directed at her... Is that the point? Making him angry at her? She can't possibly think that sacrificing herself would save us... Would she? Asahi already told her that wouldn't work... But that was directed at Ushijima and not Osamu... Maybe it would work for him?_

His mind kept circling around these thoughts even as he opened the door to their room. He didn't even notice Iwaizumi greet him. He almost missed the bed entirely when he went to sit down.

He was finally pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his cheek. He saw Iwaizumi kneeling in front of him, eyes wide with concern.

"What happened, babe?" His brow was furrowed as he stroked Akaashi's cheek.

Akaashi stuttered softly. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I think Reina's trying to make a deal with Osamu. And I'm not sure how well that would turn out."

Iwaizumi cocked his head as he looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Akaashi told him of the scene that had played out before him. And the look on Iwaizumi's face, the tight set of his jaw, made him think his thought process might've been correct.

Iwaizumi sighed. "It's possible. But I don't think Oikawa would've gone along with it if he knew. So either they're trying to make him think that, or she's going rouge."

"Oikawa went along with it?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "Oh, yeah. Those two acting and talking like that? They might've made it up as they went, but they had a plan."

Akaashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're morons." He laid back on the bed.

Iwaizumi smiled as he rested his cheek on Akaashi's thigh. "You're not wrong about that."

Akaashi took a deep breath. "I don't know what the fuck to do. I _really_ don't. I don't know if I should say something to her or not."

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment, just thinking. "Well, the worst that happens is she continues on with it anyway. Best case scenario is she actually listens to what you have to say and takes it into a account."

Akaashi let out a dry laugh. "I'm not used to questioning her. I wouldn't even know how to go about it."

"She made you a captain for a reason. Because she trusts you. She trusts your judgement. Just talk to her about it like you normally would anything else." Iwaizumi stood up, looking down at Akaashi.

Akaashi groaned. "What if she gets mad?"

Iwaizumi smiled softly. "That isn't a concern of yours anymore. What is your concern is the group. The objective. The mission."

Akaashi rubbed his eye, then the rest of his face. "Why is this so hard?"

Iwaizumi knew it was rhetorical, but answered anyway. "It always is when people's lives are involved."

"Does it get any easier?" Akaashi reached out and pulled on Iwaizumi's shirt.

Iwaizumi's smile grew a little as he straddled Akaashi's lap. "No. And if someone says it does, then they're a psychopath."

Akaashi groaned as Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I hate this."

"You're supposed to. Again, otherwise you'd be a psychopath." Iwaizumi chuckled as Akaashi's hands settled on his thighs.

Akaashi smiled softly as Iwaizumi sat up. He ran his hands up and down his thighs as he thought about it all.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi broke the silence. "I have a question. Makki said everyone around here wore metal belts so Kiyoko could pull people to her in a pinch. You don't. So, how did you get hurt to get a metal pin or plate in you?"

Akaashi chuckled. "About a year ago, Bokuto, Tanaka, Reina and I got really drunk. And whenever he drinks, Bokuto talks us into doing the dumbest shit with him. Like, shit we _know_ someone will get hurt doing. But, we end up doing it anyway. I broke my leg. And when we do shit like that, the healers don't heal us. They tell us we're morons and we deserve whatever happens. So, I had to get some pins in my leg." He shrugged.

Iwaizumi looked down at him incredulously. He stuttered a little bit. "Do I even want to know what you idiots did?"

Akaashi laughed. "Probably not."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "I bet Ennoshita was the one calling you morons."

"He was." Akaashi hummed and chuckled softly. He smiled up at Iwaizumi. He tugged on his shirt until he leaned down and kissed him. He hummed again as he put his hands on Iwaizumi's hips.

Another silence fell over them. Akaashi just wanted to feel Iwaizumi's gaze over him, almost like he was drinking the sight of him in.

Their eyes met. Akaashi reached up and traced his jawline. "I'd like to do something, and you can say no if you want. I'd like to--"

"Yes," Iwaizumi quickly cut him off.

Akaashi chuckled. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I have a pretty good idea." He smiled as he turned his head slightly to kiss Akaashi's fingertips.

Akaashi hummed. "And you don't mind?"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "No. We all have our ways of coping and dealing with things. Kuroo like belly rubs. You like to top. It's fine."

Akaashi coughed a little bit. "What? Kuroo likes belly rubs?"

"Yeah, I got to witness Asahi give him belly rubs in his cat form. And then Asahi called his human form ugly and he sulked away." Iwaizumi tried to stifle his laughter, fearing it would be a touch hysteric.

Akaashi laughed, mostly at Iwaizumi trying to stifle his own. "Wow. Okay then. I don't know what to do with this information. But I'm glad I have it." He sighed, admiring Iwaizumi's smile. "Are you sure you okay with this?"

Iwaizumi nodded, still laughing a little. "Yes. I'm pretty versatile. I promise I'm okay with it. But if it makes you feel better, I can return favor later." He chuckled and winked.

Akaashi rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed his neck. "It does make me feel better."

******

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself as he walked to the kitchen. Akaashi as a top was not what he expected, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He was a little rough; well, actually, a lot rough. He was thankful for his ability, knowing he would never bruise; which only seemed to make Akaashi be rougher. He would've felt bad, if Akaashi didn't have an excellent healing factor for little scrapes and bruises.

And it seemed he surprised Akaashi when the roles were reversed. He had to be gentle with most people in the past, and he just adopted it permanently over time. He smiled at the memory of Akaashi's full bodied flush as he quietly apologized for being so rough as he laid beneath Iwaizumi when they were finished.

As he approached the kitchen, he heard the familiar laughs of Reina and Oikawa. He rolled his eyes, knowing they had probably had the similar thought he did of needing fuel after the day had turned into night and each couple had time to process what had happened.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled. Reina was leaning against the counter and Oikawa sat on it, swinging his legs. Reina was munching on a candy bar and Oikawa was savoring a piece of milk bread.

"Hajime! Have a fun day?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Oikawa chuckled. "By the slight limp, I'm gonna say yes."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I could ask the same of you two."

Reina chuckled as he opened the fridge. "Oh, I _definitely_ did. Kei does this thing--"

Oikawa covered her mouth. "Not in front of my milk bread."

Iwaizumi chuckled as she held up her hands in defeat and Oikawa slowly withdrew his hand. "Probably needed after everything that went down today."

She hummed. "You're probably right on that." She grimaced as he once again pulled agedashi tofu from the fridge and broke it apart with his hands. "I got that shit for you. No one else eats it."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

She rolled her eyes. She sighed as she studied him intently.

He studied her back as he continued to eat. "Are you in my head right now?"

She pulled her mouth to the side. "I'm worried about Akaashi. I don't think he's happy with me currently."

"'cause he's _not."_ Iwaizumi snorted.

Oikawa hummed. "Would it have to do with going to see Osamu?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah. He is... _Confused_ as to your motives. But this is a conversation you should have with him."

"He's been ignoring me most of the day since. I mean, I get it. I've had sex with you. I know what it's like." She shrugged. "But he could've at least told me to go fuck off or something and not just ignore me."

Iwaizumi hummed. "Well, he's sleeping now. So you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

She sighed. "I know."

"If we're being honest here, I don't entirely understand your motives for what happened." Oikawa looked at her for a moment. "I _think_ I do. But I don't really like the outcome of that possibility."

She sighed. "I know." She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm just trying to think of every possibility I can that sheds the least amount of blood."

The three got what was _probably_ considered suspiciously quiet as they heard footfalls and voices approach.

Reina relaxed first. "It's Akaashi and Kei." She smiled as the pair walked into the kitchen. Her smiled widened a little when Tsukishima leaned down and kissed her temple. "There's fresh strawberries in there for you."

He hummed softly. "Thanks." He opened the fridge and reached in to grab them. He hopped up onto the counter in between Oikawa and Reina. "What are you three doing here other than eating? You were _suspiciously_ quiet when we walked in."

"We were talking about how your wife is suspicious in general." Oikawa laughed when he hummed his assent.

"She is. I've learned to deal with it. She'll tell me if she feels like it."

She rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I do nothing but keep secrets from you." She hit his leg. "You're probably the one person I _don't_ keep secrets from."

He smiled down at her. "I know. I just like to ruffle your feathers."

She groaned as she turned to Akaashi. "Are you even awake right now?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as she straightened up.

Akaashi had his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder and was lazily eating some of the agedashi tofu. "Barely. I got hungry."

She hummed. "Anyway, back to our previous conversation, since I don't mind these two being privy to it. Unless either of you object." She hummed when Iwaizumi and Oikawa shook their heads. "I had to weigh all the options. Even the less favorable ones."

Oikawa sighed. "I still think that was a low blow." He shrugged.

"Not like he didn't deserve it."

"Still not right bringing his brother into it, Niamh."

Reina cocked her head at Iwaizumi. "Are we back to that in private?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. And you're avoiding."

She groaned. "I am not--!" She groaned again. "I'm not avoiding." She pointed a finger at him. "I'm not denying it was. I needed to see if he was a good enough bargaining chip."

"He's a person, Niamh. A human being. Regardless of his brother's actions."

She sighed. "I know. But now we know."

"And what exactly do we know?" Oikawa stole a strawberry from Tsukishima.

"We know that it's not enough to sway him. He won't budge enough to be considered a viable option." She sighed.

"I can't believe you right now. You're trading lives now?" Iwaizumi ground out.

"No. I'm trading mine if necessary. And it's not. Turns out it's not my _life_ he wants." She shook her head and sighed.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at her. "What does he want then?"

She laughed, rather dryly. "My sanity."

A silence fell over the room. The men all looked at each other as her head dropped to the counter.

Tsukishima hummed. "That explains a few things."

Iwaizumi contorted his face in confusion. "Like what?"

"You haven't been here long, so you didn't actually get to see her and Osamu interact. But there was something about the way he talked to her that was... I don't know, it was unsettling. Like he wanted to get under her skin. It was like... He was trying to degrade her without being obvious."

Akaashi nodded. "I noticed that too. I just thought he disliked her and how she led us."

"I thought the same at first. But the more I saw, the more it agitated me." He looked down at her. "What was he thinking in the vision?"

She sighed. "How he was going to have to kill Ushijima to keep him from constantly raping me. That killing him would be easier. Then he decided to kill him. Then he thought about raping me. Thinking that it would be the easiest way to break me. He thought about bringing you back just to make you watch." She raised her head. "Asahi said that Ushijima wanted me broken, but it seems that was another of Osamu's guidelines he had to follow." She looked up at him. "Super awesome, right?" She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

Tsukishima reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." She shrugged. "Why would I bring that up on my own?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He turned to Iwaizumi and opened his eyes. "Has she always been like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Iwaizumi looked at her. "Why wouldn't you say anything to anyone else? I get not telling him, and maybe me to an extent. But anyone else in that room... You could've said anything to anyone one of them. Why not?"

She shrugged. "I mentioned to Akaashi, Oikawa and Asahi that my powers worked in the vision. And that I heard what he was thinking and said some of the things he was thinking. They could've asked if there was more."

Oikawa sighed. "You wouldn't have said anything to any of us. Don't pretend like you would've. The only reason you're saying anything now is because _he's_ asking you. And you and I both know that if he truly wanted the answer, he'd have made you give it. I know his ability works on you, same as mine."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe so. But now you know. No use whining about it now."

Iwaizumi looked over to Akaashi. He was fuming. He was even angrier and more frustrated than before. He had to diffuse this quickly.

"Let it play out, Hajime. He needs it." She straightened up and turned to face them. "Say your piece, Akaashi."

Akaashi took a deep breath. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? I get why you act the way you do around Osamu. I get why you say what you say. But what makes you think that for one fucking _second_ that he'd be willing to trade his brother's safety? Do you really think he cares? Because I don't. I think he _thinks_ he cares. But would he actually care if anything happened to him? No. No, I fucking don't. And you're supposed to be the telepath.

"I also fucking get that it's hard to get in his head right now. I really do. I watched you struggle the other day with the dive. I saw how hard it was for you to maintain the connection. And what have you learned? What _have_ you learned? Nothing of use. We are all going to fucking _die_ if you trade yourself. They will kill us all the moment they have you. Why would that be a viable option? _Why?_

"You said we are strong. _We_ are the elite. Why not fight? For years, for fucking years, we have been willing to sacrifice ourselves for the cause. You think that just because we learned the true motives behind the enemies that we'll just change our minds? I haven't. I'm still here!" He held out his arms to the side. "I'm _right fucking here_ ," he hit his chest with every word. "So why the _fuck_ wouldn't we keep fighting? Hm? _Please_ enlighten me." His breathing was ragged as he stared at her expectantly.

She smiled at him softly, and it made him take a step back. "I know you would all lay down your lives. But what good am I if I'm not willing to do the same? Why kind of leader would I be if I allowed my people to risk their lives and not risk my own in return?"

"Shittykawa doesn't risk his life in return and he does okay." Iwaizumi shrugged. He tried not to laugh at the betrayed expression on Oikawa's face.

She laughed softly. "He would, Hajime. You and yours just don't let him. And it's the same thing here, Keiji. You won't let me. But if there's a way to save _most,_ if not _all_ of you, both of us would gladly lay our lives on the line."

"She's right, Hajime. I would." Oikawa smiled softly when Iwaizumi looked up at him. "In a _second._ Without hesitation. That's why I'm not questioning why she does it. And quite frankly, I trust Osamu more than I tust Ushijima to keep his word if we made that deal with him."

Akaashi looked between his two leaders. He'd calmed down some. "I think we should fight."

She sighed. She stepped closer to him. She took his face in her hands. "I know, friend. And I appreciate that. But if I had to choose between my life and all of yours," she laughed softly as she pulled his face down to hers, resting his forehead against hers, "there's _no_ contest. I've already lost one family. I'd rather give my life to keep this one safe than have you all be at risk. And I would never take their words at face value either. I have contingencies in place if it were to happen." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "This isn't something I take lightly. And I think you're under the impression that I do."

Akaashi sighed and nodded. "You're just so cavalier about it. How can I not be?" He gripped her shirt at her hips tightly.

She smiled softly. "You care so much about others. And that's why you're my favorite. Even me, when I don't deserve it. You have been with me since the beginning. And I have always trusted your words. So if you wish to fight, we'll fight." She smiled as the relief washed over him. "Do you feel better now? Getting all that off your chest?" Her smile widened when he nodded. "Good." She kissed his forehead.

"I didn't know I was your favorite." Akaashi said meekly.

Tsukishima laughed. "Dude, really? If you weren't gay, she'd be married to you."

Akaashi laughed. "I didn't know that either."

"Everyone knows. It's a joke around here." Tsukishima jumped off the table and walked over to them. He turned Akaashi towards him and Reina's hands fell from him and he kept one of his hands still tightly clenching her shirt. "Even Osamu picked up on it. Why do you think he said that in the vision? Because of course you would've been the last one standing to protect her." He sighed as he pulled him into a tight hug. "You need to get out of your head sometimes."

Akaashi sighed. "I know."

Tsukishima held him at arm's length and smiled at him. "This has been too much emotion and human contact for me. I'm going to bed. Fuck this shit." He waved at them before walking out.

"Don't you have a type." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

She turned and smiled at him. "Cute and emotionally stunted? I know." She walked over to him and grabbed a strawberry.

"I'm not emotionally stunted." Iwaizumi was a little offended.

"You were," Reina and Oikawa said in unison.

Akaashi turned to Iwaizumi. "They do things like that all the time. Were they always like that?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. We all lived together for a year and a half. It happened more and more after she moved in. But they were like that even before that. He introduced us."

"And I regret it every single day." Oikawa laughed as she threw a half eaten strawberry at him.

She turned back to Akaashi after rolling her eyes at Oikawa. "You talk to Bo since lunch?"

"Yeah. He's doing better. He's still upset, but I think he'll pull through." He took a bite of the tofu and cringed. "Why am I eating this?" He turned to Iwaizumi. "Why do you eat this?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I like it."

Akaashi looked like he tried not to be personally offended by that statement. He turned back to Reina. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Kei was concerned. He won't talk to either of us right now."

Akaashi nodded. "I'll send him your way tomorrow." He turned back to Iwaizumi. "I'm going back to bed." He kissed his cheek and left.

Iwaizumi smiled at his back as he left. When he turned back around, both Oikawa and Reina had large grins on their faces. "What?"

"You _like_ him," they said in unison.

"You _really_ like him." Oikawa's grin grew slightly at his friend's blush.

"Dare I say, Tooru, he _loves_ him."

Iwaizumi groaned. "I hate you both."


	5. Desperado

"Hey, Reina?"

Akaashi turned and saw Tendou looking apprehensively at her. Bokuto pat Tendou's shoulder and gave him a wide smile before walking away.

Reina didn't look up from the computer screen. "Tendou. How may I help you?"

He stuttered a little and began to fiddle with his fingers. Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him. _He's never been like this. Not even when he got caught... What's wrong with him?_

Her head immediately turned in Tendou's direction. "You can't be serious, Satori."

He nodded meekly. "I am."

Akaashi watched as she studied him intently. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled softly. "The three of us used to be the best of friends... I think I can get him to talk..." His voice trailed off at her glare.

Akaashi turned to her. _Is he talking about Osamu? They were all friends? I know she used to be friends with Tendou... But Osamu too? That can't be right..._

She hummed and her expression softened. "You think this will redeem you?"

He sighed. "I know it won't. At least, not entirely. But I think it might help my case if I can do this... He tried to help me. I'd like to try and return the favor."

She smiled a little at that. "It's that attitude that always gets you in trouble."

"I know. But if you're there too... I don't know. Something tells me I might be able to get him to talk. Even just a little."

She pulled her mouth to the side. She turned to Akaashi. "You have questions."

Akaashi studied her briefly. "I know you two used to be friends. I didn't know you were friends with Osamu."

She sighed deeply. "I came here for college. He was the first friend I made. Introduced me to Satori. The three of us became rather inseparable. I met Hajime and that changed a little. Then I met Ushijima and it changed a lot. When Ushijima attacked me, all three of us changed. I changed because I almost died. Satori changed because one of his best friends killed his other best friend in self defense. I don't know what happened to Osamu and honestly, he was a little different before that. But even to this day..." She turned to Tendou. "Do you know?"

He shook his head. "I had heard what happened and I was going to see you in the hospital. And when I opened my door, Osamu was there holding up Wakatoshi... I regret helping them. But at the time, I was just glad to have my best friend back. Even if what he did made me sick."

She nodded. "So, that's where he went."

Tendou nodded. "Yeah."

She hummed. She turned back to Akaashi as Tendou rubbed the back of his head. "Still have questions?"

Akaashi sighed. "Seems like I'd get more answers by watching this conversation."

She nodded. "Alright, friend." She turned back to Tendou. "You can't back out now. This one's willing to forgive you if this works out."

Tendou smiled softly as Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I'm more concerned about your forgiveness."

She sighed. "I forgave you immediately. I understood why you did what you did. Love makes people blind." She shrugged. "Let's go see our old friend."

The shadows swallowed them and disappeared to reveal the hall outside of Osamu's room. He gave Tendou a moment to collect himself. He could see how nervous the other man truly was. Tendou looked up at him and nodded and the shadows surrounded them again, dissipating to reveal Osamu's room.

Osamu looked up from his spot on the bed and his eyes widened slightly. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he watched Tendou sit next to him on the bed and Reina sat on the chair in front of them. He turned to her. "This is low. Even for you."

She sighed. "This wasn't my idea, darling." She adjusted to prop her elbow on the back of the chair and rested her cheek against her fist. She nodded towards Tendou. "This was all Satori."

He turned back to Tendou. "Why?"

Tendou smiled. "I can't come see my friend?" He cocked his head at him.

Osamu smiled softly back. He reached out and gripped Tendou's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

He chuckled. "Don't thank me yet."

Osamu sighed. "I know. But I've been in here almost three weeks and all I see are the high ups. Mostly her. And you know how she gets when she gets an idea in her head."

"A dog with a bone." Tendou chuckled. "Trust me. I know."

His smile faded a little. "Why are you here?"

Tendou sighed. "I think it's time the three of us talk about what happened."

Osamu opened his mouth to interrupt him, but Tendou put his hand over it.

"I am going to talk now. And you two are going to sit patiently and fucking listen to me. Understood?" His eyes narrowed at Osamu, who nodded after a moment. He pulled his hand back to his lap and he turned to Reina, who also nodded.

"We used to be best friends. I get that when a relationship starts, you get swept up in it. I was never mad at Reina for that. I think _you_ might've been. But had you told us about it, maybe we wouldn't be where we are now. And then Wakatoshi lost his fucking marbles and started all his shit. And I even further understood her spending all that time with Iwaizumi. That's _not_ a guy to fuck with. I kept telling Wakatoshi to just move on but he _wouldn't._ And you seemed to fucking enable him. I don't know what the fuck happened to you to make you this way, but you could've talked to us.

"And then, he did what he did. And _you_ brought him back. I loved him, I still do. But I wouldn't have done that. He deserved to _rot._ Did he tell you what he saw while he was dead? He deserved _that._ He's my best friend in the whole fucking world and _I'm_ saying that he deserved it. And I didn't understand. Because it always seemed to me that you loved her more than I did.

"And yet, you brought him back. You knew what he did to her. And you thought it was okay to bring him back? How do you think that made her feel, hm? She fucking _left_ us! Because of _you!"_ He pushed Osamu hard enough to make him fall back onto the bed. "What the fuck happened to you to make you like this?"

Osamu sat up. He looked down at his feet as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "Atsumu overdosed."

Akaashi didn't miss how Reina tensed. Her arm fell from her head and her jaw went slack.

"I don't know what the fuck you two did, but it killed him. I found him in our bathroom. I brought him back and he told me what happened. He wouldn't tell me what you guys took." He looked up at her. " _He_ never blamed you. But _I_ did. You're lucky I was able to bring him back. Otherwise, I'd have been the one to attack you. And you and I both know I'd have killed you."

Akaashi watched as she wiped tears from her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft and sad, a tone she reserved when telling the group a member was dead.

Osamu scoffed. "Why? Because you didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't do anything like that until you. He wouldn't have done any of that shit if it wasn't for you. I didn't even want to _look_ at you. Why would I even want to _talk_ to you?"

She swallowed hard. She didn't say anything. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she wiped more tears away.

Tendou put a hand on his shoulder. "You could've told _me._ And you know I would've done something. You know I would've."

Osamu sighed. "I didn't want to put that on you. You guys had a good relationship. I didn't want to change that."

Tendou groaned. "It would've taken a lot more than _that_ to change our relationship. My best friend was _stalking_ her. And she still hung out with me. No offense to you or your brother, but that wouldn't have changed it. I like her better than I like the two of you. Always have."

"I know that _now._ But I didn't then." He looked up at her. "I wanted you to pay. A life for a life."

She nodded. "Would you have brought me back or left me dead?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure. All I wanted was you to die a painful death like he had."

She sniffled. "Okay. Fair enough."

"I brought Wakatoshi back because I thought he was the only one who'd be able to do it. I'm still convinced of that."

"I agree with you on that. Now that I've seen what Goshiki is capable of."

Osamu studied her as a quiet fell over them. Finally, he sighed. "If I talk, I'm asking for one condition. Just one."

She nodded. "And that is?"

He clenched his jaw a few times before finally relaxing a little. "Reon. I know he's done a lot, but please. _Please._ If it's within your power, don't hurt him."

She nodded after studying him for a minute. "Considering he wasn't the one who killed any of our people, I'll take it into consideration. It'll go to the panel. And we have one here." She turned to Akaashi. "What do you think?"

Akaashi looked between the two. "Why?"

"Put yourself and Iwaizumi in their places. Wouldn't you want mercy upon him? I'd do the same for Kei in a heartbeat."

He nodded as he thought about it. "Reon made the bombs. Did he actually plant them? Did he take any lives?"

Osamu sighed. "After Kenma, Semi got spooked. He didn't go out for a couple months. He gave Reon a couple blades. That's when the murders went to powered people. Reon didn't feel right about taking the lives of people who couldn't defend themselves."

Akaashi sighed. He didn't like that, but it did give Reon _some_ favor in his eyes. "I'll have to think over it a little more before I make my decision. But if what you give us is of use, then I'll lean towards letting him live."

Osamu sighed shakily in relief. "I'll take it." He looked up at her as he took a deep breath. "My onigiri plush... I assume you already tore my room apart?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you want the plush?" She smiled at him. "I was the one who bought you that."

He smiled softly. "If I tell you, will you sew it back together?"

She nodded and turned to Akaashi. He left and went to the room housing Osamu's things. He grabbed the large plush and went back to them. He tried not to laugh at the excited look on Osamu's face.

"What about it, Osamu?" She cocked her head at him.

He turned back to her, the excitement replaced with dread. "Goshiki is good. But not as good as you. We discovered that even though his reach isn't near as far as yours, that if someone... Has a piece of him, his reach will always extend to them. Most of the group wear a piece of skin on a necklace. But I knew you'd get suspicious if I did something like that. You'd notice if I had gotten it grafted on, like Semi and Wakatoshi did. So I kept it near. Just it being in the building with me was enough to block you out enough. It didn't extend to anyone else because he has to know them, have a bond with them. I didn't need to have it on me at all times." He sighed. "It's in there. But _you,"_ he pointed at her, _"can't_ touch it."

She looked at the large and ridiculous plush that Akaashi was holding. "Why?"

He thought for a moment as she turned back to him. "Think of it like a hex. If another telepath touches it, it'll fry you for awhile. Like in the vision."

She cringed and made a face of disgust. "I can probably pull it out without doing much damage to the plush. Can I do that or will one of these two need to take it out?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I just know you can't touch it."

She nodded. "Better safe than sorry." She looked at Tendou. "Your turn, dearest."

Tendou got up and turned to Osamu. "Where exactly is it?"

"In the middle." Osamu cringed as Tendou broke off a spike of hair and cut open the plush.

Tendou stuck his hand in and dug around for a bit before finally pulling out his closed fist. He extended his arm to her and opened his fist. There was a dried square of skin in the palm of his hand.

She peered at it apprehensively. "I assume we can just destroy it?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I figured you'd want to do some of your weird tests on it. Someone else has to handle it, though. Gloves won't protect you."

She sighed as she looked back down at the skin. "You're right. Kei and Kuroo would get a kick out of this." She turned back to him. "Can I handle the plush or should I not touch it?"

"It _should_ be fine." He shrugged. "But honestly, I don't know."

She nodded as she turned back to the plush. She cocked her head at it and it began to be mended before their eyes. Akaashi threw it at him when she had finished and sighed at the excited giggle Osamu let out when he caught it. It was a far cry from the angry sneers he had been wearing for the last few weeks. In fact, it was different than anything he had ever seen from the man. Apparently, just getting some of that off his chest was enough to change him.

She smiled softly at Osamu has he hugged the plush. "Does Reon know?"

He stiffened slightly and turned to her slowly. "One step at a time."

She chuckled. "Fair enough." She turned and watched as Tendou and Akaashi looked at the piece of skin. She grimaced slightly as they held it up. "Satori, would you like to stay longer?"

He smiled and gave Akaashi the square of skin. "Can I?"

She groaned softly, as if regretting even asking. "I'm staying if you do."

"If that's the case, then I'll take this to Kuroo. I assume he'll know what you want done?" Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at the square in between his fingers.

She nodded as Tendou sat back down. "Yes. He and Kei both do. I'll let you know when we're done here."

"Before you leave," Osamu looked over at Akaashi. "I just want you to know that I wasn't behind what happened at Oikawa's or the bomb sent here. That was all Ushijima. That was a stupid move on his part. He should've known Iwaizumi was here and that would've brought his group with him. You know I'm not stupid enough to make that big of a mistake. The most I did was take the opportunity to get Tendou out. I told Sakusa so he'd keep everyone away. I wanted you to know. That might sway Oikawa with his vote."

He studied him for a minute. He nodded and went to Kuroo, who was luckily with Tsukishima, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They all turned to him. "We've got something." He held up the piece of skin. "I don't think Tsukki or Oikawa should touch it. Osamu says it fries telepaths for a little while. And since we don't fully understand what exactly your abilities are, I'd rather not risk it."

Kuroo leaned in close and looked at it. "Is this fucking _skin?"_

Akaashi sighed. "Yeah..." He proceeded to tell them about what Osamu had told them, and his one condition, as they walked to the labs. He finally finished as Kuroo placed his hand on the reader outside of the door.

It seemed each man was processing the information in his own time as they walked into the lab.

"Reon _is_ a good looking guy."

Akaashi and Iwaizumi groaned as they looked at each other. Because of course that would be what Oikawa would pull from all that. Or just what he would comment on first.

Kuroo shrugged as he held up the square of skin. "He's okay. Not my type." He pulled out his phone and began to text someone. "Better tell Daichi before he blows a gasket about being left out."

Tsukishima leaned in closer to the skin. "This is a whole new weird. And we're used to weird around here."

Akaashi turned to Iwaizumi, who was still in silent contemplation as he stared sadly at the ground. "It most certainly is."

Daichi walked into the lab and took the piece of skin from Kuroo, studying it intently. "Okay, so..." He stuttered a little as he turned it over. "What?"

Akaashi told him everything he had just told the rest of them. He watched as Daichi handed the skin back to Kuroo.

"Okay. That's a lot." Daichi sighed as he watched Kuroo take it back to the large microscopes. "What are we hoping to learn from it before we destroy it?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Beats me, bro. If anyone knows, it would be Akaashi and Tsukki. Maybe Tooru."

Oikawa sighed. "I can only think that maybe there's some kind of sign in it that points to what exactly he can do."

"She knows what he can do." Akaashi shrugged. "Maybe there's a chemical make up in the cells. Osamu did say it was kind of like a hex."

Tsukishima groaned softly and walked over to Kuroo. He held out his hand. Kuroo looked up at him apprehensively and Tsukishima wiggled his fingers. He took the skin from the microscope and held it over Tsukishima's hand. He hesitated briefly, as if asking if he was sure.

"Just do it, Tetsurou."

Kuroo sighed and placed it in his hand. He watched as Tsukishima flinched a little and closed his eyes. His hand started to shake a little and Kuroo quickly took the piece of skin from his hand. He got up and pushed Tsukishima onto the rolling stool. He moved around quickly and found a packaged syringe. He ripped it open and pushed up Tsukishima's sleeve and drew some blood. He put the skin back under the microscope and studied it.

Daichi rushed over at some point and leaned down to study Tsukishima. "How do you feel, buddy?"

"Like I got electrocuted." Tsukishima rubbed his face. "Good thing she didn't touch it. She'd be out of commission for a while."

Daichi straightened up and tensed. "You can't use your power?"

Tsukishima shook his head. "Pretty sure I can't." He looked up and Daichi and smiled. "Dance a jig."

Daichi sighed. "I'd get you for that but something tells me you're in a lot of pain."

Tsukishima's smile faded and he nodded. "Yeah. Something tells me this is how she felt in the vision when he touched her. Or at least pretty close to that."

Kuroo took the tube of blood, separating it from the syringe. He threw the syringe into a red box and continued on with his tests. "My guess, yeah."

Akaashi turned back to Iwaizumi, who was still silent. "You've been quiet. Care to share your thoughts with the rest of us?"

"I was there," he whispered. "I was there when her and Atsumu were doing those drugs. I told them not to. I told them that they never bought from that guy before. They didn't know if he laced the shit and fucked it up. I fucking _told_ them." He sat down on the nearest stool and rubbed his face. "And it killed him. It's my fault. I should've tried harder to stop them."

Oikawa sighed as he walked over. He crouched down in front of Iwaizumi. "You and I both know that you couldn't have stopped them. When they got like that, there was no stopping them. You couldn't have talked sense into them." He pat Iwaizumi's knee. "They're both okay _now._ Luckily, Osamu's ability is what it is and he was able to save Atsumu. He might've died, but he's still himself. All jokes and chaos. He learned his lesson. I don't think he did anything again. Did he?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Not from what I saw."

Oikawa smiled softly. "So move past that. If needed, talk to them later. Right now, we need to focus on the issue at hand."

Iwaizumi sighed, then groaned. He smiled at Oikawa. "I hate when you're right." He stood up and pulled Oikawa up with him. He looked intently at Oikawa. "Reon never killed any of ours?"

Oikawa shook his head. "They never once came after us until the raid. The bombings never affected any of our people or their families." He turned to Akaashi. "Was Kenma the first of your people to go missing?"

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Kuroo, who was still running his tests and looking intently at a computer screen. He turned back to Oikawa. "We'd been attacked by them on several missions but he was the first of ours they'd killed."

Oikawa nodded. "Well, then." He walked over to Kuroo and whispered to him.

"Did she say whether this would be unanimous or majority vote?" Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi.

Akaashi shook his head. "No. She didn't specify."

Iwaizumi hummed. "Because I can see how this is gonna go. And I don't think it's gonna be in his favor either way." He studied Akaashi for a minute. "You already decided."

He sighed. "Yes."

Iwaizumi pulled his mouth to the side and crossed his arms. "You think he gave us valuable enough information?"

"If we can at least get him on our side, he'll be a powerful asset. She jokes that the extent of her abilities is the organization's closest guarded secret. But in all reality, it's _his_ abilities. I didn't even know what his powers were until I became a captain. She sat down and told me a bunch of stuff, including that. He is _strong._ We could use an ally like that."

"You're willing to forgive him?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked over to the other men, Iwaizumi following behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the counter next to Tsukishima. "He said he wasn't behind the attack on Oikawa's or the bombing here. I believe him."

Daichi's jaw set tightly for a minute before relaxing. "I think I do too. He's not stupid, by any means. I doubt he'd make an idiotic play like that." He turned to Oikawa. "What do you think?"

Oikawa sighed, leaning against the counter next to the computer Kuroo was sitting at and crossing his arms. "I'm inclined to agree. You don't become so close to Reina and be stupid. And they were _inseparable_ when I met them. I thought they were a couple, but then he told me that while he liked women, he preferred men."

"Bokuto is basically our child." Tsukishima glared at Oikawa. "She _loves_ him. He has slept in bed with us. They're close."

Akaashi stifled a laugh, garnering a glare from Tsukishima. "You and I both know his stupidity is _mostly_ an act. He's smarter than he lets on."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I know." He sighed. "I know my opinion wasn't asked, but I'd be willing to give Reon amnesty. I agree with Akaashi. Osamu is someone we want on our side, _especially_ if there's gonna be a fight between us and them. And if we get Reon out of it? One of the smartest people in Japan and probably the world? No contest."

Daichi sighed. "When you put it like that... It makes sense. But he still killed how many people? Are we willing to forgive a cold-blooded murderer?"

"You've got us here, don't you?" Iwaizumi fixed his gaze on Daichi with a calm, angry glare. "Almost all of us have blood on our hands. Unavoidable in our line of work, no? And don't say we're different. We're not. It's kill or be killed in our world. The same goes for them."

Daichi studied him. "If that's not the problem you're having, then what is?"

"He's had a hand in attacks on both the compound and the base. He killed my friends, _our_ friends. They might've been brought back, I'll give Osamu points on that. But he brought them back because she _made_ him. Would he have done that if she didn't make him?"

Another long silence fell over the room. After awhile, Kuroo spoke softly, without looking away from the computer screen.

"I _personally_ don't want to do this. But Akaashi's right. This is bigger than personal grudges right now. There is so much at stake. With Osamu on our side, it would already change the vision Asahi showed us. I noticed that whenever he would leave the compound to go anywhere, he never wore his belt. He wasn't in the vision either. He's compartmentalized us and them. If we can turn him against Ushijima... We might have a chance."

Akaashi watched as Iwaizumi's gaze softened and his body relaxed. He could tell that Kuroo's words had a deep and profound impact on everyone's decision. As Akaashi looked around the room at his friends, he saw the decision was unanimous.

The door opened and Reina stumbled in slightly. She looked behind her and nodded at whoever was there and walked into the lab. She sighed as she looked at Tsukishima. "That felt about as unpleasant as you look."

"Kyoken's warps are most definitely an acquired taste." Oikawa smiled softly at her as she slowly walked into the room.

"I feel like I'm drunk." She finally made it over to Tsukishima and sat on the floor in front of him. "Baby, why did you do that?"

He sighed as he weakly reached out and stroked her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

She shook her head. "That's why I had to finish the conversation. I got nervous." She rested her forehead against his knee. "Don't do something that stupid again."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We needed to know what it did. And now we do."

She lifted her head to rest her chin on his knee. "I told Osamu that Reon will be given mercy. He's willing to talk to me more tomorrow. His only wish is no Iwaizumi." She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Sorry, Hajime."

Iwaizumi sighed as she tried to get up and failed. "I don't want to see him anyway." He leaned down and helped her onto a stool Akaashi had pushed towards her.

She studied him intently as Tsukishima put a hand around her waist to help stabilize her. "You're mad at me."

"No shit, Niamh." He scoffed.

She hummed softly. "I didn't know either, Hajime."

He groaned. "I _told_ you. I fucking _told_ you not to do that shit." He groaned a little louder. "I want to fucking punch you right now."

"If it will make you feel better."

"I hate you sometimes."

She sighed as she looked up at him. "Get in the queue, sunshine. I hate me all the time." She looked over at Kuroo. "Anything of interest yet?"

"Nothing _anyone else_ here will find interesting."

She sighed. "Okay. Good to know you're having a nice time." She stood up and tugged on Tsukishima's arm. "Let's get you in bed."

He shook his head. "I don't think I will be able to move that much without wanting to kill myself."

She hummed. "I could push you in this chair."

"Please don't. Just leave me here." He waved off her words.

She sighed as she sat back down and intertwined their fingers. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Then you have to deal with human contact in front of others."

"Better than moving."

Akaashi smiled softly at the sight of them. Reina was a very touchy and tactile person and Tsukishima was the exact opposite. But every now and then, he let her do things like this in front of others. He chanced a glance at Iwaizumi, who happened to turn his head at the same time. He smiled as Iwaizumi's gaze softened as he looked at him.

"You all are free to go," Reina said softly as she closed her eyes.

Akaashi held out his hand for Iwaizumi to take. Iwaizumi looked at it for a few seconds before sighing and taking it. The shadows surrounded them before falling away to reveal their room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes as he sighed.

"This is just fucking great," he muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Akaashi hummed. "Do you have an issue with Reon?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "Ushijima had convinced a few of his friends that Niamh was his girlfriend. Reon happened to be on of them. He's always been smart and I just thought, "really, man? Okay, dude, sure, believe him." And he came up to me one day and asked why I thought it was a good idea to steal Ushijima's girl. And I was just astounded. _Fucking astounded_. Because that woman has never, and will never, belong to any man." He chuckled softly as Akaashi sat on the bed next to him. "He was ready to throw hands, as she says."

Akaashi looked down at Iwaizumi. "And that one event is the reason you're so against him?"

Iwaizumi smirked and shook his head. "Nah. It happened several times. Each time more fucking dramatic than the last. The last time wasn't long before..." He took a deep breath. "Yeah, he came up to me after practice and was just _pissed._ For no reason. Fucker actually swung at me. He's got damn sharp right hook. He said that we were both gonna regret what we had done, meaning me and Niamh. And I couldn't help but think about that as I waited for the cops and the ambulance." He took another deep breath. "That's why I'm against him. He knew what was coming. And he didn't stop it. He knew Ushijima was planning on killing her... And he didn't do a _damn_ thing."

Akaashi took a deep breath as he thought about it. He understood the anger Iwaizumi was holding onto. He had a right to be still be angry in Akaashi's eyes. It even made Akaashi a little angry as he thought about it. He stood up and started pacing.

Iwaizumi uncovered his eyes and watched Akaashi's frustrated pacing. He sighed softly as he laid his head back down. He knew he needed to calm Akaashi down otherwise he'd do this for hours. After spending almost every hour of everyday with him for the past couple of months (or was it a few? Was it less? Iwaizumi wasn't even sure at this point how long it had been), he knew that Akaashi's frustration would only grow and transfer to something else entirely and then take it out on some poor unwitting soul.

"I think we should do something better with the bed than just leave it in the middle of the fucking room." He propped himself up on his forearms. He smirked as Akaashi stopped and looked around the room.

He had learned that the best way to get Akaashi out of his frustration was to throw some stupid challenge at him, no matter how small. They had recently switched out their two single beds to a larger one. They had yet to do anything with it yet other than make it. It _slightly_ bothered Iwaizumi that it was still in the middle of the room.

He smiled as the furniture started to be pulled about by the shadows. He laid back down and closed his eyes as the bed started to move.

After a little while, Akaashi finally spoke. "How does this look?"

Iwaizumi opened his eyes at sat up. He glanced around the room. "It looks good." He laid back down and closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt Akaashi climb in bed then snuggle close to him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"How do you know me so well?" Akaashi wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi's waist and held him tightly.

He hummed softly. "Spending every hour of every day with someone for however long it's been, you can't help but pick up on the person's habits."

Akaashi sighed. "Thank you."

Iwaizumi smiled and turned slightly to kiss the top of Akaashi's head. "Anytime, babe."

*****

Akaashi sighed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. The day had finally come where they showed the group Asahi's vision. They were also given the information that Reon was to be captured if seen but not to be killed, and preferably not harmed. Reina had given them an out of they wanted, telling them they had two days to make the decision to stay or leave. The end of her deadline was fast approaching.

He looked over at Reina as her words echoed through his head. _These decisions weren't made lightly. Don't think that they were. We made hard choices to give us the highest likelihood of success. And a lot of you won't agree with those decisions. And we understand that. Just know that Tooru and I won't hold this against you if you decide to leave. We think we've been able to change the outcome. But we would never assume you'd be willing to make that kind of sacrifice without asking. It is your choice on whether you stay or leave._

She sighed as she looked out at the training grounds behind the compound buildings. "I may not be able to hear your thoughts right now, but I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to know that you have something to say at this point. So say it."

He sighed and pulled his mouth to the side. "Why would you willingly do this to yourself?"

She chuckled dryly. The day before the announcement, just before Kuroo had destroyed the piece of Goshiki's skin, she had made the decision to hold it. None of them seemed to understand why, except Oikawa and Tsukishima; and they kept it to themselves. They weren't sure how long the effects would last, but it seemed a calculated risk on her part. In Akaashi's eye, she was virtually helpless.

"So I wouldn't try to stop anyone from leaving. It would be selfish of me to keep them here. I want everyone to stay. But who am I to keep them when there's the possibility that they'll die? I can't do that to them. I just can't." She pulled her own jacket closer as the wind picked up.

Akaashi nodded. "What if something happens?"

She smiled softly. "I'm fucked but everyone else would be okay."

"You think we'd just leave you unprotected?"

She turned to him, the smile gone and in its place was one of the most serious expressions he'd ever seen from her. "You will. That's an order." She looked back out at the training grounds.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand and immediately silenced him. To her, this conversation was over. He groaned softly as he turned his gaze back to the grounds as well.

"Will you at least tell me why we're sitting here?" He saw her smile from the corner of his eye.

" _I_ was sitting out here to avoid stopping anyone I see leave. _I've_ been sitting here since I made the announcement and will continue sitting here until night comes, when the two days are up. I never asked you to join me. _You_ did that all on your own, so don't complain."

He sighed. "Fine."

He turned back to her. He could tell this was breaking her heart a little. She considered the organization her family. And now she was possibly losing some of them. He knew that. And that's why he chose to sit with her in the fucking cold.

"I do appreciate you sitting with me." She turned to him with a sad smile. "You've been so good to me all these years. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Rei!"

They both turned around to see an out breath Atsumu hunched over. He looked a little nervous as he finally looked at her.

She studied him intently. "Yes, Atsumu?"

He took a few deep breaths. "You're gonna wanna see this. Front courtyard. Now."

Akaashi nodded and took them to the courtyard. He tried to keep his composure as he looked out to follow Atsumu's gaze.

There was a dark skinned man approaching with his hands in the air. He seemed to smirk at the sight at Reina.

"Heard you were looking for me." His smirk grew as she approached him. "A little careless of you considering you touched a piece of Goshiki." He looked down at her as she cocked her head at him. "Nice eye."

She hummed softly. "My _nice eye_ tells me that you're scared right now. Even powerless, I scare you?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of you."

She hummed again. "Say that all you want. I know the truth. Why are you here?"

His jaw clenched a little. "Goshiki heard your conversation with Osamu. Told Wakatoshi about it."

She hummed again. "He tried to kill you."

The muscles in his jaw twitched. "Let's just say I know when to jump ship. I'd rather be prisoner here than dead in whatever ways he had planned."

She began to turn away then turned back around sharply. She punched him once in the stomach and then in the face when he doubled over. She leaned down and whispered in his ear something that no one else heard, but it made Reon's eyes go wide in fear.

She turned back around, shaking her hand out. "Take him away."

Akaashi approached him, along with Daichi. They took him to a room like Osamu's, no windows or doors. He watched as Daichi examined his face briefly.

"What the hell did you do to her to make her do that?" He mused with a sly smile.

Reon smirked and walked over to the sink and spat out some blood. His silence told Akaashi what he had long suspected. He grabbed Daichi and they left the room, going back to Reina in the courtyard. In the brief time they had been gone, she had created a crater that was only about a hundred centimeters wide.

"Nice to see your powers are coming back to you." Daichi sighed as he looked down at the edge of the crater.

She smirked. "I think I broke my hand." She looked down at her red and slightly bleeding knuckles.

Daichi sighed. "You gonna tell us why you hit him like that?" He watched as she walked out of the crater and past him.

"Not yet."

The pair followed her to the med bay.

"Enno's not gonna heal you."

"No, but he'll still wrap up my hand." She sighed as she opened the doors.

As Ennoshita finished wrapping her hand, Tsukishima showed up. He looked down at her hand as she cradled it. "You shouldn't have done that."

She looked up at him with a menacing glare. She hummed softly as she stood up. She walked a little past the three men before looking over her shoulder.

"He killed my parents. I think I deserved at least one hit. Two was decadent, admittedly." She turned back around and walked out of the med bay.


	6. My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I got a little blocked on where I wanted to go next. I'm sure all of you fellow writers understand that sometimes as you're writing, the story deviates from what you initially imagined, sometimes changing directions entirely. That happened with that last chapter. So I had to figure out where I wanted to go next.
> 
> The next chapter is probably going to take just as long, because I'm not sure where I want to go next. I deviated from Akaashi and Iwaizumi this chapter, most of it being from Osamu's POV. I think the next chapter or two will be from other characters as well.
> 
> I am very excited, though. I've had this story in my head for a long time. I like the idea of Iwaizumi/Akaashi. And I'm a sucker for super powers. So I combined these two of my favorite things in this story.

Osamu was sitting in his _cell_ , for lack of a better term, thinking about how everything had come to this. He thought he could outsmart her. He was a fucking idiot for thinking that.

He had always understood the allure of her. She was beautiful, but not in the way that made her unapproachable. She was smart and could carry a conversation over just about any subject. She always had a deep understanding of other people's feelings and a strong sense of empathy. What he didn't understand was why someone like Iwaizumi was with her for as long as he was. Especially because of the amounts of drugs she always seemed to be doing and how often he scolded her for it.

Their friendship used to be beautiful. She was his best friend for the better part of their time at college. He knew her better than most. And it's probably that reason he knew how to best get under her skin and hit her where it hurt.

It all started when he found Atsumu on the bathroom floor in their dorm. He was cold, his skin clammy and blue. His pupils were blown wide and he could barely see his irises.

He started panicking. He didn't know what to do. He tried his best to bring him back without using his power. He didn't like using it; it took so much out of him before he started training. But after doing CPR for what felt like forever, he finally just used his ability. That first breath Atsumu took felt like Osamu had gotten air again.

"Oh, brother. What did you do?" Osamu held his twin brother in his arms as his lungs learned to take in air again.

Atsumu's breaths were so sharp and ragged and short. Osamu felt his heart beat slowly become more and more regular. "Reina..." A shape inhale and a cough. "She got some stuff... She didn't take as much as I did... Is she okay?"

Osamu saw _red._ That's the only way he could ever describe that moment. He sat, silently fuming, for... He honestly didn't know how long until Atsumu reached up and touched his cheek. He instantaneously felt his rage dissipate.

He looked down at Atsumu. "Why'd you do that?"

Atsumu chuckled softly. "Don't be mad at her. I'm the one who made the decision to do it. She didn't force me or blackmail me into doing it. If you're gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at _me._ "

Those words continued to echo through his head as time went on. He saw Ushijima become more and more obsessed with her. The man even made Semi get close to spy on her. He enabled the actions, especially after what happened to Atsumu. Prior to that, he enabled them because he thought it was amusing. After, he did it because he could see Ushijima become so obsessed to the point of if _I can't have her, no one can._

Looking back, he wondered if her telepathy had started to come in. Because she was wary of Semi, and wary of him. She had _never_ been wary of him. She loved and trusted him. But he thought that maybe she somehow _sensed_ he wanted to kill her. She was wary of Semi because of his closeness with Ushijima, but Tendou had vouched for him, so she ended up caving and became friends with him.

And when _it_ happened, he had to pretend not to be overjoyed. He even went to see her in the hospital. Her face was covered in bandages, her arms in casts. But she was still _alive._ So that night, he snuck into the hospital morgue and brought him back. He held him up as they walked out. They made their way to Tendou's.

When Tendou opened that door, he looked so broken and conflicted at the sight of his best friend. Osamu _knew_ what he was doing going to Tendou. As much as Tendou talked about being Ushijima's best friend, he had been in love with the man since they were fifteen. He _knew_ Tendou would choose him over her.

He was surprised when Iwaizumi called him, sounding like he had been crying and eternally frustrated with the woman he loved, asking if he had seen her. He joined Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the search for her, but she was no where to be found. She wasn't answering her phone, emails, nothing. All she did was leave a note on the guy's nightstand saying goodbye.

So a year later when he ran into her while going to Tokyo with Hinata, imagine his surprise as he saw her with Asahi. He recognized her, even though her face was different. It was her smile, her voice, her eye, the way she wore her hair. All the things he used to love when they were best friends.

When her parents died, he and Asahi held her hands at the funeral. He knew Reon had done it. It was the first blow against her. Oikawa had surprisingly showed up and he watched as they argued, presumably over Iwaizumi. Not long after, both formed their organizations. He and Tendou were some of the first recruited, along with Bokuto and Akaashi.

He was there when Asahi fell apart, her main basis for forming the group. Ushijima wanted Asahi. And it was when she formed her group that he learned Ushijima had known almost the _entire time_ where she was. He was just waiting for the opportunity to strike. Osamu asked how he had known; and honestly, he wished he hadn't. Because the answer revealed just how _fucking psychotic_ Ushijima really was: he paid someone to drug her at a party and implanted a tracker in her while she was knocked out. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know if he did anything else while she was asleep. Probably, based on the violent rape and assult he later perpetrated against her.

As time went on, he, Tendou, and Sakusa continued to spy on her group. Tendou and Sakusa had no idea he was the _real_ brains behind the operation. He liked it like that. Only a handful of the group knew: Ushijima, Semi, Reon and Goshiki.

When Tendou got found out, Osamu got a little skittish. He was high up enough to know what was going on and had access to him, but low enough for her not to suspect anything. He watched as her trust in Tendou broke down. He watched her spiral out when it happened. He had known her for years at that point and relished in it.

That night at the usual when the bombing happened, he took a chance. Reon had begged him to try and get Tendou free. Reon wanted out. He was _done_. Ushijima went too far with planning the raid on Oikawa's. He didn't tell them who or when they'd attack, just how. Reon hated the vagueness. He begged Osamu to get Tendou. Tendou was the only one who could ever pull Ushijima's head out of his ass; the only time he ever failed to do so was with Reina.

Because of the sad look on Reon's face, he caved. He hated seeing that beautiful face with any expression other than happiness. He bowed out of the usual, saying he was tired. He went down to Tendou's cell. After three years, he got moved to a room with windows and doors; only they were sealed shut. Unable to be opened by anyone other than Terushima, having the ability to break down matter and reassemble it however he chose; meaning he could erase the gap between a door and a wall.

Osamu had been practicing; he was not only able to give life, but take it. He could destroy cells of any entity, living or inanimate. It would take time, but he would be able to break through the wall. It would blow his cover, but he was willing to risk it. For Reon.

He couldn't tell you the exact moment he realized he loved him. Well, he kind of could; he could pinpoint the day. It was the day Ushijima revealed to him he had injected Reina with a tracker. Reon just stared at him incredulously and said so simply, "What the actual fuck is the fucking matter with you, you fucked asshole?" and left the room. He just laughed and laughed, because he'd never heard Reon use so many swears in one sentence, or hardly ever at the time. And also because it was the first time he truly questioned Ushijima.

He followed Reon out, laughing hysterically. Reon turned to him and gave him the same look he'd given Ushijima. "What the fuck is so fucking funny, Osamu?"

He wiped a tear from his eye and put a hand on Reon's shoulder. "You, man." He sighed, his laughter finally petering off. "Are you just _now_ realizing he's fucked? Because I've known for _years_."

He scoffed. "And _that's_ what's so fucking funny?"

He chuckled. "No. What's so fucking funny is what you said and how you said it. I don't know why it's so funny to me. It just _is_." He smiled and his smile grew when Reon smiled back.

They looked at each other, for what felt like an eternity but in all reality was probably a few minutes, before he put an arm around Reon's shoulders and they went to get food. They spent the rest of the day together. And by the end of that night, he realized he loved Reon.

His love for him is what caused him to make the deal with Reina. His love for Reon outweighed his hate for her. He knew how she felt about him. And she was willing to put that aside. To Osamu, that spoke _volumes_ about her character. And his long held red rage dissipated with her words of _he's safe._

His soul felt instantaneously relieved at those words. He didn't know where Reon was, but he prayed that he'd make his way to the compound.

And maybe then, he'd finally tell the other man how he felt. He was somewhat confident that he felt the same. Over the years there had been little moments between them, moments Osamu would cherish to the end of his days.

*****

Iwaizumi sat, staring off at nothing in particular, with Reina in the lab. She had been a little quieter since Reon's arrival the week prior. He knew from experience that it was never good when she did that. She was plotting. And sometimes, her schemes didn't always end well when she did it by herself.

"I can hear your judgement, Hajime."

He smirked. "I didn't say anything." He tried not to laugh, because these two sentences were said many times before in their relationship. She might not have been a telepath then, but she was perceptive.

"You don't have to. I know you well enough to know that you're wearing your judgement face."

"Just the way my face is." He shrugged as he looked over at her.

She was staring intently in between some papers and the computer screen. "Resting bitch face aside. You have something you'd like to say."

He studied her until she turned her head to look at him with an expectant expression. "Akaashi said you whispered something to Reon after you punched him. What did you say?"

She stared at him blankly for a minute before going back to the papers. "Why is that of any use to you?"

He shrugged. "It's not. I'm just being nosy. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"I'm not telling you regardless."

He hummed. "Reon's not telling either."

"I know."

He nodded. "You learn anything of use from him?"

She sighed, somewhat exasperatedly. "You know I did. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation here, Niamh. I know you well enough to know you're planning something. And when you plan something while this mad, it doesn't end well."

She sighed. "It didn't end well _once_."

"Several times."

They went back and forth for a little while until she finally groaned and dropped her head on the counter.

"If I tell you, will you shut the fuck up?"

He chuckled. "No. But I'll be your sounding board. You don't need to do this alone."

She sighed. She raised her head and looked at him with a cold expression. "I told him that the moment Osamu died, he'd wish he had stayed with Ushijima. Because what I'm going to do to him will make whatever he had planned look like children's games."

Iwaizumi grimaced. "He _did_ kill your parents."

She nodded. "And he will pay. But for the time being, he is safe."

He sighed. "What are you planning?"

She shrugged. "The early stages of an attack on them."

He nodded. "I feel like the panel should be here for that."

She nodded. "Probably. But I'd rather approach them with a full plan and them tweak it than with a half baked one."

He hummed. "Still better to have everyone here for it."

She groaned softly. "You're gonna keep at it until I cave, aren't you?"

He smiled mischievously at her exasperated expression. "You know me so well."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll meet tomorrow in the war room. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am."

******

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what he expected when she said "war room," but he was sure it wasn't this. There was a large table in the center of the room, surrounded by chairs and that was it. He looked at the table and saw what looked like sand.

As the meeting went on, he realized that she used her telekenesis to create visuals with the sand. She had showed them the entire battle from Asahi's vision, which he had apparently showed to her and Oikawa. He watched intently as the different scenarios of every part of the plan was laid out. He listened as each person voiced their opinions and concerns at certain points. He sat back and digested all the information thrown at him.

"You're awfully quiet, Hajime."

He looked up from the table at her. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"This was your idea. I'd have thought you'd have more to say."

He breathed out a laugh. "I just thought this was something better planned as a group and not just by one person."

She hummed and studied him. "You have a concern."

The muscles in his jaw tightened to the point of brief pain before he relaxed. He _hated_ when she did that, got in his head and shared his thoughts. "I wouldn't call it a concern."

Oikawa sighed next to him. "Just tell us, Hajime."

What Iwaizumi hated even more than her being in his head was Oikawa telling him what to do. "What about Semi? He's the only one I see real issues with when I'm thinking of who to send his way. If we send someone who's strong, yeah they might be able to get in a few good hits before he takes them down. We send in someone like Daichi, then it'll probably be the same but prolonged. If we send in someone like Kiyoko, yeah they'd be able to keep them away, but would it be long enough before he got to them? I talked to Reon. He said Semi is just as good with throwing his blades as he is up close.

"In the vision, I thought it was a piece of rebar sticking out of me. But the more I look back at it, the more I realize it was one of his blades. He can get _me_. Meaning I probably won't be of use either. At least not for long. So what the hell are we gonna do when it comes to him?"

She hummed softly and smiled. "He's mine. I got him once. I can get him again."

They all turned to look at her, except for Akaashi who looked proud.

"You don't seem surprised, Akaashi. Mind telling us why that is or do I have to make you tell us? Because she clearly won't." Oikawa crossed his arms as he looked at Akaashi.

"About seven months ago, her and I went out on a mission. I figured it was important if she was actually going out. I knew she was looking for Semi because of Kenma." He turned slightly to Kuroo. "She wanted to bring him to you. You left us. I know you were hurting but you should've stayed." He sighed and clenched his jaw before he continued.

"We went to this... I don't know how to describe it. It was, like, this old factory. We'd heard some rumors that maybe Semi was there. Turns out the rumors were true. A fight ensued. He got me. I was able to keep her away until then. I was barely able to stay conscious during their fight. I saw him go down. And she ran at me. And then I woke up here." His gaze fell to Kuroo again. "Had you been _here_ , that mission might've ended differently."

She sighed as she put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "Don't do that now." She sighed again as he angrily looked down at his lap. "He did die. But I didn't have enough strength to bring both of them back with me. But that was when I found out about Osamu." She smiled softly at Akaashi, earning a small smile back.

Kuroo studied her intently. "You did that? For _me_?"

She turned back to him with a somewhat incredulous look. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Oikawa leaned towards Iwaizumi. "I wouldn't do that for you."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "I wouldn't either."

She sighed loudly and it turned into a groan at the end. "You both would. Shut up." She turned to Iwaizumi. "Anyway. Did that answer your question about Semi?"

He pulled his mouth to the side. "I don't like the idea of you _or_ Oikawa being on the frontlines."

Kuroo scoffed. " _None_ of us do. But there's no talking them out of it."

"Unfortunately." Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Lead by example. I am a firm believer in that. What kind of leader would I be if I asked you to fight and didn't go out with you? I can't speak for Tooru, but I do believe he feels the same way." She smiled as Oikawa nodded.

There was a long silence as the men all looked at each other.

"When will we be doing this?" Daichi glanced over at her.

"Unsure as of yet. Reon thinks others might defect as well. Apparently, they aren't as keen on the upcoming battle as we are."

Oikawa hummed. "Do you think Ushijima will avoid conflict?"

She laughed, somewhat maniacally. "No. Reon has confirmed that, unfortunately."

He nodded. "You're not too keen on anyone else talking to him. I know he asked for Iwaizumi once. But it's mostly been just you. Any _particular_ reason?"

No one missed how his questioning gaze had a hint of ill intent. Daichi and Kuroo lowered their heads at the question. Akaashi looked at her as if he'd been wondering the same thing. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa somewhat angrily.

She smirked at him. "He's a little... _adversarial._ Even moreso than Osamu. I figured the less people in the room, the better. He also asked to speak to _me_ specifically."

Oikawa hummed softly. "I see. I'd like to see him. _Alone_. If that's alright with you."

Her smirk grew into a cheshire chin. "My, Tooru. You think I've been torturing him."

"I don't think I'm the only one here to think that."

She hummed. "You're not. But I assure you, I haven't laid a finger on him since he's been in that room. Not in that sense, anyway."

"Did you break him?"

She shook her head. "Give him credit. He's strong. He has willingly let me dive into his head. That makes the process less painful. He's a quick learner." She sighed softly. "Anyone is allowed to see him. I just wouldn't go in with more than two or three people. He gets jumpy." She stood up. "I do believe that's the end of this meeting." She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, making all the men jump slightly.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. "Did that go as you expected, Iwa?"

He sighed. "No. I expected it to be worse." He rubbed the side of his face. "A lot worse."

Oikawa hummed. He turned to Akaashi. "Mind taking me to Reon, Aka-chan?" He smiled at the man when he nodded. He turned back to Iwaizumi. "Would you like to come?"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Not unless you want me to."

"I do."

Iwaizumi groaned. "Fine."

*****

Akaashi studied Reon. He looked exhausted. He looked like he hated himself. He looked like a man who had nothing else to lose. He pulled Oikawa away to the corner of the room while Reon and Iwaizumi talked about Reina. The two men didn't seem to agree on much, but it seemed they agreed on Reina being a bitch.

Akaashi leaned close to Oikawa. "I think we need to take a different approach with him."

Oikawa looked over at the man. "Like what?"

Akaashi sighed softly. "I think we should bring Osamu in."

Oikawa looked at him incredulously for a moment. Then Akaashi saw the cogs turning in his head. He watched as Oikawa looked back at Reon as he thought hard about it.

"Do it."

Akaashi nodded and went to Osamu's room. The man sat up and looked at Akaashi with a questioning gaze.

"Why are you making that face?" Osamu had a brief expression of fear before it went back to being apprehensive.

"Come with me for a bit."

Osamu chuckled as he stood up. "Dude, I'll go anywhere. This room is _killing_ me."

Akaashi kept his eyes on Osamu as he took him to Reon. He watched as relief washed over the man. He noticed Reon look over in their direction and stare incredulously as he slowly stood up.

Osamu smiled. "Hey, handsome. What are you doin' in a place like this?"

Reon tried to laugh but it fell short as Osamu crossed the room quickly. Osamu held open his arms and Reon seemed to fall into him. Osamu made soft shushing noises at his violent sobs.

Iwaizumi got up and walked over to Oikawa and Akaashi as Reon started to speak unintelligibly through his sobs. Iwaizumi stopped briefly and looked back at them as he took in a sharp breath before continuing.

Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi. "What did he say?" he whispered softly and reached out to touch his arm.

"That they chose the wrong side." Iwaizumi whispered back as he looked over his shoulder at the pair as Osamu somehow coaxed Reon into sitting down. "This your idea? You're more carrot where we're more stick."

"I thought maybe it might do more good than harm."

"I think you're right about that." Iwaizumi smiled softly as Osamu looked up at them and mouthed "thank you."

After awhile, Iwaizumi sighed again. "I've known these guys a long time. But this... I've never seen either of them like this."

After another long silence, and once Reon calmed down to silent tears, Oikawa stepped forward.

"I thought she might've been torturing you. But it was the opposite, wasn't it? What was he doing to you?" He spoke softly and almost sweetly, as if he was talking to a scared child.

Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi incredulously, like he had never heard Oikawa speak like that before.

Osamu chuckled softly as he held Reon a little tighter, a gesture returned by the other man. "I might not like Reina's leadership skills, but one thing she excels at is morale. She always managed to keep our spirits high, even when shit got bad. Let's just say Wakatoshi isn't like that."

Oikawa nodded as he sat down. "She was helping him cope."

Reon nodded. "I've wanted to leave for awhile, but where would I go? I'm a wanted criminal, a _terrorist._ The only reason Wakatoshi didn't try to kill me sooner was because he _needed me_." He lifted his head and pulled slightly away from Osamu. "I planted the bomb here. But it wasn't like the others. I did it so we could get Satori back. I thought maybe he'd be able to keep Wakatoshi in check. It wasn't... I didn't put as much explosives in it or things that would turn into shrapnel. I planted it right after the attack at your place..." He sighed softly as he looked at Oikawa. "He went too far. I couldn't talk him out of it. I'm so sorry."

Oikawa watched incredulously as Reon got on his knees and bowed down at his feet. "He didn't tell us who we were attacking until we got there. None of us wanted to be there. He said he'd kill us if we didn't do it. And this time, it wasn't an empty threat." He looked up at Oikawa with wide wet eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness nor am I asking for it. I'm just..." He sighed shakily as the tears rolled down his face. "I don't know what I'm asking for."

Oikawa hummed softly. "Understanding. That's what you're asking for. We all have that one friend we'd follow to the ends of the earth. Mine is in this room. I do understand that. I don't understand what it feels like when that becomes one way. And I'm sorry you went through that. A true friend would follow you as well. And it sounds like he's no longer like that."

Reon shook his head. The violent sobs and incoherent words were back. Osamu pulled him back towards him but Reon couldn't get off the floor. He just leaned over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Reon reached up and gripped Osamu's arm tightly.

Oikawa turned around to look at Iwaizumi and Akaashi. "I think this is where we'll take our leave. We can come back later and separate them. Though, Reina's not _completely_ heartless and I'm sure if one of you two asked," he stood up and approached them, "you'd be able to give these guys a little help." He smiled as the shadows surrounded them.

Akaashi turned to Iwaizumi as the shadows fell away. The two seemed to be on the same page as Oikawa. They turned back to him, the smile still wide on his face.

"Splendid. If she says anything about it, tell her to talk to me. I'll leave you to it." He turned and walked away from them.

Iwaizumi sighed once Oikawa was out of earshot. "She's not gonna go for it." He groaned softly as he looked as Akaashi.

"Not if it comes from _us_." Akaashi flashed him a mischievous grin.

He sighed again. "Bokuto or Tsukishima?"

Akaashi's eyebrows raised in shock. "I was just thinking Tsukki, but that's an even better idea."

Iwaizumi sighed once more. "And here I thought I wouldn't get in trouble with you."

Akaashi smirked. "Oh. You are sorely mistaken."

*****

It took some convincing, but Iwaizumi and Akaashi had convinced Tsukishima and Bokuto to talk to Reina on behalf of Reon and Osamu. They were now waiting for their word on whether or not they were able to convince her of it. It had been several hours and still nothing from either one of them.

"What do you think is happening?" Akaashi sighed as he tried to cut Tendou's spikes from Iwaizumi's healed skin.

Iwaizumi shrugged. "It's anyone's guess. Either she killed them or she killed the other two." He chuckled at Akaashi's incredulous expression.

"Don't say that." Akaashi groaned exasperatedly.

Iwaizumi sighed softly as he studied Akaashi's growing frustration. He got up and went over to one of the dressers. He opened the top drawer and moved the piles of clothes aside to get what he wanted. He pulled out a piece of cloth that seemed to be wrapped around something. He turned and looked at Akaashi.

"Don't be mad at me." Iwaizumi looked down at the item in his hands.

Akaashi cocked his head as Iwaizumi stepped forward like he was ashamed. "Hajime." He sighed as Iwaizumi looked up at him with sad eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Iwaizumi sighed and slowly unwrapped the cloth to reveal something that looked like a blade, but it was almost flesh colored and metallic. "Reon asked to see me the first night he was here. He gave me this. It's one of Semi's. He said he wasn't sure if he trusted anyone else here as much as me. He said I was always a good person, trustworthy. He wasn't sure if Niamh would hold up her end of the deal, especially after punching him in the face." He looked up at Akaashi's face. "Honestly, I didn't think she would either. But now that I know she is... I don't feel bad about hiding this. I'm pretty sure she knows, but... I don't know."

Akaashi sighed. He took the blade from him. He pulled his mouth to the side as he led Iwaizumi to the bed. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Don't worry about that, okay?" He smiled softly as Iwaizumi sat down. His smile grew wider as Iwaizumi looked up, visibly relieved. He was able to easily cut Tendou's spikes away with the blade. He pulled the spikes out and watched in awe as the tiny holes healed immediately.

He sat down next to Iwaizumi as he looked down at the blade. "I think we should give this to her. Her and Kuroo can run their tests."

Iwaizumi nodded as he leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Me too."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Akaashi smiled softly as the door opened.

Reina walked in and Tsukishima stood in the doorway smirking. "She caved. _Eventually_."

She rolled her eyes as she stood in front of Akaashi and held out her hand. "I believe that is for me."

Iwaizumi hummed as Akaashi handed her the blade. "You're upset." He smirked as she turned and glared at him.

"That I am. I never thought my friends would use my love for my husband against me."

He snorted. "Please. Don't act like that's below you. I know you're willing to go that low for what you believe in."

Her glare dissipated into a grin. She hummed softly as she pocketed the blade. "I never thought _you_ would though. Perhaps Akaashi is a better influence on you than I previously guessed." She turned on her heels and closed the door behind her.

Iwaizumi stuttered slightly as he stared at the door. "Did she... Plan us?"

Akaashi sighed. "She did. At least, that's what I believed. And now I know."

"Huh. Okay then." Iwaizumi shrugged. He smiled at Akaashi. "I guess if anyone knows me well enough to know what I'd want and need in someone else, it would be her."

Akaashi hummed. "I suppose I could say the same thing." He turned to kiss Iwaizumi's forehead.

****

Akaashi stood there stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. Semi and Shirabu were standing at the compound gate. Of _all_ people, he never thought those two would be defectors. He was glad though. He didn't like the idea of having to face either one on the battlefield. He'd faced Semi once and that was more than enough for a lifetime.

It almost broke his heart as Iwaizumi and Yahaba held back Kyoutani. He couldn't imagine how it felt to watch the man he loved die. In fact, the thought scared the shit out of him.

He sighed as Iwaizumi finally headbutted Kyoutani and knocked him out. He sighed even louder as Reina and Kuroo walked past him to greet their _visitors_.

"Heard you were providing sanctuary? That true, Rei?" Semi smirked at her. It honestly made Akaashi's blood boil.

She held an arm in front of Kuroo, making sure he wouldn't go farther as Semi and Shirabu stepped closer. "That would be up to the panel. If it was just me making decisions, then yes. But you have to get past my dog here."

Semi laughed. "That's a cat."

Akaashi stepped forward to stand by her side. He watched as a somewhat proud smile found its way across her face. "There's a reason I call him my dog." She turned to Kuroo. "Care to show them?"

Akaashi watched with wide eyes as Kuroo changed into a large black panther. He continued to watch as the Kuroo panther circled them.

"He's a hunter." She chuckled as both men tried not to look terrified. "I call him my dog because he's so impatient sometimes. The way a dog sits at the door, waiting for its owner to come home, craving attention." She stepped closer to Semi. "And, boy, would he _love_ to sink his teeth into you." She cocked her head as Kuroo transformed back and crossed his arms. "Lucky for you two, majority vote ruled in your favor." She turned to Akaashi. "Take them away. No one goes near them. Especially not Kuroo or Kyoutani."

He nodded and put them each in their own door and windowless room.

It was gonna be a _long_ night.

*****

Osamu looked around the room. The one thing they all had in common was that they were all from his organization, defectors and spies alike. They all looked somewhat apprehensive about the situation. Except Tendou, who sat in the middle of the room on the floor, whistling as he twiddled his thumbs.

He listened as best he could to all the conversations. Semi and Sakusa were wondering what in the actual fuck was happening. Meanwhile, Reon and Shirabu were talking about the food they had been eating. Fucking morons.

"You idiots don't get it. Do you?" He scoffed and crossed his arms as all eyes turned to him.

"I get it. That's why I'm sitting here, doing nothing." Tendou chuckled.

Osamu rolled his eyes. "She's listening, you morons. I wouldn't be surprised if she was _actually_ in here. Do you even _know_ what she's capable of?"

They all became silent and looked around the room.

Tendou chuckled again and looked at the space next to him. "Told you he'd figure it out."

With a hum, Reina made her presence known. She was sitting in a chair next to Tendou. "Always so observant." She smirked at Osamu.

He clenched his jaw. That old rage was rising up again. "Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "Those two idiots," she pointed over her shoulders to Semi and Shirabu, "have been here a week and aren't _quite_ with the program yet." She clicked her tongue a few times. "Thought maybe you could talk some sense into them."

"That doesn't explain the rest."

She hummed as she stood up. The chairs in the room moved to form a circle around her. "Sit. And know I won't ask twice."

They all sat in the chairs and looked at each other before looking at her. "Rei, what's happening here?" Semi cocked his head at her as he crossed his arms.

She hummed again as she turned to face him. "See, we have a bit of a problem. My people here are a little pissed, especially at you. You, old friend, have had a hand in the deaths of many of our people." She looked at Reon. "You killed my parents." She looked to Shirabu. "I had to damn near sedate Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to stop them from ripping you to pieces." She turned to Sakusa. "Atsumu is the only reason your head isn't on a pike." She looked at Tendou. "Akaashi is still out for blood for you because of what your actions caused." She turned to Osamu. "And then there's _you_. The _mastermind_."

She sighed. "Reon is the only one here who was actually given amnesty. And my people have accepted that. But--"

"Did you and Oikawa join up? Combine forces?" Shirabu raised an eyebrow at her.

She cocked her head at him. "Yes. We made a deal when Iwaizumi got shot. And then you morons attacked them. And sent them here for sanctuary. In essence, digging your own graves."

He nodded. "We didn't want to do that..." He lowered his gaze to the ground.

"So I hear."

Osamu watched as she turned and smiled at the large shadow that appeared, revealing Akaashi and Oikawa. "Your backup is here."

She chuckled and turned back to him. "No, sweetheart. They're _your_ backup. They thought I'd be in here torturing you all."

"You _did_ torture me." He snorted.

She hummed. "Is it any different than what you did to me? Lying to me for years? Making me think we were still friends? Best friends? Playing on my emotions and thinking that you still cared when you planned everything just to _break_ me?"

He stared at her with wide eyes. Her voice was calm. Her expression void of any emotion. She was _livid_. "No wonder Oikawa came."

Oikawa hummed as he stepped into the center of the circle to stand next to her. "Who would blame me for thinking that?" He smiled smugly at her.

She laughed. "There's six of them and one of me."

"You and I _both_ know you're capable of doing even more damage."

She sighed as she looked around the circle. "Tooru and I have been arguing for you all to the panel. We both feel that second chances are deserved, given the circumstances are fitting. But seeing as how no one is giving us anything of use, well..." She clicked her tongue.

"There's only so much we can do unless you give us something." Oikawa shrugged.

Osamu rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You think that psycho told us his plans? He fucking didn't."

She hummed softly as she eyed him. "That's not entirely true. See," she walked around the circle and stood behind Semi, putting her hands on his shoulders, "this one here knows more than he's saying. And the only reason I even think that is because of he won't let go of _this_ ," she leaned down and lifted his arm by the sleeve of his shirt and pointed to the patch of skin that was a slightly different color.

All eyes turned to Semi. He snatched his arm away from her. "I should've stayed and stuck it out. Would've been better than this."

She chuckled as she leaned down next to his ear. "See, it wouldn't have made a difference. My psychic showed me a vision of a possible future. And guess what? All of us die. Except," she walked back out into the center and held up four fingers. "Wanna guess who?"

She laughed maniacally earning a slightly horrified look from everyone in the room except Oikawa. "Ushijima, Goshiki, Osamu, and me." She chuckled. "Although, I _technically_ die a whole lot and just get brought back so I can be tortured." She hummed softly. "No one else survives. All of mine and all of yours die."

She sighed as she looked at Semi. She cocked her head at him. "I could always try a dive."

"Not while he's got that patch." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

She hummed. "I could just _rip_ it off him." She bent over so her face was level with his. "It'll only hurt a bit."

Oikawa chuckled. "Or I could make him cut it out himself. Might be just as fun to witness."

Reon stood up and she straightened up to look at him. "Reina, please."

She hummed softly at his pleading tone. She studied him intently, and it clearly unnerved him to the point where he sat back down. She smiled softly. "Well, now. Look at what we have here." She turned to Semi. "He was willing to give up his amnesty for you. Because you and your friendship means that _much_ to him."

She held up a hand at Osamu, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Too bad that's not a deal I can make. The panel voted on his fate. And it was unanimous. That's a deal that can't be undone." She held up her wrist and pushed up her sleeve to show the red ropes tattooed into her skin. Osamu looked down at his wrist to see his end of the ropes wrapped around.

"You, darling Semi, are the only one the panel can't make a unanimous vote on." She looked around the room. "Sorry, Shirabu. They'd only give you amnesty if I agreed to let Kyoutani kick the shit out of you." She shrugged. "You'll be healed after, so don't worry." She rolled his eyes at his horrified expression.

She turned to Sakusa. "You were given a full pardon. Thank your boyfriend for that. Several times over. Because this one," she pointed to Semi, "is the reason it get kept getting revoked." She looked at Tendou. "Unfortunately, Satori, Akaashi was the only hold out against you. No surprise. Your actions caused the death of one of his closest friends. Konoha, in case you forgot. You get to plead your case to him. Not now, though. I'll set something up."

She sighed softly and looked at Oikawa, who looked back at her. "These decisions were finalized and then revoked countless times because of you, Semi." They both turned to look at him.

Osamu couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Semi was the one they were truly holding out on. He had done the most damage to the group. But he sure as hell wasn't going to risk Reon because he was being cagey. Or Tendou, for that matter. He had forgotten how much he loved the man and cherished their friendship. He looked at Semi. "Give up the patch willingly or they'll take it the hard way. And trust me when I say that you _don't_ want that."

He smirked when Semi glared at him. "Trust me when I say that she's someone you _don't_ want to piss off. She makes Ushijima's anger look like a toddler's temper tantrum. You might think you know her, but you don't. She may have called you friend but you weren't. Not really. She's a sadist."

She sighed. "I'm not a sadist."

Oikawa chuckled. "Could've fooled me."

She rolled her eyes. She turned back to Semi. "Are we doing this the hard way or the easy way?"

Osamu chuckled as Semi glared at her then held out his arm.

She smiled. "Good lad."

She stared intently at the square and all watched in shock and horror as the square tried to pull itself from his skin, until it finally tore away. "Any pain?" She pulled some gauze from her pocket and looked at Tendou.

"No." Semi watched as Tendou tore off a spike of hair and broke it apart to stitch his skin back together. He looked back up at her as Tendou sat down. "Did you make it so I wouldn't feel the pain?"

She nodded. "I'm not a monster, contrary to popular belief. I turned off your pain receptors for the time being. It'll wear off in a few hours. Akaashi will come by with one of the medics. They'll stitch it up properly. You'll have to be the one to cut the spikes out. Either that, or Tendou has to be the one to do it." She waved her hand and the patch of skin flew over to Akaashi.

He stared up at her, somewhat incredulously. He blinked a few times as his mouth hung open. "He told us wrong."

She hummed. She turned to Osamu. "Not just him." She turned to Akaashi. "Return them to their rooms, please."

Osamu opened his mouth to speak, but found himself in the room he was now sharing with Reon. The pair just turned and stared at each other.

"Just how powerful is she, Samu?" The incredulous stare bore right into Osamu.

He sighed and swallowed hard. He licked the inside of his cheek. "One of the most powerful people in Japan."

Reon stared at him blankly. "And you expected us to _win_?"

He sighed. He shook his head. "No. I expected everyone to kill each other. And the last ones standing would be me, her and Wakatoshi."

Reon nodded. "You were planning on killing him all along."

He hummed softly. "Yeah, I was."

Reon nodded again and looked out at the room. "What changed your mind?"

He smiled. "You did."

He turned back to him sharply, making Osamu wonder how his neck didn't snap from the force. " _Me?_ "

Osamu chuckled and shrugged. "I got caught trying to free Tendou. She made me bring back all the guys you morons killed at Oikawa's. Then got thrown in one of these rooms. She went into my head over and over again." He sighed. "She had Asahi show me his vision. Super fucked up, by the way..." He scratched the back of his head. "Everyone was dead. She showed me because she thought I'd cooperate after seeing Atsumu lying there, his throat cut.

"But that isn't what made me start to think about cooperating. It was _you._ " He closed his eyes, seeing the image that was forever burned into his mind. "You were pinned to a tree." He exhaled shakily. "There were all of these branches and big pieces of metal and stones going through you." He opened his eyes as Reon wiped away his tears. He wanted to smile at his touch, but couldn't. He took a deep, quivering breath. "It was awful. More than I could ever truly describe.

"And then, she came in here with Tendou. He wanted to talk. The past... God, ten years he's had to be in the middle of this. Stuck and torn between his friendship with her and the love he has for Wakatoshi. Forced to pick between me and her." He shook his head. "I never thought, or rather cared, about how this made him feel. Which makes me question myself so much because of how close the three of us used to be."

"What changed? We weren't as close back then, but we were still friends. I would see the three of you. You guys were..." Reon sighed out a laugh. "Trouble, for lack of a better term."

Osamu chuckled. "Yeah, we were." He pulled his mouth to the side as he looked at Reon. "Her, Atsumu, and Tendou used to do drugs together. A lot. One night, I came home and found Tsumu on our bathroom floor. He was dead. Overdose. I brought him back." He sighed as his lower jaw protruded out and shook his head. "She gave him the drugs. And in my head, she _killed_ him." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "That night, I swore I'd make her pay. A life for a life."

He sighed. "And then she showed me _that._.. And then Tendou came in here and fucking... Fuck." He rubbed his face. "That passion he gets when he really gets worked up... It sweeps you up." He chuckled. "He made me think. In that way he does, you know what I mean." He smiled when Reon leaned forward, mirroring his pose, and nodded. "He said, "what the fuck happened to make you like this?" And I just," he scoffed, "I finally told them what happened with Tsumu. I didn't tell anyone. Neither of us did.

"He asked me why didn't I tell him. And I didn't because he loves her so damn much." He chuckled dryly. "Fucker said I loved her more than he did. Which was true at one point. But after that happened, I didn't. It was gone. But while he talked, he reminded me of it. And I thought of all the memories her and I share." He laughed. "Fucking Oikawa thought her and I were dating when he met us."

He shook his head. "But even as those memories came up, I kept thinking of you. And I knew you wanted out. You have for awhile. And I just kept coming back to how I was willing to risk _everything_ here to try and give Wakatoshi that last chance for you. Because I know how much you love him. He's one of your closest friends. And you just wanted him to give up this pointless crusade.

"And then I thought about what he would do when the three of us got back. How he'd react. It was _his_ idea for me to be here. A smart one, actually. We learned so much. And we knew who would best break her down. But I knew that even though I have the power to take his life away, that idiot's anger would blind him enough to forget that fact. And he probably would've killed all three of us. And he would've buried you two in places where I wouldn't find you to bring you back... That scared the _shit_ out of me.

"And when I realized that, I made the deal. I told her I'd talk, but I had one condition." He sighed and put his hand on the side of Reon's neck and pulled him close, leaning his forehead against his. "Your safety. She took it to the panel. And it was unanimous. That night, she brought Bo in here to do this," he pulled away and held up his hand, showing off the red ropes. "She promised me that as long as I'm alive, you're safe. She did this because she's still upset about her parents and doesn't trust herself. Understandably." He sighed.

Reon smiled and gently grabbed Osamu's roped wrist, kissing the ropes softly. "I figured there was a reason she let us share a room. She has always been a sucker for love." He sighed as he intertwined their fingers. "I was hoping you'd felt the same."

Osamu sighed. "Of course, I feel the same, idiot."


	7. Green Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the chapter titles are songs on a playlist I made that are inspiring me to write this. This and the next chapter are the same song. It's Green Mile by SZA, which technically has two part: Green Mile and Doubt it.
> 
> As I've said before, if you guys want the playlist, I can give it to you. Other than that, thanks for reading and being patient with me.

Tendou was nervous, to say the least. He was hoping that after Akaashi had witnessed their conversation and how it made Osamu talk that he would be in the clear, or at least _close_ to it.

Boy, was he fuckin' wrong.

He had never been as scared and nervous as he was when he sat in front of Akaashi. Who looked as pretty and annoyed as ever as he sat across from him. Oikawa sat a little ways away from them, probably to be an impartial meditator. Which made Tendou think that Reina was afraid of the pair being alone together. Which only added to his fear and anxiety.

Oikawa sighed. "Akaashi, don't look at him like that. You're scaring the shit out of him."

Tendou took a deep breath as Akaashi's expression turned calm. "So, that's the big secret, Oikawa?"

Oikawa chuckled. "Normally, I find your ability to distract amusing and charming. Not today, unfortunately."

Tendou sighed as he turned back to Akaashi. "I don't know what you want me to say other than I'm sorry. I fucked up. I didn't know what they were doing with the information we shared. If I'd have known what they were gonna do, I wouldn't have shared it."

Akaashi scoffed, which seemed to contradict the calm expression still on his face. "How could you _not_ have fucking known?"

He laughed. Because what the fuck else could he do in this situation? "Do you _really_ think they shared shit with us? No. I didn't even know Osamu was the real leader until Reina called him the Reanimator. Wakatoshi told us that he and said Reanimator were the leaders. Never used his fuckin' name. Nor did I ever see the fucker. And in case you didn't notice, I spent most of my time here. I hardly ever fuckin' left. I reported to Osamu what I knew.

"You and I were the same rank. But you also knew that I spent most of my time either in the fuckin' kitchen or in the fuckin' med bay. Because I was higher up than him and Sakusa, I was privy to a lot more information. I was able to get what they wanted. All I did was relay information. That's fucking it. What they did with it, I don't fuckin' know.

"You know there's a lot of shit they don't tell us. Part of being the boss of something like this. They-- meaning Reina, Oikawa, Osamu, Wakatoshi-- don't share a lot with the underlings. Even as captains, I know Daichi, Kuroo and Iwaizumi-- and now _you--_ don't get told everything. Don't think for a fucking second that you know everything. Because you don't. You know what they let you know. And that's _it._

"So, no. I didn't fucking know what would happen. But I'm sorry about what did. I thought Kenma being attacked was a one-off. He caught Semi doing whatever fucked shit he was doing at the time. Kenma ran recon. So that was probably right. Thankfully, he came home _that_ time. If not, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Kuroo would've found a way to get in and he would've ripped me to shreds." He chuckled dryly. "We were lieutenants and we didn't even _know_ he was on that mission. So when I told Osamu about Konoha's mission, I didn't think twice.

"And how do you think I fucking _felt_ when I heard what happened to him?" He hummed as he leaned closer to Akaashi. "How the _fuck_ do you think I felt? When I heard, I turned myself in. I asked Reina to tell everyone she figured me out so Osamu wouldn't find some way to get in and kill me. Because he fuckin' would have. Bet you didn't fuckin' know that, did you?" He scoffed a laugh when Akaashi's eyes went wide. He straightened up. "I didn't think so."

He laughed and shook his head. "I asked her if Asahi was able to look at the past. She said yes. She also said that she wasn't sure if he'd be able to show me what I wanted. But she tried anyway. So the next time he was coherent, he showed me what happened. I saw the whole thing. I asked him if he would be able to put me in Konoha's place. So I could feel what he felt. So I could think what he did. And he did. And every night for the past three years, that is what I've dreamed about.

"I'm fucking sorry, Keiji. I am. I have lived with this every single God damn day since. And not a fuckin' day passes where I don't think of him. He was smart. He was funny. Whenever I was down and he was around, he could always cheer me up. With little to no effort. Which is a _feat_ that even Reina was impressed with. She knows me better than most and knows it takes a lot to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry that the love of your life died. I truly am." He didn't miss how Oikawa suddenly become much more interested in the conversation. He could tell by the look on his face that he was studying Akaashi intently. He also didn't miss how Akaashi's glance briefly turned to Oikawa for a split second. "And you can believe me. Or don't. At this point, it doesn't matter. I've said my fucking piece. And if I'm condemned for it, then that's fine. I've _finally_ let this shit out. I have been wanting to talk with you since it happened. But she wouldn't let me."

He sniffled and wiped his eyes before the tears had a chance to fall. "She said that she didn't want either of us to get hurt. That she didn't want to lose either of us. She knew that we'd fight. And that you'd aim to kill. And I wouldn't hold back because all I want is for Wakatoshi to get his shit back together. And I'd do anything to make that happen. And I'd kill anyone in the way of making that happen. Because he's the love of my life.

"But if the panel... If _you_ decide not to forgive me, then that's okay. My conscience is far from clear. And my soul is far from being at peace. But if this is the end," he shrugged and sighed deeply, " then so be it. I _finally_ got to talk to you about it. And that's all I wanted." He closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely as he rubbed the side of his face.

After a long while, Tendou took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened his eyes and looked at Akaashi, who had turned away from him and Oikawa. His shoulders were shaking and his hands were covering his face. He turned to Oikawa, who was also wiping tears from his cheeks.

He took another deep breath and exhaled shakily. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. _At least I got a little bit of freedom before I go. I got to see her smile again. It had been so long since I'd seen her smile like that. I just wish I could've seen Wakatoshi smile again... Just once would've been good enough..._

_Don't go getting melancholy on me now. Wait. Just wait, old friend._

He exhaled loudly. Her voice in his head always had a way of calming him down more than Atsumu's empathy did. Even back before she was a telepath; her voice would just pop into his head, words of conversations past. He closed his eyes and let that calmness extend into his limbs, relaxing every muscle.

"Did he really show you?"

Tendou tilted his head back up and looked at Akaashi, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He was still facing away from them, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "Asahi. Did he really show you?"

Tendou nodded. "Yeah. Don't believe me, ask Reina. She was there. You've seen how she is with that guy. No way she would've let me be there alone with him. She saw it too."

Akaashi sniffled and nodded. He continued nodding, as if listening intently to something; probably Reina. "He'd talk about you, you know. He liked you."

"I liked him too."

He nodded again. "He'd come back from the garden and the kitchen every night and he'd always have some ridiculous story about you. Something you did or said. And he always laughed so hard." He chuckled softly and turned his head slightly. "I'm pretty sure he thought you were the funniest person on the planet."

Tendou laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." He scratched the back of his head. "He talked about you a lot, too. Told me all the old war stories of dealing with Bo." He laughed again. "Sounds like he was a handful back then."

Akaashi laughed, a kind of full body laugh that made his shoulders shake a little; which amused Tendou, because he'd never seen Akaashi laugh, only chuckle. "Oh, he was. And in typical Akinori fashion, he probably used _colorful_ language."

"Jesus, that guy had a mouth. Was he always like that?"

Akaashi shook his head. "It wasn't so bad in high school. As we got older, it got worse. Finally culminating into what it was. And I don't think being around Reina made it any better."

Tendou laughed. "Ever heard her swear in English? It's fuckin' funny. She taught him some colorful ass shit. One time, that fucker," Tendou laughed a little harder at the memory. "I don't remember what exactly he did, but he hurt himself somehow. I think he might've cut himself. 'cause there was blood _everywhere._ And he was just running around trying to find the first aid kit. Enno was in one of his moods that day and he did _not_ want to go to the med bay. And the entire time, he was just swearing in English. "Fucking bollocks, cunt fucker, shit kicker, bloody wanker, fuck, shit, ass, bitch." Just going on and on. After dying of laughter, I finally stitched him up." He shook his head and smiled.

Akaashi laughed the entire time Tendou talked. "I remember that. Yeah, he cut himself. Damn near sliced off his thumb. He came back with your fucking spikes keeping it closed. Were you drunk when you did that?"

Tendou chuckled. "I believe we were. I had gone on a date with... God, I don't remember who. But he had set it up. And it was a _failure._ So he said, "let's drink to commiserate." And we drank probably all day. Probably shouldn't have been using sharp or hot implements."

Akaashi chuckled. "He _reeked_ of alcohol when he came home. Like he bathed in it."

"I think he spilled a drink on himself at one point because he was laughing at me." He studied Akaashi for a minute. "He was the person I spent the most time with here. We worked together almost every day. I think about him _every_ day. And I wish to God he was here."

Akaashi nodded and smiled softly. "Me too." He sighed. "But at the same time..." He sighed again. He shook his head. "I wouldn't be with Iwaizumi." He shrugged. "And the time I've had with him has been..." He sighed.

Tendou chuckled. "She had you protecting him at first, right? Sight and sound?"

Akaashi chuckled and nodded. "Sight and sound." He sighed again. "I think I love him. But I'm so afraid to say it. I'm so afraid." He shook his head. "It's an irrational fear. Because I know that me saying isn't a death sentence. But there's this little part of me that keeps whispering, so insidiously, that what if it is?" He turned back away from Tendou. "I said it to Akinori that day as he left... I still don't know why he was the one to go on that mission."

Tendou cocked his head at him. "Really? Because I do."

Akaashi turned back to him. He studied him for a few beats. "Why?" he whispered in such a soft and broken tone.

He sighed shakily. "Do you not know what he was capable of? What he could do?"

"Of course I do. What a stupid--"

"No, you _clearly_ don't. He had the ability to alter perceptions. To make them hallucinate. To warp their realities. If he wanted to, he could've driven someone _crazy._ Or in this case, make them sane. She sent him out with _one_ goal: change Wakatoshi. Because of his ability, he would've been able to slip in and out unnoticed. That was the plan all along."

Akaashi studied him for a minute. "Didn't you want him to change?"

Tendou groaned. "Of course I did! I still do. But I'd rather him change by himself than because of someone's ability. Because what if it changed all of him? What if he wasn't the person I love anymore?" He covered his eyes as the tears came back. "How would you feel if you were in that position? Wouldn't you be scared that he wouldn't be himself anymore? That all the things you loved would be gone?"

"Even in his current state, you still love him? Even though he left you here to rot?"

Tendou scoffed. "Now, _that's_ a stupid question. His personality is still the same. His sanity might be questionable, and he certainly has his bad days. But I still called every week until I got caught. And we'd talk. About anything and everything. Except Reina. I refused to talk about her. I was already betraying her in one way, I didn't need to add another way by talking to her rapist stalker about her. I'd tell him about the recipes I was trying. He'd tell me about whatever new thing Reon had learned and how amazed and proud he was of him."

He sniffled and uncovered his eyes. He licked his teeth as Akaashi stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "He's still _him._ The _him_ that I love is still in there. I'm just waiting for him to come out permanently."

Akaashi sighed. He had a sad and somewhat pitying expression on his face. "What if he never comes out, Satori?"

Tendou sighed. Of course he'd thought about that. Of course he had. He would have been incredibly stupid not to. "If Wakatoshi, the Wakatoshi that I fell in love with, the Wakatoshi that I've always loved, if he never comes back..." He exhaled and leaned his head back. "If he never comes back, then all I have left is her. I don't have anyone else. I don't think Osamu cares enough anymore about me. I don't think he cares about anyone anymore. Atsumu and I drifted apart over the years."

He sighed again. "It's hard for me to make friends. And even harder for me to keep them. And if I lose him, I just have one left. But what we have is so broken that I'm not even sure it's a friendship anymore. So in all reality... I might not have anyone. And that scares the shit out of me. I haven't talked to Semi and Reon in years. And even though it was Reon's idea to break me out... He didn't do it for me. He did it because I was the only one who could ever sway Wakatoshi.

"So thinking about him never coming back is something I don't like to think about. I do, but I don't like it. It's scary. Because for so long, I didn't have anyone... And then I had him. He was the first person who ever accepted me. And that... The thought of him being gone makes me realize that I'm gonna be alone forever. That I won't have anyone." He lifted his head. "If he doesn't come back, I'm as good as dead. Because being alone again is the worst possible thing that could happen.

"I thought long and hard about whether or not to tell Osamu about that mission. I didn't sleep for days. I weighed all the pros and cons. I went back and forth for days. But in the end, my fear that he wouldn't be the same outweighed my desire for him to give up on her." He leaned his head back again and slumped down into the chair. He stretched out his legs and one bumped Akaashi's; neither realized that they were sitting that close. "I didn't know what would happen. And that terrified me."

He sighed. He studied the ceiling tiles intently as he went on. "Did they tell you what happened? How he died?"

"No. They wouldn't even let me see him."

He nodded. "There's a reason we say that Kenma was the first of ours they killed. We didn't forget Konoha. We weren't walking on eggshells around you. It was because Goshiki made Konoha kill himself. He made him kill himself with Semi's blades." He closed his eyes and tried not to cry as he heard Akaashi's broken sobs. "His last words, well _word_ was your name. He whispered it so softly and sweetly. He smiled as he died because you were the last thing on his mind. I just thought you should know."

He opened his eyes and saw Oikawa get up from the corner of his eye and go over to Akaashi. He heard him whisper and then heard the soft shuffling of him pulling Akaashi up. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He was alone. He sighed and leaned his head back again. He closed his eyes.

_That was uncalled for._

He scoffed. _I didn't say it to hurt him. If I did, then you could say that. I said it because no one told him. He deserved to know. And don't sit there and tell me he didn't._

_You're right. I should've told him. But what good would that have done? You didn't see him after. You didn't see what he was like. I kept it from him for a reason._

_You act like he's not strong, Reina. He is._

_I'm not saying he isn't, Satori. I'm just saying that he didn't need to hear it._

_Put yourself in his shoes. Wouldn't you have wanted to know what happened to Tsukki?_

_I would've. But I also think that I wouldn't know what to do with that information once I had it. How am I supposed to deal with it? Now that I've moved on and found love once more? When I thought love was lost and I'd never get another chance? Now that I'm finally able to look back on my time with him and not cry?_

He sighed. _I see your point. But he still deserves to know. He needed it. You just heard everything. You knew he didn't even understand why Konoha went out to begin with. You didn't even let him see his body._

_He didn't need to see that._

_You could've covered him up._

_I could've. But I didn't. I stand by my choices._

_Your choices are fucked up._

_That might be true. But I did it to protect him._

_Your way of protecting people is fucked up._

_I get that a lot._

He sighed. _Did I fuck up my chances? By going on?_

_No. I think they might've made them better, actually. He appreciated your candor. And vulnerability._

He laughed, a little too self-depricating for his own good. _Just what I needed. Akaashi fucking Keiji seeing me as vulnerable._

 _You did, actually. He's not out for your blood anymore. But the jury is still out on the final decision. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything._ She paused for a moment. _And we're still friends, Satori. You'll need to build up that trust again. But we're still friends. You'll still have me._

*****

Iwaizumi gently closed the door. Akaashi had finally exhausted himself from crying and was asleep. Whatever the fuck happened with Tendou fucked him up. And Oikawa wasn't talking about it. And he knew Reina wouldn't let him see Tendou. So he was going to talk to her. And she was gonna give him answers, damn it.

 _Where are you?_ He tried not to sound angry. But he knew he had failed miserably.

_In the kitchen with Tooru. Would you like me to send him away?_

_It's fine._

He made his way to the kitchen. He tried to calm himself down. Akaashi didn't tell him anything. He just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until he didn't have the energy to anymore. Oikawa held him up as they walked into the room and gave Iwaizumi a sad and harrowing look and walked out. He didn't say a single goddamn word. The fucker wasn't answering his texts either.

He stopped outside of the kitchen and took a few deep breaths. He walked in and they both turned to him.

"You look upset, Iwa-chan."

He scoffed. "You fuckin' think, Shittykawa?"

She hummed softly. "Still remember those fencing moves I taught you?"

He scoffed again and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"I don't really feel like fixing the kitchen if you wreck it."

He sighed. "Yeah, I fuckin' remember."

She smiled softly. "To the gym we go."

The men followed her to the gym. Iwaizumi watched as she walked over to a closet and walked in. She came out holding two rapiers.

"Real swords, Reina? Seems dangerous." Oikawa seemed more concerned with his nails than the scene unfolding before him, and that was only punctuated by his sarcastic tone.

She chuckled. "All in good fun, Tooru. Your concern is touching." She tossed the sword to Iwaizumi.

He caught it by the blade. "This isn't a good idea."

She shrugged. "Perhaps. But it'll make you feel better."

"Enno won't heal you." Oikawa hopped on to a pile of padded mats and sat down.

"I wouldn't go to him anyway." She smirked as Iwaizumi held the handle in his hand and pointed the sword at her.

They parried back and forth for awhile. Iwaizumi forgot how good she was. Her father had done fencing since he was a kid and she shared his passion for it. At one point when they were together, she insisted on teaching Iwaizumi how to. Looking back now, he thought it might've been concern for his safety.

When he slashed her cheek, she stepped back and touched it. She looked at the blood on her fingers. "Wanna talk about why you're so upset now that you've calmed down some?"

He sighed. "What the fuck happened in there?"

She looked up at him. "Has he told you about Konoha Akinori?"

He thought about it for a minute. "No."

She nodded. "They were engaged. He died three years ago on a mission."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his face. "Who killed him?"

 _"Technically,_ he killed himself. But Goshiki made him do it."

His heart and shoulders sank. "Fuck."

She sighed. "I never told him that. I didn't think he needed to know."

He glared at her for a few moments before he gaze softened. "For once since we've been back in each other's orbit, I agree with you."

She nodded as she pulled her mouth to the side. "I thought you might." She sighed. "At the time, we didn't know we had traitors among us. Satori was a lieutenant. He was privy to a lot. Including that mission." She swallowed. "He was the reason Konoha was killed."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Jesus." He ran his free hand through his hair. He now understood fully why Akaashi hated him so much. Including doing his best to ignore him and leave every time he was around.

She turned her head. "Are you two going to come in or just lurk?"

Iwaizumi sighed again as Tsukishima and Akaashi walked in. "How long have you been letting them stand there?" He pointed the rapier at her.

"Almost the entire time." She turned back to him. "Do you wish to parry more?"

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna fucking stab you if I do."

She sighed. "It's not so bad."

"I hate you."

She shrugged. "I hate me too." She looked over her shoulder at the pair still standing at the door. "Come in. I have a story to tell." She watched as they came in and sat down next to Oikawa. She turned to Iwaizumi. "Care to sit?"

"No. I'm still contemplating stabbing you."

She chuckled. "Fair enough." She sighed and turned to look at Akaashi. "I take it you're still not entirely up for talking about it. May I then?"

Iwaizumi sighed at the wide eyed stare Akaashi pointed at her. After a few minutes, he finally nodded.

She smiled softly as she looked at the ground. "There once was a young boy. And one day, on his first day of high school to be exact, he met another boy. An older boy. The younger boy had always found it hard to make friends. He was always a little smarter than his classmates, a little quieter. One could say he was an old soul. The older boy was also smart. He was also funny and kind. And for the first time, the younger boy had friends.

"The younger boy soon realized that he loved the older boy. And for two years, he harbored those feelings, nurturing them as they grew. And the time came for the older boy to move on to bigger things, go to college. The younger boy knew he had to take a chance. It was now or never.

"He told the older boy of his feelings. And the older boy smiled, kissed him, said "okay," and walked away. The younger boy was confused. What did that mean, he thought. And that night, when the older boy knocked on his door asking if he wanted to go for a walk, he was no longer confused. He knew his feelings were returned.

"They spent the summer together. Falling more and more in each other's gravity. Eventually, the time came when the older boy had to leave. So the the young boy took another chance. He deepened their kisses and continued doing so until he couldn't anymore. They made love under the stars. And under the blanket of moonlight, they made a vow to forever love each other, the way that teenagers do. The older boy said he'd come back as often as he could. The younger boy said that he'd hold him to it.

"And come back he did. Every chance he got. And the younger boy couldn't have been more overjoyed. And finally the time came for him to go off to college, and he naturally picked the same one the older boy went to. The older boy was secretly overjoyed. That meant he could spend more time with the younger boy. They would no longer be separated by space, nor would they for a long time to come.

"When the time came, they moved in together. And life was good. And one day, their friend said "there's someone I'd like you to meet. You'll like her." One loved her immediately, enchanted and entranced by her. The other was wary and suspicious. But they both had the same thought: _there's just something about her._

"The younger boy was still wary as something horrible happened to her family. A car bombing? He asked the older boy. Who does that? And the older boy said someone who wants to send her a message. At the funeral, the younger boy saw her arguing with another boy, a handsome boy. He was arguing with her over another boy she loved. A strong boy. But we'll come back to him later.

"Eventually, the younger boy began to trust her. Mostly because a friend of his, a gentle boy, loved her and he thought that if someone so anxious and wary of everything loved her, then why shouldn't he? So he finally let her in. And he loved her the way the older boy did.

"The couple watched as the gentle boy became lost in himself. And the girl became lost in the world. And one day, she came to the younger boy. And she said, "I know you still don't trust me fully. But I have an idea. And it needs you." He decided to listen, because the girl was smart. And if something needed him, well. Then he had to hear it.

"She told him of how she wanted to help people like them, like the gentle boy. People with these powers awakening inside them. She wanted to help them gain control of these powers. To keep them safe and to show the regular world that they weren't monsters. She didn't tell the younger boy, but she wanted to do this for two reasons: one was to protect the gentle boy she loved; the other because she didn't want these special people to turn out like an angry boy who had used his ability to hurt her in the past.

"The younger boy agreed. On the condition that the older boy and his friend joined them. She had a couple friends to join too. A boy who loved the angry boy. And a boy who was mad at her, but she didn't know that at the time. Together, they built something special. A safe place for people like them. And they brought more and more people in, to help them foster abilities.

"The couple watched as the girl found love again. With a boy who sulks. And the younger boy was always saddened by the boy who sulks. Because he has such a pretty smile, he thought. Because his ability has to do with his smile, he thought. And then he became overjoyed as he saw the boy who sulks smile more and more because of the girl. He was happy that they were happy.

"The younger boy was there when the boy who sulks proposed to the girl. But he didn't know the boy who sulks was anticipating a no. He knew the girl loved the gentle boy. And he was scared that if and when the gentle boy finally found a way out of himself permanently, he would lose the girl. And he didn't want to lose her. He also knew that the girl was afraid. He didn't know of what. He just knew that an angry boy in her past hurt her and threatened the strong boy she loved.

"He didn't think she'd say yes. But was overjoyed when she did. And the younger boy was happy. Happy for them. The older boy planned the wedding. And the younger boy was a groomsman. They gave her the western wedding she wanted. Because she was a western girl. And they got to watch in awe as she surprised everyone but them by walking down the aisle in a green dress.

"But no one but her and the boy who sulks knew what that meant. And he kept quiet about that, holding onto it tightly. Only, he didn't truly know. He thought that it meant she had grown enough to no longer be afraid. That she wasn't afraid of whatever threats the angry boy had made. She did it because even though was still scared, she knew she didn't have to be alone anymore. She now had someone she could share her fear with.

"But she didn't share her fear. She still held onto it tightly and all alone. When she came home one day, there was a box on the table. She figured the boy who sulks had opened a package and found yet another wedding present and left it for her to deal with. When she opened it, she found something the angry boy had taken from her all those years before when he hurt her and threatened the strong boy. He sent her her teeth that he had knocked out when he hurt her.

"When the boy who sulks came home, he found her packing all of their things. He asked, "my love, what's wrong?" Only to be met with silence. And he knew she was truly afraid. More afraid than he'd ever seen her. So he went along with it, quietly. She moved them into the special place they had built. And her fear made her have all their friends move in too. Including the older boy and the younger boy.

"The younger boy knew she was afraid when he saw her. He just didn't know why. The older boy knew though. He had learned everything that had happened. And the older boy and the girl made a plan. Because he had a special power. One that could help the angry boy and make him less angry. Because even after everything bad that he did to her, all the girl wanted was to help the angry boy. She believed in second chances. And so did the older boy.

"They made their plan in secret, training and training. Little did they know that the boy who loved the angry boy and the boy who was mad at her were making plans with the angry boy. And the day came where those plans collided.

"The older boy was finally ready. He said goodbye to the younger boy. The younger boy said he loved him as he walked away. The older boy almost succeeded. But the boy who was mad at her told the angry boy what was happening. And the angry boy and his people looked high and low for the older boy. Eventually, someone found him. And they hurt him. They killed him. His last word was the younger boy's name, whispered into the wind as if it would carry it back to him.

"They left his body at the gate of the special place the girl and her friends had made. The girl found him. And for an hour, she held him and cried over him. Eventually, the boy who loved the angry boy saw them. And he told her the truth, leaving out the boy who was mad at her. He asked one thing of her. But it wasn't a thing she could do for him.

"He asked to speak to the younger boy. But she selfishly said no. She had already lost one family. She just lost someone else she loved. She knew that they would fight and kill each other. She couldn't lose anyone else. So she said no.

"But she kept losing people. And the younger boy became sadder and sadder. The boy who sulks became quieter. The girl continued to hold onto her fear alone. The angry boy became angrier. The boy who was mad at her became just as angry.

"And then, the strong boy was hurt. And the younger boy was following the boy who hurt him. And the girl thought about it and thought about. And she made another selfish choice. She told the younger boy to stay with the strong boy for protection. Even though she knew in his weakend state, the strong boy was more than capable of taking care of himself. Even though she knew the angry boy had someone following the boy who hurt the strong boy and saw that it worked. They had the information they needed and they wouldn't have gone after him again, at least not for awhile.

"And then the girl made a deal with the handsome boy. She did it because she knew the younger boy and the strong boy would follow orders and not question their decisions. She had already made the selfish choice to strip the strong boy of their memories together. A choice the handsome boy agreed with.

"So she told him her plan, her selfish plan. And together, they made the deal to not only protect the strong boy and the younger boy. But to fix them and free them from the pain she caused. They agreed that the strong boy's memories would only encumber him and keep him wary of their plan. So they agreed to return his memories once the feelings were set in stone.

"The girl watched as the younger boy and the strong boy grew close. And the younger boy wasn't as sad. And neither was the strong boy. She watched as they grew closer. And she was happy for them. Because the younger boy could finally see that he didn't need to be afraid of his love hurting the strong boy. And the strong boy could finally trust someone the way he had trusted the girl and wasn't afraid of the younger boy breaking that trust.

"But then the angry boy and the boy who was mad at her acted. And their plans made her fear grow once more. Because all she wanted to do was help and protect people. But she saw that all she did was hurt the people she loved. She watched as her world began to crumble around them. And she made yet another selfish choice.

"She decided to make a deal with the angry boy. If she could give herself over to him and not lose anyone else, that would be enough. But the angry boy didn't want that. And neither did the boy who was mad at her. It turned out that they wanted her broken. Little did they know, they had broken her when they killed the older boy.

"The boy who sulks found out about her plan. And tried and tried and tried to talk her out of it. He said that the world would be less beautiful without her in it. He said that he needed her. The girl always knew that he had, but he never said those words aloud. And for the first time in a long time, she shared her fears. She cried as she shared her fears. He reminded her that she wasn't alone. That she wasn't Atlas, holding the world upon her shoulders.

"The handsome boy also figured out her plan. Only, he didn't try to stop her like the boy who sulks did. He helped her come up with the best ways to carry it out. To ensure everyone would be safe. He didn't like her plan, but he knew it was the best way to ensure most if not everyone else's safety. He had pretended to be mad at her for so long because of what she did to the strong boy, leaving without a word. But he understood why she did it. She finally told him that the angry boy had threatened the strong boy. And that she had known he'd been alive all along. She had someone else to share her fears with. Someone who truly understood her choices.

"But it was much too late for that. All the secrets she had been harboring because of her fears were coming out. And she was losing the people she loved most. And she struggled to make another selfish choice. Keep these secrets or lose everything." She quickly left the gym. She stood in the entrance for a moment before pointing into the gym. She watched as Tendou walked in and slammed the door behind him.

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his face. He looked at the other men. Tsukishima was standing, looking out the window. Akaashi was sobbing again. Oikawa was studying Tendou intently.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in and join us." He pat the empty space next to him where Tsukishima had sat. "She let you out and had you listen for a reason." He sighed as Tendou sat down. He turned to Iwaizumi, who he knew well enough to know that the man was silently fuming. "Ask your questions."

Iwaizumi sighed. For once, Shittykawa didn't force it out of him. "You knew the whole time what she was doing?"

He smiled softly as he nodded. "I had an inkling of what she was planning when she asked to meet me under that tree. In case you forgot, that's where you met. I introduced you. And Osamu and I watched as two people _legitimately_ fell in love at first sight." He hummed as he looked at Tendou. "It was his idea. He thought you'd be good for her. He figured if anyone could..."

He sighed as he continued. "She was always looking for love for other people. But never herself. And we thought if anyone could make her see she deserved it as well, why not a strong personality like you?" He turned back to Iwaizumi. "And you did."

"What does that have to do with what's happened now?" Iwaizumi stepped closer. He gripped the handle of the rapier so hard that he crushed it and dropped it.

Oikawa sighed. He studied him intently. "I knew that you were still looking for her. You always lied to me and Makki and Matsun. But we knew. We always had. She was the one that got away. You no longer wanted to be with her, you just wanted closure. I never told you that I went to her parents funeral. I told you not to go for a reason. She reached out and asked to make sure you didn't. And that was the first time I used my ability on you. But the only time I feel guilty for it.

"So I went instead. And I saw her fear. She told me what she thought happened. That Reon did it. She didn't tell me about Ushijima. And she was upset. She didn't want me there either. She thought she had put enough time and space between us to make sure they wouldn't go after you. She told me that while he did what he did to her, he threatened you. He threatened me. He even threatened Satori here. She said that we needed to protect ourselves. And that's why we formed our perspective groups.

"And when you got hurt, it scared her. Because she knew that you weren't safe anymore. And while she no longer loved you the same way, she still loved you nonetheless. You were her first love. The person who told her that it was okay to trust people in that way. That she could trust people with her heart. And for the first time in a long time, she put her trust back in matters of the heart.

"No one knows the pair of you better than she does. I'd like to think I know you well. But she knows you better. She knew the two of you had aspects the other needed. And hoped that with the forced time together, you'd learn to trust in matters of the heart again yourselves. And she was right. I knew it the moment I met him." He looked at Akaashi, who was still sobbing next to him.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Why did you go along with her plans? And why did you make it look like you disagreed with them?"

"We decided it would be better that way. Because I agree with her. The option with the least amount of bloodshed is best. And we both realized that probably the best option for that was to give her up to Ushijima. We just had to figure out how to do that. And when Osamu turned coat for his own love, well. We saw a chance. We're hoping more defect. But we aren't _too_ hopeful. We know there will be some kind of fight at the end."

Tsukishima laughed. Which caused everyone to look at him. He was still looking out the window. "That's the _real_ reason she touched that creepy ass piece of skin. She _wanted_ people to leave. She knew she'd be selfish enough to stop them. And that's why she looked scared shitless when she saw no one left." He finally turned his head to look at Oikawa. "That right?"

Oikawa nodded. "That's right."

He scoffed. "Naturally. And here I thought I was the person she shared just about everything with. It takes time, but she eventually tells me. Most of the time, I have to fuck the truth out of her. And you get it _so_ easily."

He sighed. "As Tendou so kindly pointed out to Akaashi, us leaders have the comfort of taking burdens onto ourselves. We don't have to share anything. We tell you all what we think you should hear, what we want you to hear. We don't lie, but we often omit the truth. Complete honesty and total transparency isn't a luxury we have in this business of ours. We do what we can."

Tendou chuckled dryly. "Bullshit. Doing what you can. That's a lie if I ever heard one." He laid back on the mat. "And that's coming from someone who's spent the past decade dealing in nothing _but_ bullshit."

Oikawa looked down at him and studied him. "I would think that you'd understand more than the rest."

He scoffed. "Please. Fucking spare me the shit. I know she only let me out because you wanted me to hear this shitty story of hers. She didn't say anything. Just be here at this time. Not her style. Meaning not her idea. This little show was all you, babe. You can't fool me."

Oikawa hummed. "I see the Guess Monster is still alive and well."

Tendou scoffed out a laugh. "Always."

Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi, who was now fuming right in front of him. "Good thing you dropped the sword. I might've been done for."

"She would've protected you. Don't think I'm stupid and don't know what she's capable of."

Oikawa smirked and hummed. "Well then. I'll leave you all to talk about this without me. Might be better that way." He got up and walked away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Iwaizumi ground out.

Oikawa waved over his shoulder. " Us leaders have been having nightly pow wows. Osamu's been helping us plan. Now that she can hear him clearly, she trusts his decision making skills."

Akaashi scoffed as Oikawa walked through the door. "No wonder all three of them look like shit." He wiped away the tears as all eyes turned to him.

Tendou and Tsukishima laughed. Tendou's head lolled to the side as Akaashi turned to face him. "I take it you're still not taking any of this well."

He took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh. "To hear the truth from the one you held responsible for the death of the person you loved most in the world rather than than the person you trusted the most is a hard pill to swallow."

He nodded as he sat up. "Fair enough. If it makes you feel any better, she still hasn't said anything to me about it. She's still pissed I said so much. When she came to get me for this little soiree, she said the decision would be decided after based on how everyone reacted."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Of course. I expect nothing less from her at this point."

Iwaizumi studied him. "Why are you still putting up with her shit if she makes you feel like this?"

He sighed, looking back out the window. "Because she's the love of my life. Unfortunately. And the thought of letting her go is nauseating at best. At worst, makes me want to die." He shook his head. "She's fucking irritating and irrational. And yet, I stick around because sometimes, just sometimes, she's amazing and caring. She's funny. She has this way of looking at the world that makes you think she's naive, but it's just insanely idealistic." He hummed softly. "I put up with her shit because she puts up with mine. I'm not exactly easy to get along with. In case that slipped past you."

Iwaizumi breathed out a laugh. "I get it. I loved her once too. She's got this way of pulling you in. That's why I phrased it as _being in each other's orbit._ "

Tendou chuckled. "She does have her own gravitational pull."

"I'll say."

They all turned to see Osamu standing in the back doorway. "It seems while Reina did a jail break for Satori, Oikawa did one for me. Same thing as you, man. He was all weird about it. Not his idea."

"They lie about the meetings?" Akaashi was looking down at his lap.

"No. We do have those. They cancelled it on account of this..." He waved his hand as he approached them. "What did you say, Satori?"

"Soiree."

"Soiree. Yeah. I saw them. I think she went to go smoke. Fucking Daichi would have an aneurysm if she smoked in here."

Iwaizumi snorted. "I noticed she started again."

"When Reon showed up." Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

Osamu smirked. "More than likely, Oikawa went with her. She's not doing so good in case you didn't notice."

Tsukishima turned his head to him sharply and Osamu held up his arms in defeat. "I won't say another fuckin' word about that then."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "So that got worse. Cool. I'm pretty sure Akaashi is the only one here who doesn't know, Tsukki."

Tsukishima chuckled dryly. "It seems you've been around our shitty friends too long and picked up on that." He turned to Satori. "You know what we're talking about?"

He nodded. "That I do."

Akaashi groaned. "Can I please be let into the loop?"

Tsukishima sighed. "She has a heart defect. She's been able to manage it all her life. It's never affected her. Until the bombing. Her wound got infected and she kept overexerting herself. It exacerbated it. Enno's got her on this whole fucking regiment. Her one vice is smoking. She quit for a long time. Picked it back up when Reon came."

Akaashi nodded. "That explains why she hardly ever runs."

Tendou chuckled. "One time when she was blitzed out of her head, she said that no place is important until she gets there. So they can fuckin' wait."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "That's why I always got on her about the drugs." He sighed. He looked at Osamu. "Is she serious about this?"

Osamu sighed. "Man, that's something you should talk to her about. She's got her reasons. It's not my place to share them. I think she should. But I can't make her."

He nodded. "She is then." He scoffed and shook his head. "Fucking Christ." He groaned loudly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You won't be able to stop her." Osamu sighed when all eyes turned back to him. "If she won't tell you about it, go to Asahi. He'll tell you."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Of course."

Osamu sighed. "Not like that. It's because of his ability."


	8. Doubt It

"If that's what they're planning on doing, you might as well tell them." Oikawa rolled his eyes as Reina glared at him.

She sighed and shrugged. "They're arguing about whether they should try and get it from me or go to him outright."

He studied her for a moment. "Iwa for you?"

"Hajime for me."

He nodded. "Sounds about right. It's amazing the amount of faith he still has in you."

She sighed. "Not really. Because there's not much there. Rest assured."

He hummed. "That so?"

"That so." She sighed as she lit a cigarette.

"Enno's gonna kill you."

"No, he won't. But I'd like to see him try." She huffed.

He hummed again. "They make a decision?"

"To us, they come." She looked up at the moon.

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"Might as well at this point. No real point in hiding it. Rather them hear from me than Asahi. Especially Kei." She sighed. "He's royally pissed at me." She sighed. "He knew but I never told him when."

He watched as she exhaled smoke and rubbed her forehead. "He's the love of your life, isn't he?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah, he is. Only took me five years to realize it."

He smiled. "I saw you with Hajime and Asahi. I know you loved them. But with him, it's different."

She sighed. "He's my soulmate, Tooru." She looked at him sadly. "Too bad he doesn't believe me when I say it." She sighed again. "Semi's confused, by the way. Told you letting him listen without context would be weird." She hummed as the door next to Oikawa opened.

Osamu stood next to her, grabbed her wrist, and took a hit from her cigarette. "They were curious." He exhaled as he leaned against the wall next to her.

She nodded. "If Reon asks, am I to say it's because you were with me?" She chuckled when he nodded. "Everyone has their vices."

"Says someone who's had many." Iwaizumi snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Don't sulk. It doesn't suit you."

Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi turned to Akaashi and smiled softly at the comment. He sighed softly as Tsukishima sat on the ground in between him and Reina. "I suppose you're all here for a reason."

"Don't play dumb, Oikawa. It doesn't suit you." Tendou snorted as he put his hands in his pockets.

He smirked as he turned to Reina. "Sounds like they want another story."

She sighed. "It's no secret to any of you that I had a drug problem. After what happened, it got worse. Significantly." She turned to Osamu. "I OD'd." She sighed as she looked up at the moon. "It was maybe a few months after I left. My left arm was still in a cast. It wasn't healing right. So they had to break it again to realign it. I was alone. In a new city. No friends. No family. I packed my shit and left my boyfriend.

"A stranger found me in an alley in Tokyo. I went there because I thought the anonymity of a big city would hide me better. I woke up in hospital. I felt like shit. But that was the day I met Asahi. He had just moved there. He had had his powers for a couple years. Had a good grasp on them. He volunteered at hospitals because he felt what better way to use his gift? To give hope to people who needed it. Or to be the bearer of bad news. A harbinger of death.

"He had heard about an overdose. And went to see if perhaps that would be their demise. He sat down and waited for me to wake up. His was the first face I saw in that place. And I was just like, fuck, dude. I'm fuckin' dead. And here's Jesus to judge me and fuckin' damn me. Awesome. But as I woke up more, I heard his thoughts. I knew what he was there for.

"He introduced himself. He started to explain why he was there and I held up my hand. He looked so puzzled. I told him I had an ability of my own. He nodded. He asked if I wanted to know my future. And I said I'm pretty sure I already do. He asked if I'd like to make sure. I thought about it. And I figured I'd rather not. He asked why. And I said because I know what's gonna happen. I told him that I had a stalker and he attacked me. And I went into hiding. But that will only protect me for so long.

"He asked if he could see it, what happened to me. And I just kind of stared at him like, what the fuck. He said that he wanted to see it because he didn't understand how I was so sure. He wanted to understand why. So eventually, I agreed. And he saw. And he looked... He said he knew him. That he knew Hajime and Tooru, too.

"He said he understood now. But he wanted to make sure. Because he had friends who would be willing to help protect me. And I politely passed on that. He already threatened the people I loved. I didn't need to throw strangers into the mix. But, he kept on. He kept asking and asking. Finally, I caved. And he showed me my future.

"I am going to die in a fucking dark and cold room. Ushijima standing over me, saying, "if I can't have you, no one can." And I'm going to say, "I will never belong to you." And the last words spoken to me will be, "then you will die." And he kills me. Rather horrifically, I might add.

"I told Asahi that I knew what was going to happen. And he said, "but it happens more than a decade from now." And I just looked at him. I asked if he knew dates. And he did. He gave me my number. I'm going to die before the year is over. So what's the point of me even caring? About my heart? About all this bullshit?"

"Is that why you're so keen on second chances currently?" Akaashi hummed. "Or have been for as long as I've known you?"

She shrugged. "Life's too short to not give second chances."

Oikawa sighed as he looked at the ground. He noticed Tsukishima had grabbed ahold of her ankle at one point and was gripping it so tight, his knuckles were white.

"You say that the future's not set in stone. Why is this then?" Tendou had turned his back to them at one point and looked out at the grounds.

"Because every so often, I have him check. I haven't this time around. I'd rather not."

"And you three just thought it best to keep this from us?" Akaashi had stepped forward at some point and was half blocking Iwaizumi, who looked like he was going to snap at any minute.

She sighed as Tsukishima stood up and looked down at her. Oikawa assumed he noticed Iwaizumi's demeanor. "For the time being."

Osamu scoffed. "Don't blame me for that. I told her to tell you."

Oikawa nodded, because he in fact had on several occasions. "Why do you think we kept it from you all? Especially this group here?" He hummed. "Because you all care about her the most."

Iwaizumi stepped around Akaashi and stormed up to her. He was stopped by Tsukishima's hand on his chest. He stood there for a few beats before stepping back. "I can't fucking believe you!" He groaned loudly as he turned and crossed his arms.

"Hajime." She sighed. She continued in English. "Believe me or not, but I thought I was doing what was best. What good would it have done for you all to know that? There isn't any, is there, love?"

He scoffed as he turned around. "Don't try to sweet talk me now."

Oikawa sighed. Because whenever they fought when they were together, or she was witnessing him about to snap on someone else, she'd bring out her English accent and diffuse the situation. For some reason, it always comforted Iwaizumi. He wasn't sure if it would have the same effect now.

"It's my life, mate. And I'm doin' as I see fit. May not be the best option, but it's all I got, innit?"

He groaned and approached her, Tsukishima's hand on his chest stopping him again. "Stop it. _Now._ This is fucking serious."

She scoffed. "You seem to think I'm far from serious right now. I'm absolutely fucking serious. What do you think I've been doing this past decade? Just takin' a piss? Fuck you, if you think that."

"I mean it." He leaned forward and it seemed to take all of Tsukishima's strength to keep him back.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Back to Japanese. She smirked. "I am fucking serious. How do you think I feel?" She hummed as she leaned forward and Osamu put his arm out against her chest to hold her back.

Oikawa sighed. "Maybe we should just let them fight. Might do them some good."

She chuckled and reverted back to English. "What do you say, mate? A good row might do us good."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, but before the words even came out, he was sent flying backwards.

Oikawa, Osamu, and Tendou groaned in unison.

"Usual stakes?" Tendou asked as he turned his head slightly over his shoulder and stepped back to stand next to Oikawa.

Oikawa hummed. "Don't know if we can do that. There aren't any plates around."

Tsukishima and Akaashi turned to them with questioning glares.

Osamu hummed. "Maybe not. But she did just hit him with a tree."

Oikawa hummed as the door opened. Kuroo groaned as he looked out at the fight ensuing in front of them. He winced she narrowly dodged a punch. "You do have a point there."

Kuroo sighed. "Do I even want to know?" He looked at Oikawa.

"Probably not."

He hummed. "This have to do with what you three _leaders_ have been covertly plotting?" He sighed when Oikawa nodded. "Are you going to stop this?"

"No. It's been a decade in the making. They need this."

"Is it sad to say their fights used to be more entertaining?" Tendou cocked his head.

Osamu sighed. "No. I think he's afraid to actually land a punch."

Tsukishima scoffed. "You'd be surprised. If she can take a hit from Tanaka and be okay, I think she can handle this."

Oikawa chuckled out an _ooh._ "Hajime, punch her!" He laughed as Iwaizumi landed a hit and she stepped back before sending him flying into the side of a building. He hissed out a breath as Iwaizumi pulled himself from the crater in the wall his impact created.

"Seriously, Tooru?"

Oikawa sighed and looked at Kuroo. He tapped Tendou on the shoulder and they switched places. He leaned his head on Kuroo's shoulder and looked back out at the fight. "They fought like this back then. Except they didn't have powers. Well, she didn't. She'd throw shit at him. They didn't fight often, but when they did, it was like this. Dramatic and borderline violent, though. They'd make up after, having got out whatever was pent up."

Kuroo sighed. "Of course they did. Why would I expect different from either of them?"

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "This makes me want a cigarette and I don't smoke."

Tendou chuckled. "Oh, she's losing steam."

Osamu sighed. "Meaning he'll stop."

Oikawa hummed. "Perhaps. I think he might be too angry to stop." He sighed as she grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and pinned him to the ground. "Or maybe _she'll_ stop this." Because it was always Iwaizumi who stopped the fights in the past.

They watched as the pair stood up. They seemed to just stare at each other angrily for a minute before hugging tightly. It looked like they were both crying.

Akaashi stepped forward to go to them, but Tsukishima put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him. "What?"

"Give them a minute. There's a lot there. A lot neither has really had to face for a long time. I don't think they've really talked about what happened, just the two of them. I think this is something they need."

"It's something she hasn't talked about period." They all turned to Osamu. "I'm the one who's been with her the longest. I saw her a year after she left. We haven't really been too far from each other until I brought Semi back. I tried to get her talk about it. But she wouldn't. I asked Asahi if she had talked about it with him. He said she hadn't." He shrugged.

Oikawa hummed. "Neither has he. He just looked and looked for her."

Osamu snorted. "Too bad he wasn't with Ushijima. That fucker has always known."

Oikawa hummed. "She told me about that."

He nodded. "Yeah. That was a little too much, even for me."

Oikawa watched as the muscles in Osamu's jaw tensed and relaxed several times. "My, I'd say that you care about her again."

He glared at him. "I always cared. I just cared a fuck lot less for a really long time."

He hummed. "Not what I heard."

"Believe what you want. Not everything was an act. As much as I hate to admit it. You know as well as I do that it's hard to actually _hate_ her."

He nodded. He looked back out at the pair, still hugging and crying and talking. "I do. But I also know that she makes it easy to want to kill her."

Tendou hummed. "You think those two will actually be able to move on now?"

Oikawa sighed. "A man can dream."

Tendou chuckled. "It's so different to see them like this. Him looking at her new face like that."

Osamu hummed. "I don't know. It's still the same, you know? She's still the same."

Oikawa laughed. "She's far from the person she was. In case you forgot, she was fearless."

Tendou laughed. "No, she wasn't. She's the most insecure person I've ever met. Always has been. Fuckin' fearless, my ass."

Oikawa hummed. "I never saw that."

"Thats because you were more than insecure enough for the both of you when you were together." Osamu hummed. "You two are quiet."

Akaashi looked over his shoulder at them. "Just listening to you all."

"Comparing the man you love to the one she loved?" Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled softly at the faint blush Akaashi took on. He hummed. "Comparing the person you trust most to the person he trusted most?" He sighed as Akaashi nodded.

"What about you, Tsukki?" Kuroo hummed softly as Oikawa intertwined their fingers.

Tsukishima shrugged. "Don't know."

"Just tell us." Oikawa sighed.

Tsukishima groaned. "I'm thinking about how my wife is going to die and I can't do a fucking thing about it."

Oikawa grimaced as Kuroo tensed next to him. "We don't know that for sure. She said she hasn't asked Asahi this time around if it's changed."

Tsukishima hummed. After awhile, he finally turned around and walked into the building. Oikawa sighed as he watched Reina stumble forward towards them and Iwaizumi catch her before she fell.

"Guess you have a lot to tell me, Tooru."

Oikawa sighed as he looked up at Kuroo. "I suppose I do, Tetsurou."

*****

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He really didn't like this. Not one fucking bit. But maybe had she shared this information sooner, he'd have been able to process it better.

It's things like this that made him think, _Maybe I should leave her dumb ass._ And then he thought _, Jesus, no. I'm used to her and her emotions and touching at this point. And falling in love was awful enough. I'd really rather not._

To which, her normal response was usually something like, _This is why people say you're emotionally stunted, my love._

And that was her response this time. But he didn't respond back. He didn't feel like it. He didn't have the energy. He was already having to do _this._ And he liked to think he was doing it for her, but, in all reality, it was his own selfishness.

When Iwaizumi asked why he stayed, he gave an honest answer. Probably, the truest of the statements to him: _I put up with her shit because she puts up with mine._ Neither of them were very easy to deal with. He knew he was difficult, and always had been. She had a patience with him that most didn't. She didn't coddle him when he got into one of his moods. She called him out on his shit when most people wouldn't.

He found himself thinking of the first time he met her. It was... Interesting, to say the least. He mentioned to Asahi that he was having trouble with his abilities. Asahi said his girlfriend might be able to help. _Girlfriend?_ Tsukishima thought. _Definitely thought he was gay, but whatever._

He went over to their apartment. Asahi introduced them and left, figuring it was best they be alone. He studied her for a long time before she finally spoke, just taking her in. He saw the scars of her arms, presumably from broken bones. He noticed track mark scars in the crooks of her elbows. He noticed faint scarring on and around her face. Her eyes were two different colors: the hazel one was pretty, he thought; the brown one was... There was something off about it.

"It's fake." She pointed to her eye. "Special cybernetic one instead." She spoke with an English accent.

He cocked his head as he responded back in English. "Do you not speak Japanese?"

"I do, yeah. I've found that most people like you need somethin' to focus on when spillin' their guts. I'd rather it not be my eye or scars."

He hummed softly. She wasn't wrong. He did find it easier to have one thing to hyper focus on, picking it apart. He understood why she wouldn't want it to be her scars. "Fair enough."

She smirked. "So, you gonna tell me what you can do?" She cocked her head at him. "It is why we're here, innit?"

He nodded. At the time, he didn't like to use it. He couldn't exactly control it sometimes. He'd smile and not mean to use it. So he just resorted to not smiling at all. Not like he did it often anyway.

She hummed softly. "We're gonna be best mates after this is all over, I can tell. Once I'm done _torturin'_ you, that is." She chuckled.

He stiffened. _Did I accidentally say that out loud? Did I maybe say it to Asahi and she heard? Shit..._

She chuckled again and tapped her temple. "Telepath, love." She sighed. "Well, I know what you can do now. So let's see it, yeah?"

He sighed, mostly in relief. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together. He took a deep breath, looked up at her and smiled. "Get me a glass of water."

She chuckled and smiled. She got up. He watched as she went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water.

_Why wasn't her reaction immediate?_

"Happens, love. You are _technically_ a type of telepath, in my opinion. Fallin' under the umbrella of... Psychological abilities." She came back into the room, handed him the glass, and sat back down. "When two telepaths have at it like that, it's like a battle of wills, innit? The stronger telepath can resist for a bit. Longer the wait, stronger the telepath. A strong enough telepath could probably fend you off entirely." She shrugged.

He nodded. "Why are you helping me? You're a stranger."

"You're not a stranger to Asahi. If he admires you, so do I."

He scoffed. "That's juvenile."

She hummed and smiled. "No, mate. That's love."

He rolled his eyes. _Still fucking juvenile._

_What part of telepath are you havin' trouble understanding, mate?_

His eyes widened and she chuckled. "You haven't answered my question."

She sighed. "I want people like us to thrive. Have futures. The best way to do that is to help those who can't control their abilities. Show them how to use them."

He studied her intently. "Why do you want to help people?"

She shrugged. "I just do, mate."

He clenched his jaw. He didn't like that answer. He smiled. "Tell me why."

She took a deep breath. She finally answered after about a minute. "Someone who couldn't fully control their ability beat the shit out me." She pointed to her eye and held up her other arm.

"Someone did _that_ to you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Someone did."

He nodded. "How'd you meet Asahi?" He watched as she crossed her arms. "Please don't make me do it again."

She smirked. "Like answers to your questions, then, mate?" She huffed when he nodded. "I overdosed not long after it happened. As I'm sure you're aware, he liked to go to hospital and tell people their fate. Did so for me." She licked the inside of her cheek.

He could tell she didn't like talking about it. Which made him even more curious. "There's more to that story."

She hummed. "Curiouser and curiouser, ain't I, mate?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I went a bit mad after he told me. I knew how it was gonna happen anyway. But actually _seeing_ it was another thing entirely, innit?" She sighed. "Came to see me in the psych ward. Just about every day. When I got out a few months later, he asked me out. All polite and shit. Said, "I know you're not over your ex and that's fine. But would you mind givin' me a chance?" I smiled and said sure."

He hummed and nodded. "How are you going to die?"

She studied him intently, and honestly, he hated it. It reminded him of the way Tendou had looked at him during that game all those years before...

She lit up. "You know Satori? He's one of my best mates." She shrugged a little. "Well, _was._ I left everythin' behind when I got attacked."

He cocked his head at her. "Just how much do you hear? And don't try to change the subject again. We're going back to that."

She chuckled. "Fair enough, mate. Fair enough. Assume I hear everythin'." She sighed as her expression turned serious. "You're not gonna open up to me until I do, will you?" She smirked when he shook his head. "Okay, fine. The guy who attacked me is gonna get me."

He nodded. "When?"

"That's not something I'm willing to share, mate. So don't try to use that ability of yours to get it out of me. Remember when I said it's a battle of wills. And my will to keep that unknown is stronger than your will to know."

He nodded as her smirk returned. He was pretty sure she was smirking because he was getting agitated. "What are you willing to tell me?"

"Ask and you'll find out, mate. Ask and ye shall receive."

He studied her as she crossed her legs and steepled her fingers under her chin. "Who attacked you?"

"Ushijima. I was datin' Iwaizumi Hajime at the time. Oikawa lived with us. Hajime found me. I left after I got discharged from hospital."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She sighed. "Ushijima got... Obsessed with me. Stalked me for a couple years. Finally resultin' in a violent rape and assult."

He furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She shrugged; but he could see that she really didn't want to talk about this by her expression. "Shit happens. Unfortunately, that particular brand of shit happened to me."

He nodded. "Do you know anyone else I know?"

She smiled. "The Miyas. Osamu was my other best mate. Is, actually. Saw him recently. We reconnected. He said he was gonna try and get Satori down here to see me. A bunch of Tendou and Ushijima's mates. A bunch of Hajime and Tooru's mates."

"You said you left everything. That include Iwaizumi?"

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She sighed shakily. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"What happened to Ushijima?"

She studied him intently. "My abilities came out during the attack. He collapsed on top of me and every knife we had in the apartment was in his back. His body was stolen from the morgue."

He rubbed the side of his face. "That's fucked up."

She rubbed her temples. "You have no idea, mate."

He watched as she looked away from him and rubbed one of her eyes. "It's hard for me to control it, my ability. I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt someone."

She smiled and turned back to him. "That's why you're gonna practice on me, mate. I'm not as breakable as I look."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "I believe it."

He closed his eyes as the memory faded away. He took a deep breath as he approached Asahi's room. He peered in the doorway and saw Asahi sitting at the table with his back to the door. _Always creepy_. Without turning to look at him, Asahi gestured to the chair next to him.

"Hey, Tsukishima."

 _Even creepier..._ _Jesus, being a catatonic hermit messed him up._

Tsukishima walked in and sat down in the chair. He looked at Asahi's drawing: Reina and Iwaizumi fighting. "You're a little late."

He hummed softly. "No. It's just taking a while. I wanted to get the details just right."

He nodded. "You know why I'm here?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, she made sure I can't show anyone else. I can look and see. I can tell you about it. But I can't tell you the date."

"Oikawa?"

"Oikawa."

He hummed. "Will you look for me? Please?"

Asahi looked up at him. "You're scared. You've always known."

"I thought I had more time."

He nodded. "Give me a moment." He set his pencil down and clasped his hands together. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Tsukishima studied him intently, watching every micro expression. He catalogued every twitch as time went on. Every wrinkle that would deepen and smoothe over. Every direction his eyes moved.

After a few minutes Asahi opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. "It's changed. But not by much. I suppose the defectors gave us more time." He looked up at Tsukishima. "But her fate has not changed other than the date."

"You satisfied, love?"

They both turned to see Reina and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked out of breath. Reina had a black eye starting around her real one.

"No, I'm not." Tsukishima sighed.

She hummed softly as Iwaizumi pat her on the back and walked away down the hall. "Didn't think so."

Asahi smiled. "I see you're speaking English again. Been awhile since I've heard it."

"Been a while since I spoke it, innit?" She pulled her mouth to the side. "Let's go talk, love."

He got up and started to walk away. Asahi grabbed his wrist and he looked down at him. He cocked his head as Asahi's eyes started to cloud over and failed to several times.

"Yours isn't like ours, love. It's not a battle of wills."

He gave Tsukishima an apologetic look and let go, going back to his drawing. "Noted."

She hummed as Tsukishima walked past her. They walked in silence. She headed off like she wanted to go to their room, but he headed off towards the courtyard. She sighed and followed him. They walked out of the building and sat on the front steps.

She looked at him while he looked out at the courtyard. He noticed something shining on her hand in the moonlight and looked at it out of the corner of his eye. She was _actually_ wearing her wedding wing for the first time in years, rather than on a necklace.

He smiled softly as he looked back out at the courtyard. "When did you pick that up again?" Whenever she spoke English, he found himself speaking it too.

At first he didn't understand what she meant when she said it would calm down Iwaizumi. So he asked Asahi to show him a memory of her using it. And he saw it: the rage dissipating, his tense muscles relaxing, the frown turning to a soft smile. And as time went on, he found that it had the same calming effect on him.

She hummed. "Recently. When I told you that I'd stop seein' Asahi. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice, love. You're usually much more observant."

He hummed. "Things have been lively around here. Can you blame me?" He rested he elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his hand. "Had to worry about you and your dumb bullshit."

She laughed. "I suppose I understand that."

"You also pull your sleeves down over your hands all the time, so how was I supposed to notice?" He turned to her slightly as she cocked her head.

"You're not wrong. I guess I forgive it then." She smiled at him. She sighed softly. "Wanna talk about it?"

He pulled his mouth to the side. "Don't know yet. I guess I'm still processing it."

She nodded. "Fair enough. I suppose that's on me for not warning you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it is."

She scooted a little closer and mirrored his position. She looked down at her hand. She hummed softly. "I know how you came to this. But you never actually told me. So, I suppose what I'm sayin' is would you tell me why you picked this?" She fiddled with the ring a little with her thumb.

He sighed. "I know you're not really a fan of gold jewelry. So I picked silver. I know you think diamonds are cliché. So, I had a bit of a problem there. Akaashi went with me to help. He finally recommended by birthstone. A sapphire. After being in that God awful store for, like, two fucking hours. That narrowed the scope significantly." He smiled softly as he looked down at her hand. "I chose the claddagh because of your name. I could never remember it, but I knew it was Gaelic." He shrugged. "That's the story."

She hummed softly as she smiled. "I saw you were rememberin' how we met earlier. Any particular reason?""

He shrugged. "No. Probably had to do with all the information overload tonight." He studied her briefly before looking back out over the courtyard. "If Oikawa tells Kuroo, he'll tell Bo. And then those two will be up your ass for weeks."

She shrugged and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, well."

"And they'll tell Daichi. Since he's the only captain that doesn't know."

"Not true."

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled softly. "Most people don't realize that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are captains as well. But Hajime is Tooru's right hand. A little more elevated, innit?"

He nodded. "Are they upset about being left out?"

She laughed. "No, they prefer it that way. I asked 'em when they first got here. They get the fancy title but none of the work." She smiled and shrugged. "If they have questions about anything, they're allowed answers. Tooru and I agreed on that."

He hummed. He watched as she turned her head back towards the door. "Who's coming?"

"Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi. Kuroo called 'em and woke 'em up. Rude tosser." She rolled her eyes as the door opened.

The three men stood there looking down at her angrily.

"Wanna tell us why we're just _now_ getting this information?" Daichi crossed his arms and clenched his jaw.

"Well, Bo's not privy to it," she pointed at him; still speaking in English. "Tooru said he'd talk to you. Nice to see he hadn't, wanker." She pointed at Kuroo then looked at Daichi. "I don't have an excuse for you, love. Wanna punch me? I'm in a fightin' mood."

Tsukishima groaned as he stood up. "Please don't kill her." He waved over his shoulder and walked inside.

He sighed softly and leaned against the doors after they closed. He rubbed his face.

_We can talk later when I get back to the room, love. I promise. We'll talk it all out. I have a feeling you'll be ready then._


	9. Afraid

Iwaizumi had been aimlessly wandering around the compound that night, unable to sleep, when he heard muffled sobs. He followed the noise to a library; truth be told, he didn't know this place had a library and he was slowly starting to understand why the people in town called the place a commune. He peeked around the shelves and found Reina sitting on the floor crying.

"If you don't mind, Hajime, I would prefer to be alone." She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed on top of her knees, and her head bowed down.

He sighed and sat next to her. "No Kuroo and Bokuto?"

"They finally leave me alone when I say I'm going to bed."

He nodded. "What's up with that?" He had noticed that the pair had been following her around like dogs for the past week. He fully understood why she referred to Kuroo as her dog when he saw that.

She scoffed. "My own personal guard. Not that I asked for it."

He hummed. He could tell she really didn't want him there. But he wasn't an asshole. He wasn't going to just walk away with her like this. He decided a change in subject might be the best option. "Oikawa told me you had Semi listen in to those stories. He didn't tell me why though."

She raised her head and sniffled. "He didn't defect. He was sent here to get me. Whether to kill me or bring me back. Idiot didn't realize how it would be though. They thought we'd just let them roam free because of Tendou. They didn't know we locked him back up when Reon came."

He nodded. He sighed softly and leaned his head back against the books. "Can we talk in English? I can't sleep and I'm hoping it helps."

She chuckled. "It did used to help you. If you wish, love." She looked at him. "You don't have to though."

He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me." He studied her. He continued in Japanese, the bilingual conversations amusing him. "So you went to Tokyo when you left?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Fun place. Pretty lights. Typical big city. Thought it would help me hide."

He nodded. "You overdosed... On purpose?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Accidental. I took too much. Shit was more pure than I thought."

He pulled his mouth to the side. "What happened after Asahi told you?"

She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Went mad. Had to be restrained. Put me in the psych ward. When I could finally have visitors, they said I had one. And I was just like, "oh, really? I don't have any mates here. Who the fuck came to see me?" I get out there and it's him, just smilin' widely at me. He came to see me every day." She nodded slowly.

"What did you talk about?"

"My life before I left. Mostly you. Which made me wonder why he asked me out after I got out." She laughed. "But I said yes, even though I was far from over you." She turned her head slightly. "Took about a year for me to finally be okay with still havin' feelings for you while bein' with him. I fuckin' hated myself for it."

He sighed. "I looked for you."

"I know you did." She looked down at her arms. "And I made sure you never got close."

"Because he threatened me?"

"Yeah. I was scared. And there I was puttin' another guy in Ushijima's cross hairs." She shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair. "Like an idiot."

"What happened after he... Withdrew?"

She sighed. "Kei and I were close. I trained him. We met because he mentioned to Asahi that he was havin' problems with his abilities. He was worried. Asahi thought I could help. And I did. We became real good mates. When Asahi withdrew into himself, Kei was there for me. He started havin' feelings but he didn't want to say anything. Didn't for about a couple years. Just watched me wait for Asahi to come back.

"One night, we all went out for drinks. I'm sure you know that Kuroo likes karaoke. He always talked me into goin' up there with him. Akaashi had picked up on Kei's feelings. He commented on it. "You could do somethin' about it. You don't have to sit back and be alone." Kei just rolled his eyes. But he thought about it. The rest of the night. And at one point, he finally got the thought of _I'm in love with her_. And my drunk arse almost fell off the stage.

"Kuroo asked about it when we got back to the table. "You hear somethin' funny?" I said not funny, but interestin'. He asked about what. I said that someone had a thought about me and it kinda threw me off. He laughed and said probably wasn't good then. I said no, it was. I just wasn't expectin' it, is all.

"It's funny. Because my relationships with you and Asahi were fuckin' clichés. You and I fell in love at first sight. And we both fuckin' hated that fact, but it didn't make it any less true. With Asahi, it was one of those whirlwind romances. When I finally let myself get swept up in it. But Kei..." She hummed. "It wasn't like any of that. We were friends. And then we started sleepin' together. And then we fell in love. And _then_ we actually became a couple. It was all jumbled and out of order. But it works. For us."

He smiled. "He really makes you happy."

She nodded. "Yeah, he does, love. No offense, but I've never been happier." She chuckled.

"None taken. I see it. Even though you kinda don't deserve him."

She sighed. "Don't I know it. He's much too good for me."

He nodded. "I take it you're here because you finally told him everything. And I mean _everything."_

She nodded as she leaned her head back. "Yep. Haven't slept in our room all week. He's pissed. And he has a right to be."

He sighed. "Jesus, Niamh." He groaned. "What the fuck were you hiding?"

She hummed a small laugh. "What _wasn't_ I hidin' is the better question, innit?"

He hummed as he studied her. "Oikawa said Ushijima knew where you were the entire time. Didn't say how."

She laughed, a little maniacally, as she turned to look at him. "Remember when I came home from that party all fucked up? Like I got beat up but I didn't remember anythin'? Osamu just carried me in and said he didn't know what happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I remember that."

She nodded. "Ushijima paid someone to drug me and put me in a room. I saw him there but Satori did his best to keep him distracted. Samu and Satori said they couldn't find me for about an hour and a half. Also said Ushijima went MIA around the same time. They saw him leave not long after. They found me in a bedroom, my clothes half off and my arm was bleedin'. They said it looked like he shot me up with somethin', but he didn't do it right. Neither were concerned about that bit though, understandably. They were more concerned about the rest of me.

"They got me dressed and waited for me to wake up. When I finally did, I could barely walk... I honestly don't remember much from that night. I remember goin' to the party. And I kinda remember wakin' up to 'em lookin' scared and concerned. Satori more than Samu. Turns out that wasn't long after Tsumu OD'd. So lookin' back, I see why he wasn't as concerned as he would've been before.

"I told 'em not to tell you what they thought happened. Which _did_ happen as I found out once Samu started talkin'. Turns out, that night, he injected me with a tracker. Hence why it looked like he didn't really know how to shoot someone up." She rolled up her sleeve up above her elbow and pointed to stitched up incision. "When I found out, I had it taken out. Too late though. It also tracked my vital signs. So now he knows about my illness. And everythin' else that makes me tick."

He rubbed his hand back and forth across her shoulders as she pulled her sleeve down again. "He didn't know that he..." Iwaizumi didn't like the word _rape._ He hated it with a vicious passion and hated it even more when he had to talk about it in respect to the only woman he ever loved. "Did that to you. Twice as it turns out. Did you just tell him that he attacked you?"

She nodded. "He hates the word as much as you do. Hates the fact that people do it. He didn't like I that I kept that from him. The second one anyway." She clenched her jaw and he could hear her teeth grinding against each other. "Not the reason he kicked me out, though."

"And why'd he do that?"

She exhaled through her nose. "I told him how and when I die." She turned to look at him. "I'd prefer not to tell you, if you don't mind. It's not exactly merciful or peaceful, the way I go. And he didn't like that I kept that from him all these years. He knew I was goin' to die. And that I knew how I was goin' to die, that Ushijima's the one to do it. He's always known those things. Used his ability to get facts out of me the first time we met, if I remember correctly."

He hummed softly. "Why would he kick you because of that? I'd like to think if I was in his position, I'd want to spend as much time with you as possible."

She studied him intently and silently, not even making her breathing audible. After awhile, she finally said, "Because he comes with me when I go. It's something that I can't talk him out of. Asahi showed me the events leading up to my death, kinda like snapshots. And there was this tall blonde man who comes with me. And he looks like he's afraid to leave me. He looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the world to him. He watches it all happen. What Ushijima does to me. And then he kills him too."

She shook her head as she sniffled. "I went mad because I saw that I ended up pullin' someone else into it. I left you because I didn't want that to happen. And yet, it ends up happenin' anyway." She covered her eyes as the tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. "He'd rather die than live without me. And I hate that. I didn't think we were a fuckin' cliché and yet we are. Because if the roles were reversed, I'd feel the same way. And it's fuckin' absurd 'cause I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone. So fuckin' dependent on them that the thought of the world without them is fuckin' bleak and ugly."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He tucked her head under his chin and kissed the top of her head. He didn't have any words of comfort for her. How could he? She was doing _all_ of this to protect the people she loved. And she loved none more than Tsukishima. The only one who might've come close was Akaashi and maybe Tendou. Everyone else she just _loved,_ plain and simple. But that man was the one she was willing to give her life for. She said she would do it for any of them, but she was willing to go through whatever _horrific and painful_ death for Tsukishima, and him alone.

He heard a soft, but rather loud pur and turned to face whatever made the noise. He stiffened. "Uh, Niamh. When did we get a panther?"

She sniffled into his chest. "It's Kuroo. He went to check on me only to find out I haven't been sleepin' with Kei. So he sniffed me out."

He watched as the Kuroo panther gently pawed at her legs and she stetched them out. The big cat rested his head in her lap. "I didn't know he could do that."

"After years and years of trainin', he can turn into almost any kind of cat, all black though, naturally." She sniffled and raised her head. She pulled away from Iwaizumi and leaned back against the shelf as she reached out and scratched the panther behind the ear. "Picked this form on purpose, yeah?" She turned to Iwaizumi. "Can't hear him like this. I can hear him in the smaller cat forms. But the big cats I can't hear." She turned back to the panther. "How much you hear, love?"

A soft pur. "Most of it."

She nodded as Iwaizumi stared with his mouth open. "I see... Well, if you don't mind, I'm not keen on that information gettin' out, yeah? I know you don't like my secrets, but that one isn't just mine, innit?"

Another pur, this one a little louder. "Does Tooru know? Or the other one?"

She sighed. "Must get over that, yeah? It's not like I let him roam free or anythin'. He's helpin'."

A low growl came deep from within the big cat. "Shouldn't let him help period."

She nodded. "We have to. He's the only one who can make this plan work, love."

"You still didn't answer my question."

She sighed. "Yeah, they know. That's why Osamu wanted me to tell at least the captains. He likes Kei. Much better than he liked Hajime or Asahi. Respects him. Mostly because he keeps me in line in a way the other two didn't. Doesn't like the thought of him goin' off to the slaughter with me."

Iwaizumi shuddered slightly, causing the other two look at him. "Can you please change forms? You're fucking terrifying like this. And the talking on top of it is weird."

She chuckled. "That's why he doesn't normally talk in his cat forms. He picks this one around me 'cause I like it best. Majestic creatures, panthers are. All big cats. Apex predators. Beautiful and deadly."

Iwaizumi hummed. "I see... Is that why Yahaba was looking up different breeds of dogs and their relatives like wolves and shit? You teaching him how to do this?" He reached out and rubbed the top of the panthers head. "Jesus, your fur is soft."

She hummed as the panther purred. "Yeah, he's been doin' that. Yahaba is startin' to get the hang of it. Can freely change forms now. He's a rather beautiful wolf."

Iwaizumi smiled at the proud look on her face. "Why are you so willing to walk away from all this? Everything you've built? People come here to learn, Professor X. And you help them. You've always wanted to teach others. And now you are. Why give up on that dream?"

She sighed. "It's _because_ of what I built here that I'm so willin' to give my life for it. To protect it. For generations to come, there will be more of us. I built this place for the future. A future I'd die to protect. So that my dream will still live on. In those I've helped." She smiled down at the Kuroo panther. "Like this one. He didn't think he could do this. Was okay with just bein' a housecat. I helped do this. And he's one of the ones I'm most proud of."

Iwaizumi watched as she leaned down and kissed the top of the panther's head, who was just staring off with wide wet eyes. He chuckled softly as she scrunched her face and touched her nose against the panther's. "And here Akaashi thought it was him."

She laughed softly. "He's another one. He didn't think he'd be able to actually sit in the shadows. He could move about, transport himself. But I was the one who said he could sit in them, watch people. Attach himself to their shadows and let 'em carry him. We can't see or hear in there, but he can. He sees and hears everything. Ain't that right, love?"

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow at her. "He's not here."

She chuckled with a proud look on her face. "It's what you think, innit? That's the point. That's what he did for me out there. Kept an eye on some of the lower guys of theirs. Watchin' what they did." She sighed as she continued to scratch behind Kuroo's ears, the big cat purring loudly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Iwaizumi watched as his shadow moved and extended to the opposite bookshelf. Akaashi appeared, sitting across from them with his arms crossed. "How much did you hear?"

Akaashi sighed. "Everything."

Iwaizumi nodded as he looked at her. "You used to hate it when people eavesdropped on your conversations."

She shrugged. "Considering it's what I trained them to do, how can I be mad?" She turned to look at him, that proud smile plastered across her face. "One can only love what they create." She hummed softly as she looked back down at Kuroo. "I assume Daichi had the pair of you tailin' me. His concern always overshadows his anger."

The Kuroo panther got up and stretched out and yawned, showing off the pearly white and sharp teeth. He transformed into a regular car and went to sit on Akaashi's lap. Akaashi smiled as he watched the cat curl up. "Yeah. Said he didn't need you going _too_ rougue."

She hummed. "Fair enough. As I told him, I'd rather this not spread around. If you must tell Daichi, I understand. But I'd rather not go farther than that."

He hummed as he nodded his head, stroking the cat's back. "Alright." He sighed as he looked up at her. "Why is Tendou still locked up? He had freedom before Reon. Why is he back to being locked up?"

She scoffed. "Three years of bloodlust just gone? Please. I'm in your head, love. I know you're still torn. You've yet to give me decision. Don't play like you have."

He hummed. "Still protecting him?"

"I can't protect my best mate? No offense to you, but he was there when things got really hard for me. He would've been a captain had he not turned it down. He liked what he was doin'. Cookin' for all us. Patchin' us up. Thought he was of better use here. Didn't think he had anything to offer missions and such."

Akaashi hummed softly. "But he did. When we got to know about missions and you'd ask our opinions, I always thought he had a good insight."

She nodded. "That he did. Still does. He's pretty pissed about all this. My moronic plan, he calls it. Doesn't think Ushijima will go for it. Osamu thinks he will, though."

"And you trust him?"

She turned to look at Iwaizumi. "I trust his judgement on the matter. Otherwise, no, I don't. He is trying to make up for how he was, though. Which is a nice sentiment, innit? Now that he knows everything that happened and how I actually felt about everything, he's apologetic. Said he should've came to me in the beginnin' when Tsumu OD'd. Too late, though." She sighed and shook her head. "I do have half half a mind to forgive him. I miss my mate. Have for a long time. I couldn't hear him clearly because of that patch. I could hear him, but it was muffled and cloudy. Which happens. I just figured that with being around Tsumu all his life made him that way."

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

"She refers to it as a battle of wills, Iwa-chan." They all turned to see Oikawa standing there. "By the way," he sat down next to Akaashi and the Kuroo cat eagerly jumped into his lap, "since most of us are here, I called a meeting. Including Matsun and Makki. I think it's about time we let them know."

She groaned. "I thought you said you were goin' to." She groaned again as she banged her head against the shelf. "You need to start _actually_ doin' what you say you're gonna do, mate."

He hummed softly. "Can't sleep, Iwa?"

"No." He rubbed his face.

He nodded. "Figured if she's speaking English." He turned to Akaashi. "When they were together, her English accent would calm him down. Pull him out of any rage he was in. I once watched her stop a bar fight with a _single_ word." He chuckled. "He'd also have her read to him in English when he couldn't sleep. It was rather cute."

Akaashi nodded as he turned to look at them. "That's interesting."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be worrin' your pretty little head about it. I'm a married woman." She held up her ringed hand. "Even if he ain't speakin' to me."

Oikawa chuckled, seemingly not paying attention to them. "What did you say to stop that bar fight?"

She smiled softly. "It was more than a single word. Said, "Wotcha, mates! Got a problem with this one, you got a problem with me. So, we got problems?" And I smiled at 'em."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "It was a _sneer._ That's why they ran. Because they realized you were just as crazy as me."

She chuckled. "Oh, I don't remember that. I remember smilin'."

"That's why we _hated_ going to bars with you two together. Almost always starting fights." Oikawa sighed. He looked down at the Kuroo cat. "Will you change back for me?" He hummed and smiled as Kuroo changed back into his human form and squeezed in between Akaashi and Oikawa. "That's better." He looked back at Reina. "How close are they?"

"They're almost to the door."

He hummed. "Good. Because we're going to talk about everything with them. And you won't storm away when we're done either."

She sighed as footfalls approached. She looked up as Daichi stood with his arms crossed and was flanked by the tired looking Matsun and Makki. "I see we're all here now. Sit down, mates."

Makki laughed, a rather tired sound. "Been awhile since I heard that."

Matsun hummed. "Eleven years?"

She shrugged. "Give or take, mates." She hummed as Matsun sat next to her. Daichi sat at the entrance of the shelves and Makki sat at the opposite end, in between Matsun and Akaashi. "Hey, Issei."

He nodded at her. "Hey, Rei." He smirked at her. "Nice shiner. Heard Iwa finally got back at you for all those plates you'd thrown at him."

She sighed. "Ever thrown a plate at him? It's satisfying to watch as it shatters the moment it hits his skin."

He laughed. "No. I value my life."

She smiled. "Suit yourself, mate." She turned to Oikawa. "You called this meeting, love. Let's get to it."

Oikawa studied her as he spoke. "Reina and I have been working with Osamu to come up with a plan. One that involves turning her over to Ushijima. Osamu's been helping us." He watched as Matsun turned red with rage then started to blend in with the shelves behind him as Reina put a hand on his knee.

"Nice to know you didn't even tell them that Osamu didn't plan the attack on you lot."

"I said I believed him, but I wanted to make sure. And you're sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He let me do a dive once the effects of the patch wore off."

He hummed and nodded. He watched as she gently pat Matsun's knee and he turned back into himself. "Noted."

She looked at Matsun. "He wasn't behind that, love." She cupped his cheek and took a deep breath. "Calm yourself, Chameleon."

He hummed softly as he put his hands over hers, on his cheek and on his knee. "No one's called me that in years."

She hummed. "Always suited you. Changin' yourself to match those around you. And then there's your abilities. I don't have one like that. Got excited when Tooru agreed to let us protect you lot. Especially made me happy to see you pair again." She pulled her hands from him and clasped them together in her lap. "You don't like what I'm plannin'."

"You could say that." He huffed out.

She hummed and turned back to Oikawa. "They're ready for you continue on, mate."

Oikawa hummed softly. He watched as she pulled a vape from her pocket and huffed on it. "I spoke to Asahi. He said Ushijima won't agree to it until there's a fight. This time, we all survive. Seems that having those three locked up is enough to turn the tides in our favor."

She hummed as she pulled her knees up and rested her elbows on her knees, hooking a few of her fingers together. "So that's what that was. You askin' him about that."

He nodded. "Figured you were still watching him. Told Tsukishima you'd stay away unless you needed his ability. You did watch _us_ all these years."

She hummed softly and cocked her head. "Of course. I have my reasons. Always did, mate."

He glanced at Makki, who was looking down at his hands in his lap. "You're quiet, Makki."

He huffed out an angry laugh. "Always with your _reasons._ Never sharing them. Nice to see you haven't changed. Not really." He looked up at her. "If you were watching, you saw what happened to him." He pointed at Iwaizumi. "You saw how it broke him. You saw the little _spree_ he went on when Oikawa started the organization. And you didn't fucking stop it."

"Neither did you, love." She clenched her jaw. "Don't sit on that moral high horse of yours and judge me, Takahiro. You don't get to. Because you could've easily stopped it too. But you didn't. I didn't because he _needed_ it. He was lookin' for me. Tryin' to find anyone who might've had information about where I went. Shook down all my dealers, beatin' the shit out of 'em. You watched in silence. Lettin' him do it. And then as his rage grew and he started beatin' people to death, you still sat in silence. That underground ring of yours." She smirked at him. "Fun idea by the way. A little fight club for powered people. Did that for him. 'cause he _needed_ it."

Oikawa rolled his eyes as the two stared at each other; Makki angrily glaring at her and her returning his gaze with an amused expression on her face. He groaned as the ground started to shake beneath them, as did the shelves around them. "Makki, stop that." He watched as Makki's breathing sped up and he looked at him, still angry. It took about a minute for everything to stop shaking.

She hummed and smirked. "Good for you, lad. You've gotten stronger. Can't help but be a little proud of that."

Iwaizumi cocked his head and made a noise of confusion. "What?"

She chuckled as she turned to him. "With telepaths, it's a battle of wills. When ones like Tooru or Kei go up against those like Makki and me, it's kinda like arm wrestling, innit? We're strugglin' with each other. The longer the wait after a command like that, the stronger the telepath. Sometimes, we can block it out completely, if our will is strong enough to." She shrugged. "What he meant when I mentioned Tsumu. Being around his twin his whole life might've given Samu a bit of that."

He nodded. "Is that why it takes so long for you do things when they tell you to?"

She nodded. "Yeah, love. Most people don't like their will bein' taken away and forced to do somethin'. So, we fight it. But being as we got psychological abilities as well, we have the _means_ to fight it." She hummed softly as he nodded. "Okay, Tooru. We're ready to continue."

He chuckled. "Alright. We've got a battle plan. Neither of us," he gestured between himself and Reina, "are too keen on it. We'd rather wait and see if more defect. Osamu's not too hopeful. And Semi still isn't sharing much."

"Make him." Akaashi rolled his eyes. "You both can _easily_ make him talk."

She hummed softly. "Not me. Seems Goshiki would... I suppose you could say practice torture them. Makin' so they wouldn't talk if captured. And on top of that, Semi is a sociopath. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Unless we threaten his life, he won't talk. He didn't really defect, love. He came here with the orders to either execute me here or take me back. He let me take that patch as a show.

"Only he had it too long. Goshiki's influence is still protecting him, for the most part. The connection might've become one way, but it's still there. Goshiki hears everything he does. He came to me, a few nights ago. Threatenin' me. Tellin' me to give him back. Seems I'm not the only one goin' rogue." She scoffed. "Seems he's got a soft spot for Semi. And he ain't the only one. Shirabu's a little in love with him. Tried to use that."

Iwaizumi studied her. "They were sleeping together?"

She hummed and nodded. "Told Goshiki that. Thought he was the only one. Gave Semi a shock when he found that bit out." She chuckled. "Still wouldn't talk." She turned to look at him. "Semi always had a... Little bit of bloodlust. We talked about it one time when we're pissed." She chuckled. "Drank all night, we did. We talked about it. I think he talked about it with me 'cause he sensed I had it too. Wondered how I kept it check. I said it helps to have someone like Hajime keepin' me in line.

"But mostly, I just had to learn how to control it. Make it so I had other outlets. I had fencing. Fantasies about stabbin' people was enough for me." She hummed softly as Iwaizumi studied her. "Eventually, he gave into that bloodlust. He's been killin' people since the night Ushijima attacked me. He's gettin' antsy in that room. Been summonin' his blades and clawin' at the walls." She sighed. "Got me good last time I went in." She leaned against Matsun a little bit and lifted her shirt, showing a stitched up slice across her abdomen.

Oikawa hummed. "Going back to the battle of wills. Since he had that patch for so long, it gave it to him as well. He can fend us off for a little before he's finally subdued. But he still won't talk."

Matsun cracked his knuckles as he watched her sit up and huff on her vape. "Oh, I'll make him talk. I owe him one."

She hummed softly as she studied him. "I'd rather not, love. I quite like you in one piece. You're much to pretty to be cut up."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Then let somebody else."

She glared at him. "Certainly not you. Not after what we saw in that vision."

He scoffed. "I wasn't suggesting me."

She hummed softly. "You were. Good to know I don't have to fight you on it though." She looked to Makki. "Perhaps you want to step up for it. I know you want a much bigger piece of him than anyone else."

Makki clenched his jaw as he looked at her. "Alright," he said softly.

She hummed softly as she turned to Daichi. "Ask your questions, mate."

He glared at her. "Wanna tell us why you're so willing to give yourself up?"

She hummed. "To protect you all. To protect what we've made here, what we've built. We teach kids who can't quite control what they can do. We protect them while they learn. We've got what we do here and the teachin'. We've got quite an operation, Daichi. Somethin' that will survive for generations to come." She chuckled. "Hajime called me Professor X. Quite the compliment, don't you agree? Considering your love for comics is just as big as his."

He sighed, his gaze softening only slightly. "That's not entirely it, though. It _can't_ be. I just have a hard time believing that you'd willing walk away from all this. Give your life for it."

She studied him as Oikawa studied her. Oikawa sighed. "Tell him or I make you tell him. Almost everyone else in this room knows."

Her glance shifted to him and she took a deep breath. She turned to look between Makki and Matsun. "When I left, I OD'd. Ended up in hospital. Asahi volunteered, usin' his gift to give people hope or help accept their fate. He told me mine. Ushijima kills me. I've got about six months left, give or take."

She sighed as she turned her gaze to her lap. "I told you, Hajime, about how I was confused as to why he asked me out. Not just because I was still in love with you. But also because of what he showed me. Bein' married to another man, one of his mates, no less." She licked the inside of her cheek. "When I finally go with him, with Ushijima, Kei comes with me. And I'd like to stop that. Do what I can to keep him alive. Because if he comes with me, his fate is sealed with mine. He watches me die. And then Ushijima kills him.

"If I were in his position, I'd want to go too. The thought of continuing without him is... Painful, at best. Makes me want to die, at worst. He makes the world better. Colors are brighter. Smells and tastes are stronger. Everything is better with him. I don't feel as lost as I used to. I don't feel the need to numb myself. He's the love and light of my life. My bloody soulmate."

She shook her head. "I'm doin' all this to protect _him._ I don't send him out anymore because the thought of him dyin' on a mission fuckin' kills me. And he almost did on that last one, in case you lot forgot. It wasn't long after Kenma was killed. Semi saw him and went off-book. Thought, what better way to break her down. Almost killed him. Did you know we didn't have sex for a long time after that? He didn't want me to see his scars. He knew I felt guilty.

"I'm doin' all this because I need him _alive._ And you lot are gonna protect him when I'm gone." She looked around at them. "You're gonna keep him here when I go. I feel better at the thought of leavin' the world with him in it. I don't want him goin' with me."

Makki rubbed his face. "Nice to know you're still so fuckin' selfish." He sighed as she turned to look at him. "At least now it's in a good way. Protecting the love of your life."

Iwaizumi studied her. _How is he_ actually _feeling about it?"_

 _He wants to tear me apart. But he_ does _understand. The whole love thing isn't lost on him._

He hummed. "Something everyone else in this room understands, isn't it? Dying to protect the person we love most." He looked down at his lap. He was afraid to look up and give away his feelings. He saw her hand on his knee and gave him a gentle shake.

_Thank you. That made 'em all think... I owe you one, love._

He sighed. He turned to look at her and saw he head bowed down. She had a nervous look on her face. She turned to him, just slightly, and he could see her eyes were clouded over. "What's happening?" He reached out to touch her face but she smacked his hand away.

"Would the two of you _kindly_ scoot away from me? Seems you get to witness a _real_ battle of wills tonight." She leaned her head against her knees and her hands balled into fists behind her head as they both moved away from her. "Still goin' rogue, Tsutomu?"

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa moved to kneel in front of her. She glanced up at him angrily. "You won't be able to push me out this time, Oikawa." The voice that came from her wasn't hers.

He raised his hand to her temples. "Doesn't mean I won't try."

She laughed, not her laugh either. "And you'll fail." Her voice returned at the end. "Tooru, don't. Not this time."

He sighed softly. "Let _me_ protect _you."_

"How sentimental." Her voice was gone again. She looked around. "My, did I interrupt something important?" A gasp. "All these high ups. And just for me?" A chuckle as a hand rose to her chest. "Be still, my beating heart." An exaggerated sigh, then a pained groan. "She's fighting hard tonight. I must have interrupted something of _grave_ importance."

Oikawa held her face in his hands. "Leave. _Now._ You think you know what she's capable of. But if _you're_ here... Where is _she?"_ He made an exaggerated face of exclamation as he mouthed _oh._ He laughed, a little maniacally, as her face contorted into confusion, then fear. "You left him unprotected." He clicked his tongue a few times. "She'll take advantage. You should've known better, idiot. She's a lot harder to fight off than you." He withdrew his hands as her body slumped against the shelf.

He cocked his head. "Sorry you all had to witness that. Since Semi came, it's been an almost nightly occurance. You could almost set your watch to it." He hummed softly. "We made a plan to take advantage of it. She's gonna try and go after him. It'll be a bit before she comes out. So we wait." He reclaimed his spot next to Kuroo.

"So this is why you've been leaving in the middle of the night?" Kuroo studied him.

He shrugged. "One of the reasons. If not this, then we try to talk to Semi. He's a bit of a night owl." He cocked his head as Matsun straightened her up and put an arm around her shoulders. "I see you still love her."

He hummed softly as he tucked her head against his chest and under his chin. "Always did have a weak spot for her. Made this one question me all the time," he nudged Makki's knee with his foot.

Makki groaned. "Let's not air that out tonight. We've already gone through enough." He rubbed his face. He looked to Akaashi. "Don't worry about it." He smiled softly as Akaashi turned to him with a confused expression. "I've seen them together this past week. And I've seen the look on your face. She considers a relationship _sacrosanct._ She wouldn't dare tarnish something like that, especially not something she made happen." He shrugged. He chuckled softly at the blush Akaashi took on. He shook his head as he looked back at her. "About how long do you think, Tooru?"

Oikawa sighed. "Not sure. He's strong, but not as strong as her. Fun fact about telepths who can do that, a takeover. When they occupy the other's body, they have not only that person's powers, but their own. So right now, she's got Goshiki's and her own while she's off with her murderous rage."

Iwaizumi watched as he got up. He turned his head to look around the shelf after him. Tsukishima was standing at the door, a scared expression on his face. He watched as Oikawa tried to hold him back. The two continued arguing for a bit until Tsukishima finally pushed past him. Iwaizumi looked up at him as he stood behind Daichi, who also looked up at him.

Tsukishima turned to Oikawa as he walked back up. "What the fuck did you two do?"

"What we had to. Unfortunately." He sighed as he walked past him and kneeled in front of Matsun, still holding her close. He reached out and touched her cheek. "She's still warm. So she's still alive." He turned to look at Tsukishima. "What did she say?"

"That she had to do something. Something stupid that I wouldn't agree with. And that it might be awhile before she comes back. That she loves me. And she's sorry." He stepped around Daichi and stood behind Oikawa. "I know you two were close, but can I have my wife back?" His breathing was ragged, his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

Iwaizumi sighed and stood up. "Let's go for a walk, man." He sighed again as Tsukishima turned his angry glare to him. _"You_ need to cool off. _I_ need to cool off. I have a feeling Asahi is _creepily_ making his way over here. Why don't the three of us..." He cocked his head. "Have a row, as she says."

Tsukishima furrowed his brow. "Not that I care what happens to Asahi, but it seems he and I would be at a _slight_ disadvantage."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "She used to throw plates at me. Along with anything hard or breakable she could get her hands on. You saw how she used her surroundings to get me the other night."

His brow furrowed even deeper. _"We_ can't do that." He looked confused at someone behind him.

Iwaizumi turned around and saw Asahi standing there, holding up a drawing of them playing volleyball. "Or we could do _that."_


	10. Hercules

Akaashi watched as Oikawa set the ball up for Iwaizumi to spike. They played a few games over the span of several hours, all while Matsukawa held onto Reina tightly. Now, Oikawa was just setting the ball up for the trio-- Iwaizumi, Asahi, and Tsukishima-- to spike, with full force it seems. A few years back, she and Kuroo had made special balls so the people with strength based abilities could still play and not pop balls with every hit.

Akaashi had sat down next to Matsukawa at one point. He watched as the other man stroked her hair. He cocked his head. "Were you two close?"

Matsukawa chuckled. "Yeah. I met her before Oikawa did. She was... And still is very funny. She has a strange sense of humor. Oikawa hated going out with them while they were together, but he hated going out with _us_ even more. He actually bailed us out of jail a couple of times."

He laughed. "Her and Iwa would get into fights. But we'd get into _real_ trouble. She was always insanely perceptive. She came from money, even though she doesn't act like it. Her parents weren't the type to spend it lavishly and shit, but save it up. She's good at spotting people who have money. We'd shake people down, _hustle_ them as she called it. For no reason other than fun. We never did anything with the money." He laughed again. "We'd more often than not give it Oikawa, who'd blow it all in seconds. Usually on hair products."

Oikawa scoffed. "Not at all. How do you think I built up what we had in the beginning? I saved most of it."

Iwaizumi groaned. "Jesus. And now you've got him started."

Oikawa hummed. He walked over and put his hand on Reina's forehead. "We have more important things to worry about than the past."

Matsukawa grinned as Oikawa straightened up. "Don't want us talking about how vain you used to be?"

"Used to be?" Hanamaki chuckled. "Still is, babe." He sat down next to Matsukawa, leaning his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I'd like to think I've gotten better."

Matsukawa hummed softly. He turned back to Akaashi. "Despite her bloodlust, she's a good soul. One of the best. The kind of loyalty she feels to those she loves is something I've never seen. Only matched by that one." He gestured to Oikawa. "That's why they got along so well. It's why they get along now." He sighed. "They used to sit and talk conspiracy theories for hours. They are the most paranoid people you'll ever meet. Probably why the groups are so successful. Why most of us are still alive."

Akaashi nodded. "I see. But why aren't you letting her go?"

Matsukawa hummed softly as he looked down at her. "Other than these three, she's the best friend I've ever had. When they'd fight and she'd walk out, she'd go to either Samu or me. When Takahiro and I fought, I'd go to her. We'd drink and talk. And talk for hours. I knew all her secrets. Not even this one knew," he pointed to Iwaizumi. "Satori and Samu probably knew. But..." He sighed.

"When she left, she didn't just leave Iwa. She left _all_ of us. Takahiro, Tooru, Satori, Samu. Me. And I swore that I'd never forgive her." He sighed again. "And then Samu brought me back. And we were here. And I saw Satori leaned over her, stitching her up and I... All that anger I felt went away. I had my friend back. I was still pissed at her, for what she did to Iwa. And she understood. She just smiled and said when he finally forgives her, she looks forward to us hanging out again." He kissed her forehead. "And now I'm afraid I won't get the chance to. So, I'm gonna hold onto her. Probably join her guard of Kuroo and Bo." He chuckled.

Akaashi studied Matsukawa intently. He could see it, how much he loved her. He was worried about her. Akaashi was too, admittedly. He didn't like this plan of hers and Oikawa's. It had already been four hours. None of them had slept and morning was creeping up on them.

The more he watched the group as the minutes turned into hours, the more he got to thinking about everything. From the past to the future. He thought about that vision compared to what she told them. And it bugged him. In that vision, Tsukishima died with the rest of them.

"Asahi." He looked up at the man as he came down from spiking the ball. "That was always her future? And... Tsukki's? But that's not how the vision went."

He sighed as he walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "There was more. And I showed that to her and Oikawa."

Akaashi hummed as he looked over at her. _Fucking typical._ "Osamu made good on the threats he thought to her? He went back and brought Tsukki back." He turned back to Asahi as he nodded. "Why?"

Asahi shrugged. "I can't tell you motives. I can only tell you what I see. That's a question for either her or Osamu."

He nodded. "And it's still the same? He goes with her? Even though now she's going willingly?" He sighed when Asahi nodded. "Why did you never say anything? To Tsukki? Might have spared him from that fate."

He hummed and smiled. "Because he fell in love with her after that first day of meeting her. It wouldn't have changed. With my ability, I am able to see if things like that can change anything. That's why she calls them _possible futures_."

Akaashi looked over Asahi's shoulder to Tsukishima, who was gripping a ball so tightly between his hands that he was glad he was holding the reinforced balls Kuroo made. He looked back at Asahi. He sighed at the gentle smile pointed at him. He leaned his head back against the wall and rubbed his face.

"Wishing you'd have stayed wary of her doesn't change anything, Akaashi."

He tilted his head up to see Tsukishima standing behind Asahi. "When did you become a mind reader?" He scoffed.

"Being mad at her doesn't change what happened or what will. I can't change how much time I have with her. None of us can. We just have to accept it. And keep going. Because she's known her fate for eleven years. She's done everything this past decade knowing what was coming. Who are we to question that? I can't deny what she's made here and how beautiful it is. So when she comes back, I'm gonna tell her love her and ask her what she needs me to do. We can't back out now. So don't fucking try. Because _you_ leaving now would break her more than finding Konoha that day." He turned around and walked back over to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Akaashi sighed as he leaned his head back. He didn't like any of this. He had certainly been pissed at her since he saw Tendou last week. He hardly spoke to her. She had kept something so fucking important from him. If he was being honest, he was pissed at Konoha too. They had kept their secrets from him for the better part of a decade. And one of them was long dead. So he had to point his anger for two at just one person: her.

Tendou had _at least_ apologized. Which made Akaashi's anger shift to Osamu. It might've been Tendou's information that put the man he loved in danger, but it was Osamu's actions that sealed his fate. Tendou had a point. As lieutenants, they only knew so much. They weren't privy to every mission, every detail. They were let in when one of the captains-- Daichi, Kuroo, or Konoha-- asked for their opinion.

The whole time she had been gone, he thought about Tendou. When she said what she had about Tsukishima, he understood Tendou's feelings. Because he had used the same tone of voice when talking about Ushijima as she had when she said that everything was better with Tsukishima. _Colors are brighter. Smells and tastes are stronger. I don't feel as lost as I used to._ He could see that Tendou felt the same way about Ushijima.

And that made him think about Konoha. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't like that with him. He loved him. And yes, he made everything better, but not like that. He just didn't feel as lost.

He looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled as he high fived Asahi after a good spike that got past Kuroo and Tsukishima. And then it hit him; Iwaizumi made everything better in the way she talked about. That thought made him smile.

He sighed softly and felt a soft jab against his ribs. He turned and saw Matsukawa grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

He shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Nothing, man. Just glad to see it's not one way." He turned and watched Iwaizumi. He spoke softly as he continued, clearly not wanting to be overheard. "He was really messed up after she left. You heard her and Takahiro go at it last night. He went off the rails. It was bad. I think his body count got up to, like, twelve, before Takahiro made the suggestion of the fight club thing. Since we don't exactly operate on the right side of the law, we thought we could also have a little gambling operation to go alongside it."

He hummed softly as his smile finally faded. "And it still didn't stop him. He was angry. She was his first love. And he trusted her. And to him... She threw away that trust like garbage. We now know that wasn't the case and it seems Oikawa probably always knew. I think he _did_ always know. Because while we were all looking for her, he seemed the least concerned and angry. He never tried to stop Hajime from looking though. I did. Because I think over time, I became more pissed than he did. He wanted closure. I wanted her to pay for making one of the most beautiful people I had ever met do horrible things to strangers."

He turned to Akaashi. "Has he told you about that? The people he killed?" He nodded when Akaashi shook his head. "Not surprised." He looked back at Iwaizumi. "He's killed a lot of people. In and out of the ring. Kinda happens when you're in a world where people shoot at you and you had a hair trigger temper. And he didn't like it when we got shot at either. I got shot once and he went ballistic."

He chuckled softly. "A little rampage. And for the first time, Oikawa cleaned up after him. He _always_ managed to clean up after himself. But that time, he didn't care." He hummed softly. "I suppose I'm telling you all this because if you love him, you have to accept that. I know you guys here don't necessarily have clean hands either." He turned to look at him. "I'm telling you this because if you hurt him the way she did or even a little bit at all, I will kill you. And they will never find you." He smiled widely. "I really don't want to do that, though. I like you. You're good for him. So don't hurt my best friend. Are we at an understanding?"

Akaashi nodded. He was smiling and trying _very_ hard not to laugh. "I feel so much better now. Because Bokuto already gave him a similar speech. And I felt so bad. Because when someone who smiles the way you and Bokuto do and threatens you at the same time, it's unnerving." They both started laughing. He leaned in closer and whispered. "Don't let him know that I know about it, but Hajime was scared." The pair laughed even harder, earning looks then shrugs from everyone else in the gym with them.

After awhile, their laughter finally died down to soft giggling. Matsukawa sighed. "Are you gonna forgive Tendou?"

Akaashi sighed. "I think I am." He hummed softly. "It's what she wants." He cocked his head. "Might as well let her see some of her best friends being friends again, yeah? While she still can. I don't like thinking about it like that... But it's the only way I can. It's the only way I can really get past it."

Matsukawa sighed. "She's not gonna like that reason. But I guess she'll have to deal with it." He looked out at everyone else. "Oi! Akaashi's got something he'd like to say."

Akaashi groaned as all eyes turned to him. "Tendou can come out. I forgive him."

Kuroo chuckled. "About damn time. I missed him." He turned to Daichi. "Let's go get him. Sure he'd want to be here for," he gestured to Reina's lifeless body, "whatever the fuck this is." The pair began to walk away, only to be stopped by Oikawa and him whisper something to them.

Akaashi rolled his eyes as they walked out of the gym. He sighed as Iwaizumi sat down next to him. He turned to him and saw him smiling widely. He tried not appear as flustered as he felt.

"Good for you, babe." Iwaizumi put his hand on the back of Akaashi's neck and lowered his head so he could kiss his forehead.

Akaashi smiled as Iwaizumi got back up and went back over to continue to play. With Kuroo and Daichi gone, Oikawa had switched sides and was now playing with Tsukishima against Iwaizumi and Asahi.

A little while later, Daichi and Kuroo came back with Tendou, followed closely by Osamu and Reon. Akaashi tried not to be visibly upset at the sight. He tried to keep that anger he felt down and bottled up. _Now isn't the time for that..._ He watched as Osamu came up and kneeled in front of Matsukawa and Reina, with Reon standing closely behind him.

"How long has she been like this?" He turned to Oikawa.

Oikawa set the ball for Tsukishima and turned around. "About five hours. Give or take."

Osamu turned back to Reina. He hummed softly as he touched her forehead. "She's still warm. That's a good sign. But it shouldn't have taken this long. What's she playing at?"

Oikawa hummed as he crouched down next to him. "I think she was trying to finish this."

Osamu sighed as he pulled his hand away from her. "Fucking moron. If she got found out..."

"She's too good for that. Ever seen her do a takeover?" Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled when Osamu shook his head. "How do you think she's been watching _us_ all these years?"

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki, who was asleep next to him. "That explains those memory gaps." He turned to Oikawa. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He shrugged. "She asked me not to."

Matsukawa nodded. "That's why he was so pissed at her."

Oikawa sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He turned back to Osamu. "Goshiki's takeovers are sloppy. She can do it while keeping their voice, their mannerisms. She's always called Issei here a chameleon. Because he can see how to best be around certain types of people. He can make himself more appealing to them, personality wise. When his abilities came out, he could do it physically too. But she's even better. She knows how make herself blend in so perfectly." He hummed softly as he looked at her. "They won't know it's her until she decides it."

Reon scoffed. "I can't fucking believe this fucking shit. He can't kill her. There's no fucking way." He looked down at Osamu, who had turned to look up at him. "I can't believe you thought you could beat her. Not when she can do _this_ shit. Goshiki only learned how to do that _recently._ She's been doing it for _years."_ He rubbed his face as he groaned.

Osamu opened his mouth to speak, but Reon raised a hand and it immediately silenced him. "Don't fucking _babe_ me."

Oikawa chuckled. "Think of it like this, Reon." He smirked at the man as he stood up. "She once explained it as we, meaning her group, are the elites. You all are children trying to sit with the adults."

Reon closed his eyes and sighed. "Jesus, I chose the wrong side." He rubbed his face with both his hands.

Akaashi looked over at Tendou, who was leaning over the still asleep Makki (how was he still asleep? What is wrong with him? Akaashi thought.) and was looking at Reina with sad eyes. He was whispering something that made Matsukawa furrow his brow deeply. "Are you alright, Satori?"

Tendou nodded, still whispering. Matsukawa scooted over closer to Akaashi so Tendou didn't have to lean over Hanamaki. Akaashi watched as he carefully stepped over Hanamaki, sat down, leaned over and put his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed and he was still whispering softly. Akaashi leaned closer and listened.

"...Hail Mary, Full of Grace, The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Glory Be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit..."

His eyes widened. She had once told him she grew up Catholic. She referred to herself as _lasped Catholic_ , but he didn't understand what that meant. But every now and then, he'd catch her praying. This particular prayer that Tendou was whispering repeatedly was one he heard her say often when she was worried about missions.

He watched as Matsukawa put a hand on Tendou's shoulders and rubbed soothing circles. He then watched as Oikawa and Osamu looked at each other and sighed sadly before they walked away to talk in the corner. He didn't like that.

"No!" He yelled over at them. They both turned and looked at him with puzzled faces. He didn't notice how all other eyes turned to him; except Tendou, who was still whispering his silent prayers. "You don't get to do that. Not right now." He stood up, aware of the anger radiating off him as the shadows began to curl around him protectively. He felt something on his ankle and looked down. Tendou had grabbed him; he was trying to calm him down.

He took a few deep breaths and the shadows returned to their resting place. He looked back to Oikawa and Osamu. "You two don't get to be secretive. Not right now. Not with her like _this._ So get your asses over here and share with the rest of the fucking class what you're talking about."

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but Akaashi held up his hand. "No. We have contingencies set up if anything happens to her. Leadership falls to us captains. So get over here and tell us. _Now."_ He looked over at Daichi. "I know she's been training you. Now we know why. She knew what was coming. And she was preparing you to take over. So get over here and be a _leader."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the person. It was Iwaizumi, smiling softly with a somewhat proud look in his eyes. He looked back over to Oikawa and Osamu, who were now approaching. He felt calmer after seeing Iwaizumi's smile. He didn't feel as angry.

Oikawa sighed and crossed his arms. "We were trying to figure out what she could be doing."

Akaashi hummed. He looked at Asahi. "Let's find out." He pointed down at her. "Touch her and see." He watched as Asahi walked up and kneeled down in front of them. He gently grabbed her hand and held it.

They all waited in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Asahi raised his head and opened his eyes. He looked up at Akaashi. "She's on a killing spree right now. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Oikawa hummed and Asahi turned to face him. "How bad?"

Asahi rose to his feet and crossed his arms. "Mostly underlings. Since we have all but two of their captains. They don't realize it's her, though. Apparently, every so often Goshiki loses control. Ushijima isn't worried. He's encouraging it."

Reon scoffed. "A purge. He does it every so often." He sighed as all eyes turned to him. "He does it to weed out the weak. Only the strongest survive. He wants only the strongest on his side." He looked down at her, Tendou still praying over her. "No wonder he wants her so bad." He sighed again. "You deserve better, Satori," he said softly and quietly.

Akaashi looked down as Tendou shrugged, still whispering his prayers, undeterred by the words. He turned to Asahi. "How long has it been going on?"

"A couple hours. She says she's not a sadist and then kills people slowly and painfully." He sighed. "It will go on for a little while longer, probably a couple of hours. And then she'll turn her gaze to Ushijima. But he'll see it isn't his friend. And he almost kills her, well him. But she'll be back before his hands wrap around Goshiki's throat."

Iwaizumi sighed. "You could've shared this earlier."

"No one asked." He smiled softly down at her. "I'll take my leave now. I'm rather tired." He turned and walked away and out of the gym.

Oikawa and Osamu looked at each other and shrugged. "He's right. We didn't ask."

"Idiot. That should've been the first thing you did."

"Wonder if she gets him any before she comes back."

"No." Once again, all eyes were on Reon. "You _clearly_ didn't listen to what the psychic said. He said, _She'll turn her gaze to Ushijima. But he'll see it isn't his friend._ You guys haven't seen what he's been like. At _all_ during these thirteen years where only _she_ occupied his mind.

"He knows _everything_ about her. Including the way she looks at people. And in case you haven't noticed, because _he_ has, she kind of has a different way she looks at everyone. He's described it to me before, the way she looks at him. It's sadness and anger, with a touch of fear, a hint of remorse, and a pinch of murderous intent. He'll know that gaze the moment he sees it. Even if it's not her face, he'll know it's her."

He hummed softly as he looked down at her. "She won't have a chance to get him. But she'll certainly shake him. Because now he'll know that Tsutomu's been going rouge behind his back, putting him at risk. Wouldn't be surprised if he _actually_ kills him when all is said and done."

"Would he really do that to his friend?" Matsukawa looked up at him. He was now running a hand through Tendou's hair. Akaashi was honestly surprised he wasn't getting hurt by it. Tendou's spikes _hurt._ Then he saw that his hand was blending in with Tendou's hair.

Reon hummed. "Yeah. He would. And don't pretend like Oikawa or Reina wouldn't do the same if someone pulled the same stupid shit Tsutomu is. They might not kill him, but they'll certainly make him _wish_ he was dead."

Oikawa shrugged. "I would. She most _definitely_ would." He chuckled softly. "I _have._ And I believe she has too."

Akaashi looked down at Tendou. "She has." He hummed softly as he turned to Daichi. "Nice leadership skills."

Daichi chuckled and sighed. "No. Her intention was always for _you_ to take over. She was telling me what to do in case you hadn't risen up the ranks in time." He smiled softly as he looked down at her. "That's the way it always was. You might not like how she does things, but your goal was always the same. I was just to be the interim leader until you were ready.

 _"Thankfully,_ I don't have to. I never wanted the fuckin' job. Doing what she does sucks. She had me actually run shit for a week. And I hated every second of it." He sighed. "Well, now that I know she'll come back safe and sound, I'm going to bed as well. Hopefully, Suga won't be an asshole and _actually_ let me sleep." He saluted them before walking out of the gym.

Oikawa chuckled at Akaashi's confused and surprised expression. "He wasn't supposed to tell you that. She was planning on it once you forgave Satori." He hummed softly as he turned to Osamu. "Guess that time table is moving up."

Osamu rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am _I_ to be included in that? He fuckin' _hates_ me."

Oikawa laughed. "Perhaps. But building up a group like you did, while not only being in the shadows but also infiltrating another group is an impressive feat nonetheless. A feat she respects." He looked at Akaashi, who was still staring incredulously at the pair. "If she wants you teaching him too, it's for a reason. She's always had them for her actions. Even if she keeps them secret."

The pair continued to talk, but Akaashi no longer heard their words. _Is that why she said what she said all those years ago when she asked me to join? She could've worded it any other way... But she said she_ needed _me. Her plan needed_ me... _Was this her plan all along? If she had known her fate this past decade and she built up this group, this place, knowing she'd end up leaving it behind... Was it always her intention for me to take it over?_

_Is that why she always turned to me? She had Kuroo and Akinori... Then Daichi... Is that why I rose up quicker than the others? Why I was the most trusted lieutenant? Even though Satori was her best friend?_

He sat back down next to Matsukawa. He felt two hands, two _different_ ones, take his. But he was too lost in thought to even care to look who it was. One was clearly Iwaizumi. The other... It might've been Tendou. He had hands similar to Akaashi's, long and slender fingers attached to strong palms.

_She would turn to me more often than anyone else... And then Akinori died and she locked Tendou away... And I wanted to go out into the field. I wanted them all to pay... Is that why she fought me so hard on it? Why she refused for so long until she finally caved?_

He wanted so desperately to hear her voice in his head. To tell him the answers to his questions. He finally looked down at his hands. He was right. It was Iwaizumi and Tendou. He looked over at Tendou. He remembered how close he and Konoha were. The pair were almost inseparable when they were at the compound. And then everyone moved in and they became even more inseparable, if that was possible.

He didn't get to see Tendou after he got found out, or rather, turned himself in. He looked up at Osamu, wondering if he knew. And the anger he once felt towards Tendou that was now directed at Osamu came bubbling up to the surface. The feelings he'd been trying to suppress for the last week were taking him over in a way that he had never felt. He had never felt such _rage_ before.

"Osamu," he said softly and calmly, making the other man stiffen and turn to him slowly.

"Yeah, Akaashi. What's up?"

He could see a small hint of fear in the other man. Perhaps he'd been around Reina too long, taking on the calm she exuded when she was _truly_ angry. "Did you know that Tendou didn't get found out? He turned himself in? Reina mentioned it the other night during her _story._ I suppose I was wondering if you knew it to be true." He noticed Tendou finally stopped whispering his prayers and raised his head slightly to look at him.

Osamu hummed softly, the small hint of fear disappearing and turning into something akin to annoyance with a hint of anger but the apprehension still clearly etched into his features. "No. I didn't know it until she said that. She had yet to confirm or deny it since then. Even though I asked."

He felt Tendou's grip tighten a little. He glanced at him and saw the fear on his face. "Well, it's true." He looked back up at Osamu. "He told me. When he _apologized_ for what happened to Akinori." He was able to remain calm as he stood up, freeing himself from the tight grips of both Iwaizumi and Tendou. He was able to remain calm as he closed the gap between them, leaving about ten centimeters of space between them. "Since all this, I've yet to receive an apology from you. And I'd very much like one." He smiled widely, but soon realized it was a sneer when Reon took a step back and Oikawa put an arm across his chest.

He looked down at Oikawa's arm then up to his face. "I won't kill him. But I'll make him _wish_ he was dead."

"Keiji. I can't begin to understand how you feel. But this is not the time nor the place. When she comes back, we'll set something up."

He chuckled, a manic sound. "Nothing like what happened with Tendou." He turned back to Osamu. "I'm getting my pound of flesh. I've been denied it long enough." He felt a hand on his shoulder but only turned around due to the look on Osamu's face.

Reina was standing there, breathing heavily. "And you shall get it." Her gaze turned to Osamu. "Don't worry. I won't let him kill you." She rubbed her chest as she took a stumbling step backwards, only for Tsukishima to catch her. "Bring Daichi back. We have much to discuss."

She took a few deep breaths. "Sorry to cut your yard time short, Reon. But you're not privy to what's going to be talked about. But don't worry. He'll come back in one piece." Her gaze softened as Reon looked at Osamu. "I promise, Reon. Akaashi won't get him today. You have my word." She rubbed her chest again as he nodded at her.

She looked to Akaashi. "Send him back, please." She tried to take a few steadying breaths. "Someone wake up Ennoshita, please. I got fried on the way back and my chest hurts." She sighed softly as Tsukishima gently put her into a chair Iwaizumi brought over for her.

Akaashi looked to Reon as the shadows swallowed him and sent him back to the room he shared with Osamu. He turned back to her. "Asahi said you'd still be gone a few more hours."

Her breathing was still ragged. "He's sometimes off when he looks too near into the future. It's more precise the farther he looks." She leaned her head back and rubbed her face.

Tsukishima crouched down next to her and brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "What the fuck happened to you, my love?" He whispered, but Akaashi still heard him.

She hummed and smiled at him. " _My love_? You haven't called me that in some time." She was speaking English. She groaned softly. "I must've really scared you. I'm sorry, darling." She reached out and stroked his cheek. She hummed softly as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm safe now, love. I'm safe. I'm here." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"I'm not leaving for this meeting," he grumbled out against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't expect you to, love." She kissed the top of his head. She looked to Akaashi. "Would you mind bringin' chairs around, love? I can't use my abilities at the moment."

Akaashi nodded as his shadows reached out to grab the chairs around the room. There was just enough for all of them, including Tendou. He figured since she hadn't sent him away when she had Reon that he was allowed to stay.

He looked over and saw Matsukawa wake up Hanamaki, who looked offended that he had to be there for the meeting. He heard the door open and turned to see the relief wash over Daichi. He smiled softly as he sat down next to Reina. He peered around her to see Tsukishima still clinging to her tightly. He turned to see everyone sit down, except Tendou. He stood behind the chair, gripping the back of it tightly.

She hummed softly. "Time for the meetin', love. Am I to just go on with you like this?"

"Yes."

She chuckled softly and looked back out at everyone. She hummed softly. "I didn't get him. But we talked. It was... Enlightenin', to say the least."

"What do you mean by that?" Osamu leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and licked his teeth.

"What he said to me. He said some... Interestin' things." She cocked her head. She hummed softly as Ennoshita walked in. "You know the rules, love. Don't speak a word of what you hear."

He groaned as he looked her over. "The only thing I'd share is how he's _actually_ touching you in front of people. Not that anyone would believe me, anyway." He sighed as Tsukishima glared at him, then finally sat in the chair next to her.

She smiled softly as Tsukishima reached out and intertwined their fingers. She scratched her neck and shoulder with her free hand, rather aggressively. "He wants his captains back. Was willin' to do just about anythin' for 'em." She looked over at Tendou. "That includes you, love." She hummed at the surprised look on his face. "Too bad it wasn't because he actually wanted you lot back. Well, 'cept you and Osamu." She sighed softly as Tendou deflated. "He wants 'em dead."

She leaned forward so Ennoshita could listen to her breathing, stethoscope against her back. After a few deep breaths, she leaned back and continued. "No surprise. They defected. He wants Semi dead because he failed with his mission." She sighed softly. "As much as I hate to say it, they are no longer prisoners, but refugees. But, he did offer me a trade." She looked to Kuroo. "You're not gonna like this. Not one bit, mate."

He looked at her as he cocked his head and his lower jaw protruded out. "How _much_ am I not gonna like it?"

She sighed softly and just stared sadly at him as Ennoshita took her blood pressure.

"Reina, just tell us."

Her gaze shifted angrily to Oikawa. Her breathing accelerated, making Ennoshita look at her angrily. After about three minutes, she finally turned back to Kuroo. "You know we never found his body. They just sent us his hand." She closed her eyes as an angry growl came from Kuroo. She looked like she was about to cry. "He's been there this _whole_ time, Tetsurou. He's been there this whole _fucking_ time." She covered her eyes and began to sob softly.

Akaashi turned wide eyed to Kuroo, who was also sobbing. "And the others?" He turned back to her shaking her head.

"They knew he was important. So they kept him as a bargainin' chip. In case somethin' like this happened." She was struggling to speak clearly through her sobs. She went back to scratching her shoulder again.

Akaashi looked over to Daichi and Tsukishima, who were also crying but not as much as Reina and Kuroo. He turned to Osamu, who looked surprised. "Did you know?"

He glanced at Akaashi, jaw clenched tight. "No."

"You better be telling us the fucking truth."

He turned to Oikawa. "I am. I recommended it a long time ago. But not for _him."_ He turned back to Akaashi. "For Konoha."

Akaashi no longer had the energy to sob. The tears just streamed silently down his face. "I see." He turned back to Reina. "What was the trade?"

She sniffled and rubbed her face with her free hand. "Kenma for Semi and Satori. He said as much as he'd like everyone else back, those were the only two he..." She paused for a few beats, clearly trying to cover up the sickened expression. _"Needs._ He plans to kill Semi, after makin' him do a few more things. I don't know what he wants with Satori. But that's not happening." She sniffled and started scratching again.

Akaashi wiped his face and cocked an eyebrow. _Why is she scratching like that?_

"Fuck you, that's not happening!" Kuroo tried to get up, but was held down at both shoulders by Oikawa and Daichi.

She looked up at him angrily as Ennoshita continued to check her out. He noticed a faint bleeding at her side and lifted her shirt; the stitches over Semi's slash had popped. "Don't fuckin' talk to me like that. This on _you._ I said we didn't have a body. He was the _only_ one we never found. And I told you before you left," she stood up, ignoring the angry glares from both Ennoshita and Tsukishima, "that we should look for him. But you just _assumed!"_ She pointed angrily at him and scratched with her free hand.

Akaashi had never seen her show so many emotions during a meeting. She was still crying, and scratching, as she stood there and Ennoshita tried his best to clean her wound up.

"We don't have another tracker like _you._ We needed _you!"_ She was yelling. "We needed _your_ to help find him! And what did you do? What the _fuck_ did you do?" She scoffed. "You ran off to wallow in your own self-pity and be balls deep in your fucking boyfriend!" She closed her eyes and covered them with her hand. She sniffled and looked at Oikawa. "Sorry, Tooru. That was uncalled for. I apologize." She sniffled again as she wiped her face.

She sighed shakily. "I saw him, mate." She turned back to Kuroo as her lip quivered and she took a shaky deep breath, going back to scratching. "I fuckin' saw him. And he knew it was _me._ And he _smiled._ He said, _I knew you'd come. I knew it. I knew you would. Just promise me you'll come back again as yourself._ And how do you think I felt, mate? I looked _all_ over for him. All _fucking_ over!" She was yelling again.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sniffled. "Now we in this room get to decide if the lives lost in the battle are worth gettin' him back. Because Semi was the most deadly of the trio. And givin' him back... Means we lose people. He said he wants to kill him, but he won't yet. He's _still useful_." She sighed softly. "Hopefully, Asahi is making his way back over here." She shook her head.

She looked down at Ennoshita. "How bad, mate?"

He groaned. "Your murmur has worsened. And this wound is infected. So sit the fuck down and take off your shirt so I can clean it."

She nodded and did as told. Akaashi watched as she winced at Ennoshita. He looked at the ground. "I hate to admit it, but she has a point. As much as we all want Kenma back, we have to decide if people dying is worth it." He turned his head at the door opening.

Asahi hummed softly as he approached. He knelt down in front of her. "I don't want to show you."

She sighed. "That bad, love?" She went back to scratching.

He shook his head. "No. You're about to... Go mad again." He smiled softly. Akaashi noticed he was looking at the hand that was scratching her shoulder, the skin red and little droplets of blood poked out in a few places.

She nodded. "I figured. Felt it coming on the moment I was back in my body. I don't like the quiet, you know?" She chuckled softly. "How bad?"

He sighed. "It's only temporary. But it's the kind of madness you're afraid of."

She nodded with wet eyes as Tsukishima turned to look at her with a sad expression on his face. "Well, then. Best get on, innit?" She looked up as Oikawa crouched down next to Asahi. "Show us."

Akaashi watched as the three of them watched whatever it was. After a few minutes, they came out of it. And he saw what Asahi meant: the crazed and excited expression on her face.

"I don't have my abilities, so unfortunately I have to ask. But Tooru, did you see what I saw?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as he and Asahi stood up. She was scratching even more vigorously now.

He smirked at her. "I think I did."

She chuckled excitedly. She hit his stomach with the back of her free hand. "Oh, I have a bloody brilliant plan."

Oikawa hummed. "I think we're on the same page."

The both turned and looked at Akaashi, then Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. Causing them to look at each other. Hanamaki looked confused. Iwaizumi looked concerned, and somewhat scared. Akaashi knew his expression bordered on incredulous.

And then it hit him. Semi doesn't do as much damage. Because he wasn't with Reon and Shirabu.

Akaashi chuckled and shook his head. He thought he might be picking up on what they were planning. "How long did the whole attack on Oikawa's take?"

She smirked and held up her hand, all five fingers still up.

"That's it? That much damage in five minutes?" He stood up and walked around the chair, mirroring Tendou's pose. He smirked up at them.

She nodded and turned to Oikawa. "Told you I picked my successor well." Akaashi couldn't help but smile at the proud smile on her face. But he was still slightly concerned about the wild look in her eyes and the scratching that was now spreading to her neck.

Oikawa chuckled. "I suppose I owe you and him an apology later." He chuckled and covered his face. When his hands fell, his expression matched her crazed one.

"What the fuck is happening?" Daichi groaned.

Tendou sighed. " _Foile à deux_. A madness shared by two." He hummed softly and looked between Hanamaki, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi. Then his eyebrows shot up and he gasped excitedly as he turned to Osamu. "Do you see it?"

Osamu grimaced. "I think I do. I just don't know what they're so excited about. It's not like they'd be able to do what..." His voice trailed off. "That's madness, Rei. There's no way we could train them for that in the amount of time we have."

She laughed, a maniacal sound. "Lucky for us, Ushijima didn't give us a time frame. Just told me to think about it."

"Um, excuse me?" Hanamaki raised his hand apprehensively, but his face was an expression of pure annoyance. "As much as I _love_ seeing you two being psychos together again, I'd like to know why the fuck you all keep looking at us? What the fuck are you planning?"

Tendou chuckled, causing Hanamaki to look up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "We have their dream team. That's why they did so much damage at Oikawa's and in the vision. They were always in proximity to each other, working in tandem. Once we took out Reon, it wasn't long before the other two fell. Granted it was too late and they already killed most of us, but still." He sighed a maniacal giggle. "What if we had a dream team of our own?" He gestured to the three of them. "Some of our strongest hitters working together?"

Akaashi looked back at Reina and Oikawa, who seemed to be ignoring everyone else. Asahi had sat down in her empty chair with an expectant yet sad expression. It made Akaashi's brow furrow. He looked back at the pair standing in front of him. Both had somewhat crazed expressions, a mixture of excitement and madness. Reina was scratching at her shoulder still, now actively bleeding from several places.

"Reina, stop scratching."

She turned to look at him, the crazed look gone and replaced with a terrified one. It made him take a step back.

"What aren't you telling us? What else happened?" He looked to Asahi. "You said he knew it was her. What did he do?" He watched as Kuroo's anger melted away and he suddenly became the concerned guardian he had appointed himself to be.

Kuroo walked up to her and stepped between her and Oikawa. He looked down at her and studied her as she continued to scratch. He grabbed her wrist to and pulled her arm away. "Reina. What did he do?"

She turned to look up at him. She shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about that, love." She swallowed. She stepped back until she bumped into Tsukishima and fell into his lap.

He smiled at her. "Tell us." He held her as she started sobbing and speaking unintelligibly. He nodded as she spoke, as if he understood her words. He hummed softly as she lowered her head into his chest and he held her. He looked up at Kuroo. "She said his expression changed when she turned to face him. But he kept acting as if he was talking to Goshiki. He pinned her down and kissed her. She couldn't leave because Goshiki was keeping her there. She had used up too much energy and couldn't fight him and come back immediately."

He nodded as he listened more to her soft and unintelligible words. He sighed and closed his eyes, clearly trying not be angry. "He kept kissing her as he made the offer for a trade. Then they let her go. The moment she was back in her body, Goshiki used his ability to fry her." He stroked her hair as he listened more. "She still feels his touch. She was trying to... scrub off the feeling of his hands." He looked over at Asahi. "You said it won't be long?"

He shook his head. "Just until her abilities come back. She needs to go to sleep. When she wakes up, they'll be back. You know she doesn't like the quiet." He smiled softly at her. "You should probably take her away before it gets worse. Because it will."

Tsukishima took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, guys. I'm taking my wife. We're going to bed." He hooked his arms under her knees and stood up. He began to walk away, but stopped when she reached out and gripped Tendou's shirt.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm not losin' you, love. Not again. I don't know why he wants you back all of a sudden. But I'm not givin' you to him. So don't try to ask me, okay?" She sighed when he nodded. She let her hand fall from him and and Tsukishima carried her away.

Akaashi looked up at Oikawa. "What kind of dream team do you plan on making us into? And I suppose this means you're staying permanently?"

Oikawa hummed and shrugged. "We've talked about it before. We've agreed that you three are in fact our strongest hitters, as Satori so kindly put it." He smiled. "Whether the three of you believe it or not, you are." He turned to Osamu. "Think Reon and Shirabu might help us with training them? If not, I can always make them." He was clearly ignoring Hanamaki's angry expression.

Osamu smirked. "Reon will. Shirabu... Probably not. But mention how Wakatoshi wants them back to kill them and he might change his tune."

Oikawa hummed and smiled, the crazed expression coming back. He looked at Akaashi. "We're going to teach those two how to operate in your shadows. It is possible, is it not?"

Akaashi sighed. "Reina can, to an extent. But I think it's because she links our minds when she does it. We won't be able to do that on our own."

Iwaizumi made a noise of slight confusion. "I see you in them?" He looked up at Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Iwaizumi sighed softly. "That first night when you saved me, I saw your eyes. And every time since, I've been able to see more and more of you. I can't see anything else." He shrugged. "I can't see outside of them like you can. But I see _you."_

Akaashi blinked a few times at him. "Okay. We can work with that."

Hanamaki groaned. "Is it gonna be like getting used to Kyoutani's warps? I don't like feeling like I've been drinking for ten hours straight." He looked at Iwaizumi. He was still _clearly_ angry, but was trying his best to keep it bottled up.

"No, it makes you nauseous."

He nodded and grimaced. "Fantastic. Just what I wanted." He groaned again. "Why is this dream team being put together? I don't think I'm understanding here." He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. The anger was reaching it's boiling point. "Nor am I okay with those assholes training me. Refugees or not, if I see that fucking guy, I'm gonna kill him. I'd rather train with Reina's psycho ass."

"We aren't going to make the trade." He hummed softly as Kuroo growled at him. "We're going to pretend like we are. And then you'll come in," he gestured to them, "and hit them where it hurts. Because I doubt you'll be able to kill him. But you'll definitely hurt him." He looked at Osamu with a cocked eyebrow.

He nodded and sighed, a little exasperated. "They'll hurt him. He's strong, but he's not tough like Iwaizumi. He's not near as fast as Akaashi. And if I'm not mistaken, Hanamaki here was your strategist. He's smart, but he wasn't the one who made the game plans. That was Reon and Semi."

Oikawa smirked. "That is correct. Makki was always the one on the ground running things. The three of us watched from our gilded tower." He chuckled as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "He has a mind for planning. I came up with the ideas. He'd make them work." He hummed softly. "And I have no doubt he can make _this_ work."


	11. What Kind Of Man

_It's been a long time since I've seen her like that._ Oikawa sighed as he wandered around the compound. _And Makki is so angry about the whole thing... This team won't work unless he trains with them... She might be able to convince him... Maybe_.

He hadn't been able to sleep, unlike everyone else. So he was still awake, going on the twenty-ninth hour of being awake. So instead, he used the time to walk around and get himself more aquatinted with the place. He saw other people sporadically; he knew most of the compound was awake by now.

He knew he should feel guilty about what he was suggesting, but he didn't. As much as he loved Makki and wanted to consider his feelings, he just couldn't. Yes, he saw what Makki did the night of the raid: Shirabu using his ability to blow up the lungs of their friends and destroying them from the inside out as their chests burst open and Semi easily slicing through them and gutting them, including Matsun. Yes, he wanted the little shit and the psycho to pay for what they did. Yes, a very small part of him wanted said little shit and psycho to die. But then again, Kyoutani _did_ beat the shit out of Shirabu. And while he wasn't strong like Iwaizumi, he had spent God knows how long working out with the man. Meanwhile, Semi was being routinely questioned by him in Reina, in rather unpleasant ways.

So did he feel as guilty as he should've? No. Not in the slightest. Did he feel guilty about her using one of his best friends to keep an eye on them? Yes, unfortunately.

But he understood. He always understood her. For some fucked up reason, he was always able to understand her and her fucked up logic. He couldn't tell how, but he figured it had to do with them being very similar personalities.

He recalled words she once said to him long ago during a drunk rambling. _It's almost like we're twins, sharing one mind. I am my truest self with you. I might be comfortable with other people and let them see me, but it's still diluted. But the purest and truest me is only seen by you. And I know that the same holds relatively true with you as well. You let Hajime and Issei and Takahiro see you, but it's still diluted. I've seen it. But you're the purest and truest you when you're with me._

He smiled. Because it was true. The versions that the pair let even those closest to them see-- Kuroo and Tsukishima-- were still diluted and convoluted.

But everyone at that meeting saw a glimpse of their purest and truest selves: the manic excitement; the craziness that shone in their eyes; the hysterical tones of their voices.

He heard what Matsun said to Akaashi. Osamu and Tendou and Matsun knew _some_ of her secrets, but he knew them _all._ He knew that she had a collection of rare foreign coins that spanned back to WWII. He knew that she had a slight fear of snow because of an accident she was in as a child. He knew that she had been in and out of institutions since she was twelve, diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic. He knew that in all reality, she had probably been hearing the thoughts of everyone around her for most of her life. He knew that during Ushijima's attack on her, her abilities blossomed fully.

Iwaizumi had called him from the ambulance and told him what happened. He left in the middle of his date, that she set up, and went to the hospital. When she woke up, her jaw wired shut and both her arms in casts, she told him what happened via her telepathy. She used that same telepathy to tell him that Ushijima had been brought back and he could tell that she was _terrified._ She told him she was going to leave because Ushijima had threatened them, him and Iwaizumi. All she wanted was to protect them.

He didn't feel right about it though. He didn't like that she was leaving Iwaizumi, even though he understood fully.

He wasn't lying during Akaashi's first meeting when he said that he didn't know a lot of what had happened with Ushijima. She had told Iwaizumi everything, probably because it directly involved him. She knew Oikawa hated him with a firey burning passion of a thousand suns. And that was probably why she didn't tell him. She knew he'd have done something about it. And she also knew Ushijima had an ability he couldn't quite control. She was protecting Oikawa by not telling him.

Back then, he let Iwaizumi look for her. Because he needed it. Iwaizumi loved her, but he didn't always understand her choices. Oikawa always did. And while it hurt him to see his best friend in so much pain, he knew it was something that had to be done.

When her parents died, word got around to them. She reached out and told him to not let Iwaizumi come under any circumstance. She told him that she suspected Reon and Semi. And that she was worried someone would be watching the funeral. It was the first time he used his ability on Iwaizumi and the only time he felt guilty about it. Iwaizumi was pissed, naturally.

So he went instead. And that's what they were initially arguing about when he got there. She didn't want him there either. _Well then, you should've specified more, dumbass_ , he remembered saying to her. Then they started arguing about Iwaizumi. While he had always understood her decision, he wished she would've explained to Iwaizumi better, instead of the half-hearted Dear, John letter she left him. The same letter that the idiot still carried around with him.

But during that argument, they agreed on one thing: they needed to protect themselves and the people they loved. She stayed on the right side of the law, using government funding and donations from the rich combined with her inheritance, and created a covert organization that not only tracked violent criminal activity by powered people, but taught kids-- and said violent criminals-- how to properly use their abilities.

He went in the opposite direction, building up his own powered operation but tried to steer clear of violence when possible. Even though she always let them slide. She even helped cover up the string of violent beatings then murders Iwaizumi perpetrated. Every so often, she'd slip him files of violent powered people to enter in their underground fight club. She didn't mind crime. But certain crimes in her mind were meant to be punished harshly; and he held that same ideal.

He hadn't heard from her in years-- save for the files she sent him-- when she first did a takeover on Makki. His friend had just strolled into his office and sat down like he owned the place. Then he turned to look at him and there was something off about him. And even though it was Makki's voice that said, "Hey, Tooru," he knew it was her. It was the same way she had always said it, that tone of voice she used.

And over the years, it became customary. It didn't take Makki long to figure it out, though; probably after the first time. But he kept quiet about it because Oikawa _made_ him. Another time he felt guilty about using his ability on his friends.

Most of that meeting with her after Iwaizumi got shot was staged for the benefit of the other people there. But he was genuinely surprised by the abilities of her and her people. He knew she was strong, but not the full extent. He had a vague idea of how strong her people were, but had no idea their abilities were so vast. Then again, she also had them teaching others on how to use and control their abilities.

Then there's Kuroo. He knew he was a part of some covert group, but never really thought it could be hers. _Too much of a coincidence_ , he first thought when Kuroo told him what he did. They had met several years prior. Kuroo had his sights set on him the moment he saw him. He pursued him relentlessly to the point of stalking before Oikawa finally said yes to a date.

When Kenma died--no, went missing, Kuroo left the group. Well, kind of. He still did missions. But he no longer went through his _chief,_ as he called her. He got his assignments from a captain.

When Iwaizumi got shot and Kuroo overhead the phone call, he told Oikawa everything. That the woman he was on the phone with was his _chief._ Oikawa was livid, to say the least. But Kuroo assured him that their relationship was real, not a fabrication for a mission.

He wanted Kuroo to go back to them, to keep him in the loop about what was happening. But when the love of his life gave him the saddest eyes he had seen since he left the group, he couldn't force him to do it. He saw the sadness and the anger.

And when they were attacked and _had_ to go there, he knew it pained Kuroo. He knew it the moment Reina put her hand on his cheek and apologized. And he knew it pained her just as much. She had always been able to empathize well with others, despite having a lot of sociopathic tendencies.

 _I need to stop thinking about the past and focus on the task at hand_. He sighed as he found himself in front of her and Tsukishima's room. He checked the knob and opened it as quietly as he could. He peered in as Tsukishima sat up.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was nearby and thought I'd check on her." He stepped in fully and closed the door behind him.

Tsukishima shrugged and looked down at her while Oikawa approached her side of the bed and sat down next to her, curled into herself in the fetal position. "I haven't slept. It's fine."

Oikawa hummed as he studied her sleeping form. Her breathing was ragged and harsh and she was sweating a little. He knew her illness had worsened but he didn't realize it was that bad. He sighed. "She's an idiot sometimes," he muttered quietly as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're one to talk." Tsukishima huffed.

Oikawa chuckled. "Judging by your volume, she's still a heavy sleeper." He looked up to see the other man smirking down at her.

"Yeah. Though I suppose it's probably because she's been hearing voices her whole life and she's just learned to shut it out."

Oikawa hummed. "She told you about that."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to think I know as much as you do, but it's probably a pipe dream. She told me about your guys' relationship. _Like twins_ , she said." He chuckled softly as he stroked her hair.

Oikawa smiled. "Yeah. That we are our truest and purest selves when we're together. I didn't want to believe it when she first told me. But I soon realized it was true. I had found my soulmate in this one. A platonic soulmate, she calls it."

Tsukishima chuckled. "Yeah. I hate to admit it, but mine is that idiot boyfriend of yours."

Oikawa smiled a little wider. "He admitted as much to me. When he told me he worked for her. I didn't know she got married. Least of all to someone I knew. But I suppose you suit her. She's always needed someone who would call her on her shit. And while you don't do it publicly like Iwa did, I _know_ you do it privately. And even more harshly."

He smirked. "Yeah. It's always been like that when we're alone. She'd do something moronic and I'd tell her all about it." He leaned down and kissed her temple. He hummed softly as he sat back up. "She wanted you guys at the wedding. She said it was almost perfect. The only thing missing was you."

He smiled. She told him as much when he asked about it. "Had I known, I'd have been there. Matsun, too. Makki... That might be a different story. He's been upset she's been using him for years to keep an eye on us." He looked up at Tsukishima.

He pulled his mouth to the side. "She feels bad about that. But she knew it would be less of a fight than if she did it to you. She told me that when a person fights a takeover, it kind of damages them both. Like, their psyches. That's why he didn't fight her after the first time. She didn't want to hurt him more than she had to. And she knew you'd put up a fight. And that would've hurt her even more if she hurt you in anyway."

He nodded and sighed. He knew that as well. She explained it that first time she did it. Because he asked, _why not me?_ He hummed softly. "I am sorry about the way she's been treating you. She told me. About everything. About Asahi." He watched as Tsukishima got a sad expression and tried to cover it with his hand.

"Yeah. That's been... Rough." He took a deep breath and uncovered his face.

"I can only imagine. It's hard for me to imagine that she'd do it though. She's always held fidelity in the highest regard when it comes to relationships."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. Everyone breaks their own rules at times. Especially when it comes to love. She thought he was the love of her life. Despite everything else she knew." He scoffed slightly.

Oikawa smiled softly and it earned a glare from the other man. "She's been lying to herself for a long time about that. She left Iwa because his life was in danger. And then she learned about you. And then Asahi asked her out, knowing about you both. And then she met you. And she _knew."_ He sighed as the other man stared at him with wide eyes.

"She did it because she didn't want to put you in danger. But at the same time, she wondered how you'd take it all. Like a test, almost. Made her think that if she pushed you away enough, you wouldn't go with her. If that doesn't show how twisted her logic is at times..." He sighed. "Like she had been trying to see the whole time if you would really go. And then she realized you would. She had been denying those feelings for you most of the time you've been together. Because she didn't want you to go with her."

He took a deep breath as Tsukishima closed his eyes and covered his face again. _She did a number on this guy. Even worse than Iwa._ He looked down at her. _You're an idiot. I hope you know_. He sighed softly. He knew that sometimes, the thoughts she heard permeated her dreams and she would respond. But he figured this wasn't one of those times.

He waited for her response and none came. He smirked as he looked down at her. "I'll tell you what." He saw Tsukishima turn slightly to him in his periphery. "She isn't going to wake up anytime soon. So I will give you a one time pass to rise above your station and find out what you want to know. If she hasn't already told you." He looked up at him. "What do you say?"

Tsukishima smirked. "Sounds fair." He cocked his head in thought. "Would you tell me when it happens?"

Oikawa sighed. He pushed up his sleeve and showed Tsukishima the red ropes Bokuto had made when she told him. "No can do, friend. Next."

He sighed and looked down at her. "I should've known it wouldn't be that simple. She's an asshole." He sighed again. He studied her intently. "I still don't understand why she kept seeing Asahi. Would you possibly be able to elaborate more...?" He was speaking softly.

He hummed. "Think about it. I mean, this guy knew she still had feelings for her ex. He also knew that she was going to die married to another man. A man he considered a friend. And knowing all that, he still took a chance and asked her out. Some might think it idiotic. Some, romantic. She considered it a little bit of both. But he still put it out there. And she _respected_ that.

"And in a way, she was hoping to change the future. To spare you of that. But Asahi knew what was coming. He kept trying and trying to convince her to meet you. Eventually, she caved. She told me that she cried for hours after she met you. She knew the moment she met you that you were her soulmate. She then had to carry not only her fate, but now yours.

"Even with that in mind, all she wanted to do was change it. She didn't like the thought of taking someone like you from the world. She did everything in her power to change it. But as that fate draws closer and closer, all she can do is accept it. Face it head on. She's still doing everything in her power to keep you from it. And she will right up until the end." He sighed as Tsukishima sank down and put his arm around her. "Did that help any?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her forehead. He smiled softly as she stirred a little and put her arm around him and buried her face in his chest. "Is how we go part of what you can't talk about?" He nodded when Oikawa did. "Figures." He groaned softly. He glanced at Oikawa sadly. "Did she really stop seeing him?"

He nodded. "She only sees him when she needs his ability. He understands. He always knew what was coming."

He nodded. He hummed and stared off behind Oikawa for a few beats. "Why Akaashi?"

He hummed back and smiled. "He's smart. He views the world the same way she does, whether he'll admit it or not. She respects _him._ I don't know if you noticed, it takes a lot to earn her respect. She respects _actions._ But she does respect a select few people. He is one of them.

"She told me how wary and suspicious he was of her when he met her. He knew something was off. So he did his research. Found out all about her. He didn't know what Ushijima did to her though. Her family was able to keep that quiet. He even found out what she used to look like. How he even found _all that_ out is a feat in and of itself because both sides of her family were a little ashamed of her existence. A halfa. And then add in that she's always hated social media.

"But back to him being wary of her. She made him nervous. Just something about her, I suppose. Probably her history that he knew. Some trust fund kid with a history of mental instability and drug abuse. He saw her as kind of a con woman. And he told her as much.

"Remember the story? I'm asking because I don't know how much you know about her and Konoha. She said he was enchanted and entranced by her. But she felt that way about Akaashi. There was just something about him. But she has her abilities and is able to see inside people, for who they truly are. And she was captivated by him. And everything he was. She kind of still is. Probably why he gets away with so much. She's told me about some of the shit he's pulled over the years and I wouldn't let him get away with half of it.

"She sees him as a kindred spirit. She was like him when she was younger. Smarter than everyone else. Quieter. An old soul. She'd watch everyone, cataloguing everything. She still does. And so does he. But if we're being honest here, it's not something she fully understands. She just knows she loves and respects him. And of everyone, he's the one who holds the vision closest to hers. She trusts him to keep this place going the way she has." He didn't like lying to him. But it wasn't his place to tell him of her dead kid brother.

Tsukishima looked at her. "Never realized she's so obsessed with her legacy."

Oikawa scrunched his face and cocked his head as he hummed. "Not quite. Sounds like it, but far from it. She doesn't consider this place her legacy. You all are. This place is to help people like us. So that in the future, there are less people like Ushijima. Although, it is becoming her legacy whether she likes it or not. There are places all over the world popping up like this, modeled after it."

He hummed and nodded. "I knew that. She does video conferences with people all over." He pulled his mouth to the side. "We have government funding, by why would they just let us do whatever?"

Oikawa chuckled. "Because they're afraid of people like us. The older generations. They're not sure what's happening. Figured it was best left to people like us." Once again, he felt a little bad about lying. But he didn't feel right talking about how she had always felt about people like them; those feeling solidifying when her nanny had taken her to Auschwitz when she was a teenager.

"Did she know about Iwaizumi's..." He hummed softly. He was clearly trying to find a delicate way to say it.

"She did. She covered it up. And on top of that, when we started our underground ring, she sent us people she had a disdain for. You know how she feels about certain types of violent crime. She didn't mind sending them to their deaths." He shrugged. "His rage was never unknown to her. But don't think he ever raised a hand to her. He didn't. That fight the other night was the first time he hit her."

Tsukishima looked down on at her sadly. "What was Kuroo like when he left? He barely spoke to me because of her for a long time. And then I got hurt. And he called or texted every day. But he wouldn't talk about it. And he didn't like it when I brought up she was still trying to find him..." He kissed the top of her head. "She just wanted him to come home. Not that she minded he was with you. Before Iwaizumi got shot, she had wanted to reach out once she found out about Osamu. Although, I didn't know anything about it. I just knew she suspected him of being a traitor. Wasn't sure why..." He hummed softly.

Oikawa smiled sadly. "He was... Lost, for lack of a better term. God knows I'd be without Iwa. She might be my soulmate, but we've always been fine with the distance and time between us. But he lost someone who had been so special to him for a _long_ time. Like a brother. For the first month, all he did was lay in bed and cry. I did my best to comfort him. But it didn't do much good. Everything was... It's hard to describe. Mostly because he didn't talk about it much." He sighed. "I suppose the best way to put it into a way you can understand is saying imagine you lost Tadashi."

Tsukishima nodded, the understanding sinking in. "I figured. It's kinda like how you guys are. He's his truest self with me. And that first night back... He came to see me. And just broke down. I knew he hadn't talked about it. I didn't tell him that she was still looking. Or that she found Semi at one point. That wasn't what he needed."

Oikawa smiled. "He needed his soulmate. Someone who understands him without really needing to talk about it. Someone who can see pain and feel it the way he does."

Tsukishima nodded and looked down at her as she stirred and stretched. "I suppose you're right about that." He kissed her forehead when she pulled away.

She turned and looked at Oikawa. "Hey, Tooru," she sighed sleepily.

He hummed softly and smiled at the always familiar tone. "Feel better?"

She shook her head. "No. And I really don't like they saw _us."_ She huffed.

Oikawa smirked. "Neither do I. But it seems we're slipping in our old age."

She smirked and hummed a chuckle. "Fair point. We've probably just spent too much time alone together since your arrival." She sat up and looked at him. "If you want, I can help you sleep."

He shook his head. _Like hell her powers are back_. "I'll be fine. More concerned about you."

She smiled and hummed. "Well, I'm more concerned about you than myself." She turned to Tsukishima. "If you have more questions, I'll let you ask."

_She's been awake for awhile then. Shithead. Just listening in._

He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "I'd rather you tell me on your own."

She hummed. "Fair enough." She crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She stopped at the door. "Asahi was wrong. My abilities still aren't back. It'll probably be best if you and mine take over for the day." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Oikawa sighed. "Wonderful. Probably just have Daichi, Akaashi, and Makki look over things." He looked at the closed door. He could feel Tsukishima studying him intently.

"Does that mean you'll stay here with us all day?"

Oikawa turned to see him cocking an eyebrow at him. "Probably. I doubt you've seen it this bad before. She'll probably be scratching more." He had seen it before. After that party when she came home looking like she got the shit kicked out of her. And again when she finally could move her arms in the hospital.

He nodded. "I see... But no. I've never seen it that bad." He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be as bad with someone who understands it here."

He smirked. "It will either go that way or in the opposite direction. And it'll be worse. Satori always hated being around us like that. Even though he was always the best equipped for it."

He nodded again. "What did he call it?" He paused for a few beats. "A madness shared by two?"

Oikawa's smirk grew. " _Foile à deux_. It's French." He noticed Tsukishima was still studying him intently, probably even more so than before. _They're so well suited for each other, it's almost as insane as we are_.

"Why is Tendou the one best equipped to handle it?"

"He has his own madness. He's just better at concealing it than we are."

He nodded. "I've noticed it before. When he turned himself in. She beat the shit out of him. Then she didn't trust herself around him. So she had me go in. He was... Not in a good place."

Oikawa hummed. "He was _indirectly_ responsible for the death of someone he considered a good friend. I imagine that caused his madness to come out for awhile." He looked at the bathroom door as he heard the shower come on. "One of us should probably go in. If not, she'll scrub her skin raw." He looked back at Tsukishima and saw the man covering his face with both hands and his shoulders shaking.

He sighed and reached a hand out and pat his leg. "It's okay. I'll go. I have a feeling he did more to her than what you shared with us." He sighed again when the other man nodded. He got up and went into the bathroom.

She was indeed scrubbing herself raw. He could already see little spots of blood on her neck and shoulders. He opened the door to the shower stall and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Did he do it again?" He sighed when her eyes widened. "He did, didn't he?" He took the exfoliating sponge from her hand. "It's okay. I'm here. You can tell me about it when you're ready."

She turned around and he started to gently scrub her back. "I'm sure when Kei pulls himself together, he'll have Tetsurou bring you dry clothes. How is he doing?" She spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"How did you know he's not okay?" He sighed when she looked at him over her shoulder. "You were listening through the door. Ah. Well... As for Tetsurou, he's not good. I mean, he found out his best friend is still alive. And he just _assumed_ he was dead. How do you think he's doing?"

She hummed. "I see. Perhaps I shouldn't have shared that then."

"Idiot. Of course you should've." He sighed. "I don't believe Osamu didn't know though."

She snorted. "I'm inclined to believe him. He liked Kenma. Probably would've preferred him dead than where he is. And his facial expressions when I shared it... I'm inclined to believe him."

He sighed as she turned to face him. He looked at the stitched up slash across her abdomen. "How many times has he gotten you now?" He smirked at her as he looked back at her face.

She scoffed. "Three. But I still think my kill is worth more points. And don't think I didn't notice you avoid."

He started to scrub the side of her shoulder that wasn't red and bleeding. "Fine. I trust your judgement. But I still don't trust _him._ I just..." He hummed and handed her the sponge so she could scrub her legs. "Just... Something isn't right."

She sighed. "You're probably thinking that because he said he made the suggestion for Akinori." She shook her head. "Ushijima probably didn't do it then because he knew it would've killed me."

He sighed, keeping watch to make sure she didn't scrub too hard. He knew that to be true. That man always had a strange understanding of her, similar to Oikawa. He always had the suspicion that if Ushijima hadn't done all that he did, they probably would've been good friends. "Maybe you're right. But I still think we should talk about it with him."

She turned off the water and turned back to face him. "Okay. I don't have a problem with that." She stepped past him and grabbed a towel.

He stepped out and walked over to the door. "Good." He sighed. "Your reaction time and speech is getting slower. How long has it been since your language skills went first?"

She shrugged. "Long time."

He opened the door and she walked past him. She walked over to a dresser, pulled clothes out, and got dressed. He looked to the bed and saw Tsukishima was gone and there was a folded set of clothes in his place. He walked over and peeled off his wet clothes.

"Is he coming back?" He looked over to see her shrug.

She flipped her hair out of her shirt. "Probably not. He's not good at dealing with me like this."

He hummed as he finished getting dressed. "I suppose he had to have _some_ kind of fault." He smiled when he heard her chuckle.

"He is pretty perfect, isn't he?" She sighed with a small smile as she sat on the bed.

He smiled as he sat next to her. "I like mine better."

She smiled and laid back on the pillows. "He's a good one too." She looked over at him as he laid down. "How much of a coincidence is that? That our soulmates are each other's as well?"

He hummed. She was starting to get that manic look in her eyes. "I suppose you're right. But I also suppose that's fate for you."

She hummed, her smiled fading. She reached up and started scratching at her shoulder. "Tooru," she said sadly, "why does he do this to me? He says he loves me. But this isn't love." She was speaking in English in a soft and hushed tone.

He hummed. "I don't know why he does it. It's possible he doesn't know what love is."

She sighed. "But he does. When he thinks of his friends the few times I've seen him over the years, it's nothing but love. Despite how much he wants to kill them now, he still loves them. So he's like this with everyone. But with me, it's..." She covered her face.

He sighed. She was so idealistic, wanting to give someone who hurt her so much a second chance. She wanted so badly to rehabilitate him. Probably mostly for Tendou's sake. If he was in her shoes, he'd want the guy dead. But here she was, crying because the man didn't know what real love felt like.

He sighed again when her sobs turned into hysteric and frustrated laughter. She uncovered her face. "Takahiro still against the trainin'?"

"Yeah. Said he'd rather train with your psycho ass." He chuckled as she turned to him.

The late morning sunlight lit her face in a way that softened the manic expression. "Ask and ye shall receive, mate. What about Akaashi and Hajime?"

He hummed. "Iwa's open to it. Although I suspect if one of them even makes an odd comment or gives a sideways glance, he'll kill them." He chuckled. "Akaashi seems the most willing. But I think that's because he's trying to get out of whatever you want Osamu to teach him."

She hummed. "I see. Well then." She hummed again. She turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Can you imagine it though? We'd have our own team to counter that, one of the most damaging forces."

"But we have them. So we don't have to worry."

She hummed. "There are others like that, other groups like theirs. They just happen to be unrivaled by the rest. I've been wantin' to make a team like that. But I could never think of any good combinations until I saw the three of them sittin' next to each other." She smiled widely, the expression somewhat crazed.

He sighed. "How do your benefactors feel about us joining you?" He had been wanting to ask for awhile, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to lie in this state. Not that she lied to him often; not long after, going and telling him the truth.

She chuckled. "Not happy. But at the same time, they don't want Ushijima to gain more power and traction. They are also okay with you switchin' sides because they didn't like the thought of you lot out there. You were gettin' too powerful for them to remain comfortable with."

He nodded. "Lucky for us then." He sighed.

*****

Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima. He had been quiet since asking if he could just hang out with him for a little while. The man looked exhausted. He looked pained. And he didn't like seeing him like that.

They were sitting on the roof of the main building, looking out at the courtyard. Their legs were dangling over the edge. They had been sitting in silence for a long time. And while he knew his friend was the silent type, it going on _this_ long wasn't a good sign.

"You nervous?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll have to specify. There's a lot to be nervous about currently."

He hummed. "I guess anything in particular." He knew opening a dialogue about his feelings would be the emotional equivalent of climbing a mountain with no gear. But he also knew Tsukishima needed to get it out. Otherwise there was going to be a confrontation similar to Reina and Iwaizumi's. Except when Tsukishima blew up, he didn't care who was at the receiving end.

Tsukishima sighed. "Everything, I suppose."

He nodded. "Anyway I can talk you out of it beforehand?" He figured there wasn't. But he knew he at least had to try.

He scoffed and turned to look at Kuroo. "Really?"

He smirked. "To be honest, I don't like the thought of being in a world without you. It's hard to imagine. On top of that, we're under orders to try and talk you out of it." His smirk grew into a genuine smile when he got a small one in response.

"I know. But she's my soulmate. And while what I have with you is special, it's not like what I have with her. I have a feeling you'd do the same in my place."

He hummed, still smiling softly. "I would. Tooru is the love of my life. Shitty asshole that he is." He sighed. "He's not too keen on losing her. He's told me about their friendship. And it is strange. Not to mention that meeting from this morning," he scoffed.

"Yeah. Has he told you what she said about it once?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Twins."

"Makes sense. The way they finish each other's sentences. The way they move in tandem. And apparently, they've always been like that. Tendou told me about it. From the moment they met."

"They're so similar. It's not surprising."

"It's nauseating."

He couldn't help but smile at the one on Tsukishima's lips, contradicting his words. "Disgusting."

"I'm glad we're not like that."

"Oh, god. Me too. That would be too much." He chuckled. Because in all reality, they were like that. They didn't do all of the same things as Reina and Oikawa did, but they had their own special bond. They did their own special things.

Tsukishima turned and looked at Kuroo. "It's not something even you can talk me out of. No one can. I made the choice a long time ago. Because a long time ago, I realized I didn't want to be without her. I can't imagine my life without her." He smiled widely, wider than Kuroo had seen in a long time.

He chuckled softly and reached out and gripped his shoulder. "If that's how you feel, then I guess I have to respect it." He sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

"I expect nothing less. And I know you're still gonna try. Don't pretend like you won't."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I know Tooru's trying to keep her from it." _Surprisingly_ , he inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew Oikawa didn't want her to go. But he also knew the man knew her better than anyone else. He knew Oikawa wasn't _really_ trying his hardest. He remembered something he had once said about the matter: _once she makes her mind up about something, she won't stop until it's done. There's no talking her out of it. There's no changing her mind. Not even I can do it. I've just learned to accept her choices. But that doesn't mean I won't try to undermine them every step of the way._

He shrugged. "It's the path with the least amount of bloodshed. And that will always be the path she chooses. You know that's the case. You've seen it more than I have. You've always been her right hand. Despite whatever she's got with Akaashi."

He laughed. "It's like this. Daichi and I are her left and right. He's like the backbone that keeps us up."

He nodded. "I still don't understand all that with him."

He smiled sadly. "You don't?" He sighed when Tsukishima shook his head. "Would've thought Tooru would've told you." He hummed softly. "You know how she gets anxious when it snows?"

He huffed. "She has a slight fear of snow. An accident when she was a kid. Moron knows it's irrational and still gets all worked up about it." He scoffed softly.

He nodded. "She had a brother."

Tsukishima's head jerked in Kuroo's direction. "Excuse me?"

He nodded again and sighed. "They were with her aunt. She's the only one who survived. He reminds her of her brother. Not just his mannerisms, but the way he looks. He looks the way she's always imagined him to look if he grew up."

"Tetsurou."

They both turned to see Oikawa standing there with an angry glare pointed right at Kuroo.

"You should've told him." He eyed the man, taking in the seething glare pointed at him.

"It wasn't my place. Just as it wasn't yours. You weren't even supposed to know in the first place."

He scoffed. "No. Matsukawa let it slip while he was drunk. Big whoop." He looked back out at the courtyard. He was bracing himself for his boyfriend's rage.

He looked at Tsukishima, who was just staring at the ground below. "Wanna jump?"

"I'd rather Enno not call me a moron." He rolled his eyes.

He leaned towards him, their shoulders touching. "Yeah. But it'll save me some trouble."

"Oh, well. Anything to save _you_ trouble." He smirked and chuckled.

"I came here for a reason, morons."

They both turned back to Oikawa. "And?" They said in unison.

"She wants to start training them _now."_ He crossed his arms. His handsome face slowly becoming more and more annoyed.

"So?" They said in unison again.

"How is it our problem?" Tsukishima groaned.

"And what does it have to do with you coming here?" Kuroo sighed.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm telling you because she wants Semi out too. Thought that might be a problem." He opened the door to the stairwell but was stopped by their hands on his shoulders. "Wow, you guys move fast."

"You're not serious?" Tsukishima ground out.

"She can't be."

"Oh, I am. And so is she. Says Bokuto can keep him restrained." He turned back to the pair as they looked at each other. He watched with morbid fascination as they briefly went into slightly manic states similar to their soulmates, but not as intense.

Tsukishima smirked. "I mean--"

"--it could work in theory." Kuroo smiled a cheshire grin.

"Because they're physical--"

"--but not corporeal."

They both turned to Oikawa. "Let's go."

*****

Oikawa watched as she strolled out to the middle of the training ground to stand between the five men. Semi, of course, was being uncooperative and was standing next to him bound by Bokuto's ropes. The man seemed perturbed by the very existence of the ropes. He chuckled softly and Semi groaned as she turned to look at them.

"I hope you boys enjoy our grounds. You're gonna be spending a lot of time on them. And I also hope you like these three," she pointed behind her to a bristling Makki, an annoyed Akaashi, and a heavily ambivalent Iwaizumi-- which was something no one wanted, "because you'll be seeing their beautiful faces a whole lot. And I want you boys to know," she strolled up to Reon and Shirabu, with her hands clasped behind her back, "that they will be keeping a _very_ close eye on you. I hope you know that includes you, Semi." She turned and smirked at him.

"Fuck you, Rei. These ropes are bullshit." Semi summoned a blade from his chest and it seemingly cut through the ropes, only for them to wisp around the blade and reconnect, earning chuckles from Tsukishima and Kuroo.

She chuckled and turned back to the two in front of her. "While Reon can't be killed but seriously maimed, you other two are fair game. So I suggest playing nice."

 _Maybe you should tell them why they should play nice._ Oikawa looked at his nails. He smiled when she chuckled and looked up to see her holding out her arms at her sides.

"Of course the first voice I hear clearly today is yours, Tooru." She sighed, a rather amused sound. "Shirabu. You need to play nice because Takahiro watched you kill some of his closest friends. And he's got quite a temper. And don't think Hajime will give you any slack either. And because Hajime wants to give you a pounding, Akaashi isn't gonna let you get away with any shit either.

"Reon. While you can't be killed, you can be seriously hurt. I personally don't give a shit if you are. And I'm sure you know that Hajime is the one who has the biggest problem with you... and because of that, Akaashi and Makki aren't against hurting you."

"Niamh--" Iwaizumi looked angry now.

"See, he blames you for a lot. Firstly, he blames you for everything that's happened to me. You knew Ushijima was planning on killing me. And you kept that _all_ to yourself." She smirked as both Shirabu and Semi stared at him incredulously.

"Oh, wow, Reina. It seems this one didn't know." Oikawa smirked at Semi.

"Neither did this one." She hummed as her gaze shifted from Shirabu to Reon. "On top of that, he blames you for--"

"Niamh, I swear to God--" The anger was slowly reaching a boiling point.

"-- all the people he killed." She made a face of mock surprise at Reon. "Didn't know that did you? His body count is almost as high as Semi's. Hey, Semi, what are you up to now?"

Oikawa smirked as Semi scoffed. "The real number. That's why this one's here," he gestured to Kunimi, who looked as uninterested as he always did.

Semi scoffed again. "One hundred and forty-seven. That includes the people who were brought back."

"Hajime, what are you at?"

He sighed. Oikawa noticed he was avoiding Akaashi's gaze. "One hundred and twenty-two."

She made another face of mock surprise as Reon hung his head. "All those souls he blames on you. And on top of it--"

"Niamh, please--" The anger was gone. He just looked defeated and dejected.

"-- he blames you for being alone all this time. Because he couldn't trust another person the way he trusted me. He hasn't been in a relationship since me until recently. And he blames that on you. Me as well. But he knows he can't get me the way he can get you."

Oikawa sighed. He knew she was going to do this. He told her to. That didn't make it any easier to hear.

"That's low. Even for her."

He turned and looked at Semi, who was looking despondently at his friends. "It wasn't all her."

"I know. You two psychos bring out the worst in each other."

"You're one to talk. What about you and Ushijima?"

He smirked as he turned and looked at Oikawa. "I know what we are. But do you two morons?"

Oikawa sneered at him. "Better than you do."

Semi huffed a chuckle. "Good. Don't need her going off the deep end."

"Oh, she's already there. Your man pushed her over this morning."

He sighed. "That's why her neck is all red."

He hummed softly as Semi looked out at Reina. "I sometimes forget the pair of you were reluctant friends."

He shrugged. "More like we had a lot of common ground. Wanting to cut people up is something to bond over."

"Oh, Semi!" Reina was apparently done making Reon feel like shit and was ready to move on to Semi. "Don't think I forgot about you."

He smirked. "I just figured you were saving the best for last."

She rolled her eyes. "You, old friend, have Akaashi and Makki against you. And that's no good, because he's like me, Akaashi is. That silent and bubbling anger. It could explode at any moment. I hope you know why. And Makki wants to rip you a new asshole for killing the love of his life. Despite him being brought back."

Oikawa hummed softly, earning a side glance from Semi. Because of course she'd air all of Iwaizumi and Makki's shit out, but not Akaashi's.

Semi slowly shifted his gaze back to her. "I do."

She hummed softly. "Unfortunately, Reon, you get to work with Hajime. Akaashi, you and Shirabu are together. Takahiro, you get to work with Semi. Have fun. Please try not to kill each other." She began to walk back towards them, with Makki tailing behind her with a sinister smirk on his face.

Oikawa sighed at her as she stood in front of him. "You're a real piece of work sometimes."

She hummed softly as Makki stopped in front of Semi and touched the ropes. "It has to be this way. At least for the time being."

"And why is that?"

They both turned to look at Makki, who was now waving his hands through the ropes. _Always so curious. Always overshadowing any other feeling at the time._

 _Why do you think I did it?_ She smirked as Semi looked at her, clearly annoyed. "Animosity can create healthy competition."

"Deadly in this case, Rei." Semi sighed. "Please stop that. I can feel you doing that." He rolled his eyes as he turned to Makki.

"No shit?" Makki chuckled.

Reina hummed. "Yes. It's connected to his psyche. So he feels what the ropes do."

He nodded. "Didn't realize Bo was one of us."

She smiled. "In a sense. If telepaths were to be tiered, types like me would be up top, having telepathy _and_ telekenesis. Types like Tooru and Kei below that. Elementals like you would be next, because you lack the telepathy. Then types like Bo and Semi, and even Tendou. Those who can make their will corporeal. They lack telepathy but have a small form of telekenesis."

Makki smirked at Semi. "Didn't realize he was one of us. Tendou either."

"His bloodlust got too strong. And his will manifested blades. He won't talk about much, but he will talk about his abilities. As for Tendou, those spikes can go through anything _purposefully._ He has a desire to fix people. They were made to go through the toughest defenses."

Makki hummed. "Oh, fun." He leaned closer to Semi. "Don't worry, chief. I'll make him talk."

She scoffed. "Fantastic. Now _you're_ doing that." She walked past them and Oikawa followed her. He soon realized they were followed by Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders. "Not gonna watch?"

Tsukishima took her hand in his. "Might be a bad idea."

"You even up to full power, chief?"

"I doubt it."

Oikawa and Reina looked at each other. "Morons."

"And they think they're not like us." She scoffed, a small smile on her lips.

"When they are exactly like us." He knew his expression mirrored hers.

"Twins."

"A mirror's image."

"Shame, really."

"That they deny it."

They sighed in unison and the other two groaned in response. They then stopped and looked at each other. "Roof?" They smiled at each other.

"Can you do it or do we have to take the long way?"

She shrugged. "I can try."

"Let's not." Tsukishima groaned.

"Stairs. Lazy asses." Kuroo sighed.


	12. Dark Red

"Angrily glaring isn't gonna help anyone, Iwa!"

Iwaizumi turned slightly to see Makki dragging Semi along. "Can he not walk?"

"At a very slow pace. Bo didn't follow my orders."

Akaashi groaned. "Bokuto, loosen the ropes. And follow their orders from now one please." Akaashi sighed as Bokuto yelled his name incomprehensibly and unintelligibly.

"Why does he do that?" Iwaizumi turned to Akaashi and felt his frown immediately dissipate at the annoyed yet amused expression on his face.

"I don't even think God knows." Akaashi rubbed his forehead as Semi stood up.

He looked at each pair. He knew why she did it, paired each set off. But he wasn't sure how much was going to get done today.

Shirabu scoffed as Semi straightened up next to him. "They're on the roof, watching us." He looked at Semi. "Did you know about _him?"_

Semi sighed. "Yes. We both did." He glared Reon. "You fucking knew what he was gonna do? And didn't stop it? Might've saved a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"Possibly."

The trio turned to Akaashi. Semi looked apprehensive. "Why say that?"

"If you ask Asahi, he might be able to tell if it would've." He shrugged.

Reon leaned towards Semi. "The psychic."

He nodded. "Ah. I doubt she'd let me go near him. Wakatoshi told us he's been under lock and key." He scoffed.

"Only temporarily. And only every so often." Akaashi chuckled. He figured the easiest way to get a long with everyone despite his feelings was sharing information. "He's a bit touched in the head."

 _Smart play_. He tried not to smirk at her voice in his head.

Shirabu chuckled. "She didn't like that. The idiot who married her liked her reaction even less. But she did say if we truly wanted to know, she can ask him and get back to us."

"He's not an idiot," Reon mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Akaashi was surprised Reon came to his defense. _Wonder what that's about..._

Shirabu hummed. "She's surprised you defended him."

Akaashi followed Shirabu's gaze to the roof of the nearest building, seeing five figures staring down at them. "As am I. Who joined them?"

"Osamu." He scoffed. "I'm a fucking captain. Why didn't I know?"

"There was no point in you knowing." Semi looked at the three in front of them. "What should we start with?" He smirked. "Alpha?"

"Alpha's too complex for them to pick up on first. _Zeta."_ Reon sighed as he crossed his arms.

Semi turned angrily to Reon. _"Alpha."_

"He's right. Calm down." Shirabu rolled his eyes. "Zeta, it is..." His voice trailed off as he turned back to the roof. He hummed softly.

"You guys have game plays?" Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow. His voice sounded amused.

"Makes attacking easier. We figure it out when we approach." Reon shrugged. Akaashi noticed he was keeping his eye on Shirabu and his arms were no longer crossed. He seemed to be ready for anything.

"Different plans for every circumstance." Semi also had his eye on Shirabu. He summoned two blades from his forearms and they dropped down to his hands.

"Akaashi," Shirabu said softly. "Can you make a wall? A defense? We're gonna need it. Iwaizumi's the only one who won't need it, but you should still protect him anyway. I don't know if speed affects what gets through his skin."

"It doesn't. But that doesn't mean I won't feel it." Iwaizumi chuckled. "She's moving everything along in her own time, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She had Kuroo break off a piece of the wall up there. She's breaking it apart. She's about to fling it at us..." He held out his hand, as if saying he'll give a signal.

The wind around them picked up slightly. Akaashi noticed it was slowly circling around Reon, Semi, and Shirabu. He felt his shadow curl around him and watched as Iwaizumi and Hanamaki's slowly grew.

"Now!"

The winds around the three next to them picked up in an almost tornado like cyclone around them. The shadows protected them, partially encasing them in darkness. He watched as rocks of various sizes pummeled the shadow and the cyclone, turning to dust on impact.

He tried not to be stunned as Iwaizumi turned around slightly to look at him and smiled. _Even partially encased, he shouldn't be able to see in the darkness..._ And then he remembered what he had said. _I can't see outside of them like you can. But I can see you._ He smiled in response.

"Makki! Can you hear or see anything?" Iwaizumi yelled.

"I know there's a fuckin' hurricane next to us, asshole, but do you have to yell? I'm right in front of you. But no. I can't see. But I can _hear."_ Hanamaki groaned.

"Close it up, Akaashi. Let's see how well we can do this in _total_ darkness." Iwaizumi's smile turned into a smirk.

"We're not in total darkness? Fuck."

"The shadows overwhelm the senses." Akaashi watched as the shadows fully enveloped them. They were still being pelted by rocks, and now bits of trees. "Even just a little bit makes you think you're fully covered."

"Ah." Hanamaki nodded. "Makes sense."

Akaashi watched as he looked around, as if trying to find a way to orient himself better. "I've never met anyone who can operate in here who wasn't a telepath of sorts. And yet, one of you can see and hear. The other can hear."

Hanamaki chuckled. "I feel like it might have to do with how we've spent the last decade. _Metaphorically_ operating in the shadows." He reached out, as if trying to see if he could touch something tangible.

"You are something else sometimes, Makki." Iwaizumi turned around, as if trying to see if he could see him. Akaashi watched as he reached out tentatively, as if he could only partially see him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hajime, that better be you touching me. Not that I have anything against you, Akaashi. But this is weird. And frustrating."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Question. Can she hear us?"

"Kind of. She says it's like my voice is muffled when I'm in here. So it would probably be like us trying to talk to her while she's wearing headphones." He watched as the debris stopped flying at the shadow dome and the cyclone. He noticed the cyclone was losing speed and it disappeared entirely after about a minute. He let the shadows fall back to the ground.

Hanamaki turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Thought it was gonna make me nauseous?"

"That's for travel."

Hanamaki's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ah." He turned back around. His arms relaxed at his sides and his fingers extended. The earth below him started to shake and small pieces began to float up around him. With a slight movement of his head, the clumps of earth hurled themselves at the figures standing on the roof, only to be waved away.

Shirabu chuckled. "She doesn't appreciate being called such names, Hanamaki."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "Deserved every single one."

Akaashi turned to Shirabu. "The air carries sound back to you. Correct?"

Shirabu smirked. "Yeah, basically."

"Is she planning on doing that bullshit again?" Semi looked angry but sounded annoyed.

"Not anytime soon." He shrugged. "Says it depends on us." He cocked his head and made a confused face. "Wonder what he's doing there. Probably nothing _good_ if she called him," he mumbled the last couple of sentences, but Akaashi and Semi caught the words.

"Who?" They said in unison.

"Tendou." He sighed and smiled softly. "Nice to see he wasn't dead."

"A couple close calls, from what Osamu told me." Reon stepped back.

 _He knows something we all don't... Wonder what_. Akaashi hummed. "Afraid of Tendou, Reon?"

He chuckled. "You think he's just been sitting in that cell the past three years doing _nothing?_ Think again. Osamu told me those walls are _covered_ with puncture marks."

Akaashi looked back up at the roof, amazed. "Senbon." _What do you know, Akinori? He finally did it._

*****

"Told you he'd know exactly what it was. It won't surprise him." Tendou sighed.

Oikawa smirked. "Not the point. The point is to _rush_ the process. Best way to do that is to attack relentlessly."

Reina hummed softly. "That's _partially_ the point. We need them to actually like each other a little bit. Have respect. This training won't work without it."

Osamu sighed. "The thought process you two morons share astounds me. And why these two put up with it amazes me."

"They're not always this bad." Kuroo smirked.

"Just most of the time." Tsukishima groaned.

"We keep them around because they're pretty."

"It doesn't hurt that they're not half bad in bed either." Tsukishima smirked at Kuroo.

Oikawa and Reina smiled softly at each other and shook their heads. _You think this is wise?_

_Bokuto's down there. If I get any kind of bad thought from Semi, those ropes will tighten and he'll fall._

_Doesn't make this plan any less crazy._

_It needs crazy. There's so much animosity between them. A battle with a common enemy will help._

_You're not strong enough to do this on your own right now._

_I'm not on my own. Am I?_ She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. _I suppose not._

"You two wanna talk to the rest of us?"

They turned to see Osamu studying Tendou intently. "Satori," they said in unison.

He stepped forward, standing in between Reina and Oikawa, and looked down at the six on the training ground below. He cocked his head, clearly formulating a plan. "You trust they'll be protected?"

"I do. Shirabu and Akaashi have incredible senses."

Tendou smirked. He held out his hand. Oikawa watched, somewhat in awe, as miniscule tendrils of Tendou's hair broke off and gathered around his hand. He now understood why Reina and Osamu called it _senbon,_ it looked like a thousand needles were circling his hand. Tendou closed his fist and the needles flew at high speeds towards the group.

Oikawa was genuinely surprised to see walls of earth rise up to protect Iwaizumi and Reon. "That was unexpected."

"Very." Reina hummed as she deflected another barrage of bits of earth. "He's getting agitated."

"I told you he would." He hummed. "Shirabu still sharing our conversation with them?"

"What he thinks is important or amusing enough to share." She smiled. "You know who was most surprised by that?" She turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smirked. _Makki himself._

"Indeed." She chuckled. "Shirabu's mad we didn't share that bit out loud."

"Ah, well." They looked back out at the group. "They are awfully chatty."

"Hajime and Reon like to talk about how much of a bitch I am." She shrugged. "Semi and Takahiro are talking strategy. Shirabu and Akaashi are simply observing and listening."

They turned to Tendou, who had the senbon at the ready. He closed his fist and sent another round flying at the group. With a swing of his blades, and a wind boost from Shirabu, Semi was able to protect himself. Iwaizumi seemingly braced himself for it.

"Interesting." She hummed. "Seems he's learned how to change certain areas and make them either thinner or thicker."

"He's been working on that since his wound healed." He chuckled as Iwaizumi picked the senbon from his back and shoulders.

"Something the other three are impressed with." She smiled. She cocked her head.

Tendou smirked and did it again. A shadow dome covered the whole group. "You're right. He's got good senses."

She smirked as the dome fell. More bits of earth came at them but instead of deflecting them, she stopped them. The other pieces that had been coming at them floated up from the ground. She sent them all flying at Reon, Semi and Shirabu.

Oikawa's smirk mirrored hers as they watched Reon pull a set of long somewhat curved blades from Semi's shoulders and the pair swung with precision at the clumps, leaving a small section down the center for Shirabu to blow back and away from them.

"Think ours can do that?"

She hummed. "Probably not yet."

******

Iwaizumi groaned as Akaashi finished picking the rest of the senbon from his back. They had spent most of the afternoon and early evening getting pelted by the senbon and just about whatever else Reina could send their way.

"Last one." Akaashi pulled the last one, which felt like it was sitting in the middle of Iwaizumi's spine.

He sighed as he felt his skin go back to normal. He had been working on that in secret, waiting for the right moment to reveal it. Turns out, he picked the right time. He remembered Reina's voice in his head saying that even _Semi_ was somewhat impressed. And hardly anything _impressed_ that guy.

He hummed softly as he felt Akaashi's fingers draw nonsensical patterns on his shoulders. "You didn't seem surprised about what Tendou did."

Akaashi shrugged as he sat next to Iwaizumi. "Akinori gave him the idea a long time ago. Reina wanted to promote him, but he didn't feel right about it. Mostly because he felt the captains should be more well rounded. He couldn't really attack or defend using his abilities. Akinori got the idea because he would stitch people up. And since he's on the spectrum of telepathy and telekenesis, he also thought he might be able to direct where they could go."

Iwaizumi nodded as he listened. He hummed as he thought about it. "What puts him on the spectrum?"

"Those spikes are his will to fix people, designed to get through _any_ defense. Hence why for the longest time, all he did was stitch people up. Mostly people like you."

He nodded again. "Her whole battle of wills thing."

Akaashi scrunched up his face and Iwaizumi tried not to melt at the sight. "That's different. This is a _manifestation._ Like Bokuto's ropes. Semi's blades. It's... Their will _personified."_

He cocked his head. "I am having such a hard time understanding this. But it could just be because I'm tired." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Akaashi leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Take a shower. And then we'll go to bed."

Iwaizumi sighed as Akaashi stood up, looking down at him with a mischievous grin. He smiled softly as Akaashi pulled him up towards the bathroom. _This guy... He knows exactly what I need when I need it... Niamh, thank you._

He sighed contently as he heard her soft laughter in his head.

*****

Tendou hummed a made up song to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He was proud of himself. While it wasn't a _real_ battle, he still got to test out his senbon. And it worked. Just the way Konoha thought it would.

He heard laughter as he approached and recognized it immediately: Reina and Oikawa. He tried not to bristle at the thought of the pair of them raiding the kitchen. Their late night appetites weren't unknown to him.

And now that he was back out, he got to be in his safe haven of the kitchen. Which most were upset with. Until they remembered that he was a _good_ cook.

He sighed as he walked in, the familiar sight of her leaning against the counter and Oikawa sitting on it next to her. They didn't pay him any attention as he walked past them and filled a kettle with water. He put it on the stove and felt their eyes pouring into his back.

"What are you two conspiring about now?"

"Finding you love before I leave this mortal coil."

He turned to see her expression serious as she took a bite of what he could only assume was matcha ice cream from a bowl in her hand. "No, thank you."

She feigned offense. "It's only natural for me to want my best mate to be happy, innit?"

He groaned. "I'm not one of your lovers. That won't work on me."

She hummed softly. "But it does, mate. Just differently."

He sighed. She had a point, and he hated to admit it. "Still no."

Oikawa smirked. "Why?"

He sighed again. "What does it matter?"

"I do want you to be happy, Satori." Back to Japanese as she took another bite.

"I know. But I'm not really wanting anything like that at the moment."

She scoffed. "Everyone always wants _some_ level of that, mate. No denyin' it. I'm in your head. And I know for a _fact_ that you do. You're just waiting on something that isn't gonna happen."

He rolled his eyes. He didn't need her to tell him that. He knew it all too well. That didn't mean he wouldn't hold out hope until it proved impossible. "Whatever."

She hummed softly. "He's not interested in you like that. He just wants his best mate back."

He rolled his eyes as he put tea leaves in the bell shaped steeper and put it in a mug. "I know that." He knew he was in denial. He didn't need her to _tell_ him.

"Then why you holdin' out? It won't change. I _can_ tell you that."

He ground his teeth and turned to her. "I _know_ that."

Oikawa hummed. "You could at least find some kind of companionship in the meantime."

He scoffed. "Why?" He could see Oikawa was trying very hard to find the right words in order to say it delicately.

She snorted at Oikawa. "You're too pent up." Back to Japanese again. "I mean, it couldn't hurt anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Even if I _wanted_ to, there's no one that would want to. I was branded a traitor. I'm responsible for Konoha's death. I have friends, kind of. But not really. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are just nostalgic since they found out about your impending doom. Kuroo and Bokuto are close to Akaashi and have tried to keep their distance. I honestly feel dirty when they come see me in secret. Noya's... Well, Noya and I think he just feels sorry for me. Everyone else treats me like I'm a fuckin' leper." He sighed as the kettle whistled.

"The people who matter to you don't. And that's what matters."

He picked up his full mug and turned back to her. "Barely."

She hummed. "I assure you that they all don't feel that way."

He groaned. She knew something he didn't. And it annoyed him. He hated when she did that. "What stupidity are you planning?"

They both shrugged and he groaned again.

"He doesn't blame you anymore. He took your words to heart. A part of him is still upset, naturally. But he realized the truth in your words. There was no way you could've known what would happen."

He just stared at her incredulously. For what felt like an eternity. Until the man in question walked in and smiled brightly at all of them.

"I see you're all your usual night owl selves." Akaashi seemed to get excited at the sight of Tendou's mug. "Is the kettle still warm?"

He just nodded and moved out of the way for the man to make his own cup of tea.

"What are you so peppy about this late?" Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at smirked at Akaashi's back.

Tendou turned to see Akaashi smile widely. "Iwaizumi was so exhausted after today. I helped bathe him and get him dressed for bed. And he just smiled at me so contently. And whispered he loves me before passing out." The man turned around and beamed at Oikawa and Reina. "I couldn't really respond to him in that state. But still. And then I couldn't sleep. I was so excited."

Reina smiled. "Ah. Young love." She said it in English, as if to make it more dramatic. "To be so young again."

"You act like you're eighty," Tendou mumbled and took a sip of his tea.

She shrugged. "Too much time around _Bubbale_ probably."

He scoffed. "Starting to think you made her up." He chuckled at her _actual_ offense.

"Why would I make up a Jewish-Russian nanny?" She raised her eyebrows and shoulders, making a face as if to say _I wouldn't_.

"You had a nanny?" Akaashi looked amused. "How apropos."

She looked at Oikawa and they had a silent conversation before turning back to Akaashi. "There's something I must tell you. Before you hear it from someone else."

He watched as Akaashi tensed. He knew what she was going to share. He honestly thought she wouldn't before she passed, carrying yet another secret to her grave.

"And what is that?" His eyes narrowed at her. It honestly reminded Tendou of the time she made Akaashi nervous.

She hummed softly and smiled sadly. "When I was nine, I was in a car accident. I was with my aunt. And... My brother. He was seven at the time. I was the only one who survived." She turned her head. "Are you going to come in or just lurk, darling?"

Tendou grinned as Tsukishima slinked in. He walked past her and hopped on the counter in between him and Akaashi. He scoffed softly as Tsukishima leaned an elbow on his shoulder and propped up his chin. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. "After the accident, I acted out. I became a nuisance to my family. My grandfather finally told my father, _get Russian nanny. She whip girl into shape_ ," she said it in English, with a Russian accent. She scoffed. "And they did. They found me an old Russian nanny. Her parents survived Auschwitz. And they _clearly_ told her the stories. And she had _definitely_ seen shit in her own lifetime. And she was _not_ about to take shit from me.

"That first day she was there... I was _not_ about to have a nanny. I had made a plan to try and scare her away. I told my parents I was gonna go set stuff on fire in the backyard. She just scoffed and said, _set self on fire. I do not care, child_. And I was just," she laughed, _"so_ offended. Like, how _dare_ she. And Daddy said well okay then and left. Mother just looked at me and said she's right and also left.

"But I was _mostly_ undeterred. I was still planning on raising hell. And at one point, she just looked at me angrily and said, _be back in ten minute_. And sure enough, she was. She came back with a can of petrol and some matches. _Set self on fire. Maybe then you won't be shameful._ And then went and watched television. And I was just... I was in awe. Because she _really_ told me to do that. And she _genuinely_ didn't care.

"After awhile, I finally went and sat next to her. She looked down at me and said, _doctors won't tell you but pain you feel is normal. You lost someone special. Is normal to feel it. Is not normal to act like demon. People all over understand how you feel. Your family understand. My family understand. My parents were at Auschwitz. They lost people special._

"And I just stared at her. And I said, I'm not gonna sit here and compare losing my brother to your parents losing their families and friends at a death camp. And she said, _no campare. It far worse. I say this so you understand you are not alone in this feeling because you also have guilt. Guilt you walk away and they did not_. And she pat my head and held me close while I cried. And then she said, _you call me Bubbale. I be new special person_." She smiled softly.

She looked at Akaashi. "I told you that little story for a purpose. My brother, for all his seven years of life, was my favorite person in the world. And he still is one of my favorites. His name was Petr. And had he lived and survived to adulthood, I often imagined that he'd look the way you do. I looked more like Daddy. He looked like Mum. And the first time I saw you... I was blown away. It took everything in my power not to hug you for dear life." She wiped tears away.

Akaashi sighed and Tsukishima took his mug. He walked over and hugged her. She sobbed a little harder, speaking nonsensically. He looked over at Tsukishima, as if wanting him to translate. The man just shrugged.

He looked at Oikawa, knowing it was probably him who made her tell Akaashi. The look on his face was nothing short of sadness with a touch of pride. He turned and looked at Tsukishima, who looked just as proud. But there was something else there... _Interesting. He didn't know about that._

He watched as Reina pulled away from Akaashi and stroked his cheek, a strong sense of longing in her expression. She continued to wipe away her tears as Akaashi walked back over to them and Oikawa put a hand on her shoulder.

Akaashi smiled sadly into his reclaimed mug. "That makes sense. That first time we met, you looked at me with this sad yet excited expression. And you kept looking at me like that for a long time. I guess now I know why." He shrugged.

She hummed softly and looked to the doorway as racous laughter approached. It was Kuroo, Bokuto, and Nishinoya. She groaned softly as Bokuto leaned against her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey, Rei," his words were drawn out.

Tendou chuckled. "How high are you guys right now?" He laughed when Nishinoya grinned and shrugged as he looked into the fridge for something to eat. He sighed. "If you're all hungry, I can make something." He tried not to choke on his tea as the three newcomers turned to him excitedly and made noises reflecting that excitement.

He smiled as he wandered around the kitchen, gathering the necessary ingredients. He tried not to let his smile grow too wide when Akaashi started helping him prepare everything. It felt familiar, the way the other man moved. _He must've spent a lot of time watching Konoha cook. It's just how he did everything._ At one point, he saw the realization dawn on Akaashi's face: they were preparing one of the recipes Konoha made.

He yelped in surprise when Akaashi brought him close for a bone crushing hug. He knew how much it meant to Akaashi. Konoha told him he saved this recipe for special occasions, something important. And he figured saying _I love you_ for the first time fell under that category.

He finally let his smile widen as Akaashi let him go and they went back to cooking. He looked over his shoulder as saw Reina smiling widely at him amidst the chaos of the three high men surrounding her. He hummed contently as he turned back around.

_You deserve to be happy. He'd want you to be happy._

He hummed. He knew the words to be true. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel the exact opposite. He felt he wasn't deserving of happiness. Not after everything. Everything he did to her. To Akaashi. To this place he called _home._

He felt arms around his waist. He smiled softly, not having to look and see it was her. He saw Akaashi turn to them questioningly in his periphery before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. He started to move but felt no resistance. He figured she must've been making herself float.

"I want you to be happy, Satori," she whispered. "If _I_ get to be happy, then so do _you._ And I've done a lot worse things than you."

He glanced over at Tsukishima, who had moved over so they could prepare everything without hindrance. He was smiling softly and his head was turned slightly so he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Let me play matchmaker for you one last time," she whispered even softer than before and he felt his shirt grow wet; she was crying.

He sighed. He could tell by her wording that she already had someone in mind. But he wasn't entirely sure if was ready for something. He gently pat one of her hands on his stomach. "I'll think about it."

He sighed again when she didn't let go at his words. She stayed latached onto him up until he said the food was ready. And even then, it seemed she only did so at Tsukishima's behest that she should eat.

He watched with glee as everyone enjoyed their food. That was always his favorite part of being in the kitchen: watching as people enjoyed what he made.

He thought back to what she and Oikawa said earlier as he watched her with Tsukishima and Oikawa with Kuroo: _everyone always wants some level of that... Maybe you could find companionship in the meantime._

He hummed softly as he took a bite. _Not as good as when you made it. But I certainly tried, eh, Konoha?_ He smiled, more to himself, at the silent conversation he was imagining with his long gone friend.

He again thought of her words: _he'd want you to be happy._ And he knew it was true. Had he survived that, Konoha wouldn't have held it against Tendou. He would've known why he did it. And he would've understood.

He sighed and looked up to see her studying him, as was Oikawa. No one else seemed to notice the pair staring at him as if he held all the answers to the universe. He sighed again and nodded. They both got those manic and excited looks on their faces and he groaned.

He watched as Oikawa leaned to whisper something to Kuroo, who glanced at him while he listened. Tsukishima also looked at him from the corner of his eye. He figured she must've just used her telepathy to convey whatever fucked plan they had to him. He then saw Kuroo lean towards Akaashi and whisper to him. And judging by the wide eyed stare Akaashi sent his way, he only had one guess as to who it was. He then heard Kuroo whisper, not as softly, "Don't Tell Noya."

"Hey! Don't tell me what?"

"You don't know how to keep a fuckin' secret. Why do you think you're not in the field anymore?" Kuroo chuckled as the man deflated and then shrugged as if he knew the words were true.

He rubbed the back of his head as his eyes met hers. _Really? This again?_

She cocked an eyebrow at him. _I'm utterly convinced you two should be together. Might be hell for the rest of us, but as long as you're happy, that doesn't matter._

He groaned. _That's_ who he was on that date with that he mentioned to Akaashi. Over the years, Konoha and Reina had tried countless times to set it up; only for it to fail miserably. But the pair always remained good friends afterwards, probably fueling her belief they were meant to be.

He felt an elbow to his ribs and turned to see Bokuto standing there with a confused expression on his face and scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know what the fuck this is all about?" He nodded towards their still whispering friends.

He sighed. "I have a _vague_ idea." He crossed his arms and chuckled. He chuckled again when Bokuto turned to look at him.

He cocked his head and blinked rapidly, as if trying to figure it out on his own before he asked. Finally, Tendou saw the lightbulb go on and Bokuto sighed, making him chuckle again. "Again, huh?"

"There's no stopping it, it seems." He watched as Bokuto looked back at the group and nodded.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Are we going to let them keep planning or should we just do what we normally do? And is it my turn or yours?"

Tendou smirked. "I figured I'd cook." He laughed when Bokuto turned to him, the surprise clear in his features.

He blinked a few times before looking back at their friends. "Situation still the same?" He asked softly as he crossed his arms.

"Is yours?" Tendou cocked an eyebrow at him. He could tell by the sharp set of his jaw that it was the same. He hummed softly. "I mean," he spoke softly as Bokuto turned to him slightly, "we don't even have to do what they want. Just spend time together. God knows I could use a friend." He saw the hurt on Bokuto's face.

"We _are_ friends."

He chuckled softly as her words popped into his head again: _you're too pent up_. "Not _that_ kind of friend." He tried not to laugh at the once again confused expression on Bokuto's face. Then again at the bright red he took on. "You don't have to answer now, Bo. Jesus." He chuckled.

Bokuto nodded as he went back to join the group. Tendou noticed Reina and Oikawa looking at him smugly. _God, I just want to punch you guys sometimes._ He rolled his eyes as he walked out. He heard Reina say that one of them can do the cleaning up since Tendou was nice enough to cook for them. He tried not to laugh at the groans.

About halfway to his room, he realized he was being followed. He stopped and allowed whoever it was to catch up. He turned and saw Bokuto, to his surprise. He furrowed his brow and knew his confusion was showing.

"Didn't think I'd get an answer just yet." He snorted a small laugh as he started walking. He had to slow down his pace so Bokuto could keep up, even though they were the same height. While he had long legs and a short torso, Bokuto was the complete opposite and had a long torso and shorter legs.

"I don't have an answer yet. But I _do_ want to talk."

He clasped his hands behind his head and looked at him. "We're talking now."

Bokuto grunted, clearly frustrated. "In your room."

"If it's privacy you're looking for, I have none. I don't have a door, Bo." He huffed chuckle when Bokuto smacked his forehead.

He groaned. "But no one else is there. It's just _you."_

He furrowed his brow. Mostly because Bokuto sounded frustrated now. He stopped dead in his tracks when the other man turned to him with a look of seriousness and anger.

"Why didn't you come back and live with the rest of us?"

He cocked his head. _Why is this so frustrating to him?_ "Why would I want to be around people who don't want to be around me? Who don't want me there?" He saw Bokuto's expression soften and turn sad. He really didn't like it when he was sad. The last time he'd been that sad was when Suzumeda's body turned up a week after her hand was sent to them.

He sighed and tugged on Bokuto's arm. "Come on. Let's go talk." He sighed again as Bokuto pulled him into a hug, reminding him of Akaashi's earlier. _No wonder he hugs like that. Jesus..._ He pat Bokuto's back and he was released.

They walked in silence back to his room, not far from where the prisoners were being held, including his old friends. He had long since gotten his stuff back so the room was his own. He sat down on the bed and watched as Bokuto looked at the walls, mesmerized by the tiny holes that pock-marked the walls.

He touched a few of them. "I heard Reon say that you had been in here training. And then Akaashi said _senbon._ And then you pelted them with needles." He sounded so amazed. "I didn't think it would look like this though."

He shrugged as Bokuto turned to look at him. He watched as he pulled up the chair from his desk and sat in front of him. "Had to pass the time somehow."

Bokuto pulled his mouth to the side. "Who gave you the idea?" The look on his face told Tendou he already knew the answer.

"Konoha." He didn't feel the need to lie.

He nodded and looked down at his hands as he clasped them together. "I thought so."

He wasn't sure what Bokuto wanted to talk about. He had been to see him over the years. He knew he already asked all the questions he had. Although with all the new information he's learned recently, it's quite possible he thinks Tendou has some answers.

He cocked his head as he studied Bokuto. "You didn't answer my question earlier. Though I think I know the answer."

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know the answer. Akaashi's happy. And that's all that matters. Whether it's me or not. But I would like to think it's closer to no."

He nodded. "Well, that's good. Probably makes it easier to see him with Iwaizumi. That guy makes him happy. I hate to say it, but happier than Konoha did."

He nodded slowly. "It does. And I noticed that. I didn't want to say anything about it though. Thought that might upset him."

He shrugged as Bokuto barely raised his head to look at him. "He knows it's different. Kind of said as much when we had our talk."

He hummed and nodded. "You didn't answer either."

He shrugged. "Yes. But I'm slowly moving towards no. I realized it's just a teenage dream and that it will never come to fruition. So, I have to move on. And make my way towards no."

He nodded. There was a long silence before he finally spoke. "What made you make that suggestion?"

He laughed loudly and it seemed to startle Bokuto. "Reina said I'm _pent up."_ He laughed a little harder when Bokuto covered his face and laughed.

"Of course she did." He leaned his head back and laughed again.

Tendou cocked his head. He realized he was, in fact, _pent up_ when he thought about what it would be like to bite the column of Bokuto's muscled neck. And how handsome he looked in the moonlight coming in from his open blinds.

He shook his head. _I really don't need to be thinking about all this now_. He cocked his head as Bokuto lifted his. He was throroughly confused by the look Bokuto was giving him as he stared silently.

"Does not having a door bother you?"

He was even more confused by the serious look on his face. He scratched the back of his head. "Like you said, it's just me. So, no. Not really." He cocked his head, knowing full well the confusion was clear on his face, plain as day. He watched as Bokuto got up then laid down behind him.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked quietly.

He chuckled softly. "Bo, you like to sleep naked. People _do_ walk by occasionally to check on the prisoners. And you know everyone here is a fuckin' gossip." He sighed when Bokuto gave him sad eyes. "Fine. I have to sleep by the wall though. Otherwise--"

"-- you'll roll off. I know. I was the one who moved the bed in here. Remember?" He chuckled as he took off his shirt then kicked off his boots.

He rolled his eyes as he got up. He pulled his pajamas from under the pillow. He took of his clothes and switched them for his pajamas. That particular part of the building got cold easily. So he wore flannel long johns, because his lower half got cold just as easily as the building, and a tank top, because his top half was the exact opposite. He chuckled to himself as he remembered that Reina called them wife beaters. She never explained why, though. _Fucking Westerners.._.

He turned around and saw Bokuto had already taken off his clothes and made himself comfortable on his designated side of the bed. Tendou walked around to the foot of the bed, not really wanting to have to straddle the other man, and crawled into bed.

He chuckled as Bokuto cuddled up to him once he had settled in. "For someone so large, you sure like to be the little spoon."

"We aren't spooning."

He laughed at his serious, and somewhat offended tone. "No. But you're the one with your head on my arm." He chuckled as he lifted his head and rested it on the pillow.

"Better now?"

He tried not to laugh at his offended expression and failed. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Bo. I was just making an observation. We _have_ cuddled before. So I know that you _do_ like spooning."

Bokuto finally cracked a smile. "I know you're just giving me shit. Because you're a shit." He scoffed as Tendou laughed a little harder and he playfully pushed his face away. Only for his palm to be _licked._ "Did you just _lick_ me? Like a child?"

Tendou was getting closer to losing his shit and laughing hysterically. "I never said I was a mature adult." He tried not to laugh even harder when Bokuto wiped his hand on Tendou's cheek. "Now that's the pot calling the kettle black."

He made a mocking face and mumbled in an even more mocking tone, garnering even more laughter from Tendou. He smiled. "I'm glad you're laughing again."

"What are you talking about? I laugh all the time." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Not like that. Not like you used to. You haven't since you got let out the first time. But I'm glad I got to be the one to do it."

Tendou tried not to let his confusion show again at the faint blush covering Bokuto's face. "You always make me laugh. Why would you..." His voice trailed off as the realization hit him. _Oh._

Bokuto rolled his eyes and laid his head on Tendou's chest. He listened to his heartbeat accelerate slightly. He tightened his grip around his waist and felt Tendou's fingers on his shoulder.

"Since when?" He asked softly. He wasn't even sure if Bokuto heard him. Honestly, he was okay with him not hearing him if he didn't. _God, that explains so much. Why didn't I notice it earlier? 'cause it's clearly had to have gone on for years... Oh. When Konoha proposed to Akaashi... He realized that it wasn't gonna happen._ "Nevermind. I figured it out." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You could've said something, you asshole._

 _And why would I have done that?_ Her tone was somewhat mocking and condescending.

_I know you've done shit like that before. Don't pretend like you haven't._

_I have. But you weren't in a state to ever believe it. And I knew that. So why would I have shared it?_

_Then why did you keep pushing it?_ He was getting frustrated. And it seemed Bokuto was sensing it. He opened his eyes to see him rest his chin on his chest and look up at him questioningly.

_Because I always had faith it would happen. Maybe not in the way I wanted it to. But I knew it would._

_Still no guarantee._

_Is that so? What is the most important thing for you in a significant other?_

He scoffed. _Easy. Someone who makes me laugh... Oh._

_Oh, indeed, friend._

He laughed, a little bit of a frustrated and exasperated sound. Bokuto sat up and looked down at him, clearly concerned. He smiled up at him. "It's fine. I'm just frustrated with Reina. And myself. Because I'm an idiot. And she knows me so well."

He shrugged. "Isn't that how it is with all of us?"

He sighed as he pulled him back down. "I suppose you're right."


	13. Southern Weather

Iwaizumi startled awake. He rubbed his face. _Why do I keep dreaming of that day?_ It was frustrating him. Since the night he got his memories back-- in fact it was the same dream that caused him to bolt awake that night-- he had often dreamed of finding her that day all those years ago. Covered in blood, her face partially caved in, her arms bent and broken, her breathing shallow and harsh, a bunch of her teeth knocked out, her clothes torn and tattered, her hips clearly dislocated. And Ushijima's lifeless body next to her, staring at her with the strangest look.

He got dressed and slipped out of the room. For the first time, he was relieved by her voice in his head. _I'm in the gym if you'd like to join me. Tooru and Semi are here. I promised Semi a sword fight. And he's almost as good as me... Actually, don't tell him, but he's better than me._

He chuckled. _I'd like to see you get your ass kicked. I'll be there_. He made his way to the gym. There were actually a few in the compound, but she seemed to favor that particular one.

He didn't like that Semi was out. But he figured they probably had their reasons. He knew Semi wasn't talking still. And maybe they had taken a different approach with him. He was always a rewards first kind of guy. Iwaizumi just figured that was what they were doing. Seeing what they could get from him by giving him something he wanted.

He heard the clash of metal and Oikawa's laughter as he approached. All three of them were always night owls so he wasn't quite surprised that they were still awake.

He walked in and tried not to laugh as Semi hit against her sword so hard that she fell back on her ass. He was genuinely surprised that the man reached out and helped her up.

"Iwa-chan! What a lovely surprise!"

He huffed at Oikawa as he leaned against the pile of mats the other man sat on top of. "Yeah, yeah." He waved off the words as he watched Reina rub her chest. "Take a break, asshole. You'll only make it worse."

She chuckled dryly as she turned to look at him. "I know. I am. Do you see us parrying?" She gestured between herself and Semi with her rapier slightly.

He looked at the sword in her hand. It was one of Semi's blades made into the form of a rapier, her personal preference. He remembered her tell him that Semi's preference was something called a _dao_ and Reon preferred a _cutlass._ But honestly, they looked the same to him.

She scoffed softly and looked at Semi. "He thinks _dao_ and cutlasses look the same." She looked offended.

As did Semi. "Not the same. Not at all."

He sighed. "Whatever. Get out of my head, Witch." He had inwardly taken to calling her Scarlet Witch in his head. While she didn't love comics as much as he did, she still liked them and being called that was an even higher compliment than Professor X. Scarlet Witch was her favorite super hero.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. It seemed she was finally able to catch her breath. She nodded at Semi and they began to parry.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa lean his head against his shoulder. "She says you've been having trouble sleeping. She's concerned." He spoke softly.

Iwaizumi hummed. "Yeah. Did she tell you about the nightmares or just that I'm having trouble sleeping?"

"The latter."

He hummed again as he felt Oikawa's arms wrap around his. "Yeah, well. Since that meeting she told us what happened to her when Ushijima attacked her, I've been having nightmares about finding her. Over and over again. Sometimes, I'm too late and she's dead too. Sometimes, I'm too early and he kills me too." He sighed when he felt Oikawa's grip tighten on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Hajime."

He smiled sadly when Oikawa kissed his shoulder. His friend had always been a lot more touchy than he was and he often pushed him away violently. But he took comfort in it in times like this. "It's fine. I mean, it's not. But I can't do anything about it. It's just... I haven't had those nightmares in a long time. Fucking years. I thought I had finally moved past it. But I suppose not."

Oikawa hummed softly. "Probably being around her brought it up again. She doesn't like that it did. She never liked that you had them in the first place. In fact, the first time she did a takeover on Makki, that was the reason for her visit. She was trying to widen her range. So, she focused on us. We were on the other side of the city. Far enough away. And the bonds she had with us helped her focus better. It just so happened to be one night while you were asleep and having the nightmare. She came to me because she was worried about you."

He nodded as she held out a hand and rubbed her chest again. Her breathing was ragged. "Hey, asshole! Stop before you have a heart attack." He scoffed and rolled his eyes when she gave him the finger and Semi chuckled. He shook his head. "She worries too much about others and not enough about herself. She needs to take a breather."

He felt Oikawa nod against his shoulder. "I know. I've finally talked her into letting Akaashi start to take over. That'll be fun. But he doesn't want her to fully relinquish her power to him. Not until the end."

He smiled, somewhat proudly. "I know. He told me. He's excited, believe it or not. He's _not_ excited about having to be around Osamu. And he keeps asking me if I know when you guys are gonna set up that _meeting_ he wants."

Oikawa groaned loudly and it made Semi look at him apprehensively. "When _will_ that meeting be?" Iwaizumi turned to see him lazily lift his eyebrows at her.

She sighed as her and Semi walked over. Iwaizumi was honestly surprised he was helping her as she stumbled along. "I don't know. I'm honestly nervous to let it happen." She rubbed the back of her head as she leaned a little against Semi, who looked displeased at the action.

 _There he is_. Iwaizumi tried not to laugh and surprisingly succeeded. "It can't be that bad."

She looked at him, rather annoyed. "He wants to kill him. More than he wanted to kill Satori. He might play it down to you. I don't know why. If anyone understands aggravated homicide, it's you." She sighed softly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend," she said it softly and in English.

He shrugged. "You have a point. I also know you're a lot meaner when you're in pain." He reached out and gently pulled her towards them to make her sit down. He shook his head as he pulled away from Oikawa and turned to Semi. "I know I'm not near as good as her, so take it easy on me."

Semi chuckled. "Bulletproof Iwaizumi? Afraid of little old me? Never thought I'd see the day."

Iwaizumi smirked and sighed. He took her rapier from her and gripped the blade tightly. He opened his palm and showed Semi the deep cuts that slowly began to heal, leaving the blood as the only evidence he was even hurt.

"Huh."

He looked up to see Semi thoroughly confused. "What?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think I could get you." He smirked as he looked up at him. "This'll be fun."

Iwaizumi sighed. _I regret this_. "Yeah, well. I'm not using this though." He handed her back the rapier.

Semi hummed. He held out his arm, the handle of a blade sticking out. "Think of the sword you want. Focus on it. And pull. Like, Excalibur. You loser."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Once, Reina had made the two men watch a movie about the King Arthur legend with her. He liked it. And he knew Semi did too. "You liked that movie. Chill the fuck out." He chuckled when Semi snorted a laugh. He held the handle and closed his eyes. He imagined the sword, focusing on it. He pulled the sword from Semi's arm. He opened his eyes and looked down at it.

"Basic ass bitch," Reina muttered in English as she laughed.

Semi laughed. "Why would you _not_ expect anything less?"

Iwaizumi looked down at the sword again. It didn't _look_ like there was anything wrong with it. "What?" He looked in between them.

Semi smiled, a small but genuine smile. "She thought you'd have picked something more grand than a double-edged two-handed European long sword. I, however, expected even less. Like a broad sword. But either way, very basic."

He rolled his eyes. "And you guys call me a loser."

Semi looked offended. "Hey, now. I made killing people an _art._ You just beat them to death with your bare hands."

He scoffed. "Can we please?" He stepped back and pointed his sword at Semi.

He was slowly but surely coming to terms with all the lives he took. He no longer shied away from the topic or was ashamed of what he had done. He tried not to smile as he thought of Akaashi comforting him and telling him it was okay, his mouth saying his words of _if you didn't feel that way, then you'd be a psychopath. But it's in the past. You had your reasons. And from the sounds of it, they weren't exactly_ good _people._

Semi smirked. "This is going to be _fun."_

*****

Akaashi rolled over to put his arm around Iwaizumi, but he wasn't there. He sighed as he sat up. He reached over and grabbed his phone. It was almost five AM. He knew Iwaizumi hadn't been sleeping well and was often having nightmares. He just wished he would tell him about it. He sighed and got dressed. He headed off to the cafeteria. He needed caffeine before he went off to find his insomniac boyfriend.

 _He's with me and Tooru. Him and Semi have been sword fighting for a couple hours now. Neither showing signs of fatigue. He probably wouldn't want you here. Since he's getting his ass handed to him_. She chuckled. _But I can send him your way when he's done._

_That would be nice. Thank you._

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Tendou, who turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled brightly. Brighter than he had seen in a long time. Then again, until the bombing, he hadn't seen him in three years. But from what Bokuto and Reina told him, he didn't smile or laugh much in that time.

"Good morning." Tendou handed him a cup of steaming liquid before wandering off to continue... Whatever it was he was doing. Akaashi honestly wasn't paying attention. He was too busy being blinded by Tendou being himself again.

He took a sip. He was never much of a coffee person until Konoha. The man drank it religiously throughout the day. But after being with him for so long, Akaashi took to drinking it in the morning. And of course, Tendou would know he preferred it black.

He took a few more sips, feeling the caffeine rejuvenate him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

He hummed softly as he watched Tendou. He seemed... Happier. Not that he minded Tendou's happiness. He heard what Reina said a couple weeks prior as she hugged him tightly while he cooked. _I want you to be happy. If I get to be happy, then so do you. And I've done a lot worse things than you. Let me play matchmaker for you one last time._ And then there was all that whispering. And then Kuroo whispered, _We're gonna try and set him up with Bo._

He knew Konoha wanted them to be together. In fact, he wanted it more than most things in life. It was a strange obsession and side hobby his late fiancé had. But the schemes and plans made him smile. And that was all Akaashi needed.

He watched Bokuto leave after him that night. At first, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Part of him was still angry with Tendou. But at the same time, he knew Konoha wouldn't have been mad had the roles been reversed. That made forgiving him a little easier.

He could always see it, the pair together. They complimented each other nicely. What always made him supportive of Konoha and Reina's schemes to get them together, however, was the fact that he made Bokuto smile. He had never liked seeing his best friend upset. _His face is one of those made to always smile_ , he remembered Konoha saying back in high school about their friend. And that sentence had been playing in his mind on repeat for the past couple weeks as he had seen the two together a little more.

He hummed again. "Satori," he said softly.

"What's up, Akaashi?"

He pulled his mouth to the side. "If you hurt him, I will kill you. And they will never find your body. Are we at an understanding?" He couldn't think of anything better to say, so he just used Matsukawa's words. He smiled widely as Tendou stiffened and turned slowly to look at him.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Good. Because you're good for him. And I don't want to have to hurt you. It would only hurt him." He took a sip as Tendou nodded and turned back around. He watched as the man took a few deep breaths to relax and went back to what he was doing.

He studied Tendou intently. "What about Ushijima? I know you still love him."

Tendou sighed, deeply yet softly. "I know that it's not going to happen. Just as Bo knew that it wasn't going to happen with you. So. I'm trying to move on. To someone who is worthy of my time and attention. To someone who _wants_ my time and attention. He will always be my best friend and I will always love him. Same way Bo feels about you. But I know now that I can't sit around and wait forever on something that won't ever happen. If someone as slow to the uptake like Bo can realize that, then I can too."

Akaashi hummed softly. He smiled at that. "Good. Because you deserve better than that." He didn't take offense to what he said about Bokuto. He normally would have, but he knew Tendou wasn't insulting him. He was speaking facts. And no one knew Bokuto better than Akaashi. He knew Bokuto was _more_ than slow to the uptake.

"Yeah, well. I didn't realize that until recently. No matter how many times I heard it. No matter who told me." He could hear the smile in Tendou's voice.

He heard laughter coming their way. He could pick out Iwaizumi, Reina, and Oikawa... Bokuto was possibly with them. There was someone else speaking in an annoyed tone... _They wouldn't have brought Semi here, would they?_ He was proven wrong as the group walked in.

"It's just for show, Jesus. Don't be a fucking baby." She groaned as she looked at Semi. She walked over to Tendou and leaned her head against his shoulder. Akaashi heard her whisper something and saw Tendou shake his head. She turned back and hummed softly.

Semi sighed as he was forced onto a stool. "This is bullshit."

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him. _"Please._ We could be doing worse to you."

He felt an arm around his waist. He turned to see Iwaizumi smiling at him. There was dried blood on his face. He looked him over and saw his clothes were cut up; and had they not been black, they would've been stained with blood. He sighed as he looked back up at his boyfriend's smiling face. "You couldn't have changed before you rejoined society?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, his smile still wide. "I could have. But I lost a bet. And now I have to show my shame."

"And that is?"

Akaashi tried not to laugh at Semi's amused tone or Iwaizumi's slightly ashamed blush.

"That I'm an ungraceful and basic bitch who lacks the artistry to kill someone with nothing other than my bare hands." The words were clearly scripted. And his slightly monotonous tone did nothing but make Semi, Oikawa, and Reina laugh. Almost hysterically.

"Wow. He really said it." Semi leaned his head down on the counter as he continued to laugh.

"Told you so. He's a man of his word. If he says he's gonna do something, he'll do it." Reina smiled widely as Oikawa just continued to laugh.

Akaashi giggled as Bokuto walked over and stood on the other side of Tendou. He leaned over and whispered something and Tendou turned and smiled widely at him. He smiled just as widely as he watched. He noticed Semi was looking at him then followed his gaze to the pair. Akaashi was slightly stunned at the small smile that made its home on Semi's lips.

He noticed the mood shifted slightly as Reina hummed and tensed as she looked at a wall. He heard Iwaizumi and Oikawa sigh while Semi groaned. Tendou looked at her sadly. "What is it?" He cocked his head at her.

"It's snowin'," she said flatly in English.

He hummed as Oikawa perked up and seemed to skip over to her. He cocked his head and smiled so wide that his eyes almost crinkled shut as he leaned over to make his face level with hers. "Do you wanna get drunk?"

"No. _No._ I am still traumatized from the last time you two idiots drank together." He turned to see Iwaizumi's jaw was set tightly. He was more than unamused by his two friends.

"We _all_ are, man. I don't think my liver ever really recovered from that." Semi plopped his head down on the counter with a loud thud.

Iwaizumi softened and chuckled softly. "I forgot you were there. You were pouting the whole night."

Oikawa rolled his eyes at their comments and then batted his eyelashes at her. "Please?"

She smiled softly. "I don't think my doctor, or my husband, would approve of me doin' such a thing, Tooru. But I appreciate the offer."

"You can have just a couple drinks. You'll be fine."

"No, she won't. The old bat will keel over." Semi raised his head and looked at them.

"I probably will, mate. You're such a bad influence, Tooru. You keep up and Kei won't let me play with you anymore." She smiled softly and turned her head. "Speak of the devil."

Akaashi turned to see Tsukishima standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked more perturbed than usual. "It's snowing."

"That it is, love."

He hummed softly. "Your idiot ask you to drink?" Akaashi tried not to laugh at either the comment or Oikawa's offended reaction.

"That he did."

He hummed again. He sighed softly as Oikawa turned to look at him with wide puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You get three. And _sip_ them. Enno said anymore than that won't be good for you. Tendou," he rubbed his face as the man turned around to look at him, "make the drinks. No more than one shot in each. Please and thank you." He groaned when Tendou saluted him. "Now, all you two idiots need is a babysitter."

"You won't be joining us, Tsukki-chan?"

Tsukishima grimaced at the nickname. "God, no. I would rather gougue my eyes out with a dull and rusty spoon."

Akaashi could no longer hold back his laughter. He didn't even notice Tsukishima turn to him and smile.

"You will watch them, Akaashi. Have fun."

Akaashi felt it in his brain, the command take hold. He turned to look at Tsukishima and cocked his head, the humor gone. "You learned a new trick."

Tsukishima shrugged. "Yeah. I don't need anyone to see it anymore. I just have to see their eyes, whether they're looking at me or not." He turned to look at Reina and Akaashi followed his gaze. She had a proud smile on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself, please. And if you want to drink more, take it up with Enno. I don't have the energy to yell at you." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"I wear you out last night?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Akaashi started to laugh again and turned back to see Tsukishima give her the finger over his shoulder and walked away. To which she yelled out, "I will later, love!"

He leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi's shoulder as his fit of laughter petered out. Iwaizumi chuckled. "Nice to see you still like making your guy uncomfortable."

She shrugged. "A hobby and a gift." She looked at Semi, who immediately looked away from her as if he knew what was coming. "Oh, Semi. You wanna drink with us, mate?"

"As your husband said, I would rather gougue my eyes out with a dull and rusty spoon." The flat affect of his voice made it sound like he would really do it if given the option.

"You've become a wet blanket. I would've thought bein' the next Jack would make you more fun."

"I appreciate the compliment, but the answer is still no. I would rather eat rancid tuna out of my own ass." Once again, he sounded completely serious.

"Semi. If you don't go with them, I will tell everyone here and about _that."_ Tendou's affect was just as flat as Semi's.

Semi stiffened and turned to look at Tendou's back. "You promised."

"I did. But that is a promise I'm willing to break. Considering we were young and stupid." Tendou didn't turn around. But Akaashi could tell he was smirking.

Semi bristled before deflating. "Fine." He smiled softly. "Nice to see you're still the same. I've missed you. We all did."

Akaashi noticed Bokuto opened his mouth to speak, but Tendou put a hand on his shoulder. Semi tensed as he watched.

"I missed you guys too," Tendou said softly and sadly. He turned to Reina. "Are you day drinking or am I to do it later?"

She looked away at the wall again as her eyes clouded over. After about a minute, she turned back to him. "Now, please. But I can wait for you to finish, mate. I'm not that impatient." She sat down on a stool next to Semi.

Akaashi watched as the pair seemed to have some silent conversation before Semi dropped his head on the counter and buried his face in his arms. She turned away, her calm demeanor making Iwaizumi cringe slightly, and looked at Oikawa. "Tooru, would you be a dear and lighten the mood. It doesn't seem like anyone wants to leave. You're the best conversationalist here."

"I resent that statement. I am a damn fine conversationalist." Iwaizumi tried to remain serious as Reina and Oikawa looked at him, somewhat bewildered. Even Semi raised his head and looked confused.

"Sweet Iwa, if you are a damn fine conversationalist, then I am my namesake." Tendou didn't turn around as he chuckled.

"Could've fooled me," Iwaizumi muttered as his eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips.

Bokuto leaned towards Satori and stage whispered, "What's a conversationalist?"

Satori hummed as he looked at him and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're so pretty." He laughed softly at Bokuto's offended face. "Someone who is good at or enjoys making conversation." He pulled his hand away when Bokuto nodded and went back to whatever was in front of him. The pair didn't seem to notice the sniggers of everyone else in the room.

Akaashi noticed Semi was smiling again. _Seems he held the same belief as Reon that he deserved better than Ushijima._

_You are correct, mate. They all did._

He hummed softly. _What was Bokuto going to say?_

_If you missed him so much, why didn't you try to come get him?_

_Ah_. He looked down at his empty mug sadly. Iwaizumi took it from him and went to refill it. _Why did Tendou stop him?_

 _Because they've already talked about it. When they came here, they all asked to see him. Reon was the most impatient. But I told him to wait if anymore came. And then they did. So I arranged a meetin'. And they explained that they tried. Ushijima threatened them with certain death. It was possible a trade or something could be arranged down the road. Satori still bein' here was an insurance policy._ He quietly thanked Iwaizumi as he sipped from his filled mug.

_What did you say to Semi?_

_That's between me and him, if you don't mind._

He rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' figures," he muttered and almost everyone stopped their conversations and turned to him.

She smirked. "You don't get to question me like that yet, love. You don't have that power just _yet."_

He rolled his eyes again. To which she smirked even wider. She tapped Semi's shoulder. "Wanna tell him what I said to you?"

He turned to her, a mixture of sadness and annoyance on his face. "Do I have to?" She shook her head. He turned to Akaashi. "Then I'd rather not. If you don't mind."

He rolled his eyes again. "You and your fuckin' secrets. No wonder no one trusts you fully." He turned and attempted to walk out, but something wouldn't let him leave. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Why the fuck can't I leave?"

Her expression was calm and collected, but he sensed a storm was brewing underneath. "You haven't completed the command you were given."

"Then override it. I know you can."

She turned to look at Oikawa over her shoulder. "Should I?"

Oikawa snorted. "I wouldn't. You've let him get away with enough shit." They seemed to have another silent conversation. "Sit."

Akaashi ground his teeth as he tried to fight the command. He took a few deep breaths. Finally, he turned to face her angrily and sat down across from her at the island. "Happy now?"

"No. No, I'm not. It seems you and I have a lot to unpack, mate." She rested her elbows on the table and steepled her hands in front of her mouth. She turned to Semi and cocked an eyebrow before shaking her head.

He turned to see Iwaizumi sit down beside him. "Niamh--"

"No, Hajime. Tooru's right. I've let him get away with _too_ much. And now he's _spoiled."_ The way she said it sounded more like _spoilt._ He never really noticed the way she said certain words because of her accent. She swallowed hard. "You ever seen me when it snows, mate? And think real fuckin' hard before you answer. I'm in no mood for childish responses."

He set his jaw tightly as he looked into his cup. He thought about it. And then he realized that in all the years he had known her, he had never once seen her when it snowed. After the snow fell, she'd come out. But while it was _actively_ snowing, she was no where to be seen. "No."

He looked up to see her nod. "Remember what I told you a couple weeks ago? About Petr?" He nodded. "It was snowing that day. We spent the weekend with my aunt. _Tetya_ Yelena. Petr was bein' obnoxious, so I sat next to him in the middle seat to annoy him. _Tetya_ lost control of the car. I was holding onto my brother tightly, tryin' to protect him. Then there was a loud bang and I felt like I was jolted away from him.

"I came to in the next seat over. I looked up to see _Tetya_ take her last few breaths. I looked down, because the car had flipped on its side, the driver side, the side Petr was sitting, and I was holding my little brother's lifeless hand. And I cried. Because I had just lost the most important person in my life. He was my _world._

"I managed to climb out of the car by the time the police and ambulances showed up. Lucky for me. Otherwise, I'd have had a long walk to get to the nearest house.

"So, Keiji. I don't like it when it snows. It makes me nervous. It makes me angry. It makes me sad. So I stay inside, holed up in my room. And I cry. Until it stops. Because every time it snows, I relive that moment over and over again. I'm a little disappointed you never noticed. You also probably never noticed Ushijima never makes any moves when it snows. Because somehow, he found that out. And it seems he's got a little more respect for my feelings than you do."

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She put a hand on her chest. He could tell she was rubbing hard because even Semi watched her movements, a little concerned.

He looked down at his mug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. And I'm sorry that I didn't notice. Had I noticed, I would've asked." He looked back up to see that she had rested her head on the table. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I don't remember it ever bein' this hot in here. Has it always been this hot?"

Akaashi watched as Tendou went to the walk-in freezer and came out with a big bag of ice. He plopped it on the island and continued on. She pulled it close and laid her head on it, or rather her face in it.

"Should I get Enno?" He reached out and stroked her hair.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not. He'll tell you the same thing I am: I'm having an anxiety attack."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It feels nice."

He nodded. _No wonder Oikawa and Tendou looked so calm_. He turned to Iwaizumi, who looked relieved. _Hajime didn't even know._

"They didn't start happenin' this bad 'til I got out of hospital when I OD'd. And if you say that's what I get for doin' drugs, Hajime, I swear I will throw this island at you."

Akaashi smirked as he turned to Iwaizumi, who held up his hands in defeat even though she wasn't looking at him. "Has anything about you become better since we were together?" He said it in a slightly mocking tone, but the look in his eyes still showed he was concerned. _She must've had them back then, but not as bad._

"For the most part, no. I suppose the only thing that did was I stopped doin' drugs. I don't even _smoke_ with those blokes."

He hummed softly. "So, you're still a raging, narcissistic bitch with homicidal ideations and a martyr complex? Nice to know." He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand.

"You shit..." She chuckled dryly. "I hope you know you're no walk in the park either."

"Nope. I've got more anger and trust issues than everyone in this room combined. I know for a fact that I have the second highest body count in this room. And on top of that," he leaned over and pulled his wallet from his pocket and opened it, pulling out a folded and somewhat crumpled piece of paper, "I carry _this_ with me everywhere. So yes, I know I'm no walk in the park." He smiled softly when she raised her head and looked at the folded paper in between his fingers.

She furrowed her brow. "If I'm a sadist, then you're a masochist."

"Whats the phrase? If the shoe fits, wear it."

She looked sadly at the paper. "You were cheerin' me up 'til you pulled that out."

He shrugged and held it out for Akaashi to take. "Figured I might as well let him see it. I've held onto it for... God, almost twelve years now. About time I let this shit go. I've gotten all the answers I wanted." He reached out and gently nudged her face with his knuckles. "Just glad I got to have you back."

She nodded, a small smile forming, as Akaashi apprehensively took the paper. "I ain't that great, love. Anyone will tell you that."

He shrugged. "If someone is willing to crucify themselves for people like us to thrive, I think that makes them at least a little good." He was smiling, not as widely as before but still large.

Akaashi noticed Oikawa looked down at his feet with a sad smile. _Once again, they know something I don't._

 _They know something_ most _don't. Not even Kei. So don't get all pissy because_ you _don't know. Only a few people know._

He hummed softly. _Can I know?_

_You will, love. We'll talk about it later._

He smiled softly and pocketed the paper. He figured it would be best to read it away from Bokuto and Semi's prying eyes.

*****

_I'm gonna kill Tsukki. He won't have the chance to leave with her._

"Oi!" The single syllable was slightly slurred.

Akaashi turned to look at Reina. "It's either that or I kill you both right now. No wonder no one wanted to get drunk with you guys. I have half a mind to take Semi back to his room." He looked at the man, who was a shade of red Akaashi didn't even know existed.

Oikawa slung an arm over Semi's shoulder, something the man probably would've shrugged off; but it seems he couldn't have cared less in this inebriated state. "He stays."

She giggled behind her hand as she looked at the pair. She turned back to Akaashi. "Okay. Okay. We'll stop." She sighed.

"I forgot how much fun you two are." Semi chuckled as he put his arm around Oikawa's shoulder as well. "Too bad I'll hate you even more in the morning."

She shrugged, her smile unmoving. "A lot of people here hate me, mate. Won't make a difference."

Akaashi furrowed his brow. "No, they don't."

She tapped her temple, somewhat aggressively. "I hear it." She giggled again and then shrugged. "It's fine."

"Why?" Akaashi was flabbergasted. He knew a lot of people disliked how she ran things, but he wouldn't say they _hated_ her. They still respected her.

"Respect has nothin' to do with it." She propped her elbow on the table and rested her head in the crook of it. "There's a fine line between love and hate, 'cause they're two sides of the same coin. But they hate me for one reason or another. I won't tell you why 'cause those aren't _my_ secrets, mate." Even though the topic took a sad turn, the three of them still had wide smiles.

Akaashi hummed. He could see her point, on all of it. "What secrets are you willing to tell me right now?"

Her smile widened. "Ask and ye shall receive, mate."

Oikawa chuckled. "We already decided to let you know most of what we're keeping from you. All you have to do is ask."

He hummed softly. "What about Semi?"

She smirked. "The only person more secretive than me is this bloke. And he already decided that regardless of what happens, he's stayin' here. Even if it means bein' a prisoner."

He looked at Semi, who shrugged. "If I go back to Wakatoshi, because breaking out of here is _insanely_ easy, I would be killed. And even if I didn't go back, where would I go? I'm a wanted criminal. Not even my family wants to see me, man. I may not have total freedom here, but at least I'm alive." He shrugged. "The only real issue is I've still got that itch to kill. I'll probably end up hurting someone at some point..." He looked sadly at her.

She turned to him slightly. "Do you know about the people Hajime's killed?" He nodded. "Know anything about any of 'em?" He nodded. "Where do you think Tooru and Makki got their names from?" He mouthed _ah_ and nodded. "If it gets that bad, I got you, mate." She turned back to Akaashi.

"Huh. He told me about a few of them. He noticed they were all violent criminals. And not just any kind of violent criminals. They were violent towards women, children, the elderly... And they all either got off or only got a little time."

She nodded lazily. "Yeah. The system failed their victims."

He cocked his head. "Can I tell him about that?"

"Go right ahead. You'll soon be leader. You can tell whoever just about whatever then." She smiled lazily.

He hummed softly. They had already talked about the letter. They talked about Iwaizumi. "What were you guys talking about earlier? When Hajime said that you'd crucify yourself for people like us?"

She sighed. "Buckle in, boys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride." She straightened up and the two men got what was probably considered comically serious, arms still around each other. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it as she furrowed her brow. She turned to the door, confusion apparent on her face. "Kei! Either come in or go away. Your thoughts are distractin' at the distance you're at right now."

Akaashi cocked his head as the door to the library opened. He heard footsteps approach. Tsukishima sat in between him and Reina and put an arm across the back of her chair.

"You drank more than you were supposed to." She nodded. "Enno know?" She nodded again. "You prepared for the consequences?" She nodded again. He _tsk'_ d at her. "Why do I bother?"

Akaashi tried not to smile as she leaned over and whispered in his ear. And then tried not to laugh at the deep blush the man took on.

She leaned back against the chair and looked at Akaashi, the smirk slowly fading. "I told you about _Bubbale._ Well, she stayed with us up until she died when I was seventeen. She became one of the most influential people in my life. I love her and I miss her. And I wish she could see what I've built. I think she'd be proud."

She hummed and smiled softly. "During our teenage years was the start of all this powered business. It was all over the news all over the world. And it made me nervous. Because no matter where in the world you are, one thiing _always_ remains the same: something different can cause fear and strife, and that leads to hate.

"We were watching the news one day and I said, _One day, I will make sure that these people are protected. Because if they're not, they will die. And they'll continue to die._ Daddy looked at me and said, _but you don't have powers. At least not yet_. And I said that I knew that. But that didn't change the fact that it was an inevitable fate. That if no one acted, there was going to be another war. With even more work and death camps.

"My parents supported me in my activism. I wasn't allowed to do it publicly 'cause of my grandfather. But they allowed me to post things anonymously online. And I got quite the following. People all over agreed with me.

"When I was sixteen, _Bubbale_ came to me. She said, _I told parents I go to Auschwitz before I die. I decide this that time. And I also decide you come with._ I said of course." She took a deep breath and looked at Oikawa. "Tooru always said that he thinks a part of my ability awoke there. Because I do have a level of empathy. I'm not like Atsumu, where I can change it. I just... Feel it. As if it were my own feelings."

She turned back to Akaashi. "I preface with that 'cause when we got there, I broke down and cried. That place..." She took another deep breath as Tsukishima's arm moved to be around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "There was _so_ _much_ there. I felt pain. And sadness. And anger. And animosity. And contempt. And rage. And so many other emotions I can't even begin to describe.

 _"Bubbale_ sat with me. And when I was ready, we walked around. And when we were done, we sat back out at the gate again. And that was the only time I saw _Bubbale_ cry. And I felt her pain. And anger. And sadness. And longing. I felt _everything._

"After she was done, she turned and looked at me. _I always knew you special. I heard you talk about accident. And I bring you here to see just how special you really are. You feel what my people feel. I see it in your eyes. It was the same look in parents' eyes. And one day, you will be even more more special. I bring you here because you think people like you will be persecuted, same as mine. I think you have power to protect them._

"I did my research. I came to Japan because it has the highest concentration of powered people in the world. I came here to start making my stand. I started in uni, petitionin' the government to help fund a place for us. I wrote study after study on all the powered people I met, including that in my petitions.

"After I got out of the psych ward and was livin' with Asahi, I finally got my funding. And not just the government's, but a bunch of rich people all over the world. My grandfather finally allowed me to take my views to the public, and went public with them himself. He was a Russian ambassador in London. That's why there are places all over the world poppin' up like this, because he made it happen.

"I started this place. But I didn't have any of my friends join me just yet. I was keeping an eye on criminal activity by powered people and helping a handful of kids. By the time Asahi lost himself, I needed help. And that's when I came to you. Because you have always thought the same thing I have. If we didn't do anything, we would all be rounded up and killed.

 _"That_ is why I named you my successor. Because no one else thinks like us. They don't see what we see. And that is what Hajime meant when he said that. I am willing to lay my life down in order to save anyone I can who is like us. If I have to be a martyr, not just for people like us, but people who have been stalked and abused and raped, then I will. And my voice _will_ be heard.

"I told you I have contingencies in place. He might get me in the end. By my death will be checkmate. His group will fall. That is why we are trainin' you three so hard. 'cause there are many groups like Ushijima's out there. But they started 'cause he did the same thing I did, bein' anonymous online. And gained traction. Others followed his lead. And when he goes down, the others will be like dominos." She smiled softly. "Do you understand me a little better now, love?"

He studied her. "I think so," he said quietly. He thought about it for a little bit. He was fairly certain he did understand better. But he still had so many questions; although he had to admit, not as many as before. "Yes. I do."

She smiled a little wider. "Good. What else?"

He cocked his head. "You said people here hate you. I won't ask who. But can you give me some reasons why? It might not be spilling someone else's secrets that way."

She cocked her head as she thought about it. He noticed Tsukishima bristled slightly at his question and was now glaring at her. She waved her hand dismissively at him and he rubbed his forehead. "A lot of people don't like I have so many secrets. As you said earlier, a lot of people don't trust me. And that's fine. I didn't build this place to make friends or have a new family. Although I got both of those things in the end. Ultimately, it just comes down to most of them not likin' my personality. I'm abrasive and often rude. I don't exactly hide some of the things we do here. And that includes torturin' people and keepin' 'em prisoner. But, Kuroo and I built this place to keep people like us in."

He hummed. "Why did Semi say it's easy to break out then?"

"Because he's not your average stupid criminal. He's smart. And he's been around Reon a long time. He's able to look at things in such a way and find their weaknesses. He broke out that first night, only to find me at the front gate. Got me good. I had Kyoutani lyin' in wait, though. That kid is anger personified. Surprised his ability is what it is." She scoffed. "Then again, all he wanted to do was get away as a kid. So maybe, not such a mystery." She shrugged.

He nodded. "Why did Reon defend Tsukki that first day of training?"

She smiled. "He respects any man who can put up with me and says he loves me. Let alone, marry me. He also knows that I can't tolerate bein' around stupid people. So why would I have married one?"

He smiled. "I kind of figured as much." He hummed softly, his smile fading. "Why did you keep seeing Asahi? Why did you put my friend through so much pain?"

Her smile became sad. "I knew from the moment I met Kei that he was my soulmate. And I didn't like the thought of the world without him. I still have the thought of I'd much rather leave this world with him in it than him go with me. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone else in this life. I respect him. And I need him.

"But with that said, I had respect for Asahi's boldness. My abilities let me see into people. And I saw him. Someone so anxious and scared of everything in the world. And even though he knew that I was still in love with Hajime and I would die married to Kei, he asked me out. Someone who's always been so anxious made a bold move. And I _respected_ that.

"But he always knew what was coming. And yet, he still loved me. I would always question it. And he'd always say the same thing: _I'm okay with just being your present_. And yet, he always pushed for me to meet Kei. Always pushin' it. Until finally, I couldn't say no. Because he knew I would never turn down someone like us asking for help.

"And he watched as I spent more time with Kei and we slowly fell in love. Part of me has always thought that he retreated into himself to get us together. Because look at him now. Now that I've given him up, he's himself again.

"But I did what I did because the thought of killin' someone I loved so much again... I couldn't bear it." She looked at Tsukishima and put a hand on his cheek. "My parents were killed because some bloke was obsessed with me and wanted me to be in pain. _Tetya_ and Petr were killed because _Tetya_ had turned around to scold me. My grandfather was assassinated because he became vocal with my views.

"He's all I have left in this world. Why would I want to kill him too? And on top of it, I know that there is an afterlife based on what everyone who was brought back said. And I know we won't go to the same places. I'd already be separated from him. I'd rather him live and move on.

"I did what I did to make him hate me. But he never did. Despite what he says sometimes. I hoped he would leave me. And I wouldn't have to see the one person I truly care about die. Because _that's_ the truth. Despite what I've been sayin'. He's the one who goes first. Because he doesn't like the way Ushijima talks to me." She scoffed and pulled his face down to hers. She rested his forehead against hers.

Akaashi felt like he finally understood her and everything she did. _Survivor's guilt, I think it's called._ She blamed herself for everything that happened. She walked away from a fatal car accident probably because of her abilities. She felt she was the reason the rest of her family was murdered. She carried the weight of new race of people because of something someone she looked up to said it was possible she could save them.

He smiled and watched as Tsukishima wiped away her tears and kissed her. Which blew him away; he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen them kiss in the seven years they had been together.

He felt his smile fade away at a question he wanted to know the answer to but didn't want to ask. "You can't have children, can you?"

She sniffled and shook her head, still looking at Tsukishima. "No. But I do have Bo and Noya. Not to mention, Satori. They're all children in their own way."

He nodded. "I don't think I have any more questions."

She sighed and turned to him. "Deep down you do. But right now, you don't. But I will answer them when they come to you." She smiled softly. "Speaking of my children."

Akaashi turned as the door opened. He saw Tendou carrying Bokuto on his back _. I didn't realize Tendou was that strong. Bokuto is heavy._ He stared incredulously at the pair as Tendou walked up to them. Bokuto looked like he was asleep.

"Does Semi still need to be bound? He doesn't have much energy left."

She looked at Semi. "Gonna try and stab any of us?"

Semi sighed deeply as he thought about it. "No. I think I'm fine right now."

She scoffed a laugh and turned back to Tendou. "He can release him. His energy should return in an hour or so."

Tendou groaned. "I just want to go to sleep. And he'll be wired. You guys have him then." He let go of Bokuto's legs. He chuckled at some incoherent mumblings from Bokuto. "I'm gonna go to bed. But apparently your energy is gonna come back. I'm too tired for that. So stay with them. Maybe Semi will let you play swords with him, I don't know." He smiled as Bokuto let go of him and sat in the empty chair in between Akaashi and Oikawa. He leaned over and kissed Bokuto's forehead, then walked out of the library.

Bokuto groaned as he dropped his head on the table. "Semi, if my energy returns, can we play swords later?"

Semi laughed. "If you let me go." He sighed as the ropes wisped away into nothing. He rolled his shoulders. "Do you have a preference for what sword?" He cocked an eyebrow as Bokuto pointed lazily at Reina. He turned to look at her.

She smiled and hummed. "A falchion. He thinks they look cool."

Semi scoffed. "Naturally."

"Why do you two know so much about swords?" Akaashi cocked his head at them. He knew he looked confused.

She smiled. "I grew up fencin'. Daddy had some different ones around the house. And we both have had homicidal ideations since we were kids. Cuttin' up people sounds like fun. But runnin' 'em through with a sword seems cool _and_ fun."

He rolled his eyes as Semi nodded. He noticed he was being studied rather intently by the other man. His gaze honestly made Akaashi a little uncomfortable. He sighed when she hit Semi's arm with the back of her hand.

"I'm just trying to imagine what kind of sword he'd use." Semi sighed as he rubbed his arm. "He's like you. An estoc, maybe?"

She hummed. "I could see it."

He sighed again. "A tachi is what I would prefer, actually." He tried to ignore their excited expressions and Oikawa's giggles. He looked at Tsukishima. "How much longer?"

He smiled softly. "Until it stops snowing."


	14. Joke's On You

Akaashi was going to the war room to meet Reina and Oikawa. He wasn't quite sure why she called this meeting between the three of them. But if he was being honest, he hoped it was about that meeting he wanted with Osamu. It had been a month. He was getting impatient.

He walked in and saw the other two sitting next to each other. She gestured to the chair next to her and he sat down in it. He looked at Oikawa, who just shrugged like he didn't know what this about either.

She steepled her fingers under her chin and took a deep breath. "Before I share, I need to know that this won't leave the room. No sharing with Kuroo and Hajime. No one. This is between us."

Oikawa nodded slowly. "What about Tsukishima?"

She shrugged. "He found out on accident. And I didn't want him to find out at _all."_

The two men looked at each other. After a few beats, they turned back to her and nodded.

She sighed. She turned to Akaashi. "When I came back after seeing Ushijima last month, Kei left out a few things when he told you all. Not because I asked him to. But because he was trying to protect me of his own volition. What he left out was that Ushijima..." She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She sniffled softly and uncovered her face.

"When there are two telepaths inhabiting a body like I was, usually the host will have an advantage. And Tsutomu did. Two strong telepaths like us in one body would be like having a split personality. He could come out as he pleased once I wore myself out. Ushijima asked if it was okay. Tsutomu said it was. But that didn't make him any less scared of what was coming. He knew what Ushijima did to me in the past.

"In the moments leading up to it, he kept thinking that hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. And then he was proved wrong. When it's like that, the two of us in there, it's kind of like the movie _Inside Out_. We were both standing in the room his mind's eye conjured and we stared out as it happened. He turned and looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me for this. If I hadn't have said yes, he would've killed me." He offered to let me leave. But I told him no. That isn't something he'd want to go through alone. And regardless of how we felt about each other, it would be best if we went through it together.

"Since it's happened, he's come to see me almost every night. Just to talk. Something like that... It binds people together. I already felt a kinship to him. I do for all telepaths." She turned and looked at him. "I told you I did studies on powered people. And I learned one thing across the board for all those on the spectrum of telepathy: we've all gone through some level of trauma. The more powerful a telepath, the worse or more frequent the trauma. And we only get more powerful with every trauma that happens to us."

She sighed deeply. "He's done. He's ready to give up. And I don't want that. Like I said, I feel a kinship to other telepaths. And especially now to him after what we went through together. I don't want him to go on a suicide mission. But I can't talk him out of it. And that is why I've called you two here. The four of us are going to make a plan."

Oikawa hummed and she turned to him. "What makes you think he's telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie about something so important?" The voice that came from her wasn't hers. "That was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life. Worse than..." A sigh. "I suppose if she trusts you two so much, so can I. I was molested by my uncle. Up until I went to high school. This was worse than all of those experiences combined." She put a hand around herself and leaned her head to the side, as if she was leaning against someone's shoulder.

"What makes you think this will work?" Akaashi cocked his head as she turned to face him. He noticed her real eye was a slightly different shade than its normal color.

"We went to see Asahi. For the first time, our fate might be avoidable." She smiled softly. "It's an unfortunate thing that happened to us, but one we're both thankful for. Especially if it means we can put a stop to this." She lifted her head, but still kept her arm wrapped around herself.

The two men looked at each other briefly then back at her.

"What do you need us to do?" Oikawa had a look of pure determination that Akaashi had never seen before.

She smirked, and it was her smirk, but the look in her eyes wasn't hers.

*****

Tsukishima held up his hand at Semi. "Give me a second." He bent over and put his hands on his knees, dropping the sword; an _estoc,_ Semi said.

Semi smirked and nodded. "Would've thought you'd be in better shape, knowing her."

Tsukishima chuckled. "Yeah, well. She got hurt in that bombing. That put a damper on our sex life for awhile. Then you slashed her." He shrugged. "Can't do as much as she wants."

Semi scoffed. "Surprised it didn't stop her."

"It didn't. Until Enno yelled at her after she popped her stitches for, like, the fourth time." Both men chuckled.

Semi studied him intently; Tsukishima could see why Reina was friends with him. He had that same calculating stare that her, Oikawa, and Tendou had. "Why pull me out? I mean, I'm not complaining. Freedom. No ropes. But I'm just curious."

He sighed. He picked up the blade and straightened up. "You know what happened, right? About last month?"

Semi nodded. "I have a vague idea."

He nodded and pulled his mouth to the side. "Did she tell you it happened while she was in Goshiki's body?"

Semi cocked his head. There was a look in his eyes of pure rage and bloodlust. "He did _that_ to Tsutomu as well?" He hummed when Tsukishima nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, that look of rage was gone. "I see."

He nodded. He trusted Semi would keep these secrets. If she trusted him enough to say what she had in front of him a couple weeks prior, even if she was drunk, he trusted the homicidal maniac enough to do the same. "He's been to see her. Almost every night since. I think they're up to something."

Semi nodded. "Makes sense. I wasn't pulled for training this morning. So I can only assume that they're talking to Oikawa and Akaashi."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "On top of that, you understand her in a way that I don't. That not even Oikawa can."

Semi smirked and nodded. "Ah. You think she's gonna try and kill him now that Satori's moving on." He hummed when Tsukishima nodded. "I mean, I would in her shoes. Have you asked Satori about it?"

He made a face of confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Semi sighed, looking rather amused. "She probably would've asked if he was okay with it. He probably is, based on how he talked about him last time we talked." He shrugged. "But who am I to know?"

Tsukishima sat on the floor and he noticed Semi did the same. "You two are better friends than either will admit. And I'm basing that solely on the way you talk about each other."

He smirked as he leaned back on his hands. "You're right. Always were. I knew her _before_ Iwaizumi. We weren't exactly friends, but it's not like we disliked each other. I lived with Satori all through college. She was over a lot. At least before Wakatoshi lost his sense." He scoffed. "Told him she was crazy. And not just in the _good_ way." He scoffed a laugh as he scratched his earlobe.

Tsukishima cocked his head. "There's a _good_ crazy?"

He nodded, then looked to the side, as if he was talking to someone else. _Probably Reina..._ Tsukishima figured that was the case when Semi made a gesture and a _what the fuck_ type of expression.

"Getting permission to talk?" He cocked an eyebrow at the man.

Semi shook his head. _"Asking_ for permission. It's not just _my_ secret." He nodded as he scratched his cheek. He turned back to Tsukishima. "So, one time we went to a club, me, her and Satori. More his scene than ours, but we love him. So we went. He ended up leaving us 'cause Wakatoshi called." He rolled his eyes. "Fucking idiot.

"Anyway, he left us. And at one point, she just looked at me. And it was..." He exhaled so hard that his cheeks puffed out. "I guess the best way to describe it is utter desire. And I just... I have no idea why. She didn't take anything that night. She just drank a little. So, I have _no_ idea where that came from." He shook his head.

"If Oikawa's right and that empathy part of her ability came out when she was a teenager, then that makes sense. I mean, think about the atmosphere of a club. People take a lot of drugs there. And most of those drugs, according to their users, make people horny. I've seen how that empathy works first-hand in bars. I can't imagine a club." Tsukishima scratched his neck.

"I didn't even think about that. But I suppose that's how she convinced someone like Iwaizumi to fuck in bar bathrooms and alleys all the time." He chuckled. "But me being the gentleman I am, I didn't want to fuck in that gross club. And neither of us wanted to be there anyway, so I took her home.

"And here's where the _good_ kind of crazy comes in to play. You've been with her. You know what she's like. My guess is that her tastes haven't changed all that much. She's a weird one. I looked like I was attacked by a bear for, like, a week.

"But afterwards, we talked. And it was nice. And that talk is the reason I _never_ believed any of the shit Wakatoshi said to us about her. I could never believe she'd do that to Iwaizumi. Not that I like the guy or anything. But I know her. Not as well as Oikawa does. But probably better than you. If she didn't have that empathy part of her ability, she'd _probably_ be sociopath like me. But honestly, I don't know. She does have more humanity than normal sociopaths. But that empathy is able to give her a conscience." He shrugged.

Tsukishima studied him. "If you didn't believe him, why'd you follow him?"

He laughed humorlessly. "I wasn't following _him._ I followed _Osamu."_

He nodded. "Why are you answering my questions?"

He sighed. He looked at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Her and I don't function the way normal people do. That's just how sociopaths are. Like I said, I'm not sure if she is one, but I think she functions closer to the way I do than the way you do. And considering I've seen people fall in love with me only for them to realize that I don't love them the same way, I can only imagine how that makes them feel. And I can see that it's the same for you two.

"Yeah, she's got that empathy. But those aren't _really_ her emotions, are they? I'm pretty sure you know she doesn't feel things the same way you do. But she doesn't exactly feel things like I do either. And I also know that crazy bitch won't answer these questions if you asked her." He shrugged.

He hummed softly. "No, she wouldn't. And you're right; no, she doesn't feel things the same way. But I know she loves people. In her own strange way. And I think the affection she shows is what she _thinks_ is correct. Because sometimes, she shows affection at weird times. And I noticed you're kind of the same way. You love your friends, in your own weird way. But unlike her, you don't seem to show them affection."

He shrugged. "They don't need it. Like I said, that empathy allows her an insight I don't have. That's probably why she _does_ show affection. That empathy tells her to comfort people. Because for the most part, that's all shows of affection are: a way to comfort."

He nodded. "That makes sense." He looked down at his lap. "I know she isn't a full blown sociopath like you. She has aspects that make her function more closely to a normal person. But I don't know if that's because of her abilities or not. Sometimes, I think it might be her. But other times... I don't know."

Semi hummed and Tsukishima looked up at him. "I suppose you're right about that. I know I had the same thoughts back then. And I do now sometimes too. Like, why would she care what happens to all of us? I don't." He shrugged. "But at the same time, I can see that it would be beneficial for us to survive and thrive. We can do things normal people can't. But I can't speak to her motives personally. I may understand her better than you. But I still don't fully understand her. I'm not _Oikawa."_

He scoffed. "I still don't understand that."

He chuckled. "No one does, man. They've always been like that. Two psycho peas in a pod. Their personalities have always been really close to being the same. I think that might just be it though. Because they're so similar, they're able to understand one another."

They both turned when the door opened. Reina walked in, seemingly talking to herself. She sat down in between them, muttering to herself.

Tsukishima hummed. "You don't like looking like a crazy person. And yet, you're talking to yourself."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. He noticed one was a different color; meaning, Goshiki was in there with her. "We were just having a nice conversation. Can't we do that?"

_"We?"_

She turned to look at Semi and he tensed. He leaned closer and held her face in his hands. "Hello to you too." It was Goshiki's voice.

"Why are you here?" He whispered. He looked at Tsukishima, then back at her. "He said you come at night. Why risk during the day?"

She scoffed. "He thinks I'm training. You know he'll leave me alone for that."

"You didn't answer my question, you little shit."

She sighed. "Semi, please. Calm down." It was her voice. She reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands from her. "We know you care about him to an extent. But he's currently mad at you."

"He can still answer my question." He was still close to her, studying her very intently.

She hummed softly and nodded. "We're making plans. That's all."

"He said you probably were. Does Satori know?"

She nodded. "I asked. He said sure, fucker deserves to rot."

Semi chuckled. "Have you seen him with his boyfriend? I must admit that while they are aesthetically an unlikely pair, their personalities are very cute together."

She nodded. She seemed to be listening to something and giggled. "Yes. They are very cute."

Semi leaned back and sighed. "Are you so mad that you won't even talk to me? You'll have her say your words?"

Once again, she seemed to be listening to something, nodding along. "Yes. He also called you some very colorful names that I don't really feel like saying out loud but I'm sure you've heard before."

He sighed again. "I do love you. In my own way. It might not be the same love you feel, but it's what I feel."

"If you love me, then why can't you have the decency to just sleep with me and not other people as well?" It was Goshiki's voice, but her calm expression.

"She's kind of the same way, man." Tsukishima sighed when she turned to him with that calm and cold stare. "It's just how they are. Those impulses they get. They can't always control them like you and I can. And they can give us justifications all day long. But in all reality, they can't _not_ give into those impulses. If you really love him, you kind of have to accept that he's an asshole and can't control himself. And he doesn't feel bad for it, so don't try to make him. And if he does feel bad about it, it's only a tiny amount. Not enough to play on and try to make bigger."

She nodded. "Do you not believe the answers she's given you about her own infidelities?"

He shrugged. "I believe that _she_ believes them. And they make her feel better about it. I do believe that she feels guilty about it. Probably more a lot more than Semi does. But I also knew what I was getting into with her. I started sleeping with her while she still loved someone else." He shrugged again. "It doesn't make me love her any less. I just accept that she's an asshole."

She hummed softly. "Do you really think so low of me?" It was her voice paired with a sad expression.

"If I made it sound that way, then I'm sorry. But no I don't. Considering you're in my head, you _should_ know better. I just see you as you are." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I know who I married. Someone who doesn't feel things the way I feel them. But someone who isn't quite a sociopath either. You feel things in such a strange way. I just wish you'd tell me more about it."

She hummed softly. "Okay. I will." She looked off to the side and nodded, then hummed again. She furrowed her brow.

"Has it been like this the entire time?" Semi made a face of confusion mixed with something Tsukishima couldn't quite place but seemed like disgust.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's been _really_ fun."

"I can only imagine." He was still wearing that face, although it had lessened in confusion and grew in disgust.

She hummed and turned to Semi. "I have a favor to ask." It was Goshiki's voice.

"What is it?" Semi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I need you to have Reon write a letter. To Jin. I won't put our plan into action until he leaves. He trusts Reon most. If Reon says to leave, he'll leave."

Semi sighed. "He didn't leave with him _then._ Why would he leave _now?"_

"Reon didn't tell anyone he was leaving. He just did."

Semi nodded. "Why?"

"Why not? He's a gifted healer. Probably better than most here."

He sighed and nodded. "That is true. I've gotten hurt a couple times. Not near as good as him. Although, Ennoshita is a lot funnier." He smirked.

She groaned. "Will you do it or not?" She shot him an expression that was a mixture of annoyance and boredom.

"Yeah, yeah. Jesus. Don't look at me with that fuckin' face of yours." He rolled his eyes. "Don't know how you expect it to get to him." He scoffed.

She smirked. "Let _us_ worry about that." It was her voice again. "We're the two strongest telepaths in Japan. Sending a letter is cakewalk compared to everything else we do." She rolled her eyes.

*****

Tsukishima felt a little better after talking to Semi. And even saying the little bit he said to her about how he felt made him feel lighter. He had always known she was different from others, from him. He never tried to deny that fact. He loved her. And he knew she loved him. Even if most of the time, he felt like he was some prize she had won and was showing off.

He laid in bed and waited for her to finish whatever conversation she was having with Goshiki in the bathroom. He scratched his chest, feeling the long since healed scar from a confrontation with Semi almost a year prior. He sighed at the memory and then tried not to chuckle at Semi's pathetic attempts at an apology about it.

She came out of the bathroom. He noticed her eyes were hers just before she turned off the light. She sat in bed and looked down at him. He noticed she was studying him.

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He smiled softly. "Penny for your thoughts?" He had heard her say it countless times over the years.

She hummed and he saw she was smiling at him from his periphery. "Just thinking about how much of a shit I am. And why you still love me. And how lucky I am to have someone so understanding. You may not understand me entirely. But you understand that I'm not normal. And you accept me as I am." She leaned down and kissed him.

He smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "At least you know what you are. And that you've fucked up so many times over the years." He sighed.

Her smile faded and her expression was sad. "Of course I do. I'm well aware of every single transgression." She tried to sit up, but he held her in place. "Kei."

"Niamh."

She groaned. "I still can't believe you're doing that." She rolled her eyes.

"It makes you see the seriousness of the situations sometimes." His thumbs stroked her jawline. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

He sighed. "Whatever is weighing on you. Your day. Fuck, I don't care. Just _talk_ to me."

She hummed softly as she moved to lay down and he let go of her face. She moved closer and put her arm around his chest and kept her face close to his. She pulled her mouth to the side. "I'm sorry. For everything. I know..." She sighed. "I can't take back everything I did. If I could, I would. So instead, I feel that guilt every day. I feel it every time I look at you. And I hate myself for it." She closed her eyes.

His arm around her shoulders tightened and pulled her a little closer. He ran his fingers up and down her arm across his chest. "I know you're sorry. And I know you feel guilty. I'm _glad_ you feel guilty. Because for a long time, I didn't think you did." He kissed her forehead. "I don't like that you hate yourself. I hate when you say you do." He scoffed. "I hate it so fucking much." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why?"

He scoffed. "That's a stupid fucking question." He opened his eyes to see her brow was furrowed deeply.

"No, I mean, why did you think I didn't feel guilty about it?"

He scoffed. "You'd just tell me so matter-of-factly. You'd just come home and say it like it was just another part of your day to share."

"I wanted to be honest with you about it. I didn't want to lie."

"I honestly would've _preferred_ if you had." He scoffed again.

She hummed softly. "No, you don't. You didn't like that I told you. I get that. But I told you because I wanted you to leave. I didn't want you to stay with me. I didn't think I was good enough for you. And I was trying to make you see it too."

He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. He cocked his head slightly. "You never told me that," he said quietly.

She furrowed her brow deeper, as if that was possible, and blinked a few times. "I haven't?" She hummed when he shook his head.

He watched as she rolled onto her back and rubbed her forehead; she was clearly trying to think back of every time she had mentally said the words, seeing if they were ever said out loud. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up to look down at her.

"That can't be right," she mumbled softly in English.

He traced a scar that ran diagonally across her shoulder from when she had killed Semi. "What was he thinking when he did this?"

"Don't know, couldn't hear him." She was still speaking English. "Did I really never tell you that's how I feel?"

He sighed. She could get like this, hyper focusing on something that didn't really matter like it was a lifeline...

 _Wait._ His fingers stopped their movements. _She said feel present tense. Not felt past tense._ He looked up at her face. The one good thing about when she gets like this is that she gets so wrapped up in her train of thought, nothing else can permeate it. Meaning she didn't realize her slip up yet.

He slowly slid on top of her and she seemed to barely register the movement. He kissed her cheek and felt a her small smile against his. He caged her head in between his arms; now she was aware of what was happening. She cocked her head at him as he raised his.

"There's no need to feel like that." He sighed when she furrowed her brow. "I mean, I'm difficult too. Not as much as you, but I know that I'm no piece of cake either. And I often take advantage of your abilities so that I don't even have to say things out loud." He sighed again and he laid down and pressed his face into her neck. "And let's not forget, I did what you did too. Just to be spiteful." He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around him tightly and she leaned her head against his. "Every single time. So in all reality, we kind of deserve each other, don't we?"

She hummed softly as she stroked the back of his neck. "I love you. Even though I'm horrible at it."

"I love you too. And I'm just as horrible at it."

*****

Akaashi couldn't sleep. He was wondering around the compound with no particular destination in mind. He had found his way to the kitchen at one point. He smiled at the snacks Tendou left out for each of the night owls. Apparently, he didn't like when they raided the kitchen at night.

He then made his way to the gym. He had spent a good majority of his day there. With Semi, of all people. Apparently, Tsukishima had taken him out with the hopes of getting answers about his wife. Which he seemed to get. Because he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he left as Akaashi walked in.

He heard music playing as he approached. He could only assume it was Reina, because it was some British artist she listened to all the time.

"Aka-chan! What are you doing on this lovely night?"

He turned and saw Oikawa and Osamu walking his way. "I hate that. I would much rather you call me Keiji than that."

He smirked and Osamu rolled his eyes. "Well then, _Keiji._ What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Oikawa hummed. "I suppose we did have an eventful morning." He pushed open the door of the gym and they walked in. Reina was lying in the middle of the gym, singing loudly and gesturing with the music.

Akaashi watched as the other two walked over to her and sat on either side of her. He approached as she tilted her head slightly. "Why are you sitting in the dark singing?"

She shrugged. "Had nothing better to do. And Tsutomu likes my music."

He hummed as he sat by her head and she put her head in his lap. She cocked her head and he mirrored the action.

"He does look like your brother. I see it at this angle." It was Goshiki. "Told you," her voice said softly.

He tried not to laugh. "I still find it odd to witness this."

She shrugged. "Try having a psychic roommate." She scoffed. "It's not so bad..." Goshiki mumbled. She hummed. "No. But it can be crowded at times. Hence the big room. It helps." She gestured around her.

He nodded. "You said it was like _Inside Out_ , right? So you two are in, like, a control room together?"

She nodded. "And the person touching the joystick is the person who's in control. We can both touch it at the same time and it works just fine. But the voice is a little..." She hummed. "Demonic?" Goshiki chimed in, with a smirk. "Yeah, it's a little crazy sounding. So we tend to just let one person talk at a time." She shrugged.

She turned to look at Osamu and furrowed her brow deeply. "Are you sure?" She hummed when he nodded. She looked back up at Akaashi. "Mind going and getting Semi?" She smiled wider than he'd seen in awhile; he figured it was Goshiki's smile rather than hers even though it was her voice. "You'll get that meeting you want. But Tooru and I aren't too impartial. Neither is Tsutomu. The only one who would be and is awake at this hour is him."

"What makes him impartial?"

"He doesn't really care for me. And he doesn't really care about you either." Osamu turned slightly to look at him. "As long as one of us is either dead or heavily injured, he doesn't care about the outcome."

He nodded. "Alright." He let his shadow extend out to the far wall and under it. When it came back, Semi was sitting with him. The first few times, Akaashi had done it, Semi looked so confused. But the more he did it, the less he seemed to care.

Semi looked at the group in front of him. Then he studied Osamu's face. "Ah. I see. Well then, gentlemen. Let's get to it, shall we?" He gave them a sinister smile.

Reina and Oikawa sighed and got up. They walked over to the mats and sat down. Semi chuckled. "Don't want to be too close?"

She scoffed. "No."

"I am not about to be caught in between _that._ As you once said, I would rather eat rancid tuna out of my own ass." Oikawa huffed and made a gesture as if he was further distancing himself from it.

Semi stood and Akaashi followed suit. He looked down at Osamu. The man sighed deeply and hung his head. He stood up, then turned to face him. Semi extended his arms to them, a handle sticking out of each one. They both grabbed the handles and pulled out the blades. Semi took a few steps back; Akaashi knew that his blades wouldn't hurt him.

He looked at Osamu's blade. It looked similar to the ones that Reon used, but bigger.

"A _dadao."_ Semi gestured to the sword in Osamu's hand. "Partners tend to have similar styles. The only exception seems to be you and Iwaizumi." He looked to Osamu. "Ready?"

"No. But let's just get this the fuck over with." He sighed as he looked at Akaashi.

*****

Kuroo made his way to the gym. Knowing if his idiot boyfriend wasn't in the kitchen stuffing his face with sweets, he'd be there. He opened the door and saw that he was indeed sitting with Reina, watching as Akaashi swung a sword mercilessly at Osamu and speaking in a hushed but venomous voice. Semi was watching with both amusement and fascination.

He growled softly as he sat next to Oikawa. He turned and noticed Reina was looking away from him. _Weird._ He shook his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"About an hour." Oikawa turned to him. His normal cheeriness was gone in in its place was concern.

He hummed softly. "Then maybe it's a good thing I saw Iwaizumi heading this way."

"No!" Akaashi yelled without looking in their direction.

He held up his hands. "Okay then. I will go intercept him."

She sighed. "I keep telling him that if anyone understands aggravated homicide, it's Hajime. But no. No one listens to _me._ The person who hears just about _everything."_ She wasn't looking at him, but Kuroo could tell she was rolling her eyes. She sighed. "You don't have to keep him too far away. Just don't let him in."

He nodded. He walked towards the door, noticing Oikawa was holding tightly to his arm. "You seem upset."

He sighed as they walked out of the door. "I am. It's not that Keiji is a ray of sunshine or anything. But I don't exactly like seeing him like that either."

He put and arm around Oikawa's shoulder and pulled him close to kiss his temple. "Yeah. Well, I have. Trust me when I say, he needs it. Probably why she has Semi there. Because I know she thinks so too. Semi might be a homicidal dick, but I don't think he'd let them kill each other either." He sighed as they saw Iwaizumi approach.

"Iwa-chan! How lovely to see you!"

Kuroo turned at the false cheeriness in Oikawa's tone and noticed Iwaizumi tensed slightly at it as well.

"What's going on?" He asked apprehensively as he stood in front of them and crossed his arms. "You only use that tone when you're worried."

Kuroo rolled his eyes. _Of course he knew what was up the moment Tooru spoke_. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Akaashi finally got his meeting."

Iwaizumi hummed and nodded with understanding. "He doesn't want me there, does he?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. "Have you always been this perceptive?"

"Just towards the people I care about." He shrugged. "I assume you're to keep me out?"

Kuroo nodded as he looked down at Oikawa. "She said we can stay here outside and that we don't have to take you away anywhere. But it's up to you." He turned to see Iwaizumi nod and sigh.

"I'd like to stay here. If it's no trouble." He leaned against a wall and slid down.

The door opened and Kuroo turned to see her standing there. She sighed and sat down next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa finally moved and went to sit on the other side. He sighed and sat on the other side of Oikawa. They sat in silence for a long time, just listening to the clash of metal.

"Hajime?" She turned to look at him. "Did I ever make you uncomfortable when I'd look at you the way I did and we'd have sex at bars?"

Kuroo's eyes widened as Iwaizumi laughed, somewhat of a self-deprecating sound.

"It was weird at first. Then Oikawa explained about that empathy of yours. And I understood. A place like that, all that lust and shit happening there. I was uncomfortable at first. But after the first few times, I figured it was just the best way to deal with it."

Kuroo chuckled as he moved to the other side of the hall. _I want to see their faces during this._ She turned and gave him a look that was a mixture of disappointment, disgust, and _of course_.

She turned back to Iwaizumi. "I was askin' because Semi made a comment earlier and it got me thinkin'." She was speaking in English.

He hummed. "What did he say?"

She scoffed. "Kei brought up my empathy because I once hooked up with Semi. He said he wasn't sure where it came from. So Kei explained it a little. And Semi said, "I suppose that's how she convinced a guy like Iwaizumi to fuck in bar bathrooms and alleys all the time."" She scoffed again.

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about it. That's why we never went to clubs. You kind of explained the empathy once, after I asked when Oikawa told me about it."

She hummed. "I know Kei never minded." She chuckled. "He often thinks that I look at him like a prize I won and like to show off. But he's the same way. That's why he never minded." She leaned her head back. "I brought it up 'cause I was thinkin' about it. And I wanted to apologize if it ever made you uncomfortable."

Iwaizumi nodded as he turned to her. His brow furrowed slightly as he put a hand in her face and studied her. She tried to turn away, but he held her in place, with both hands now. "The fuck is this?"

She hummed softly. "Tooru, would you--"

"Nope. You're the idiot that let him notice." Oikawa chuckled as he moved to be next to Kuroo. He leaned his head against his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "You get to deal with the consequences. And let _both_ of them know."

She turned to look at him, an action Iwaizumi allowed. That glare was probably the reason for it; the guy always took a twisted pleasure in someone other than him looking at Oikawa that way. "Fine." She turned back to Iwaizumi. "Would you mind, mate?" She gestured to his hands still gripping her face tightly.

"You better fucking talk."

She hummed. "I think I'll let my new friend explain." She turned slightly to look at Kuroo. "Kenma misses you. He talks about you a lot." It wasn't her voice that left her lips.

Kuroo growled. He only knew of _one_ person who could do what she did. "Stay put and calm down." He turned and looked at Oikawa. He was dead serious, but wasn't making him follow the command. "You _will_ listen to what they have to say. Especially if you care about her as much as you say you do."

He clenched his jaw and turned to look at her. He gave her a good once over and then he saw it. Her real eye was a slightly different color. _How did I not notice that before?_ He growled again, a much more animalistic sound than before.

She hummed softly. "He's strong. I can see why you're so proud of him." She hummed softly again and nodded. "After what happened to us, I decided to visit her on more friendly terms. She says that shared trauma brings people together. I see that it's true. I've come to care for her. And I believe she's come to care for me." She scoffed. "I have, idiot. Why do you think I've been letting you live in my head?" Her voice.

She smiled softly. "I suppose you're right about that." His voice again. She looked down at her lap. "I'm tired of this. Being a fugitive. Being a terrorist. I'm done. I'm done with Wakatoshi. I'm just tired. I suppose you could say that I've switched sides. It breaks my heart to say, but I no longer admire him. I have seen a side that only a few have seen. And I don't wish to see it again." Her jaw clenched tightly.

"He did it again? Didn't he?" She turned her head at Iwaizumi's soft voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "You didn't like hearing about the first two times. Why would I share a third that didn't just happen to me, but someone else as well?" It was her voice. "Your anger makes me nervous." His voice was as soft as Iwaizumi's.

She turned and looked at Kuroo. "I've been the one who's been Kenma's keeper. I made sure he was comfortable and treated well. I even made Osamu replace his hand."

Kuroo furrowed his brow. "He can do that?"

She nodded. "He just needs organic matter to reassemble it as he chooses. Changes its shape. Gives it new life. He has the power over life and death. He has since learned to change the shape of living things. He isn't like the perverted one who can do it to anything. He can _only_ do it on organic matter. Nothing man made or contaminated. Soil made a good enough conduit for the energy. Kenma has since learned how to use his new hand just as well as his old one."

He studied her. While it was her face, the expression wasn't hers. The look in her eyes wasn't hers. "Why do that?"

"I wanted Satori back. We all have a certain sway over Wakatoshi on singular matters. But he has a sway over everything. The only time he has ever failed in changing his mind was with her. I felt that we could possibly trade him. I knew you'd talk her into it."

He narrowed his eyes as he felt Oikawa's grip tighten. "Why help us _now?"_

"Have you ever been molested? Raped? If not, then you don't understand. It's not an experience I would wish on anyone. It's violent and unforgiving and merciless. It's painful. Physically and mentally. It's draining, taxing. And if I'm going to die by his hand anyway, then I at least wish to make it count for something. Sacrifice myself for something greater." She gestured around them. "Like this place. Had I actually met her back then, things might have been different. I might've joined her rather than him. I would've had someone teaching me who cared, rather than learning it all on my own through trial and error and often hurting myself in the process."

Kuroo covered his face and tried not cry. "Is he _really_ okay?"

"Yes. As I said, I made sure of it. And since I made sure of it, so did Semi and Reon and Jin. We've protected him. He was never tortured or questioned. Wakatoshi trusted our judgement on the matter." She looked at Oikawa and furrowed her brow, then shook her head.

"Would you three _please_ not be so fucking secretive right now?" He ground out through gritted teeth. He stood up and walked away, ignoring their voices calling his name.

He kept walking and walking until he got to the door he wanted. He walked in, almost slamming it behind him. The person in bed groaned as he climbed in with them.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tsukishima's voice was groggy and annoyed.

He put his arm around him and cuddled up behind him. "No," he growled out.

He hummed softly. "Do you want me awake?"

He sighed. "I don't know." He sighed again as Tsukishima pat his hand on his stomach. "I'm just so fucking frustrated."

"I know." He sounded more awake now. "Want me to get dressed so we can go find our other idiot friends? You like to smoke when you get this frustrated." He reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was almost four AM. "Tendou's probably awake and in the kitchen already. He can make you comfort food. Or a drink. Or both."

He smiled softly. "Yeah. Let's do all that."

*****

She hummed softly. "It seems he went to wake up Kei. And now they're on a mission to get shitfaced with their friends."

Oikawa hummed. "You think that's wise?" He didn't think it was. But he also knew he couldn't talk his boyfriend out of it if it was what he truly wanted.

"No. But I also know there's no point. It's something they both need. Might as well let them." She was looking down the hall, as if waiting for someone to appear. "They let us indulge. Be a little hypocritical if we didn't, innit?"

He nodded. "You have a point there." He looked at Iwaizumi, who was deep in thought, chewing on his thumb. "You've been quiet."

He hummed and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Just taking it all in. Does Keiji know? Is that what this morning was about?" He nodded when Oikawa and Reina did. He sighed. "I guess that's why he was like _that."_

"Like what?"

He chuckled softly. "He gets... _Rough_ when he's frustrated."

"Oh." He smiled softly. "I suppose that he's lucky your ability is what it is then. And unlucky, as well."

He shook his head. "Nah. He heals fast when it's minor stuff. Not as fast as I do, but pretty quick." He leaned his head back. "The fighting seems to have stopped."

"They wore each other out. Now they're talkin'." She hummed softly. "And quite frankly, it's still just as violent and murderous." She sighed.

Oikawa hummed softly. "How's Semi doing?"

She smirked and chuckled. "He's amused. He enjoys it when someone gets as murderous as he does. He's still playing peacekeeper though. Much to his chagrin. He ain't enjoyin' that bit. But I told him Akaashi can't kill Osamu. So, he's doin' his due diligence."

He nodded. "I noticed Osamu was letting him get a lot of hits in."

"So did Akaashi." She propped her elbow on Iwaizumi's shoulder and rested her cheek against her fist. "Needless to say, he was upset about it. Wanted a _real_ row, he did. Said as much." She shrugged.

"Does he still not want me in there?" Iwaizumi looked at her and sighed when she shook her head. "And I'm assuming Kuroo doesn't want to see you either." She shook her head again and he nodded. "What should we do then?"

Sh shrugged. "We can continue to wait it out here. I'm no longer allowed to fight, so we can't do that." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

Iwaizumi smirked. "You get in trouble with Enno?"

She groaned again. "That I did, mate. Ripped me a new arsehole. Even limited my sexual activities." She rolled her eyes. "So I now I get to be a _pillow princess."_

He laughed. "I bet you _hate_ that."

Her head lolled in his direction with an unamused look. "I fuckin' do. Kei thinks it's funny. You guys try feelin' what I feel and then tell me I have an hyperactive libido." She sighed. "I can vouch for it. It is my least favorite thing about being in here with her." Goshiki chimed in and she rolled her eyes.

Iwaizumi laughed a little harder. "I am so sorry, man."

Oikawa smiled. "What can we do then?"

She hummed. "I dunno, mate." She turned her head slightly. "Seems we have an answer." She got up and walked into the gym.

Iwaizumi stood up, but she was already back at the door holding up a bloody and beat up Osamu. He walked past them and into the gym. She walked a little closer and Oikawa stood up to help her. Semi walked out just as he put Osamu's arm around his shoulders.

"Let me." He sighed and tapped her shoulder. He took her place and she led them towards the med bay.

"Feel better now that you let him beat the shit outta you?" She didn't turn around.

Osamu chuckled dryly, then coughed. "Yeah, I do."

She hummed softly. "Do you think _he_ feels better?"

He sighed. "Honestly, no."

She hummed again. "Didn't think so."

Oikawa looked at her back as they walked into the med bay. She seemed tense. They deposited Osamu on a bed and Ennoshita sighed as he looked him over. They walked away.

He studied her intently. "You seem upset."

She sighed. "My successor takin' garden leave is not exactly what I need right now, innit?" She turned and looked at him. She sighed again. "I need a drink."

Oikawa smirked. "I can get it while you two head to the library."

She chuckled. "Don't let my husband catch you. Or we'll both get hell for it."


	15. Wake Up

Akaashi closed his eyes as Iwaizumi scrubbed away the blood from him. _It didn't help_ , was all he could think. And from the look on Iwaizumi's face, he knew it too.

"You can talk to me, you know."

Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at him. He was looking down at his chest, seemingly focused on a particular spot of blood that wasn't cooperating. "I know."

"Then why aren't you?" His sad tone matched his expression.

He didn't have a real response, so he figured it was best to keep quiet. But it seemed that was the exact opposite of what Iwaizumi wanted. His expression grew sadder as he sighed.

"Want me to get Bo?" He sound dejected.

"No. I want to be with you."

He hummed and nodded. There was a long silence before he spoke again. And when he finally did, he had moved on to kneeling and scrubbing Akaashi's legs.

"I thought she was dead for a long time. Tooru talked about her with Makki. They would get quiet when they realized I was near. But after awhile, they stopped talking about her altogether. And it... It made me think she had finally lost whatever fight she was currently in. Because she was _always_ fighting. Fighting me. Fighting for people like us. Fighting herself. And I figured that she had finally lost.

"And it... It made me sad and angry. Because even though we were no longer together, I was still under the impression that she was the love of my life. I hadn't loved anyone since her. I couldn't. No one else compared. And I tried to find love again. But it never took. And that's why I thought that. Because even though I didn't love her the way I once did, I couldn't love anyone else.

"And when I thought she died, I went off the rails. Everything got worse. I flew off the handle at anything and everything. So, Makki set up more fights. And in the span of about, oh, six months, I killed sixty people. Part of me always hoped that maybe one of them was the one who did it. And I could get the revenge I always wanted on Ushijima. Because he took her away from me. He pushed her to do what she did.

"But eventually, I came to terms with it. Her being dead. I didn't like it, but I came to terms with it. And I'd find myself talking to her. And sometimes, I swore I could hear her voice. Her laugh. It turns out it was her. And she was just trying to comfort me. And it did. But anyway, I'd just talk to her. Like I used to. Because she wasn't just my girlfriend. She was one of the best friends I ever had. The only person who knows me as well as she does is Tooru. So I didn't just lose the love of my life. But I lost my best friend too.

"I know this doesn't help. Because I got her back. And you can't get him back. But I do know how you feel. You want those responsible to pay. And you can't quite do that. Because she's kind of become friends with Goshiki. And I know you hold him the most responsible. But maybe, _just maybe,_ she'll let you talk to him about it. And maybe you can at least get a little bit of closure. Just maybe.

"And maybe then, you'll be able to talk to me about it. Maybe not. But I _do_ know how you feel. Makki knows how you feel. Kyoutani knows how you feel. We may have gotten them back, but I know that feeling doesn't go away. I still want to kill Ushijima for what he did. I know Makki wants so badly to kill Semi. I know Kyoutani wants to rip Shirabu to shreds. But we don't. Because right now, there's something bigger than a personal grudge at play. Something bigger than all of us."

He stood up and handed Akaashi the bloodstained wash cloth. He turned to head out, but Akaashi grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at him.

Akaashi just stared at him with wet eyes for a bit before he finally pulled him close and hugged him. He sobbed violently into his shoulder.

Iwaizumi sighed and held him just as tight. He put a hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair. "I know, baby. I know."

Akaashi just cried for a while, the hot water trying its best to relax his tense muscles from their aching sobs. After a bit, he finally tried to talk, but wasn't entirely sure Iwaizumi would understand him.

Then again, the guy was with with Reina for three years. And not only was she the ugliest crier in the world, but she also tended to speak unintelligibly during her sobs. And it seemed Iwaizumi understood her when she talked about what happened and Tsukishima left parts out of his translation. Akaashi saw Iwaizumi's face: the pure red _rage_ etched into his features.

"I just... I don't know what I wanted," he tried to get out in his sobbing. "I just miss him so much. I love you, and it's different than how I loved him. But I still love him. And it hasn't changed in quantity or quality. And I just want the pain from his loss to go away. And I thought it might it if I got to take it out on Osamu. But it didn't. It didn't. And now I don't know what to do."

Iwaizumi shushed him soothingly. "I know, baby. I know. And it's hard to make that go away. I can't even begin to advise you on it because God knows I didn't deal with it the way I should've. And I know you don't want to hear the fucking cliché of _it'll take time_. But that's all I got. Because over time, it lessens. It's still there. I told you that I still have it. And it's been almost twelve years. And that's even after I got her back. But it just takes _time."_

He nodded as Iwaizumi turned off the water. He let Iwaizumi lead him out of the shower stall. He felt his eyes close as Iwaizumi dried him off. He felt himself being led away and opened his eyes. He got in bed and Iwaizumi got in behind him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Let's take a nap. And then we'll do whatever you want today. Okay?"

Akaashi nodded. "I love you, Hajime."

He kissed the nape of his neck. "I love you, too, Keiji."

*****

Oikawa happened to look over at Reina as she smiled softly. "What?"

She turned to him. "Akaashi is finally starting to feel better. Hajime has always been good at comforting others, though. So no surprise."

Oikawa hummed. "He finally shared how everything made him feel."

She nodded. "You know, he thought I was dead for a couple of years."

Oikawa cocked his head. "I didn't know that." He really didn't. And he was surprised Iwaizumi had never brought that up to him. But that does explain a few years ago when he went off the rails and his matches got more bloody and violent...

She shrugged. "You and Makki stopped having your hushed conversations about me. He just assumed."

"Ah." He hummed. "Iwa-chan has always been a master at hiding his feelings."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that." She looked at Semi in between them, who looked a mixture of happy and nauseous. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just too much to drink in such a short time." He sat up slightly. "I'm also starving."

She nodded. "I asked Satori to bring us some food when he gets the chance. Although, he might send someone else. Even though I asked him not to."

Oikawa chuckled. "We'll get in trouble."

She hummed. "I will. You'll probably get a slap on the wrist."

He sighed as the door opened. They turned to see Kuroo and Tsukishima with bags in their hands. They set them down on the table. Oikawa and Semi immediately dove into the bags, pulling out containers of food as Reina looked up at the other two men.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Oikawa noticed she was speaking to Kuroo. He also noticed Tsukishima had moved to stand closer to her and was twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. He hyper focused on the action, studying the man, as the others continued to speak.

"A little. Not as much."

She hummed. "You all don't want me to die. There's a possibility we can avoid that. With Tsutomu's help."

He scoffed. "Of course."

"I'm serious, mate." _Ooh, she's bringing out the big guns,_ Oikawa thought as he took a bite, still staring at Tsukishima. "We went to Asahi. We just have to plan it right."

There was a brief silence. "How _right?"_

"Damn near _perfect."_

He hummed. "Chance of success if we did it now?"

She sighed. "Currently? Low."

"How low?"

"Less than thirty percent."

He hummed again. "And if we wait for your perfect timing?"

"About eighty percent."

He hummed again. Oikawa noticed he sat down in the chair in between him and Reina. "That's a big fucking difference for just _timing."_

She sighed. "There are a _lojt_ of other factors than timin'. You know that."

"Like what?"

Their conversation was no longer interesting to him. In all actuality, it bored him from the start of it. He looked up at Tsukishima's face. He was smiling softly down at her. His face was tinted pink. His ears looked a little on the red side though.

He turned and looked at Kuroo. His eyes were narrowed, but not because of the conversation, Oikawa knew that well enough by the look on his face. The corner of his mouth was perked up into his signature smirk. The back of his neck was red.

He looked back at Tsukishima. "Are you _high?"_

Tsukishima looked away from Reina, begrudgingly it seemed, and cocked his head at Oikawa. "Yes."

Oikawa nodded as he chewed. "Carry on, then." He turned to look at Semi, who was giggling profusely. Semi was always a happy drunk, despite his almost always sour demeanour. "What?"

Semi smiled. "Do I even want to _know_ why you asked that?"

"He was playing with her hair. I have _never_ seen him do that. And he's red. And then look at him," he gestured over his shoulder to Kuroo. "He's most definitely high. I think I know my boyfriend well enough to know that."

Semi studied the two men, still giggling. "I can tell, now that I'm looking."

Oikawa saw Reina smiling at him in his periphery. "What?"

"Nothin'. I just love you, Tooru."

"I love you too. What do you want?" He looked up to see she had an amused look on her face. Tsukishima had sat down next to her and was back to twirling a lock of her hair.

"Nothin'. I can't admire your handsome face?"

He smiled softly. "Of course you can."

She hummed. "You know we can't keep secrets, Tooru."

He nodded as Kuroo turned to him with a confused look. He turned and looked at him. "So, you've heard the whole battle of wills thing, right?" He hummed when he nodded. "A fun fact for your knowledge hungry brain then. Powerful telepaths, types like us anyway, can't seem to lie to each other. And the stronger I get, the better I can keep her out. Not that I'm trying to. I tell her everything anyway. But that means that she can't hear me all the time anymore, or maybe it's just not as well. Only when I want her to."

He hummed. "You don't like this Goshiki business either." A statement, not a question. _Because he knows me so well. I love him._

"I don't exactly _hate_ it. It's a solid plan. The bad part, the part I don't like, is that it all comes down to Ushijima. I won't tell you why. Sorry, babe. But that's why she says it has to be _perfect._ And we will only get _one_ shot. And if it fails, Goshiki dies. And I feel the same way she does: I feel that kinship to other telepaths. And I feel for him and his pain. And I'd rather him not go out on this suicide mission."

He nodded. "That's _really_ what this plan of yours is, isn't it? It's a suicide mission. And either way, he dies."

"Unfortunately, yes." Both turned to look at her. "But I talked him into lettin' us bring him back if it succeeds. If it doesn't, it doesn't matter anyway. I won't be able to get his body." She shrugged.

"Is he here now?" Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No. Like he said, he takes care of Kenma. Even makes sure he exercises."

Kuroo tried not to smile at that. "Well, I'll be damned."

She smirked. "I know. We _have_ to keep him now. They've kind of become friends."

Kuroo sighed. "If Kenma likes him, we _have_ to keep him." He looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa knew that face. Even with the topic in conversation, he could always count on the high version of his boyfriend for one thing: sex. He looked over at Reina. Her eyes were closed and she took a few deep breaths.

"Tetsurou. I love you. And I love how much you love me. But you remember what we said about her empathy? This close, that's _all_ she's feeling right now."

Kuroo turned to look at her. She opened her eyes and he saw it too. That burning desire.

"Huh. My bad, chief."

She scoffed with a sneer. "Sure."

He hummed softly. "Even if I didn't feel it anymore, you still will, won't you?"

She nodded. "Indeed. Like an echo that goes on and on." She took a deep breath and looked at Tsukishima. "You're not helping any. I hope you know." She groaned when he nodded with a smirk. She looked back at Oikawa. "Fucking idiots."

He shrugged. "But we love them."

Semi giggled. "You guys can go do your thing and come back. I'm okay with waiting."

As if she had been waiting for the okay, Reina grabbed Tsukishima and headed towards the back of the library. Oikawa furrowed his brow.

"There's a couple of rooms back there. For, like, private studying."

He turned to see Kuroo smirking at him. "You can wait. Tone that down. You said no last night. I'm saying no now." He laughed at the hurt look on his face.

"You're so mean to me." He sighed. "Fine. But later."

Oikawa shrugged. "As long as you stop feeling it now, we'll be alright. Otherwise they'll be gone for, like, an hour."

He hummed. "Is it really _that_ intense?"

Oikawa nodded. "I once asked Atsumu if he could make one feel what another feels. He said yes. So I asked him to do that. And we both just kind of," he shivered. "It's a lot. It's no wonder she's so active. Part of me thinks she should make Enno feel it. Maybe then he'd understand."

"Eh. Doubt it. Probably just tell her to masturbate like a normal person. Probably better for her heart that way anyway."

"It doesn't help. She's tried. It's not enough." Oikawa shrugged.

"How come it doesn't affect Atsumu like that?"

"He doesn't feel it like she does. He feels a fraction of it. But there's, like, a part of his brain that tells him _they feel this and this is how much they feel of it_. When he transfers emotions like I just talked about, that's when he _really_ feels it like she does. Like it's his own emotion."

He nodded. "That's interesting, actually."

Oikawa shrugged. "Have you never read her studies on all of us?"

He sighed. "I want to. But part of me doesn't want to. She doesn't use our names but aliases and shit. _Subject A_ type shit. But I know everyone here. And that means I'd know _exactly_ who it is. And it gets into real deep and personal shit in there. I don't want to get in anyone's shit like that."

Oikawa smiled and stroked his cheek with his free hand. "You're so sweet when you want to be."

He turned his head and kissed Oikawa's knuckles. "Only to you."

He hummed as he heard footsteps. It was Bokuto carrying a napping Tendou on his back. He sat him in one of the empty chairs, then walked away. He came back sometime later carrying an armchair. He set it down, picked up Tendou, then sat in the chair.

"Well, aren't you two cute." Oikawa smiled at them.

Bokuto nodded. "I guess." He smiled softly as the blush overtook his features. "Where's Reina and Tsukki?"

"Fucking." Kuroo nodded towards the back of the library.

Bokuto looked in the direction indicated. "Huh. Didn't know she could be quiet."

Kuroo scoffed a laugh. "Those rooms are soundproof. We won't be able to hear her. For once."

Oikawa chuckled. "My least favorite part of living with her and Iwa. She tried to be quiet." He sighed a laugh. "I just ended up investing in soundproof headphones." He turned to Semi. "Was she like that with you?"

Semi's eyes widened as he nodded. "I actually got a noise complaint from it. I felt bad for my neighbors."

He nodded. "That wasn't long before Iwa, right?"

"Right. I think a month or two maybe. Glad it never happened again, though. That woman has _stamina."_ He sighed. "Like, my dick hurt in the morning."

Kuroo laughed. "Yeah. I lived with Tsukki went they first started dating. It went on, like, _all_ night long. It still can sometimes." He looked at Oikawa. "Our room is right next to theirs."

Oikawa used the same wide eyed expression Semi had. "I'm well aware, darling." He groaned softly. He looked over at Bokuto cradling a still sleeping Tendou. "Have you talked him into coming and living with the rest of us?" Bokuto cocked his head at him with slight confusion. "She told me about it."

"Ah." He nodded. "No. I haven't been able to yet. I told him we could live in my room. It's across the hall from hers." He kissed Tendou's forehead. "He still thinks everyone hates him."

"'cause they do, Bo." Tendou stretched. He opened his eyes. He looked around before looking back at Bokuto. "And I'm okay with that." He stood up and stretched.

Oikawa noticed faint red lines on the patch of Tendou's skin that was revealed when he stretched. _Huh. Never pegged either of them as that... Maybe they're both versatile..._ He looked at Kuroo, who seemed to have noticed the same thing he did. They studied each other.

Oikawa could tell by the look on his face that Kuroo wanted to ask. He shook his head. Kuroo made a face, as if to say _please_? He shook his head. Kuroo scrunched his face in frustration. _Shit. He's gonna ask._

"So, Tendou." Kuroo smirked at Oikawa before turning to Tendou, who had sat down with them, opened one of the containers, and was eating.

"So, Kuroo." He had a somewhat bored expression on his face, but that always seemed to be his default.

"Who's top and who's bottom?"

Oikawa tried not to laugh. Mostly at Semi, who almost choked on his food. And a little at Bokuto, who had turned as red as Tendou's hair and covered his face.

Tendou didn't seem bothered by the question or anyone's responses to it. "Why does that matter to you?" But his tone was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Kuroo propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat."

He nodded as he chewed. He swallowed and licked his teeth. "Bo. Do you care if our moronic friends know about these things?" He didn't turn to look at him, just keeping his eyes on Kuroo.

Bokuto groaned softly. "Yes. But he's gonna keep asking. Might as well tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't, he'll ask me when we're alone and I'll cave."

He nodded. "I'm versatile. He had never tried bottoming before. Turns out, he likes it. But overall, he's pretty versatile as well."

Kuroo smirked. "I see that he's bottomed recently. Based on those scratches on your back."

"He's got some too. Wanna see?" He still had that bored expression on his face, but there was a hint of amusement and mischief in his eyes.

"Satori." Tendou turned to Semi. "Don't."

Tendou held up his hands in defeat. "Fine."

Semi sighed as he turned to Kuroo. "He doesn't like people in his shit like that. Which you _literally_ just talked about not wanting to be that kind of guy."

Oikawa noticed the protective tone of his voice. And his face spelled his was not about to let his friend be uncomfortable just because of someone else's amusement.

"He was just inviting me into his shit though." Kuroo looked just as amused as Tendou's eyes.

He sighed again, though it sounded more like a groan. "No. He was _goading_ you. Probably leading you into a word trap. He's good at that."

By the look on Tendou's face, that is exactly what he had planned. Oikawa smirked. "I forgot why we were such good friends back in the day."

Tendou laughed. "My, Tooru. I thought we still were."

Oikawa hummed. He knew that wasn't true. Tendou didn't think he had as many friends as he had. He didn't know how many people truly _loved_ him. "Oh. We are. Don't think you can get away from me that easily."

Tendou chuckled. But Oikawa knew him well enough to know it was a far different sound than his normal chuckle. It was a little bit sad and self-depricating. "Well, shit. Sounds like I'm fucked then."

Oikawa hummed. He looked over at Semi, who was giving him a grateful look. He smiled softly as he turned back to Tendou. "What are your plans for the rest of the day? Wanna get drunk with us?"

He looked between the two of them. "She drinking?" He hummed when Oikawa nodded. "You're not letting her drink too much, are you?" Oikawa shook his head. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. But does that mean you'll join us?"

He turned and looked at Bokuto, who shrugged. He turned back to Oikawa. "Sure. Why not? Been awhile since I seen this one trashed." He nodded towards Semi. "He's a hugger when he's drunk. And I _live_ for it."

"So is Tooru. Now I see why you like drinking with him."

He turned to see Kuroo smiling widely at him. "I like drinking with almost everyone."

"Ain't that the truth, mate." She turned around. "Grab one of them chairs, babe!" She smiled softly as she turned back around. She sat next to Tendou, who didn't seem to care she was using her abilities to move him further away from her.

"Have fun?" Semi smirked at her as he took a bite.

She smirked back. "Soundproof room, mate. You bet I had fun." She smiled as Tsukishima set a chair down next to her and sat. She reached out and brushed some of the longer tendrils of his hair away from his forehead.

Oikawa smirked at her neck, a red handprint blooming angrily. "You're gonna have to wear turtlenecks for awhile." He laughed when she brought a hand up to her neck.

"That bad?" She turned to Tsukishima as she craned her neck and tilted her head back a bit.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He smirked when she gave him an unimpressed look.

"You're not. Piss off." She scrunched her face when he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Oikawa smiled. He was glad to see she was starting to be herself again. He was worried that she wouldn't. She got really down for the first couple of weeks after her run in with Ushijima. But it seemed all the time she was spending with Goshiki was good for something other than their-- even he had to admit-- half-baked and idiotic plan.

He noticed Tendou was studying her intently. _Maybe he was just as worried as I was... Probably. They've become just as close as they used to be._ He knew he was her soulmate. But Tendou was her best friend. And he knew those were two different types of friends. He knew his relationship with her was much different than his relationship with Iwaizumi.

He hummed softly and she turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I was just wondering about your captains. I know mine each have their own job, their own little section of the organization they run. Well, _ran._ So what do yours do?"

She smirked. "Kuroo here runs science and technology. Daichi runs general operations, makin' sure we all don't starve or go cold, shit like that. Akaashi runs spec ops, has for awhile even before I made him a captain. Kenma ran recon and intel, because spec ops was getting too overworked doing both. Kiyoko runs the education department, hence why she is never part of the meetings because they don't involve her. Enno runs the med department. Terushima and Kunimi run the prison. Those three don't come to the meetings because, and I quote, _we don't give a shit._ " She smirked.

"And what do _you_ do?" Semi smirked.

She turned to him with a chuckle. "Nothing. I am but a figurehead. I do my studies. I oversee things when my captains think it's necessary."

"Bullshit. This place would crash and burn without you." Kuroo scoffed. "She makes sure this place runs smoothly. Basically, she's a diplomat and an activist. She talks to other foreign leaders about what we do here. She's helped to set up places like this all over. Their fucking honeymoon was a trip where she helped them run things for a bit. Where was that again?" He smirked at her.

She huffed a laugh. "Australia. Sydney, to be exact." She looked at Tsukishima. "This one with a tan is a sight to see." She smiled and hummed when he rolled his eyes.

Oikawa smiled. "I didn't realize there was so much here."

She shrugged. "It's a place for people like us to better hone their abilities and skills. I can't wait until I no longer wish to kill Reon. I'd love to pick his brain about my studies."

"He's read them all." Semi smirked when she turned to look at him. "He's impressed by you. Osamu has basics in his dossier, but it's got a lot more people in it. But you go into so much detail. He loved it. Looked forward to every single one you published."

She smiled, somewhat proud. "That so?"

He nodded as he swallowed. "He was surprised I was in there. But then he remembered that I had my abilities back then. I just didn't know much about them then."

She nodded. "I have since revised it. I'll get a copy to him later. Like to get his thoughts on it." She turned to Kuroo. "He agreed to a brain scan, by the way. He think he knows what it's gonna show though."

Oikawa smiled as he leaned forward, visibility excited. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That the _entirety_ of his brain will be used at _all_ times. Unlike normal people, we use _most_ of our brains. He believes he uses it all and any given time." She said softly. "He has an eidetic memory, by the way."

"What's that?" Bokuto had moved the armchair up and Tendou was feeding him over his shoulder.

"A photographic memory. He remembers everything. That bloke could probably remember what he had for breakfast the twelfth of December, 2005."

"Ask him!" Kuroo was practically vibrating with excitement.

She hummed as she turned her head. After about a minute, she started laughing. "He didn't eat breakfast that day. So then, he proceeded to tell me what he had for his midmorning snack, lunch, then dinner."

******

"Where are they?" Hanamaki groaned.

Akaashi shrugged. After he and Iwaizumi left their room, Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined them to do whatever. His assumption was that Iwaizumi had texted them. He wasn't quite sure of the reason, but he figured he had a good one. Probably because he knew they amused Akaashi.

He looked over at Iwaizumi. "I'm sure they'll be somewhere. We haven't checked the library yet."

Matsukawa seemed to suddenly materialize in front of them. "That they are. And they're _trashed._ Especially Oiks and Semi." He smirked.

Hanamaki groaned a chuckle, which was a weird sound to Akaashi but the others seemed to be used to it. "Of course. Why did I expect anything less?"

Matsukawa hummed as his arm slinked around Hanamaki's shoulder. "And you know how Oiks would get when he'd drink with Semi."

"They're trouble."

"More like a felony waiting to happen."

"It did happen once."

"And we bailed them out."

"Oh, that was a good night."

"We left them there for the weekend. It was a good weekend."

"The best."

Iwaizumi groaned. "God. I hate you two."

"You _love_ us," Matsukawa grinned.

"You _need_ us," Hanamaki smirked.

 _"You_ know it, Hajime."

 _"We_ know it, Iwa."

"Why can't you accept it?" They asked in unison, in a slightly mocking tone, with matching smirks.

Iwaizumi groaned again. Akaashi laughed behind his hand as they approached the library. He heard the laughter coming from inside and smiled. They walked in and saw Oikawa and Semi with their arms around each other. Reina was smiling widely at them. Tsukishima had his arm around the back of her chair and was smiling softly at her. Kuroo and Bokuto were cuddled together in an armchair, whispering and smiling at the rest of the group.

Reina turned to the the men who walked in. "Gentlemen." She smiled, looking each one over. "Care to join?" Her words were heavily slurred as she gestured to the table.

Akaashi smiled as chairs shakily floated around the table, further crowding it. He sat down in a chair she had pulled to her other side. He smiled at her. "You probably shouldn't be drinking so much."

She shrugged, rather lazily. "So I'm told." She smiled as Matsukawa leaned down and whispered in her ear, making Tsukishima chuckle. Her eyes went wide. "I didn't need to know that, but thank you."

"Makki told me to tell you." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus." She covered her face. "Why, Takahiro? Why? _Why_ do you do this to me?"

He shrugged. "Because it's funny."

She scoffed. "You just like making me uncomfortable." She made a face of slight disgust as she rested her arms on the table and put her head on top of them.

Oikawa laughed. "Is he over sharing their sex life with you?" She turned that face of disgust to him and he laughed a little harder. He turned to Makki as he sat down next to him. "And she was trying to do something nice for you all."

He scoffed. "Nice how?"

Oikawa smirked, just a hint amusement in his eyes. "She was coming up with places to put you three so you could keep your titles."

Hanamaki seemed offended. "We're _really_ staying here?"

He shrugged. "You were outvoted."

He looked at Matsukawa, who was somehow perched on the back of her chair. _With that and his ability, no wonder she calls him a chameleon._ "Really?"

Matsukawa shrugged. "You know how I feel about her." Akaashi noticed he was braiding her hair. "I also told you that I wanted to stay. I like what they do here." He looked down at her. "I'd want to help teach."

She leaned back while looking up at him. He had repositioned slightly to where his legs where resting over her shoulders. She pat his thighs. "I know. And Kiyoko and I were coming up with ways to split the department." She looked back at Hanamaki. "Just as I was talking with Akaashi, and will talk with Kenma when we get him back, for a place for you, Takahiro. Because that is where you'd best be. Although, what I'd _really_ like you to do would be to train those agents who will go into the field. I think that's where you'd shine. You have a knack for noticing other's strengths and weaknesses." She smiled softly as he stared at her, mouth agape.

"What about me?" Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at her from his place next to Akaashi. He sipped from a cup as he stared at her. "Or Shittykawa, for that matter."

She smiled. "I've been having the most trouble with you. But Tooru thinks I put too much on Daichi. I could split the responsibilities and have you two run that. You both are basically dads anyway. Might as well be dads to all of us."

He nodded as he pulled out his phone and started texting. "Better find out what he does then."

Akaashi smiled as the faint smile on Iwaizumi's face. _He looks excited_. He turned back to Reina. "What about Oikawa?"

She looked at him. "Once you take over, he and I are retiring."

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi all turned to her with sad yet hopeful expressions. He looked at Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye. _I know he found out about Goshiki. How much does he know?_ He looked back at her and noticed she was studying him. She was also covering her eyes slightly. He noticed her real eye was different, meaning Goshiki was there.

"Tell Daichi to come here. I'd like the rest of mine to come, but god knows they won't." She started to turn to Bo, but Akaashi put a hand on her leg.

"Do you _really_ want to tell them? I'm asking because you're not exactly sober right now."

She studied him intently. "You wanted them to know. You didn't like that I'm keeping them in the dark."

He hummed. "Let Bokuto stay. I can get the rest here."

She smiled sadly at him. "Bring Satori too," she said softly.


	16. Deep Down Body Thirst

Akaashi looked around the war room at the people gathered there. All of his fellow captains were there. The three normally left out of the meetings-- Kiyoko, Terushima, and Kunimi-- were huddled together. _Probably not sure what's going on_. Ennoshita seemed more perturbed that he was there in the first place. _Probably doesn't care what's going on_. He didn't even mind that Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Tendou were there.

What he minded, however, was that the defectors were there. Semi he could understand. The guy knew more than he should've. She did say Goshiki asked to speak with him, so that's probably why. Osamu, he supposed he knew why he was there, but that didn't mean he didn't wish his presence gone. Although he was pleased that the guy looked like he was in a world of pain. Reon and Shirabu looked confused as to their presence when he first brought them, on Oikawa's behest. They continued to look confused until she looked at them; and they looked a mixture of terrified and relieved.

Iwaizumi remained somewhat stoic, even through Matsukawa and Hanamaki's pestering. His presence calmed Akaashi down, more than he ever thought another person could. He sighed as he looked over at Reina and Oikawa. They were having some kind of silent conversation that seemed to be a little heated because they both looked agitated. He cleared his throat and the pair turned to look at him, then around the room. _Everyone is here, idiots. We're waiting on you._

She rolled her eyes and Oikawa giggled as the pair stepped up to stand beside him. He was slightly stunned that all chatter stopped. _I wonder if I could ever command them the way they do..._

She sighed, slightly turning to look at him. "I'm sure you're all wondering why we called this meeting." She hummed as she looked at her captains. "You all know what's been happening, the conflicts with Ushijima's group. You know that some of them defected," she gestured to the three sitting off to the side behind them. "What you don't know if that almost a month ago, I did a takeover on their telepath. And while I was there, I leaned some things.

"First and foremost, Kenma is still alive." She held up a hand that immediately silenced the chatter almost as soon as it started. "Secondly, I learned there are two more of their captains that are willing to defect. One is a healer. And from what I've seen and heard, he's better than any we've got, Chikara. He would be an asset if he comes. I'm _hoping_ he will." She smiled softly when the man rolled his eyes. But Akaashi could tell by the slight upturn of his mouth that he was pleased.

"The other is, in fact, their telepath. If trained properly, I believe it's possible he could be even stronger than me. But while I was there, sharing his body, something happened to us. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you. You're all smart." She closed her eyes and Akaashi noticed she clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white and a little bit of blood dripped to the floor.

 _She's feeling all their feelings about it._ "Everyone needs to calm down for a little while." She turned to look at him with a hint of apprehension but mostly gratitude. "I know what you're all feeling. But we all know about how so much of the same emotion in the room with her affects her. I, personally, am not in the mood to be savagely murdered. Are you all?" He hummed as they all looked at each other with a little bit of _oh, yeah_ , _that_ mixed with fear. "I didn't think so. So calm the fuck down. And let's continue, okay?" He smiled and turned back to her.

She unclenched her fists and wiped her palms on her pants as she took a deep breath. "I'm not asking you all to forgive what any of them have done. But you also have to remember that not everyone is as nice as Tooru and I." She smiled softly at the soft giggles. "Ushijima isn't _near_ as nice as us. These men," she pointed behind her, "have seen untold horrors in the place they were supposed to call _home._ Not _just_ out in the field like we do.

"I'm not justifying their actions. Far from it. But I am giving you an insight into them. If they didn't follow orders, they would be threatened or killed. Many of their friends and comrades _were_ killed because they refused. They survived _because_ they followed orders. That bombing that was on us? It was because they thought Satori would be able to calm him the fuck down and maybe they wouldn't be threatened with death or get the shit kicked out of them every other day." She turned and looked at them. "I need you three to keep your emotions in check too, please. I'm not in the mood to cry. We can cry and be angry later. Okay?"

She turned back around. "Back to their telepath. After what happened to us, he's been to see me. He had been to see me before, but this was different. He just wanted to talk. To talk about what happened. To talk about himself. To talk about his friends, whom he missed. To talk about the person he once admired most. And how he no longer admired him. How he no longer respected him. About about how he now hates him.

"I could see his pain. I felt it too. And I felt for him. Because I've been there. And all I want to do is help. That's why I made this place. To help people like us. So, I am. We," she gestured between her, Oikawa, and Akaashi, "have been making a plan with him. And some of you may not like that. But I know of a way to make you like it.

"You four," she turned to Terushima, Kiyoko, Kunimi, and Ennoshita. "I know Daichi told you. About my future. I don't mind that he told you. You have a right to know. And I know how each of you have been feeling. In fact, each of you have sought me out since you found out and spoke to me about it. But no one here likes that fate. Not even Reon here." She chuckled softly.

"But there is a possibility we can avoid that. A _small_ window of opportunity. And when I say small, I mean the timing has to be _perfect._ And Tsutomu, Goshiki, and I are waiting on that perfect moment. We will get Kenma back, regardless of the rest. But either way, Tsutomu will die. And I'd like to avoid that. Because if we succeed, he's allowing me to bring him back. But if we fail, it doesn't matter. Ushijima will bury him in a place I will never find my friend."

There was a long silence. Finally, Daichi spoke up. "How perfect?"

She turned to him. "If we were to go through with it now, the likelihood of success would be less than thirty percent. If we wait for this perfect time, around eighty percent."

"Do you need us to do anything?" Akaashi was genuinely surprised Kunimi spoke up. Or seem invested in what was happening.

"No." Akaashi smiled at Reina; they had said it at the same time. She gestured for him to continue. "We need you all to continue what you're doing. You may not think it, but what you do is important here. We appreciate it immensely. We appreciate _you_ immensely. We just felt you all had a right to know what was going on in these discussions. And if you ever have any questions about any of it, you are more than welcome to them. But I figure that for now, and for all our sakes, we end this meeting sooner rather than later. The higher our emotions run, the worse things are for her."

She hummed softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's right. We _do_ appreciate you. And I won't keep it a secret from you all: _he's_ the one who wanted you all to know. _I_ didn't. So be grateful to him for pushing for you all to know. And not just you four. But all of you." She turned to look back at the three behind them. "And that includes you. Because Tsutomu is your friend as well. And he felt you had a right to know. And the right to try and talk him out of it."

She turned back to the group in front of her. "He's advocating for no more secrets between us and you. But for the time being, that is not his choice. It is still _mine._ But _soon_ it will be his. He is the one I've chosen as my successor. And regardless of whether this mission succeeds or fails, that will be the outcome. He will takeover before I either die or retire. And starting now, you will follow his orders as if they were mine or Tooru's."

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "If that's all, I'd like to conclude this meeting. There are a lot of feelings in this room and..." She took a deep breath. "I'm grateful for you all. And I'm grateful that you've all helped me all this time to build up this place we call home."

She hummed and nodded. "If all you don't mind, Tsutomu has something he'd like to say." She looked around. "No objections. The floor is yours."

She hummed again and looked around at everyone individually for a moment or two. "I am sorry for the things I've done. I know my friends are despite their outward actions. They've come to feel safe here. And I can _never_ thank you all enough for that. And I also appreciate the faith you're putting in me for this. I know it's unfounded and I didn't ask for it. But thank you. That is all."

She smiled softly. "Such a sweet and eager boy," she said softly under her breath. "Thank you all for listening. If you wish to speak to me, I'll be in the library. And I'll probably be drunk. So be warned." She smirked and turned to Ennoshita. "If you're so bothered by it, you're more than welcome to join us."

She and Oikawa left the room, grabbing Semi before they walked out. Akaashi looked after them then turned back to the group. He could see that each person had their own questions forming. He noticed Tendou get up to leave and heard Kiyoko speak in an angry and hushed tone, "I don't see why _he_ had to be here."

Tendou hummed. "Tanaka-san, I would think that _you_ of all people would never question Reina's choices. And if you really have a problem with me, you can bring it to me instead of in front of other people. I've always had a lot of respect for you, and apparently that means nothing to you. And I'd have thought that if your husband forgave me, you would too." He walked out.

Akaashi hummed. "He's right, Kiyoko. She wanted him here for a reason. A reason she doesn't _have_ to explain to you." He turned back to her. "I suggest you keep your disdain to yourself. He's not above letting us starve before someone finally breaks down to cook instead. And I have to say, I missed his cooking."

"But he--"

He raised his hand to silence her, the way he'd seen Reina do so many times. And he was inwardly surprised it worked. "He and I have talked about it. And if I forgave him, then you can too." He sighed when she moved to get up and his shadow reached out to slam the door shut. "We _all_ apparently need to talk about some things."

"Um?" He turned to see Reon staring at him apprehensively. "Do _we_ have to be here for this?"

He scoffed. "Yes. Because she has high hopes for you defectors. _Especially_ you and Jin. She's hoping he joins the medical corps and you join Kuroo in the science and tech department. She wants to continue her studies if she lives. And even with how she feels about you, she _respects_ your intellect. She's hoping Semi and Shirabu can help with the agents that go out on missions to better protect themselves.

"As for this asshole," he pointed to Osamu who was sitting next to Ennoshita, "he has a _special_ ability. One that even I can't ignore the potential of it. And not just that, she respects _him._ You've known her long enough to know that's something special in and of itself."

He turned back to the group and sighed. "There is too much animosity among us. I've noticed how we've split into two factions: those against and those for the defectors, Tendou, and Osamu. Kiyoko, you forgave Sakusa. Why not Tendou? All Tendou and Sakusa did was pass information on to Osamu. They did normal things we do. All they did was follow orders. Why forgive one but not the other?

"Tendou wasn't the one who killed Akinori. Do you even know how he died? I didn't find out until recently. He was forced to kill himself. Osamu didn't even want him dead. He wanted him to be kept captive like Kenma is. What do you say about it now? Will you still shun him? Make him sleep with the prisoners? He refuses to come back and live with the rest of us because of comments like _that._ Say what you want about him, but he is insanely perceptive and picks up on the smallest of things. Don't think even small gestures are ignored by him." He hummed as she looked down at her lap.

"Why have this talk now? Why not wait?"

He turned to Daichi, who looked serious but had a proud look in his eyes. "Because it needs to be talked about now. There's a possibility that we can't avoid a fight with them. And if we fight while these feelings go unresolved, our people _will_ die. Unnecessarily. And none of us want that. So let's resolve it _now."_

Kuroo smirked. "Always the peacekeeper."

"Not always." He looked at Osamu. "I'm sorry for what I did. I hold you responsible for his death. And I went too far."

Osamu nodded. "I know. But I don't accept your apology because I blame myself as well. Maybe I should've given it as an order rather than a suggestion." He looked over at Reon. "I fucked up, man. No way to fix it. She tried to have me bring him back. But that was when we learned I can't do it after a certain amount of time has passed." He looked back up at Akaashi. "I truly am sorry. And I don't ever expect for things to be right between us. But I _do_ hope we can get past this animosity. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But you're right. We might not be able to avoid this fight. And we can't fight side by side like this."

Akaashi smiled softly. "Thank you. I appreciate that." He turned back to the group. "Let's keep going."

*****

"Look at you, so proud." Oikawa smiled at Reina.

She turned to him. "I am. I told you everything that happened. He took charge. How can I _not_ be proud?"

"You _really_ want us to train your people?" Semi cocked an eyebrow.

Oikawa hummed. "Yes. You know what to look for when people are wanting to kill you. You're going to point that out to them."

He smirked. "What are you two psychos gonna do when you retire?"

He smiled. "Curious, today. I don't mind. You just usually aren't. We're going to continue her studies. Try and figure out what we are. Why we are the way we are."

He hummed. "We're mutants, Professor X and Magneto. mutated genes and shit." He took a large gulp of his drink.

"Something like that. But we're still unsure of the cause. Nor do I like the word _mutant._ It's derogatory, almost."

He nodded as he studied her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like it." She turned and smiled when Tsukishima and Kuroo joined them. Tsukishima sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Hey, babe." She hummed as he put his arm around her.

Kuroo smiled as he sat down next to Oikawa. "I don't think I've ever seen him this affectionate with you."

She shrugged. "We've talked. About a lot. We aired out a lot of shit that was between us. We're working everything out. It's nice, having him show affection in front of others. It's still not in front of everyone, but it's wonderful regardless." She smiled and scrunched her face as he kissed her temple.

Oikawa hummed as Kuroo leaned his head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his back. He turned to Semi with a smirk. "Feel like the odd man out?"

Semi smirked and shook his head. "Nah. And even if I was, all I have to do is look at her and Tsutomu makes himself known. Even if he is mad at me."

Kuroo hummed. "You prefer him to Shirabu?"

Semi smiled softly. "They both have their pros and cons. But I was with _that_ one longer," he gestured in her direction. "That and he's the _good_ kind of crazy." He chuckled.

Oikawa giggled. "Oh, this one is too." He turned and kissed the top of Kuroo's head. "Will you turn into a cat for me?"

Kuroo chuckled, then obliged. He turned into something maybe twice the size of a house cat. Oikawa smiled as the cat got in his lap and rubbed its head against his neck.

Semi looked somewhat astounded. "What kind of cat is that?"

"A serval." She smiled. "A medium-sized wild cat. Too small to be a big cat. But just as majestic. Personally, my favorite cat. But not my favorite form of his." She turned to her head. "Akaashi and Hajime are coming to see us." She hummed. "He makes me nervous." It was Goshiki. "Oh, Jesus. He wouldn't hurt us. And if he does, he won't hurt us _too_ much. Just a punch." She rolled her eyes as she nodded.

Oikawa smirked as he scrated Kuroo-cat behind the ears. _It's always amusing as to what he says outloud. Can't imagine what he keeps quiet._

She turned and looked at him, unimpressed. He chuckled. "Oh, Tsutomu. I mean it all in good fun."

She rolled her eyes as Akaashi sat on the other side of her and Iwaizumi sat in between him and Oikawa. Iwaizumi immediately got excited about Kuroo-cat.

"Is that a serval? My god. If you stay like this forever, I will give you _all_ the belly rubs you want, man."

Oikawa laughed as Kuroo-cat jumped from his lap to Iwaizumi's and rolled onto his back, immediately given the promised belly rubs. "I always forget that you've always wanted one."

"I think this might be the closest I get to having one. And I got the obsession from her." He nodded towards Reina but kept his eyes on Kuroo-cat. "If I say you're cuter like this, will you get mad like you did with Asahi?"

"Not if you keep rubbing my belly."

"Fair enough."

Oikawa smiled at Reina. "See? He's a big softie."

She smiled, then hummed. "I _suppose_ you're right," Goshiki said in a soft voice.

Iwaizumi scoffed. "Don't let me make you nervous, man. You're in love with a serial killer."

"Aren't you one too?"

Iwaizumi hummed. "I guess you're right. But his body count is still higher than mine. And I feel like his anger is a lot worse than mine."

"Is not." Semi looked offended.

"Are you two morons really arguing over something so stupid?" She was wearing Goshiki's bored and unimpressed look. And along with his slightly annoyed tone, it seemed to make Semi straighten up. "That's what I thought."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Damn. You must be _good_ to have him do that shit."

She turned that expression to him. And it seemed to have a similar effect. "Clearly not the case if it works on you too." She hummed softly. Her expression changed to one of pure amusement. "Wow. You're gonna have to teach me that look. I couldn't do that even when we were together."

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi rocked his head back and forth as he made a mocking type of face. He turned to Akaashi. "She told me about what you said in there. Good job. We're proud of you." He smiled as the other man blushed.

She smiled at him. "He's right. I am very proud of you." She suddenly turned her head in the opposite direction. "I didn't do it. He finished the letter. So I gave it to him." She growled softly. "This better not affect the timeline." She shrugged. "It shouldn't. Considering he didn't really _need_ either one." She groaned again. "Christ, Tsutomu..."

She turned to Oikawa. "Fuck."

*****

Akaashi and Oikawa groaned in unison as Reina paced. After Jin and Kenma's arrival, she had become more anxious than usual. And now, they were sitting with Asahi, waiting for him to finish looking at whatever he was looking at.

Akaashi looked over at Reina, who was now muttering to herself with her two voices. "Can you at least stop pacing? It's making me nervous."

She gave him that bored and unimpressed look that he knew belonged to Goshiki. "We know. We feel it." She finally stopped though and sat in the chair next to Asahi.

Asahi finally raised his head and looked at her. "Calm down. Everything is still on track. It doesn't deter him."

"Oh, thank fuck," she almost yelled, in English. She sighed as she rubbed her face. "Thank fuck _indeed,"_ Goshiki's voice muttered. She looked at Oikawa. "We feel so much better." She hummed softly. "Well, _bye_ to you too, then." She scoffed. "That man. I love him, but I might kill him." She rubbed her face.

"I would imagine all that coming and going is taxing on you." Oikawa sighed as she nodded. "Need to go lay down?"

She groaned and shook her head. "No, I'll persevere. And if I did, Kei would get worried. And I don't like it when he gets worried." She sighed as she stood up. "Let's go."

The two men followed her out of the room. Akaashi noticed she was walking a lot slower than she normally did. He sighed as he walked up next to her and put an arm around her waist and she put hers around his back under his arm pits. She hummed softly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're ridiculous." He smirked at her.

She hummed. "I know. But I don't like it when he worries. It's not a good feeling. He doesn't worry like normal people do. It's..." She hummed. "I don't know how to describe it. But Atsumu says it's normal. Some people just feel things like that." She shrugged. "I asked him about the way I feel things. He said it's not normal, but I'm not a sociopath. So that was nice."

Oikawa hummed as he strolled beside them. "Really?"

"Yeah, he said that I don't feel things the way they do either. Which I already knew that. But, it was still a nice confirmation. Although, he told me that with the way my emotions are, I feel things more closely to how an autistic person does."

He hummed. "You deprogram Jin yet?"

She shook her head. "No need. He didn't see a lot of the things the others did. He was also long disillusioned about Ushijima. He, like our spies, didn't know much. Seemed he was kept away from most of it. Ushijima didn't want their best healer to get hurt. They have others, but none like him. _I've_ honestly never seen anyone like him."

"What do you mean?" Akaashi looked at her.

"He said he thinks he can heal my heart." She smiled sadly. "I told Kei and he just about picked me up to take me to Jin. But I'm not too hopeful. Enno thought he could too, once." She shrugged.

Oikawa hummed. "Have you asked Reon about it?"

She shrugged again. "No. But I also think he would approach it the way I am. We don't have all the facts. We don't know what exactly he's capable of."

"What about Osamu or Terushima?" Akaashi was pretty sure he knew the answer.

She sighed. "Osamu thinks it's possible, but he doesn't want to. He could easily kill me on accident. And bringing me back could only make it worse. Same with Teru."

He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but noticed she stopped. He followed her gaze to see Kenma staring at her, Kuroo close by. He knew she had been somewhat avoiding him. He wasn't sure why. But he was fairly sure he was about to find out.

He walked up and looked at her, Kuroo still close. "You've been avoiding me. Don't lie."

She sighed. "Kenma, I--"

"It's okay. I know you looked for me. And I'm not mad at anyone. Goshiki told me you never stopped." He smiled softly.

"I'm gonna hug you now. And you're gonna be okay with it," she sobbed out as she put her arms around him. She held him close and tight. Akaashi smiled as Kenma hugged her back.

He looked over and saw Oikawa smiling fondly at them as Kuroo slinked over to him, leaned over and put his face in his neck. He sighed softly as he slowly backed away.

He wondered where Iwaizumi was. _Probably working out with Kyoutani. She's right. That guy is anger personified_. He sighed as he headed off to one of the many weight rooms he could find the men in.

He felt two arms slink around him, one around his shoulders the other around his waist. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "Matsun, Makki. How can I help you?"

Matsun laughed. "Those nicknames finally caught on with you."

"Took you long enough." He wasn't looking, but he knew Makki was smiling by the cadence of his voice.

"I'm not one for nicknames. But considering, that's all Hajime calls you, what am I to do?"

Matsun hummed. "You could call us by our given names."

"We don't mind. By the way, where are we going?"

He sighed. "To find Hajime. I figured he was working out with Kyoutani."

"Probably."

"If he's not with you or Rei, that's fair to say."

Akaashi hummed. "I'm gonna have to get used to you two, aren't I?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"How can you not already be if you've known Kuroo and Bo for years?"

"Not to mention, Noya and Satori."

He was so grateful when they finally got to the weight room. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were indeed there. They seemed to be taking a break; Iwaizumi stretching as he sat on the ground and Kyoutani holding a small auburn colored creature with large ears.

"It's Yahaba," Matsun whispered to him. "Apparently, Kyoutani's favorite form of his is that one. A fennec fox. Tiny little things."

Akaashi hummed and smiled as he watched Kyoutani beam lovingly at the small creature in his hands. "I see."

Iwaizumi turned to them and smiled. "What are you two doing to him?" His tone was annoyed, but the look on his face was filled with adoration.

"Oh, you know," Akaashi looked over to see Matsun grinning from ear to ear.

"Just the usual," Makki had a matching grin.

"Annoying the shit out of him."

"Slowly growing on him."

"I think he likes us."

"Dare I say, he _loves_ us."

Akaashi took a deep breath and sighed. He noticed Iwaizumi smirk at him. _God, he's worse than all of them combined. He finds so much amusement in them. Especially in them bothering me._

 _Oh, he does. If and when you guys get serious enough, wait until he proposes. It will get_ really _fun then._

He cocked his head as he looked at Iwaizumi. "You and Reina were engaged?"

That prompted Makki and Matsun to quickly leave. Even Yahaba, in his adorable little fox form, scrambled away, leaving Kyoutani looking confused. Then he turned to Iwaizumi and saw he was tense, seemed to have started sweating even more, and had a somewhat angry look on his face. He slowly got up and backed out of the room.

Akaashi cocked his head in the opposite direction and made a confused look. He spluttered a little. "I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject. I was thinking about how you seem to get a kick from them annoying me. And she said that if and when we get serious, to wait until you propose because it'll be _really_ fun then."

Iwaizumi hummed. "I see." He hummed again before muttering to himself, probably to her about it. He grumbled a sigh and turned to Akaashi. "Do you need to know about it?"

He shrugged. "No. I know that things were serious between you two. So it's natural. I was engaged. So I don't fault you for it. Nor am I upset about it."

He hummed, huffed, and shrugged all in one action. "Cool. Because it _is_ a touchy subject. I proposed not long before she was attacked. And then she left and it..." He hummed and huffed again. "It's a sore subject, but she's right. Those idiots were more excited than _we_ were. Kept saying, _she'll be a part of the family now_. Got excited to have a _sister._ Became even more insufferable than they normally are." He scoffed.

"I don't think insufferable covers it adequately, Hajime."

Akaashi turned to see her standing in the doorway. She had a sad look in her eyes but s soft smirk on her lips. "What would adequately describe them?"

She chuckled dryly. "I don't think there's a word in _any_ language that adequately described what they were like."

Akaashi hummed as he turned to Iwaizumi, the angry look replaced with a soft smirk of his own. "I'd have to agree with that."

She cocked her head at him. "I think that's the one thing we _haven't_ talked about. Do you wish to talk about it now?"

He hummed. "Not unless you want to. Or _he_ does." He gestured towards the door.

She turned and looked at someone. _Probably Tsukki_. She nodded and turned back to Iwaizumi. "No, he doesn't. But I will say one thing. I was messed up about it too. Especially when he proposed," she nodded her head towards the direction she had looked when she said _he._ "After a few months, I got antsy and nervous. Like he'd find me again. And this time, he'd come when _both_ of us were home. Took more than a year for me to finally agree to actually planning the wedding."

He nodded. "I figured. Even though we've never talked about it." He shrugged. "We might be different people, but I still know you. I know how you are." He hummed as he lightly ground his teeth, an action only noticed by Akaashi because of the movement in his temples. "I saw you after you got out of the hospital. Might have been for a short time, but I saw it."

She nodded. "You did. And your insane perception picked up on everything." She smiled. "Sometimes, I forget how much I've missed you over the years." She hummed. "Did you miss me?"

He sighed a laugh. "Every fucking day." He shook his head and turned to look at her. "You're such a cunt sometimes."

She laughed, full of mirth. "Where I'm from, that's not a bad thing, mate." She said it in English. She shrugged. "But regardless," she continued in Japanese, "we're friends again. You told him I was one of the best friends you've had. Well, _you_ are one of the best friends I've had too. I didn't let anyone get that close to me for a long time. Not until this one," she reached out and Tsukishima stepped into the doorway partially, and she cupped his cheek. "Like a bull in a china shop. I didn't even let Asahi get that close."

She smiled softly. "I'm hungry. Are you?" She hummed when Tsukishima nodded. She turned to them. "You guys?"

*****

Iwaizumi sighed as he laid down in bed. "I'm fucking exhausted," he groaned out. He heard Akaashi sigh deeply, a telltale sign when they were alone: _I knew it. He wanted to have sex._ He hummed softly as Akaashi walked out of the bathroom.

He sat on the bed next to him. He cocked his head as he looked down at him. "You look more lost in thought than exhausted." He brushed some of the wet hair from Iwaizumi's forehead.

"That too." He looked Akaashi over; he hadn't bothered with getting dressed. He looked back up at his face. _I didn't get dressed either. But I hardly ever get dressed after showering this late. He knows that._

"What are you thinking about?"

He noticed Akaashi was touching him with one hand and keeping the other out of his sight. "Currently, why you're keeping your other hand to yourself."

Akaashi smirked. "What else?"

He hummed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm worried. About her. About you. About Tooru. You guys have been acting weird lately. I get her, because she's got a psychic roomate, as she put it. I get Tooru, because they're connected at the hip. I don't get you though. I mean, there's the whole business with Osamu. But I thought you were taking that better." He sighed as Akaashi got on top of him, straddling him. He clasped his arms under his head.

He sighed back. "I suppose we have been acting weird." He put a hand on Iwaizumi's chest as he leaned forward to kiss him, then his cheek and neck. "You sound offended almost," he managed in between kisses. "Have I been neglecting you?"

He tried not to laugh. "Far from it. I don't know how you've got so much energy. We've been at it almost every night since that fucked up meeting." He felt Akaashi's other hand on his side and felt the slick fingertips against his skin. _That's different than the last month and a half. He wants to bottom._

Akaashi hummed against his throat. "Is that bad?" he whispered between kisses.

He exhaled sharply. "No. I'm just stating facts, babe." He closed his eyes, finally starting to let Akaashi's actions take root in his mind.

He hummed again. "You seem upset with me." He adjusted himself and smirked when Iwaizumi groaned softly.

He took a deep breath. "Kind of. I feel like you're gonna ask something of me that I'm not gonna like."

He hummed again. "It's possible you won't."

He sighed as he put his hands on Akaashi's hips. "What do you want?" he groaned out as Akaashi ground his hips against him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to Akaashi staring down at him.

Akaashi smiled softly. "I want you to do to me what I do to you."

*****

_For once, he's sleeping soundly_. Iwaizumi sighed as he closed the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he was unsurprised by Reina but pleasantly surprised by Tendou.

He smiled at both of them as they turned to look at him. He leaned over and roughly kissed her temple. He even gave Tendou a rough kiss against his.

Tendou chuckled. "You're in a _good_ mood. Last time you gave me a kiss, it was over a decade ago and you were _trashed._ I know you haven't been drinking today. So, what put you in such a good mood?"

Iwaizumi hummed as he pulled the container of agedeshi tofu and was about to start eating it when Tendou quickly took it away from him.

"Let me heat this up for you, you heathen." He put it in a small pan and turned on the oven.

Iwaizumi smiled widely as Tendou turned to face him. "Thank you. I usually just eat it cold because I'm too lazy to heat it up. But I _am_ in a good mood. Keiji is sleeping soundly. He didn't try to pull his usual shit tonight, so that was a nice break." He sighed as Tendou cocked an eyebrow at him. "He doesn't usually top, but he has been lately. And he's..." He smirked as Tendou smiled and raised a hand to silence him.

"I know, man. Akinori told me _all_ about it. Wasn't his thing either. But when you love someone, you do what they need without question. But if he's been doing it for awhile and let you do it today, that means he tried to talk you into doing it to him. Or succeeded in talking you into it." He smirked as he put the pan in the oven.

Iwaizumi covered his face, knowing full well he was blushing. "Damnit. He said you guys talked about just about everything. I didn't know..." He made a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a fake sob. He turned when he heard Reina chuckling at him. "Don't you fuckin' start your shit."

She smirked and held up her hands in defeat. "I would _never."_ She said it in such a mocking tone.

He knew she was going to start with her shit. He sighed. "Don't be too harsh, please."

Her smirk grew. "My, Hajime," her English was filled to the brim with amusement. "What do you take me for, love?" She hummed. "I would never mock you for your partner wanting you fuck them senseless. I would never mock you for telling them no to that request. I would _never_ mock you for caving like a little bitch and end up doin' what they wanted."

Tendou groaned. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. I thought this sounded familiar." He covered his face and groaned louder into his hands. "Reina, stop. Leave him alone now."

She held up her hands in defeat and cocked an eyebrow at Iwaizumi. "I'm done," she said in Japanese and sighed. "Too harsh, Hajime?"

He sighed. "No. I _honestly_ expected worse." He turned to Tendou. "But thank you."

He smiled. "No problem, man. I like seeing Akaashi happy. And he's one of those people who empathizes with his partner in an intense way. But on top of that, he deserves to happy. As do you. Don't need this bitch bringing you down."

She sighed. "I'm happy for them too, Satori. Jesus. Don't make me feel like an asshole for being a friend."

"You're a shit friend sometimes." Tsukishima walked in and immediately went to the fridge and opened it. He sighed when she went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can I help you?"

She hummed and Iwaizumi saw she was smiling widely. "No. I just wanted to hold you."

Iwaizumi smiled softly as Tsukishima relaxed slightly. He turned and looked down at her over his shoulder. "Do you wanna make something?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Together? Like we used to?" Her smile widened when he nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling biscuits. We can make those strawberry shortcake ones you like?" She turned and looked at Tendou. "Mind if we bake in your kitchen?"

"As long as I can supervise." He smiled at her as he set the pan on the stove.

"Can I stay? I don't think I've _ever_ seen you cook. Or bake. Or be in the kitchen. It was all me." Iwaizumi looked excitedly at the pan with the agedeshi tofu in it.

Tsukishima groaned. "Fine. Fine. But don't tell anyone what you see."

"I can already tell you that I won't see anything." Iwaizumi smiled at him as he chewed the hot bite.


End file.
